


En el Entretanto

by IzarVesperes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: After Game, Canon Divergence, Drama., F/M, Female!Player character, Love Felix Rosier, Slytherin!Player Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 80,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzarVesperes/pseuds/IzarVesperes
Summary: Ya conocemos los sucesos que vivió Harry desde 1991 a 1997 y cómo los vivió.Pero... ¿Qué hay de la chica que encontró las Bóvedas Malditas? Con lo propensa a que es encontrar problemas, algo tuvo que haber vivido ¿no?





	1. Por Un Encuentro Casual

**Por Un Encuentro Casual**

**_1991_ **

Fue de casualidad, como casi todas las cosas que estaba acostumbrada a que le pasaran. El Ministerio de Magia estaba lleno de gente, como siempre, y no le costó mucho acostumbrarse al ir y venir en los pocos días que empezó a trabajar allí como una simple secretaria. Era un caos ordenado y eso le causaba gracia, pero le gustaba; era algo tranquilo, cómodo. Bueno.

Caminaba metida en sus propios asuntos cuando un ligero roce, un ligero choque hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y los pergaminos y libros que cargaba, cayeran al suelo. Maldijo por lo bajo y se agachó a levantar las cosas. Su cabeza chocó con la de otra persona.

—Au...—se quejó y levantó la mirada y vio un rostro familiar, anguloso, con pómulos prominentes y ojos oscuros—. Lo sie- Espera, te conozco.

Vio la mirada inquisitiva de aquellos que dan intentando prestar más y mejor atención, a ver si sacaba algo de información. Y vio el momento en el que aquellos labios finos se entreabrieron con incredulidad. La expresión de la realización, el reconocimiento. Ella le dio la sonrisa cuando Félix Rosier la reconoció. No esperaba verlo en una túnica tan ejecutiva y formal,  _ tan… _

Volvió a sonreír para sí.

Terminaron de levantar los pergaminos y se pusieron de pie. Él le devolvió sus cosas y se quedaron viendo. _ Vaya que el tiempo los había cambiado  _ . Había madurez en el rostro de ambos, había edad.

—La hermana de Jacob, sí…—pronunció con una sonrisa en la que arqueaba solo una de las comisuras de sus labios y sus ojos brillaban con el entusiasmo por haberla reconocido—. ¿Vienes a causar problemas por aquí?

Ella se permitió a reír antes de responderle.

—No te imaginas cuánto tiempo pasó desde que me llamaron así—señaló. Félix acentuó su sonrisa.  No le había respondido la pregunta.

—La última vez que te vi aún no habías pegado el estirón ¿Que ha sido de ti?—Continuó él, intentando por otro lado, ella asintió, dándole la razón.

Hacía mucho que no se veían y ella parecía haber crecido varios centímetros más desde la última vez. Ya no era esa mocosa de trece años que volvía con las túnicas rotas y sucias, sacando su lado más fraternal con ella como con el resto de los Slytherin que corrían de un lado para el otro.

—Como que Hogwarts me estaba quedando algo chico, Félix. Tuve que expandir mis horizontes y me pareció que el Ministerio era un buen lugar para comenzar.

Su antiguo prefecto rió y le puso una mano en la cabeza, con gesto fraternal. Quiso desordenarle el cabello, pero pareció arrepentirse cuando era demasiado tarde y le dio unas palmadas. Ella lo miró, cuestionándolo, pero no dijo nada.

—No te metas en problemas serios. Esta vez no podré ayudarte— expresó en cambio.

Ella curvó sus pequeños labios en una sonrisa y asintió.

—No te preocupes, Rosier—le guiñó un ojo—. Ya no puedo hacer que Slytherin pierda más puntos.

Félix soltó una de las risas más claras y limpias de lo que recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez en aquellos tres años de convivencia. De los bolsillos de su túnica, sacó una pequeña tarjeta, fina, pero gruesa al tacto y rígida, con la sensación de estar tocando lo mejor de lo mejor de tela para pergaminos, justo como lo sería la tarjeta de presentación de alguien que pertenecía a las veintiocho familias y, además, venía de buena cuna. Se la extendió.

—Estaré pendiente de ti,  _ petit  _ . Te dejo mi tarjeta por si necesitas mi ayuda… o, ya sabes—hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—, solo hablar.

Esbozó una sonrisa que a ella le pareció que la quería invitar para algo más, pero no había podido tantear suficiente el terreno como para hacerlo. Se lamentó de no haber podido darle lo que él quería por unos segundos, pero… pasó demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en él y verlo… Oh, por Morgana. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le mantuvo la mirada.

Se mantuvo así, presa de un hechizo particular, ajena a la horda de gente que caminaba en hora pico de aquí para allá. Se animó a tomar la tarjeta y el momento en el que las yemas se rozaron, una agradable descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos. Se volvieron a sonreír. Sus dedos jugaron entre ellos más del tiempo que deberían.

Separándose del contacto y guardando la tarjeta con cuidado, le sonrió.

—Gracias, Félix. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—No es nada, solo hago… mi trabajo—el chiste de tiempos pasados flotó en el aire con un dejo nostálgico.

Ella rió antes de seguir con su camino, casi odiando tener que separarse.

* * *

 

—De todas las personas con las que podrías encontrarte… ¿en serio?— asintió ante las palabras de Rowan mientras compartían un café después del trabajo.

Ella asintió, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando la taza con cariño.

—Esta más… mayor; es muy atractivo, Ro —confesó, con la seguridad de que se lo contaba su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

El rostro de ella cambió por completo. Rowan soltó un agudo antes de volver a hablar, había entusiasmo en sus ojos, era la hora del chisme, de la intimidad, de esas amigas que se pintan las uñas y hablan sobre chicos.

—¿Te interesa?—preguntó y la vio encogerse de hombros y hacer una mueca que decía mucho y nada a la vez.

—Sí, no sé, quizás—dudó y centró su vista en lo que la superficie del café reflejaba—. Quizás lo llame y le invite algunos tragos el viernes, pero no sé si me interesa Félix Rosier, Ro. Es más como… ¿sorpresa por verlo?

—¿Y crees que él está interesado en ti?

—Ah, pues ni idea—se encogió de hombros, permitiéndose fantasear con aquello—. Se mostró bastante receptivo al verme. Y algo… no sé ¿cohibido? quiso desordenarme el cabello, pero terminó dándome ¿palmadas en la cabeza?

Rowan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no escupir su café.

—¡Vas de broma!—exclamó con otro agudo, antes de soltar un grito corto y pequeño. Su amiga rió, en parte por la sorpresa y en parte por la diversión de aquella reacción. Apuró su sorbo de café para asegurarle que no era así.

—¡No! ¡Te juro que no!

—Estas hablando de Félix Rosier, nuestro ex-prefecto. El señor serio y formalidad. el Sr. Mas-Te-Vale-Que-Recuperes-Esos-Puntos-Que-Perdiste.

—El señor al que vencí en un duelo en mi primer año...—le recordó

Rowan la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Su amiga no tardó en romper en risas.

—Debe haberse quedado prendido de ti desde ese momento.

—¡Nada que ver! ¡Eramos pequeños! ¡Unos niños!

—Un amor de la infancia~~

Fue imposible quitarle de la cabeza aquello.

* * *

 

Viernes cayó primero de septiembre, por lo que la invitación de salir después del trabajo fue bastante agradecida. Aquél día, el Ministerio simplemente pareció funcionar mal. Terriblemente mal. Hasta las cosas más simple tardaron más y la gente parecía alborotada.

—¿Siempre es así de engorroso?—preguntó ella mientras estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la barra de un bar que estaba en el Callejón Diagon.

Félix negó con la cabeza, pero ella tuvo que esperar su respuesta a que él bajara el trago de sus labios. Lo miró con atención, observando como su nuez de Adán de se movía mientras pasaba el líquido por su garganta, como era consciente de sus ojos sobre él y no parecía cohibirse en absoluto. Cómo aprovechaba para verle los ojos y la línea que se marcaba por sus pómulos. Cuando Félix bajó el vaso y la miró, ella le sonrió, sin despegar la vista de él.

—Son ajetreados, sí; pero este año la mitad y media del Ministerio quiso llegar tarde para ver si podían ver al Niño-Que-Vivió en King Cross.

—Oh… ¡OH!—dándose cuenta de la fecha y del año, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca—. Hoy es  _ el  _ día.

Félix asintió, con una media sonrisa ante el despiste.

—Supongo que todos están ansiosos por ver cómo será, dónde quedará… y todo eso. Quién será y qué hará—otro sorbo y la miró—. Si el chico tiene la misma suerte que tu… siento pena por los profesores. Ni un año de descanso tienen.

Ella rió, con genuinas ganas de reír, como siempre lo hizo. Para cuando recuperó el aliento y la compostura, se encontró con Félix mirándola de una manera particular, bastante parecido a como ella lo había mirado. A diferencia de él, sintió un nudo en el estómago y bajó la vista. No podía con esos ojos.

—Nah, qué va; si conmigo tuvieron como para una década.

—Eso no lo discuto—acordó él—. ¿Jacob? ¿cómo lo trata la vida?

—Bien, está… está en algún lugar del mundo haciendo lo mejor que sabe hacer—fue su turno de beber su cerveza, tomando un trago largo.

—¿Meterse en problemas?—Félix aventuró, con una sonrisa mientras descansaba un codo sobre la barra y el mentón sobre el dorso de su mano.

—Muy seguramente—rió al bajar el vaso—; no se cansa de las aventuras.

Félix asintió, sonriendo. Seguro que debía pensar en que eso debía correr en su familia.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?—siguió.

—Uh, no me hagas empezar—rió. Hablar de su trabajo aburrido era lo más desmotivador que se le ocurría—. Mejor dime tú cómo estuvo tu día.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero escucharte hablar a vos, para variar—se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese la gran cosa. No perdió detalle de la mirada cargada de significado que le dio él antes de empezar a detallar los pormenores de su día.

* * *

 

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron. Los encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, junto a las sonrisas y unas caminatas largas que no tenían objetivo alguno más que dar pasos lentos entre los pasillos del Ministerio. Su trabajo no era la gran cosa e intentaba no pensar en ello. Encontraba la vida fuera de Hogwarts aburrida y vacía. Así que pasar tiempo con Félix era… una bendición.

Para Navidad, inclusive, hubo un pequeño intercambio de regalos y una charla sobre un  _ latte _ de calabaza. Se esforzó por buscar algún regalo ingenioso o interesante; pero terminó decantándose por tejerle una bufanda, sin magia, y con el verde esmeralda de Slytherin; además de que uno de los extremos tenía forma de la cabeza de una serpiente caricaturesca. Con cierta vergüenza, pero gusto, pasó los siguientes meses viéndose con un Félix que portaba dicha bufanda en su cuello sin darle la menor importancia a las miradas inquisitivas de la gente.

—¿Te avergüenzas?—le preguntó una vez

—Eh, sí, no sé; qué se yo… no esperaba que-

Fèlix rió, interrumpiéndola.

—¿Me piensas tan serio como para no usarla? —había una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nunca vi a alguien aparte de mis amigos usando lo que suelo regalar…

—Entonces supongo que eso me convierte en alguien especial ¿no lo crees?

El rojo de sus mejillas no lo pudo disimular ni hundiendo el rostro en su propia bufanda.

**_1992_ **

Para San Valentín, él estaba de vacaciones con su familia, por lo que, gracias al cielo, no tuvieron que pasar por un momento incómodo dado a que no sabían cómo definir, aún, su relación. Aún así, ella recibió una caja de bombones suizos con un relleno mágico que le aseguró que, a cada bocado, recordar los momentos más felices.

La ansiedad que tuvo por volver a verlo luego de ese regalo, fue tal que Penny tuvo que proveerle de algunos relajantes y Rowan, por las dudas, investigó si no tenía algún derivado de la Amortentia.

—Seguro que tuvo sus mejores intenciones, pero uno nunca sabe cuando compra en el extranjero...—se excusó mientras realizaba unos hechizos sobre los restos de los bombones.

Ella solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos esperando. Cuando resultó que no había ni una pizca de Amortentia, de sus derivados o de sus ingredientes; ambas mujeres no hicieron más que empezar a divertirse a su costa porque  _ realmente  _ estaba entusiasmada por ver a Rosier de nuevo. Si algo le sirvió de todo eso fue que, cuando se encontraron nuevamente en el lobby del Ministerio, ella lo abrazó, rodeando sus manos por su cuello y negándose a soltarlo hasta que pasó una incómoda cantidad de tiempo.

—¿Tenían Amortentia esos bombones?—fue la primera pregunta que Félix le hizo cuando lo soltó.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo por eso y desató risas de su parte.

* * *

 

—¿Te enteraste?—Rowan cayó en su oficina una mañana con  _ El Profeta  _ bajo el brazo.

Tuvo que dejar los documentos a archivar de lado para prestarle atención al artículo que hacía énfasis mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado y la veía leer. A ninguna de las dos se le escaparon las miradas de sus colegas de servicio, que pusieron cara de tomar vinagre. No les prestaron atención y siguieron en la suya.

Ya estaba acostumbrada que sus compañeros no fueran los más amables, el desencanto tuvo su momento y ya lo superó. Ella nunca iba a caerle bien a ellos, ya lo sabía; pero ni siquiera tenían la relevancia de un zapato usado en su vida; por lo que, cualquier cosa que hicieran, no le importaba.

—Oh… —emitió entre risas cuando terminó de leer—. Así que el famoso Potter acaba de superarme en hacer desastres en su primer año.  _ ¡Qué gran chico! _

Rowan rió con algo de nerviosismo y jugó con sus manos. Ése no era el tema por el que fue a verla. Y ella se dio cuenta enseguida.

—Sí, sí; tema aparte; ¿leíste con quién se enfrentó?—Rowan le remarcó el nombre en el periódico con un par de golpecitos con la varita. Ella revisó la nota de nuevo.

—Oh… ¡OH!

Su amiga asintió, enérgicamente. Y ambas pudieron sentir un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda, frente al recuerdo, frente a la memoria de una niñez que atisbó a ver una guerra antes comenzar a estudiar. No hablaron mucho después de eso, pero la propuesta de reunirse a hablar  _ bien  _ del tema se hizo.

No pudo concentrarse por el resto del día y, horas después de tener una pésima mañana por falta de concentración, se encontró con Félix en un balconcito mágico en una de las oficinas más olvidadas de todo el Ministerio. Ese tipo de intimidad, de aislamiento, de tener su lugar para escapar del desastre laboral diario era como un oasis en el medio del desierto.

—¿Leíste las noticias?—él asintió, sin mirarla, más concentrado en fumar el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos. Una costumbre _muggle_ que habrá agarrado durante sus últimos años, a escondidas de los más jóvenes.

—El Ministerio va a desmentir esto —le auguró con gravedad—. Marca mis palabras.

Se volvió a verla y la gravedad de su mirada la hizo encogerse en su lugar. Sí, había verdad en sus palabras. Ella lo sabía, lo suponía, porque era el curso más obvio a seguir: negar la amenaza, obviarla, esperar a que se vaya sola, a que se pruebe falsa. Siendo un organismo oficial, lo peor que podía hacer era darle entidad a ese tipo de problemas, sin saber si eran verídicos o no.

—Esto es una mierda —dictaminó; Félix le hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Lo es; pero es la política—suspiró él—; al Ministerio no le conviene que la sociedad crea esto. Sea por las elecciones o por la memoria de la sociedad misma de aquellos tiempos.

Le sorprendía la seguridad con la que hablaba, con la que creía las palabras del diario, las del chico Potter. Pero, de nuevo, era muy fácil creerlo si recordabas la guerra y si habías cursado en Hogwarts hace menos de diez años.

Exhaló el humo con pesar y apartó la vista de ella.

—Empezarán los prejuicios de nuevo, empezarán las miradas… —suspiró, tirando el cigarrillo al vacío—. Se vienen tiempos negros.

—¿Para quiénes?

Félix se encogió de hombros, sin querer darle mucha importancia. Pasó una mano por la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, antes de empezar a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

—Seguramente todos,  _ mon petit  _ —suspiró—. Más para ese chico que para nosotros, pero algo recibiremos; para no tener que envidiarlo.

Ella soltó una risa de compromiso, no realmente cómoda con ese hecho. La situación se le antojaba complicada y la sensación la estremecía; era como si el aire se volvía más pesado, más difícil de respirar. Y sentía que no estaba más en los pasillos fríos del ministerio, sino que volvía a ver a Hogwarts o lo que recordaba del castillo; con las paredes ennegrecidas por el fuego y los gritos de niños y adultos. Gritos de dolor. No solo dolor físico, sino ese dolor que salía de las entrañas de uno. Un dolor más visceral, emocional.

Sintió que su alma se partía, que su corazón latía demasiado rápido; sintió un horror que la superaba, que la dejaba estática. Veía oscuridad y fuego, humo; un bosque y gente que no reconocía pero se le hacía familiar en algún sentido.

— _Guerra_ —murmuró con un hilo de voz mientras intentaba enfocar la vista—. _Muchos morirán._

Cuando lo consiguió, se vio reflejada en los ojos de Félix. La distancia entre ellos era mínima. Se percató, también, de que el techo estaba muy lejos de ella y que sentía los brazos del hombre sostenerla con esfuerzo. Quiso hablar y sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Los dedos de Félix acudieron en su auxilio, posándose sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. Escuchó su voz intentando acallarla y diciendo que se concentré en respirar, que todo estaba bien. Cuando sintió y vio aquellos dedos finos cerca de sus ojos, se percató de que estuvo llorando.

Poco a poco fue volviéndose más consciente de su cuerpo; los ojos le escocían, sus piernas temblaban, tenía un nudo en el estómago y se sentía febril. Pero sobretodo, se daba cuenta que sentía una angustia enorme ocupar su corazón.

Félix nunca se separó de su lado y solo cuando pareció mejorar, la ayudó a levantarse y la acompañó al sector de medicina laboral, donde terminaron por eximirla de sus tareas por lo que restaba de aquél día y del siguiente. Rosier fue muy persuasivo en la charla con el medimago, sobre la descompensación sufrida.

Con el certificado médico en mano, Félix la llevó hasta su oficina para juntar sus cosas y de ahí, la acompañó personalmente hasta las chimeneas, pese a las miradas de sus compañeros; ella no levantó la vista en ningún momento, no tenía la intención de ver como la juzgaban.

Viajaron juntos hasta su casa; donde sus padres se asomaron de pura curiosidad por verla tan temprano de vuelta. Al verla tan pálida y siendo firmemente sujeta por un extraño para mantenerse de pie, se acercaron a auxiliarla.

Fue demasiado ir y venir, obligarla a quedarse en cama un tiempo mientras le daban algunos filtros para restablecerse. Sus padres no hicieron muchas preguntas; a ella. Félix sufrió otro destino del que solo se enteró cuando él entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, que acercó hasta un costado de la cama.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó después de mirarse largo tiempo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Se sentía mejor y, a decir verdad, no le daba tanta importancia a lo sucedido.

—Creo que se vuelve peor con los años —añadió luego—; cuando tuve las visiones sobre las Bóveda Malditas… no se sentía así. No se sintió así.

—Lo has tenido antes, entonces —puso en palabras, la lógica de su pensamiento.

—Sí—pronunció a su vez—; aunque me hubiese gustado cultivar mejor mis habilidades.

Rosier sonrió y buscó su mano para tomarla con cariño.

—No serías tú, sino —comentó y suspiró antes de seguir—; me asustaste. No sabía que podías…

Se relamió los labios, haciendo tiempo para encontrar las palabras. Por ganas de llegar el vacío, ella se apresuró a hablar.

—Siento mucho eso, Félix. La verdad es que no le doy tanta importancia—se disculpó.

Se miraron y se sonrieron a penas. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, manteniendo la mirada, y organizando sus pensamientos.

—¿recuerdas lo que viste?—preguntó, tentativo.

Le resumió lo mejor que pudo las sensaciones que recordaba, así como lo que vio. Al finalizar el relato, Félix pareció meditabundo.

—Quizás fueron los rostros de los profesores—conjeturó—; si era en el futuro, es probable que sea eso…

Hablaron por un tiempo más, pero Félix se marchó con el pretexto de dejarla descansar y, para el día siguiente, ya estaba un poco más repuesta. Tuvo que sufrir las visitas de Penny, Rowan y un asustado Ben a quien la idea de que Voldemort estuviese rondando no le hacía ninguna gracia por su estado de hijo de  _ muggles  _ . Era ver de nuevo al niño de once años que le tenía miedo a su propia sombra y no al hombre que se convirtió superando esos miedos.

Y, como en los viejos tiempos frente a la visión padecida, surgió un plan de acción. Mientras Penny se ponía en contacto con los viejos amigos, Rowan agarraba los libros pertinentes sobre el tema y cualquier cosa que pudiese parecerse, y Ben, intentaba no pensar en las posibilidades de morir que tenía ahora.

Tardaron un mes. Solo un mes para tener una pálida y vaga idea, y tener a todos sus compañeros de aventuras al tanto de la situación. Ya no estaban en Hogwarts y los tiempos corrían de otra manera. Para mediados de julio, recibió una carta de Bill, invitándola a la Madriguera a hablar mejor del tema y hacer una puesta en común. A Félix no le hizo mucha gracia.

—¿Seguro que eres Slytherin? ¿No se habrá equivocado el Sombrero?—le preguntó con cierta sorna mientras caminaban a paso lento.

—¿Por las ganas de lanzarme a la aventura?

—Por decirlo de una manera sutil, sí.

—No todos somos Slytherin modelo, Lix; ni siquiera tú.

—¿Lix?—la mueca de sorpresa parecía exagerada.

—Feli no me gusta—explicó y generó risas en él.

Pasó una mano por la espalda de ella y la atrajo más hacia sí; disminuyeron el ritmo de sus pasos y se miraron.

—¿Deberé ponerte yo un diminutivo?

—Vos ya me decís  _ mon petit  _ ¿no crees que llevas la ventaja?—preguntó divertida y hubo más risas de parte de Rosier.

—¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿eh?—respondió y le dio un beso en la frente; sin pensarlo demasiadas veces.

Ella no dijo demasiadas palabras, sólo lo miró con una sonrisa que se mezclaba con la sorpresa por lo inesperado que se le hacía el gesto.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo de nuevo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El beso—se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa. Los colores se le subieron al rostro de Félix, dando cuenta de que no se había percatado de sus propias acciones.

Se detuvieron y él la soltó; mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, con intriga y, quizás, algo de vergüenza. Lo miró expectante con una sonrisa, incitándolo a repetir su acción. En cuanto vio que la situación parecía superarlo, ella rió y posó una mano sobre su brazo, para llamar su atención y alejarlo de sus propios pensamientos.

En cuanto Félix le devolvió la mirada, se apresuró a tomar impulso y tirarse sobre él para besarlo. Por la diferencia de altura, no llegó, pero al menos, pudo tocar el filo del mentón antes de perder el equilibrio. Él tuvo el tino y la rapidez para sujetarla antes de que terminara en el piso; pero quedaron muy pegados el uno al otro.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse, apenas a respirar. Aquella cercanía no era exactamente usual entre ellos, por más que sucedió aquél abrazo de reunión post-vacaciones. Era algo cómodo, añorado en algún punto; pero como que… había miedo, había duda. Había un algo más que les impedía desenvolverse con la voluntad que querían hacerlo.  Y esta vez, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, a tan corta distancia y sabían que las intenciones del otro coincidían con las propias. Solo era cuestión de apartarse un poco para tener el espacio y…

El eco de un incesante taconeo los tomó por sorpresa y se separaron con una rapidez que pareció impulso. Se miraron, incómodos, con el rostro enrojecido. Un séquito de lo que parecía una bruja abogada con cara agria y sus asistentes o  _ buffet _ , cruzó el pasillo sin mirarlos dos veces.

Apenas y si hicieron contacto con la mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro; y se descubrieron tanteándose las manos con el dedo índice de cada mano. Una sonrisa producida por las descargas eléctricas suaves que se producían por el contacto con el otro. Ese lapso les sirvió para terminar de decidirse. En cuanto el último eco del tacón se difuminó, ambos actuaron por instinto, abalanzándose hacia el otro, buscando los labios y presionando los propios contra los ajenos.

Una descarga eléctrica de placer los inundó. Demasiado tiempo esperando y ahora, el placer era gratificante. Las manos hicieron la charla que ellos no pudieron por mantener sus bocas ocupadas. La ropa nunca les pareció tan innecesaria como en ese momento, no obstante, conocían su lugar y aún preservaban su sentido de ubicación. Se separaron cuando sintieron que empezaban a pasar la línea de la conducta moral, y se miraron, cómplices.

—Seguiremos esto… —carraspeó—, de una manera más apropiada,  _ pronto _ .

Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué tan  _ pronto _ ?

Félix Rosier le sonrió en respuesta, antes de inventar alguna excusa y marcharse, dejándola sola. Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se reprendió a sí misma. Ya no tenía ganas de reunirse con los demás.

—Prioridades, prioridades...—se recordó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [30/08/2018]
> 
> —Se mejoró la redacción en general, se expandió escenas narrativas.  
> —Se mencionó más a Jacob y qué podría estar haciendo.  
> —Se mejoró las faltas de ortografía.  
> —Se agregaron tildes.
> 
> Changelog [30/08/2018]
> 
> —Lo que originalmente fueron el capitulo 1&2, ahora es uno solo.


	2. Reunión en La Madriguera

**_Reunión en La Madriguera_ **

La Madriguera tenía un aire acogedor, hogareño, de esos que daban ganas de levantarse temprano y desayunar al lado de la ventana, leyendo un libro. Estuvo algunos días en verano por invitación de Bill y luego de Charlie durante sus años de estudio. Tuvo que tolerar, en su momento, a los gemelos jugarle a ella y a Rowan algunas malas pasadas por ser de Slytherin; hasta que el propio Charlie y Bill les dieron permiso para tomar revancha. Terminaron en tregua cuando la Sra. Weasley se metió a poner orden. Fueron días divertidos de risas y conspiraciones en donde terminaba sacando su lado más competitivo; aún más que en clases.

Esta vez, no fue distinto. Fred y George intentaron hacerlas sujeto de prueba ni bien llegaron, pero Bill fue más rápido, atrincherándose con ella y Rowan en la cocina.

—No se atreverán a hacer mucho aquí; es territorio de mi madre—se excusó con mientras las invitaba a tomar asiento.

—¿Y los demás?—preguntó Rowan.

—Tonks llegará en cualquier momento; Ben… creo que dijo que iba a venir en traslador con Penny, Tulip se contactara vía red flu porque esta en… ¿Turquia? Visitando familiares.

—¿Y Charlie? ¿Y los demás?

Bill se encogió de hombros.

—Rumania, dijo que llegaría esta mañana, peeeeero...—volvió a encogerse de hombros—. No sé donde este Barnaby, Penny no pudo encontrarlo. Liz anda de viaje y André, en las mismas. Talbott, perdido por algún lugar, igual que Jae y Diego. Badeea esta con su familia y dijo que se le hace imposible venir.

—Es lo que hay—suspiró Rowan. Serían los originales, sin Barnaby.

Hicieron tiempo poniéndose al día; que Bill estaba viviendo el sueño deseado, al ser Cursebreaker para Gringotts, que Charlie se sentía igual de realizado estando en Rumania aprendiendo el oficio de cuidar dragones.

De alguna forma estaban encaminados a cumplir el sueño que tenían desde jóvenes. Incluso cuando Penny y Ben llegaron, se enteró que la rubia estaba como asistente de un boticario, aprendiendo a llevar el oficio al que se había especializado.

Y Ben estaba estudiando en el mundo  _ muggle  _ porque quería tener un título allí, por mandato familiar. Muchos hijos de  _ muggles  _ hacían eso, no era extraño. Algunos con la intención de unir los dos mundos de alguna forma; otros, para cumplir el capricho de sus padres, a veces porque era el sueño que tenían y la magia se interpuso en su camino.

Rowan había conseguido trabajo en el Ministerio en el entretanto hacía una capacitación pedagógica (que ya estaba terminando) para comenzar a buscar trabajo como profesora en alguno de los institutos privados de Gran Bretaña.

Lo mismo pasó con Tonks cuando llegó, ella estaba haciendo el curso de Auror.

¿Y ella?

Ella no tenía un sueño específico. Sí, era buena duelista, sanadora, encantadora… era buena en casi todo lo que se propusiera. De Hogwarts egresó con honores y reconocimientos, pese a haberse metido en problemas durante todos sus años allí. Ninguno de los profesores ponía en duda su potencial…

Pero lo primero que hizo fue buscar un trabajo de oficina y ver qué hacer. No estaba mal eso ¿no? Aún no había abordado ese tema con Félix, pero tampoco le había dado mucha reflexión a ello a eso, a decir verdad.

La chimenea sonó, y luego escucharon toses. Bill no tardó en asomarse a ver y sonreír desde el umbral. Con un gesto, les indicó a los demás que se acercaran a la sala de estar. Allí, escurriéndose las cenizas con magia, está un Charlie con nuevas cicatrices y un corte de pelo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la felicidad de ser y estar en el tipo de vida que quería.

Tras los abrazos y una charla sencilla, Bill terminó por llamar a la dirección en la que estaría Tulip y tras idas y vueltas, se encontraron hablando con la ex-Ravenclaw.

—Bien, sabemos en líneas generales lo que ocurrió, pero… ¿Detalles?—Tonks inquirió tomando una taza de café entre sus manos. Su cabello seguía tan rosa chicle como última vez que la vio.

Con el resumen hecho, Rowan empezó a hablar de la probabilidad de qué sucedía y que, generalmente, estaba relacionada con los eventos que desataban dichos episodios. Agregó algunas cosas más, tecnicismos muy específicos, pero la idea estaba ahí.

—Entonces… si hablar de la noticia sobre la posible aparición de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, se podría-

—Es más un hecho que una posibilidad. Ron, uno de mis hermanos menores, es muy amigo de Harry—intercedió Bill.

—Oh, ya se llaman por el primer nombre ¿Eh?—Tonks tanteó con su tono de broma.

Hubo unas risas para aliviar el ambiente y Bill estuvo tentado a seguirle el juego por un momento; pero conociendo a Tonks, iba a se algo de nunca acabar.

—No, pero mis hermanos hablan DEMASIADO. Creo que están planeando algo...—acotó, dándose un momento para pensar al respecto—. Es interesante como le ganaron cariño tan rápido.

—Tiene buen corazón—acotó Charlie—; y buenas intenciones.

Todas las miradas se centraron en él.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Tuve una especie de… encuentro durante su primer año, hace unos meses. Hagrid se hizo con una cría de dragón y cuando se dieron cuenta...—se encogió de hombros—; me contactaron para que me la llevara Rumania.

—Ah, mirá; te lo tenías guardado—comentó Tonks y el aludido se encogió de hombros.

—Ni que estuviésemos intercambiando cartas todos los días.

—Entonces es un hecho que está intentando… volver. ¿Es realmente inmortal?—inquirió Ben con un tono pálido, cambiando la conversación.

Todos hicieron silencio. No había caso ocultar la gravedad de los hechos, la memoria o la historia como para entender el peso del asunto. Las muertes, las torturas… el sufrimiento, el estado constante de miedo. No era poca cosa. No eran palabras a la ligera, menos sabiendo que había una fuente fidedigna. Bill nunca mentiría respecto a ese tema.

—No lo sé—respondió Bill—; a menudo al enemigo les gusta hacernos creer que sí, por la obvia connotación que tiene eso.

—Si, además quien sabe si era realmente él y no la manifestación del miedo del propio chico—añadió Tonks con una sonrisa que intentaba calmar a Ben—; imagina que ése es el asesino de sus padres, la razón por la que se crió aislado de nuestro mundo, su mundo. Entrar así a Hogwarts, con todos persiguiéndote y preguntándote por ello…

—Me lo puedo imaginar, en parte—suspiró ella para quitar la tensión—; aún tengo pesadillas con la Bóveda, no me sorprendería que ese chico no tuviese secuelas de algo…

Bill la señaló con la mano y asintió repetidas veces.

—¡A eso mismo voy! Así que, relájate Copper, puede no ser nada

—O puede ser todo…—Ben contrarrestó.

—Sí, pero ¿Estás realmente seguro de que vio a Ya-Sabes-Quien?—continuó—; relájate, hasta que la Marca Tenebrosa no aparezca en el cielo,  _ yo  _ no correría.

Hubo un gesto sutil entre ellos, un acuerdo tácito con un par de miradas en las que decidieron esperar a que el propio Ben se fuera para hablar de verdad del tema. Cuando sucedió, Penny se ofreció para acompañarlo en el regreso y en el entretanto, la Sra. Weasley volvió de las compras hechas en el pueblo, acompañada de Percy y Ron, otros dos de los hermanos menores de Bill y Charlie.

Tan afectuosa como siempre, la mujer insistió en hacerles algo para comer además de té y café porque “qué clase de modales eran aquellos, eran jóvenes y tenían que estar bien alimentados”. Charlie, al ver que poco reparaba en él, se encogió de hombros y disfrutó el anonimato momentáneo. Tuvieron que esperar poco y nada luego de eso, para que Penny volviese a aparecer; la Sra. Weasley la recibió con calidez y avisó que pondría otro plato más para ella.

—Supongo que es la cantidad de invitados—acotó. Tulip, desde la red flu, sonrió.

—Mi madre hace lo mismo—comentó— ¿Podemos seguir hablando de lo que nos reúne aquí?

—Sí, sino me veo en esto todo el día; y no sé ustedes, pero la ansiedad...

Bill miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, asegurándose de que su madre estuviese lo suficientemente ocupada como para no escuchar, y sus hermanos no estén a la vista.

—No recuerdo si había familiares de ustedes, pero...—mencionó con cautela—; si  _ él  _ está de vuelta, seguramente la Orden del Fénix estará trabajando también.

—¿Hablas de…?—Rowan fue muy cautelosa al seguir la conversación— ¿la resistencia que peleó contra Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?

—Tiene sentido, cualquier oposición debía de ser organizada—intercerdió por primera vez desde que habló de su visión—. Tampoco le presté mucha atención a las noticias en esa época, con la desaparición de mi hermano y todo eso...

Bill asintió, entendiendo el caso particular de ella y optando por hacer una breve reseña. Hablaba en voz baja y con tono grave, como cuidando sus palabras por si alguien los oía.

—Los padres del Niño-Que-Vivió eran parte de ellos—continuó él con calma. —; todos quienes se opusieron a él y estaban dispuestos a pelear por un futuro, estaban entre sus filas.

Tonks asintió.

—Mis padres estaban ahí—lo dijo sin mucha vacilación; todos emitieron un pequeño ruidito de sorpresa. Todos, menos los hermanos Weasley—. uno de mis tíos también.

—Sí, mis padres y tíos también.

—Woah—acotó Rowan con sorpresa—. Es… debió ser…

—Sí, mis tíos murieron en una emboscada poco antes de que terminara la guerra—explicó Charlie.

De repente, que los Weasley se hubiesen hecho amigos del Niño-Que-Vivió adquiría otro significado, menos fortuito. Aunque era también claro que los niños tendían a hacer amistad no por compromiso o conveniencia, a aquella edad.  _ Al menos, un Gryffindor no lo haría  _ ; pensó para sí, sabiendo de sobra que en su casa eso era muy diferente.

—A lo que voy es que, de ocurrir algo, ellos serían los primeros en actuar—retomó Bill.

—¿Lo serían?—preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado—. Tendrían que estar al tanto y saber con detalles que-

—El objeto de deseo de Ya-Sabes-Quien es Harry, por el deseo de venganza que tiene; por ser el que se le escapó—elaboró mejor, mirándola con la calma que lo caracterizaba en aquellos momentos de gravedad—. Además de la teoría popular de que él es el único que puede derrotarlo realmente.

Se hizo un silencio de tumba, en donde intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

—Uno de los rumores de esa resistencia tenía que ver con Dumbledore siendo el líder de esa organización—la voz de Penny fue un susurro

—Entonces es fácil asumir que al estar en Hogwarts, Harry Potter estará bien cuidado por el cuerpo docente del colegio—asumió Tulip—; y fuera de Hogwarts, también deberá de estarlo.

—Sería lo inteligente—opinó Tonks, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí—coincidió la ex-Ravenclaw—. Y si es Dumbledore el de la voz cantante, es muy posible.

—Entonces ¿qué?—preguntó interrumpiendo aquél hilo de pensamiento—, ¿nos cruzamos de brazos y esperamos?

Bill apenas sonrió, notando que aquellos años sin verla no le habían afectado demasiado.

—No, los observaremos y nos prepararemos—propuso y sacó varias sonrisas de los aludidos—. No solo por la visión que tuviste o por el propio Harry, sino también por Ben.

—Tengo la sensación que, esta vez, aprender algunos hechizos no será suficiente—acotó Rowan.

* * *

 

—Es bueno saber que hay una línea casi directa con el chico Potter para saber qué es real y no—comentó Félix cuando se encontraron a almorzar en la cafetería del Ministerio.

Pasó el fin de semana y tras el inicio de la jornada laboral, nunca se sintió tan feliz de encontrarse con él nuevamente; su mañana empezó muy gris por las caras avinagradas de sus compañeros y el ambiente mata-ánimos, y no mejoró hasta que lo vio. Estar con él, escuchar su voz, ver sus gestos, poder estar cerca, era tenerlo como un amuleto contra todas esas malas energías. O su pequeño Edén al estar sentados uno frente al otro, mientras intentaban tener algo de privacidad y hacerse escuchar en esa ruidosa habitación iluminada con luces frías que se suponía ser el lugar de descanso y almuerzo de los empleados del lugar.

—Sí, igual tener que mentir para aliviar a Ben no se sintió muy bien—suspiró algo desanimada—; uno pensaría que después de todo lo que pasamos hace unos años, superaróa sus miedos, pero... creo que la idea de  _ su _ regreso...

—Es posible. Hay que ver igual en qué nivel regresó.

—¿Cómo?—lo miró, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo una expresión que hizo que Félix le sonriera con cariño.

—La magia tiene sus formas, sus vueltas...—se encogió de hombros—; y por lo que decía la noticia, no fue completamente él.

—Oh... si, puesto así...

Félix asintió, terminando de cerrar aquél tema con tal gesto.

—¿Y tu fin de semana?—inquirió ella tras un bocado de su plato, tras un lapso corto de silencio.

—Lucius Malfoy pasó por casa—comentó, sin mirarla.

Hubo algo en el comentario que se le hizo extraño; sea el tono de su voz, quedo a diferencia de otras ocasiones; o de que no haya mantenido el contacto visual; o la carencia de gestos cuando se trataba de un hombre más expresivo. Levantó la vista para verlo con más atención y lo vio  dejar de lado su comida. Apenas haciendo contacto visual, Félix le hizo un gesto sutil.

—Estoy satisfecho—pronunció. Ella asintió.

No tardó en entenderlo y buscó en su repertorio mental algún otro tema del cual hablar. En algún otro momento hablarían de ello.

—¿cuando será  _ apropiado  _ ?—preguntó en cambio.

Vio como la expresión de suavizaba, dándole a entender que antes había estado tenso y no lo percibió. Sonrió cuando Félix lo hizo.

—Hoy estás...—comento y notó una mirada singular, que la sintió como una caricia en el alma. Ella rió por lo bajo, cohibiéndose.

—¿Que puedo decir?—intentó justificarse—. Me agradas.

Félix ahogó una risa.

—Esa palabra queda corta si intento definir-

Sus miradas se encontraron. Ella se acomodó, dejando también de lado su plato y posando un codo sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre la mano perteneciente a ese mismo brazo. Una sonrisa audaz invadió sus labios.

—¿Si?—preguntó— ¿Y qué palabra alcanza para definir?

Felix le sonrió con suficiencia y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Quieres saberlo?

—No juegues conmigo Rosier; por supuesto que quiero saberlo.

Él alargó su mano hasta rozar con la yema de sus dedos el dorso de la mano libre que quedó olvidada en la mesa. El contacto causó una descarga eléctrica placentera y ella ahogó una exclamación placentera. Al ver la reacción, el contacto fue más largo e, inclusive Félix se vio acariciando con suavidad la piel ajena.

—Reserva Modesty Rabnott, viernes a las diecisiete—pronunció entonces.

Ella parpadeó, tardando en entender. Luego, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

—Es una cita entonces.

Félix alejó su mano de ella y buscó su vaso para beber otro sorbo de agua. Una idea pareció asaltar s cabeza, que dejó el objeto con cierta brusquedad en la mesa y buscó entre sus bolsillos, algo.

—Me estaba olvidando—pronunció y le sonrió, como pidiéndole disculpas—. Busqué entre los contactos de mi familia, hay un vidente que quizás pueda ayudarte.

—¿Trewlaney?

—No, ella no—explicó encontrando y extendiéndole una tarjeta pequeña—; le hablé brevemente de ti, sin entrar en detalles. Quizás te pueda ayudar en algo.

Ella tomó la carta y la examinó.

_ “Messier Remiel Faure-Dumont”  _ rezaba de un lado

_ “Veré tu porvenir si la moneda es justa”  _ rezaba del otro.

Debajo, se leía una dirección.

—¿The White Wyvern? Eso es en el Callejón Knockturn—Félix se encogió de hombros.

—Antes tenía una tienda cerca de ahí, pero la perdió cuando mi primo persiguió a hijos de _muggles_ allí y… bueno, puedes imaginarte el resto.

—¿Primo?

—Evan Rosier—dijo tras carraspear y en un susurro, como avergonzado—; no el miembro más brillante de mi familia, pero sí el más conocido.

—Oh—la referencia era implícita.

La guerra que hubo desde finales de los setenta hasta principios de los ochenta. Félix asintió y la miró con una sonrisa débil.

—Como dije, no fue el momento más brillante de mi familia.

—Sí, por supuesto; entiendo—asintió— Aunque… ¿cómo es que llegaron a estar relacionarse con Messier...eh,  Faure-Dumont?

—Inició una demanda a la familia. Naturalmente, perdió por el poder económico del jefe de la familia Rosier, mi tío; pero mis padres se le acercaron reiteradas veces a consultarle algunas cosas. Aún tengo la sospecha de que fue por lastima, pero la también está la idea que siempre sedujo a mi familia-

—Ah, déjame adivinar—le interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Tener contactos en todos los lugares posibles?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Son Slytherins de pura cepa—sonrió él.

* * *

 

El llegar a su casa significó ser recibida por sus padres en un abrazo estrecho y con la mesa para el té servida. Hablaron, como cualquier otro día, de los pormenores de la jornada y luego cada uno se dirigió a sus tareas personales, eligiendo las oficinas de cada uno como lugar de aislamiento. Ella se quedó en la sala de estar, disfrutando de la música de ambiente y sonriendo por lo que decidió como su propio secreto por el momento.

No quería que sus padres se pongan en modo, bueno,  _ padres  _ con ella respecto a su cita. No quería decírselo a Rowan, porque empezaría a molestarla con aquello; y si se lo confiaba a Penny corría el riesgo de que se lo dijera a Rowan por asumir que ella ya lo sabía. Y por más que quisiera a Tonks, hablar con ella de ello no se le hacía un tema que podría tener de conversación con ella. Y con los chicos… bueno, con ellos prefería hablar de otras cosas.

Y, demás está decir que no se sentía cómoda hablando con Tulip al respecto.

Además, tener algo para ella era… placentero en cierta medida. Su relación con Félix se le antojaba cada vez más especial y no quería arruinarla hablando de ella todo el tiempo, por más que tuviese ganas.

Volvió a mirar la tarjeta, pensando en darle un intento. ¿Qué podría perder? Esperó a la mañana siguiente y antes de entrar al trabajo, se pasó por el callejón Knockturn bien temprano a la mañana antes de que muchos de

Ni bien pidió por Messier Faure-Dumont, el tabernero le señaló el piso superior. Subió las escaleras de madera antigua, pero bien cuidada y buscó la puerta de la habitación mencionada.

Tocó una vez y se abrió silenciosamente. Acostumbrada a ese tipo de magia, avanzó con paso firme. Lo que por fuera parecía ser una habitación sencilla, por dentro era un gran salón con divisores de madera lisa y sin ningún detalle para separar lo que ella suponía que era el consultorio del lugar donde Messer Faure-Dumont habitaba. No había ninguna luz, exceptuando por una proyección de lo que podía ser las estrellas en estos momentos; producto de la magia, seguro.

Mucho más que eso, no podía percibir y la luz del pasillo era poco y nada.

—Así que eres tú quien interrumpe mi descanso.

Oh, por favor. ¿Qué tan seguros estaban los padres de Félix de que ese tipo no era un fraude?

La voz provenía de todos los lugares y, a la vez, de ninguno. Si tenía que adivinar, muy posiblemente, estaría detrás de alguno de los divisores o debajo de alguna capa de invisibilidad. Se detuvo a distancia prudencial, sabiendo que solo bastaría dar un salto hacia atrás y estaría fuera de las manos de aquél hombre, en caso de que fuese un peligro para su integridad.

—Vengo a solicitar ayuda.

—¿Acaso no es lo que todos buscan?—continuaba la voz.

—Ah ¿todos los días te llueven solicitudes de aprendices?—su humor pudo con ella y la voz soltó una risotada, rompiendo con el aire de misticismo que intentaba dar.

—¿Eres así todos los días o tomaste algo en particular?—inquirió la voz.

Seguido a eso, se oyeron unos pasos sobre la madera que hicieron eco y vio como uno de los divisores se corría para dar paso a un hombre cubierto en sombras, pero que parecía en extremo delgado y alto. Agitó lo que parecía un bastón cortó y las luces se encendieron, revelando decoración esotérica y mística, con cortinas turquesas o de un violeta vino; había una mesa circular, demasiado pequeña y sillas con cojines hiper abultados a la vista y con pequeños pompones en sus esquinas que colgaban con mucha tranquilidad; un ropero gigante que iba a juego con la mesa y las sillas. Había detalles de plata en la mesa de madera oscura, en las sillas y en cualquier metal a la vista. Había cuadros y afiches de referencia. Había una estantería con libros viejos. Y había olor a incienso.

El hombre que estaba frente a ella, era de cabello castaño, corto y desprolijo, con ojos pequeños que parecían suspicaces ante todo lo que se posaba. Vestía una túnica ajustada a la cintura y con miles de bolsillos y dobleces, de un color turquesa viejo, con unos pantalones negros y zapatos de color plata. La túnica dejaba ver una camisa blanca con un cuello de puntillas con una delicadeza que parecía hecho a mano y una pajarita roja.

—A ver, dime qué es lo que quieres—pidió.

Ella se encogió de hombros, algo intimidada por la situación. Pero, ya estaba allí.

—Necesito alguien que me pueda enseñar.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más allá de lo que el juego nos revele sobre si PC es vidente o si solo lo es respecto a las Bovedas Malditas, me gusta el Headcanon de que sí lo es xD
> 
> Changelog. [30/08/2018]
> 
> —Se mejoró la redacción en general, se expandió escenas narrativas.  
> —Se mejoró las faltas de ortografía.  
> —Se agregaron tildes.
> 
> Changelog. [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Lo que antes fue el capitulo 3 & 4 ahora es el capitulo 2


	3. Messier Faure-Dumont

**_Messier Faure-Dumont_ **

Messier Remiel, como pidió que le llamara luego, le hizo distintas pruebas hasta tomar una decisión al respecto. Le vendó los ojos y le hizo adivinar en qué vaso él puso tres piedras, una de cada color primario. Nunca le dijo si había hecho bien o mal, pero se lo repitió tantas veces que en un punto se sintió tentada a empezar a dar respuestas estúpidas.

—¿Pasa algo?—preguntó la voz de Messier Remiel

—No, es que...—intento decir, al ser descubierta.

—¿Te cansa?—tanteó sus palabras

Suspiró y luego bufó, intentando hacerse una idea de lo que quería decir sin sonar tan hosca. No quería desperdiciar su oportunidad siendo  _ demasiado  _ desagradable.

—Un poco, me canso de tener que intercalar la ubicación de las piedras y como… que a esta altura podrías estar poniéndolas en cualquier lado.

La voz de Remiel tardó en llegar a ella.

—¿Cómo dónde?

—¿Eh?

—Que dónde te parece que podría estar escondiéndolas. Vamos, inténtalo.

—Detrás de los libros de la biblioteca, entre el libro de lomo violeta y el negro, ahí está la roja. La azul… ¿Detrás del divisor? Justo detrás de una de las patas de apoyo. Y la amarilla… ¿En frente mío?

Remiel no le dijo nada, le volvió a repetir la prueba dos veces más y le dijo que le escribiría cuando tomara una decisión más firme.

Se marchó de su habitación con una sensación de extrañeza, sin estar segura de haber hecho bien o mal.

* * *

 

Tuvo que revisar su reloj para comprobar algo que suponía: perdió el día laboral. Fue al Callejón Diagon a una de las salas de té y desayunó mientras le escribía una carta a Félix, explicándole el por qué de su ausencia.

El resto del día lo pasó vagando por las calles comerciales, dándole un pensamiento o dos a la idea de buscar alguna especialización. Todavía estaba a tiempo de pedir el pase a San Mungo o podía hablar con Madam Pomfrey, incluso podía seguir a Tonks o a Bill en sus respectivos trabajos o algo similar a ellos.

No estaba segura al respecto, pero al menos sabía que no quería pasar una vida en el Ministerio de Magia como oficinista.

—¿Qué haces por estos lugares?—la voz conocida de Penny la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Le sonrió con un poco de pena, por ser descubierta _ in fragantti _

—¿Lo has hablado con alguien?—pregunto, minutos más tarde en lo que vendría a ser la cocina de un boticario. Tenía un aire acogedor y a la vez le daba la sensación de que, si se equivocaba de frasco, podría terminar en San Mungo o en el cementerio.

No había estantería vacía, frasco sin ingrediente; y de la sala de preparación, aledaña a la cocina, se desprendía el calor y el ruido burbujeante de alguna preparación en curso.

—No realmente. No es algo a lo que le dé demasiado pensamiento.

—Si, pero estás aquí en vez de… bueno, tú sabes.

Penny se encogió de hombros antes de servirle té de cortesía.

—Es la primera vez antes de que pienses otra cosa—aclaro a su vez mientras agradecía la taza—. No me di cuenta de la hora. Félix debe estar preocupado… espero que le haya llegado mi carta. Quizás debería hacerle algún llamado más tarde. Mientras no llegue a oídos de mis padres…

Un par de balbuceos más y Penny la interrumpió con una risa.

—Relájate, no creo que se caiga el mundo por… bueno, ya no estamos más en Hogwarts, así que estás a atada a la misma normalidad que el resto.

Intercambio una mirada con ella y rieron.

—Espero que sea así, realmente… la normalidad no me ha sentado nada mal el año pasado.

—Ya, pero no estás segura que seguir.

—Bueno, es cierto; pero… es mucho más normal estar siendo perseguida por las Bóvedas Malditas.

—¿Te gusta esta normalidad nueva?— preguntó sobre un sorbo de té

—Es mucho más tranquilo de lo que imaginaba, pero estoy bien. Tengo a Félix y…

—¿Rosier? ¿El que era prefecto de tu casa cuando…?

Le estuvo por decir que no habían demasiados Félix, pero Penny conoció o supo de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Debía de existir más de uno. Que ella no estuviese al tanto... bueno, era otra cosa.

—Si, el mismo— asintió—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes algo?

El poco intervalo entre una pregunta y otra la hizo sonreír. Aún así, negó la cabeza antes de responder.

—Tenía buena reputación en Hogwarts. Un típico Slytherin que se apegaba a las normas y uno de los pocos que nunca se pronunció sobre el dilema de la sangre y el estigma que tantos tienen los de tu casa

No supo cómo responder a eso; el estatus de media sangre de para Penny era un claro determinante en esos detalles, mientras que a ella… bueno, tener un pasado de familiares mortífagos no era prueba necesaria de que fueses uno y al menos que en su habitación hubiese algo que denota demasiado fanatismo… ella no iba a condenar a nadie por acciones que no fuesen propias.

—Si eso es un factor determinante para tu relación con alguien, deberías averiguarlo—acotó Penny con una breve sonrisa—; más allá de eso, solo escuché cosas buenas. ¿Hace mucho que están juntos?

—Hemos salido durante el año anterior. Nada formal no fuera del Ministerio. Solo estuvo en mí casa cuando pasó lo de la visión.

—Oh, eso es… interesante. Y bueno.

Le sonrió a Penny.

—Sé que no es demasiado como para decir que lo tengo como si ya… bueno, tú entiendes. No soy especialmente posesiva. Pero… como que siento… no sé, algo.

—¿Estarás enamorada?

Tuvo que beber rápido el té para hacerse con una respuesta. Al no encontrar ninguna, miró hacia un costado, en silencio.

Asintió. Y se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, puede ser.

Penny rió en respuesta.

—Esa es normalidad de la buena.

Ambas sonrieron y el tema cambio por uno más trivial

* * *

 

Volvió a su casa y fue recibida todo en el marco de la normalidad de un día laboral. Cuando volvió a poner pie en su habitación, se encontró con una lechuza esperando del otro lado de la ventana. La dejó entrar y la llevó a la lechucería familiar antes de leerla.

Era de Félix.

_ “Mon petit, _

_ Disculpa la demora de mi respuesta; conseguí justificarte el día, no te preocupes por la burocracia laboral. _

_ Me interesaría saber más cómo estás y los detalles de tu consulta con Messier Faure-Dumont. ¿Te parece bien desayunar juntos mañana temprano?” _

Una sonrisa tonta subió por sus labios y estrechó el pergamino contra su pecho con un sentido de felicidad desconocido, como un chispazo que le reavivaba el cuerpo.

Fue muy complicado para sus padres evitar preguntar cuál era el motivo de su buen humor durante la cena.

* * *

 

Hablar con Félix era una sensación nueva cada día, si bien no lo demostraba, se daba cuenta del cambio paulatino de sus conversaciones con él. No se volvió a repetir aquél cuasi-encuentro físico que tuvieron en los pasillos, pero se descubrió a sí misma buscando excusas para sentir la piel de su mano y se alegró al saber que él también incentivaba aquellos contactos. Y las miradas ahora eran más fijas, más intensas, más largas.

Ese charla y ese encuentro en particular destapó una olla a presión de la que ella, al menos, no estuvo hasta ese momento. Sí, apreciaba su compañía; sí, apreciaba todos y cada uno de los gestos que él tenía hacía ella, pero como que hasta ese momento no pensó que podía pasar a algo más concreto.

Esa mañana no fue diferente, lo puso al tanto de su encuentro con Messier Faure-Dumont y que esperaba la carta de él. También, fue un paso más y se animó a contarle sobre su futuro laboral y la indecisión e inconformidad que sentía.

—Al Ministerio puedes volver cuando quieras a menos que quieras hacer una carrera en específica— fue su primera respuesta—; con San Mungo no será tan fácil… el entrenamiento antes de que empieces a ejercer es complicado y largo. Si empiezas ahora, estarías tratando a tu paciente recién en cinco o seis años.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno, por un lado es algo alentador… —intentó verle el lado bueno al asunto. Félix sonrió y tomó la mano de ella en respuesta. No pudo evitar la sonrisa antes de proseguir—; pero también tendría que ver qué tipo de carrera quisiera hacer; sería inútil quedarme y no hacer nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo—coincidió asintiendo. Sintió una caricia en el dorso de la mano que la hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta—; sería una pérdida de potencial, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que eres capaz de hacer y los logros que tienes en tu haber.

Hubo una sonrisa ahí y ella se dio cuenta del orgullo que le tenía. Sintió sus mejillas prenderse fuego y bajó la mirada. Nunca se acostumbraba a recibir halagos.

—Es la verdad, no deberías reaccionar así—insistió él.

—Sí, pero… siete años donde tenía el potencial para hacer grandes cosas y me la pasaba “rompiendo reglas”, es un poco difícil tomárselo a bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [14/09/2018]
> 
> —Se agregó la mención a Barnaby, André, Liz, Talbott, Diego, Jae y Badeea.  
> —Se mejoró las faltas de ortografía.
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]  
> —El capitulo 5 ahora es el capitulo 3


	4. Una Visita al Ministerio

Era extraño ver a alguien ajeno al Ministerio en el Ministerio. Sobretodo si se trataba de Charlie Weasley; el rojo de su cabellera y el color de sus ropas contrastaba en demasía con los grises del entorno laboral. Apareció en su cubículo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; mirándola con complicidad, ella solo tenìa curiosidad de qué hacía allí. Tras el saludo y la charla de cortesía trivial correspondiente, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Sí?—preguntó cuando la curiosidad pudo con ella. El pelirrojo sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas que mi hermano sospechaba que los gemelos estaban en algo?—preguntó e hizo un movimiento de cejas, buscando complicidad.

Asintió lentamente. La sonrisa del pelirrojo se expandió más.

—Lo hicieron—le dijo entonces

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Madre casi los mata—siguió, parecía querer contener la risa

—¿Qué hicieron?— resistió la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios, tentada por la situación.

—Pero es algo para estar orgulloso de esos mocosos —continuó.

Llegó un punto en el que optó por sacudirlo del brazo para obtener una respuesta.

—¡Char! ¡Dime! ¿Qué hicieron los demonios de tus hermanos?—El alboroto que hizo, provocó que sus compañeros la miraran con un poco más de descaro, con las miradas agrias de siempre.

Dejó de sacudirlo cuando el pelirrojo le hizo señas de que parase. Recuperando el equilibrio, el segundo hijo de los Weasley aún tenía esa expresión de felicidad y orgullo.

—Harry está pasando el verano en mi casa —expresó y por un segundo, ella intentó pensar en cuál de todos los Harry que conocía—. Desde ayer.

—¿Harry?

—Harry P., mujer. ¿de qué otro Harry quieres que te hable?—dijo como si fuese obvio.

—Si quieres que empiece con la lista...—sugirió ella y el hombre de su edad le hizo un gesto de que no venía al caso. 

—No importa, el punto es cómo lo hicieron. Ni en todos mis años en Hogwarts se me hubiese ocurrido hacer que...—sacudió la cabeza—. En fin, robaron el auto de mi padre y fueron a buscarlo. Los gemelos y Ron.

Ella se sentó recta, y lo miró con seriedad y alarma.

—¿Estas diciendo que… niños volaron el Ford Anglia de tu padre para ir a buscarlo?

Charlie asintió con una sonrisa, y levantó las cejas con complicidad. Ella asintió lentamente, digiriendo la idea. Al final, terminó por sonreír.

—Los jóvenes nos superan—acotó. Charlie aplaudió y festejó su reacción.

—¡Lo es! ¿verdad? ¿No son fantásticos?

—Bueno, bueno; no me hagas emocionar que estoy en un ambiente profesional de trabaj-

Y se quebró en risas bajas, que, antes de escalar a algo más grave, se puso de pie y tiró de Charlie para llevárselo de la habitación, bajo miradas de desaprobación de sus compañeros de salón. Una vez en los pasillos, lejos de la sala de su sector, respiró hondo. El pelirrojo la miró inquisitivo.

—Vaya, con esos compañeros no necesitas enemigos...—observó. Ella asintió.

—Son unos viejos amargados que están estancados —acotó ella—. Ni sabes las miradas que me echan cuando Félix o Rowan pasan a verme.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, algo decepcionado y apenado.

—No me tengas pena, Char, no es como si lo pasara mal- Es solo que- Quizás en algu-

La mirada del chico siempre se le antojó demasiado pura como para atreverse a mentirle. Suspiró, casi rezongando de tener que rendirse. Apoyó el peso corporal de su cuerpo de un lado sobre la pared más cercana, dándole la espalda al lado del que venían.

—No digas nada, ya lo sé.

—Pero parecías muy convencida de hacerme saber lo contrario...—señaló, encogiéndose de hombros—. No deberías mentirte.

—No deberías decirme qué hacer. No eres mi consciencia, exactamente.

Él rió y le dio una de esas miradas que le advertían que no se desviara de la conversación porque se le hacía difícil hablar de ello.

—Si lo fuera, hubieses terminado en Gryffindor—ella soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza—. Pero, en serio, si no te gusta este lugar, deberías-

—Lo sé, pero… no sé… tampoco es algo que quiera hacer toda mi vida— ella sacudió la cabeza, firme a la idea de no hablar de ello—; no importa, no es algo que vaya a hablar de eso ahora, acá y menos con el señor Trabajo Soñado.

Charlie la miró, encontrándose con una mirada seria y decidida a no dar el brazo a torcer en la situación. Intentó ahogar la risa lo mejor que pudo y terminó soltando carcajadas limpias que hicieron eco.

—Bueno, vale, vayamos al grano entonces—apuró cuando las risas se le tornaron molestas—. No viniste solo a contarme lo del niño prodigio, ¿no? Por favor, dime que no.

El pelirrojo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para controlar la risa. 

—Le propusieron entrar a los Fénix—soltó las palabras con una cautela que contrastaba el aire que manejó hasta recién, al punto tal que sospechó que toda la situación fuese orquestada desde un principio… pero los Gryffindor nunca eran buenos haciendo planes. Paranoia aparte, buscó ponerse a la altura de la circunstancia.

El tono distaba mucho de ser algo en broma, intentaba sonar casual, pero fallaba por no querer decir quién y dónde. No le costó mucho relacionar las pistas. La última vez que lo vio, hablaron de la Orden del Fénix. Entendía la delicadeza de la situación y, además, la forma que dijo lo que dijo, le daba a entender que El Ministerio era un lugar para andar de cuidado.

Solo faltaba saber quién. Y si tenía que arriesgar...

—A...—hizo gesto con las manos de varios escalones e hizo énfasis en el mayor. Charlie asintió.

—Supongo que en un año o dos, recibiré el mismo ofrecimiento; dependiendo del panorama.

—¿Entonces lo de final de año...?

Charlie asintió.

—Eso siempre fue así ¿Te confundió lo de Ben?

—No, no; es solo que las dudas van a estar, siempre—ante la mirada que le dio, hizo un gesto y agregó—; es algo Slytherin.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces nunca descansaron—siguió ella

—Seguramente no; tomaron una postura más de vigilantes.

Como cazadores. Seguramente, estuvieron nutriéndose de rumores. Si solo tuviese idea de los detalles…

—Entonces lo que vi...—murmuró y bajo la mirada, pensativa—. ¿Sabes si Bill…?-

—No lo hará, no te preocupes—se apresuró a decir—. Lo hará previa a tu aprobación y él la buscará de necesitarla.

—Entiendo. Es… útil saberlo.

Solo era algo informativo. Asintió, más tranquila. Por supuesto, Bill no era ese tipo de persona.

Charlie asintió, de nuevo y le sonrió. Estuvo por agregar algo más, pero el eco de unos pasos lo callaron. Con la cabeza le señaló su frente y ella se volteó a ver. Félix al notarla, se detuvo a medio camino y le sonrió antes de reanudar.

Tuvo que volverse a Charlie, quien le sonreía con picardía.

—No. Te. Atrevas—le dijo.

Pero la sangre Weasley le tiraba más.

—Oh, Rosier, ¿Cierto?—la voz ciertamente aguda y de un interés fingido salió de las cuerdas vocales de Charlie.

Félix lo miró suspicaz deteniéndose al llegar a ellos.

—Weasley—saludo. Charlie asintió.

—Tu carismática compañera no ha dejado de hablar maravillas de ti—Felix la miró, cuestionando la veracidad de ese enunciado—. Me alegro mucho que-

—Felix, ¿Almorzamos?—interrumpió.

El aludido miró sin entender. Asintió.

—¿Nos acompañas?

* * *

 

Fue una cruzada heroica, pero logró sacar a Charlie de la ecuación. Tras darle un breve resumen a Félix, ya a solas, éste parecía divertidísimo.

—Tienes suerte que se preocupen así por ti, son buenos amigos—señaló. Sentados uno al lado del otro comían juntos, como muchos de sus almuerzos en los días pasados.

Félix no lo decía, pero tampoco era necesario hacerlo, la diferencia era obvia hoy por hoy. De pasar días casuales en la semana almorzando juntos a estar casi todos los días había un cambio sustancial importante. Y no era a pedido de él.

—¿Cómo vas con tu asunto sobre… ya sabes?—preguntó distraído.

—¿Laboral?—él asintió y ella se encogió de hombros—. Podría ser peor; aún no pensé cómo hacer.

—¿y de Messier Faure-Dumont?—volvió a negar con la cabeza—, ¿quisieras que mis padres...?

—No, supongo que su respuesta llegará cuando deba llegar—suspiró—; aunque no soy buena en la espera.

Félix asintió y puso una mano en su espalda, en gesto de simpatía. Ella se volvió a sonreírle.

—Estoy para lo que necesites,  _ mon petit _ .

—Gracias, Félix.

La sonrisa y la sensación de calidez la invadió. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [14/09/2018]
> 
> —Se mejoró las faltas de ortografía.  
> —Se agregaron tildes.  
> —Se agregó una escena que antes estaba en el capitulo 5 (la de las piedras de colores)
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —El capitulo 6 ahora es el capitulo 4


	5. Lo que pasó en la Reserva Modesty Rabnott

**Lo que pasó en la Reserva Modesty Rabnott**

 

Por fin llegó el viernes de esa larga semana. Enfrentó el día con mayor emoción de la usual y con ánimos desbordados que ni el rostro más amargo le pudo sacar. Era  _ EL  _ día. Quizás por una sensación de dramatismo o para generar intriga, en vez de buscarlo a él para almorzar , como solía hacer todos los viernes sin falta, buscó a Rowan.

—Me recuerdas a cuando estábamos en primero, en las clases de Flitwick— señaló Rowan, tras reír—; toda emocionada cuando algo te salía bien.

—Es que-No sé como-Pero-¿Sabes como es cuando?-Nunca pensé que-

Las risas volvieron a interrumpirla y miró a su amiga con cierto reproche. Rowan volvió a reír. Era increíble; pocas veces la veía así y le alegraba.

—Me da la sensación que estar con Félix te ayudó a exteriorizar más tus emociones—observó al cabo de un tiempo—. Me alegra que no las reprimas tanto, te hace bien; se te ve bien.

Ella congeló el movimiento de llevarse el tenedor a la boca y la miró. Bajó lentamente el utensilio y se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias...—murmuró con suavidad.

Rowan le sonrió y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. ¿Ya tienes pensado que te pondrás?

Sí, lo había pensado, pero…

* * *

 

Aún con la idea fija de ponerse ése conjunto con esa túnica y ésos zapatos; en el espejo, se sentía ridícula. Tuvo que dar vuelta todo su armario para dar con una túnica blanca, sencilla y con muchos volados, de manga corta y cuello triangular. Sobre eso, tenía una sobretúnica  azul petróleo que se ajustaba ligeramente en su cintura y cuyas mangas eran de tres cuartos, acampanadas y con detalles en un naranja agradable. Ninguna de las prendas llegaba a su rodillas, por lo que eligió complementar sus ropas con unas calzas negras que le llegaba a la altura de la tibia. Por calzado, unas ballerinas azules con poco taco.

Se sentía muy informal, pero al menos eso le gustaba como le quedaba. Y si bien sabía de sobra que la Reserva Modesty Rabnott no era una gala formal, sino una reserva para la protección de los snidgets dorados y, por ende, podía permitirse estar informal, no quitaba el hecho de que ella tenía otra cosa en mente para su atuendo. 

No porque quería impresionar a Félix, sino a ella misma. Si a Félix le agradaba ella como decía que lo hacía, iba a elogiarla con sinceridad aunque llevase un saco de verduras puesto.

Quería sentirse divina para sentirse más segura. Era un paso importante en su vida, el salir con él y todo tenía que salir perfecto. No porque buscar pareja fuese algo importante para ella, sino por todos los sentimientos alborotados que la idea le provocaba. 

Tonteó en sus años de Hogwarts con quien le interesase cuando las hormonas se despertaron y sus orientaciones se definieron. Sabía cómo manejarse en las citas, no era su primera vez. También sabía las cosas que decantaban después de ellas, no debía haber problemas en  _ eso. _

Pero se perdía en sus ojos, se distraída mirándolo cuando él no la veía, sentía descargas eléctricas cuando entraba en contacto físico con él, si el velo de la nuca se le erizaba cuando lo percibía muy cerca… la idea de tener esa cita con Félix, de que eso marcaba un antes y después en su relación, uno más que el primero de septiembre que se quedaron hablando hasta cualquier hora en el bar o que la vez que tuvo la visión frente a él o cuando se besaron en el pasillo del Ministerio. Un antes y después que marcaba un sendero con un único significado a sus ojos que la idea le daba cierto nerviosismo.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y el calor teñía sus mejillas con el alcance que su pensamiento y su imaginación tenía. 

No podía creerlo. No quería creer que una persona tuviese ése efecto sobre ella.

Cuando dieron las cinco menos cuarto, salió disparada por la puerta de su dormitorio y luego de su casa, a penas despidiéndose de sus padres, y se Apareció a unas cuadras de la entrada de la reserva, perdida en medio de los bosques, lejos de los muggles. Algunos magos y brujas estaban en las cercanías, esperando o ingresando, o simplemente relajándose.

La reserva, vista desde afuera, solo era un conjunto de árboles en medio del bosque, nada impresionante, nada distinto. Pero si intentaba pasar entre esos árboles, como si fuese cualquier otra parte del bosque, no iba a poder. Siendo una bruja, se chocaría con una pared invisible; siendo muggle, sentiría una sensación horrible y volvería sobre sus pasos. La puerta, y por lo tanto el portal que revelaría cómo es el lugar, consistían en dos árboles blancos, muertos, que se inclinaban uno sobre el otro y se entrelazaban entre sus ramas hasta no saber cuál rama era de qué árbol. Nada discreto, pero esa no era la intención.

Caminó hasta estar lo más cerca de aquel arco y esperó. 

A las cinco de la tarde en punto, distinguió la figura de Félix aparecerse no muy lejos de ella; no hizo falta hacer un gesto para hacerse notar, ya que la vio enseguida y le sonrió. Un estremecimiento placentero la sacudió y le sonrió, con cierto nerviosismo. En esta oportunidad, él estaba usando una túnica negra, casual, pero con cuello cerrado, estilo oriental, algo ceñida a su cuerpo y con mantas de tres cuartos. Sus pantalones eran de corte capri y tela de pana.

Al estar cerca, él tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente entre la suya, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—¿Tuviste algún inconveniente?—preguntó tras un saludo quedo donde el silencio y sus miradas hicieron más conversación que ellos.

—N-no, en absoluto—respondió.

—El azul te sienta bien como color, quizás tendrías que haber ido a Ravenclaw—le guiñó un ojo. 

Ella rió a penas y  apretó los labios para no reír demasiado. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—El verde siempre será el color que mejor me quede—respondió volviendolo a ver.

—Siempre con la última palabra ¿eh?—sonrió Félix y con un gesto de la cabeza, agregó— ¿entramos?

Sintiendo el “sí” le saldría muy agudo, asintió repetidas veces. Cruzaron en silencio el portal y el paisaje cambió. Veían ahora un domo gigante con un entramado de vigas blanco que mantenía un escudo que debía retener a los snidgets dorados dentro del área designada. Dentro, por lo que sabía, además de la reserva en sí, del paseo y todo eso, había un restaurante y un pequeño anfiteatro para fomentar las visitas y mantener la reserva en funcionamiento.

Tras pagar el monto de la entrada, ambos ingresaron al lugar, sintiendo un segundo escudo que les hizo cosquillas. Al principio caminaron a una corta distancia el uno del otro por el sendero designado, en un silencio que no sabían qué hacer o decir porque “la etiqueta”...

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que los nervios la traicionaran y se pisara sus propios pies. No se precipitó al suelo porque Félix fue más rápido para evitar que se cayera. La sostuvo y a ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. Quedaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Entonces lo notaron, se miraron. Y primero brotó la sonrisa y luego, la risa. Se mantuvieron así hasta que el aire les obligó a parar. Limpiándose la pequeña lagrima de la esquina del ojo, con el índice, miró a Félix, quien no parecía estar en una situación muy diferente a la de ella. Él le sonrió.

—Por Merlín, solo tú puedes hacerme reír así—confesó mientras le acomodaba mechones sueltos del peinado que se hizo, le sonrió de esa manera que sólo él le sonreía y sintió que sus mejillas volvían a arder.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, en ese caso—comentó, mientras se quedaba quieta e intentaba no examinar el rostro de él, por miedo a perderse en sus labios, porque no iba a haber forma de separarse físicamente de él—. El único con el que puedo… sentirme cómoda.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde sintió los ojos de Félix evaluarla.

—Curioso, porque no parece ser el caso en este momento— sus ojos buscaron a los de Félix con un poco de miedo.

—Sí, pero...—balbuceó.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras,  _ mon petit  _ —el sonido de su voz, grave, sedosa disparaba los latidos de su corazón—; si hay algo que no quieres, que te incomoda… puedes decírmelo.

Su labio inferior tembló con la idea y lo miró con ojos grandes, como pidiéndole disculpas. Quizás, por unos momentos, Félix se preocupó de lo que podía llegar a decirle.

—Estoy nerviosa—explicó por lo bajo y él levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Perdón?

—Que estoy nerviosa—expresó al final—; me gustas, y lo sabes; y me gustó que me invitaras, pero…

—¿No es tu tipo de salida?—tanteo.

—No… ¡es decir, si!—una pequeña sonrisa pasó por los labios de Félix—; no es eso. Fél, me gustas; pero la idea de a dónde puede llevarnos esto… me supera.

Lo vio fruncir los labios y asentir, pensativo. Le devolvió la mirada poco después, intrigado.

—¿En qué sentido?—si se lo acababa de decir ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

—N-No te entiendo.

—Me refiero a que lo puedo interpretar de dos maneras—se explicó—; que no estés interesada en ese tipo de relaciones o que, te sientas presionada por el futuro.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, sintiéndose en una conversación abstracta, pese a lo razonable que sonaba todo

—No tengo que pensar demasiado para saber que me gustas. Creo que eso se nota solo— ambos sonrieron fugazmente—; y si hubiese querido algo no, ehm, no serio, lo hubiese hablado antes.

—¿Entonces… es la segunda?

—...supongo.

Ella misma empezaba a notarse un patrón. Que su carrera laboral y ahora que su proyección a futuro de su relación con Félix. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Por su parte, él disimuló una sonrisa y se paró a su lado. Buscando su mirada, rodeó la cintura de su acompañante con un brazo. Cuando la obtuvo, le sonrió.

—No te preocupes por lo que nos pueda pasar,  _ mon petit _ . El futuro no nos concierne, por más que puedas verlo—acentuó su sonrisa.

En su interior, algo tiró de sí. Un hombre que tenía una rutina casi programada y era más de hacer planes con anticipación le estaba diciendo que no se preocupe por ello.

—; cuando pensé en planear esta tarde, lo hice teniendo en mente que quería agasajarte, mostrarte cuánto y cómo me importas—confesó—; demostrarte que no hay palabra conocida en nuestro vocabulario moderno que exprese lo que significas para mi.

Acortó la distancia de ambos rostros y la besó con suavidad y lentitud de película romántica, en la mejilla.

—No quería causarte una crisis existencial—finalizó y le sonrió de una manera particular.

Ella exhaló aire, sin saber qué decir. No es que la estuviera rechazando, sino que estaba casi poniendo su corazón en una bandeja de plata y entregándoselo. Y, encima, se estaba disculpando.

—Eres… una persona singular, Fél—dijo cuando se le ocurrió algo que decir—. Demasiado sensato para este mundo.

—La sensatez es lo único que me queda después de que vivas cambiando mis rutinas diarias y planes—rió, como excusa.

Ella lo imitó, aliviada un poco más de esos sentimientos alborotados.

—No es algo que controle.

—No, te sale natural— remató. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le indicó seguir—; ¿Vamos?

Asintió y ambos reanudaron el camino, esta vez, con ella más relajada y con la distancia mínima que podían tener caminando con él rodeándole la cintura por la espalda.

—Así que ahora soy Fél ¿Huh?

—Me gusta más que Lix ¿No te parece mejor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [14/09/2018]
> 
> —Se mejoró las faltas de ortografía.  
> —Se agregaron tildes.  
> —Se quitó una escena que se agregó al capitulo 4 (la de las piedras de colores)
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —El capitulo 7 ahora es el capitulo 5


	6. Aprendiz de Vidente

**Aprendiz de Vidente**

 

La mañana siguiente la encontró abrazada a Félix, acostados ambos en un sillón de tres cuerpos. La cabeza ya no se sentía fuera de su cuerpo como las últimas horas de la noche anterior. Se sonrió ante las piezas del recuerdo que llegaban desordenadas. Después de la conversación cerca de la entrada de la Reserva Rabnott, siguieron recorriendo el lugar ya sin la presión del momento sobre sus hombros. Cenaron en el restaurante a la luz de las velas y disfrutaron de una reinterpretación de Edipo Rey en la que mezclaban parte de la versión oficial  _ muggle _ con la original.

Se acomodó como pudo, intentando ver algo más que un techo blanco, el torso de Félix o parte del sillón. No lo logró

—¿Ya es de mañana?— una voz cargada de sueño le habló en un susurro y pudo sentir como la voz vibraba desde la caja torácica sobre la que parte de su rostro estaba apoyada, con ropa y todo lo que los separaba de estar piel a piel.

—Si, creo que sí—le costó hablar, sintiendo la boca pastosa, por falta de líquido.

Lo sintió estirarse en el lugar y acomodarse, sintiendo que el brazo que la rodeaba tomaba más firmeza en el agarre. 

—Tomamos mucho ayer—comentó.

—No lo suficiente como para tener resaca

—Lo suficiente como para no llegar a mi habitación—rió y ahí, le tuvo que dar la razón. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar, porque sintió los labios de él en la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Mmh—emitió inconsciente, sacando una risa corta y ahogada a su acompañante.

—Creo que deberíamos desayunar ¿quieres?—sugirió él y ella estuvo de acuerdo, no obstante en cuanto estuvo por agregar algo, un suave sobre el vidrio la interrumpió.

Se incorporaron lentamente, conscientes del silencio de la habitación excepto por aquél ruido sutil que no dejaba de insistir con su pico contra el material. Una lechuza parda estaba allí, haciendo ruido y buscando su atención. Había una carta atada en su pata. La pareja intercambió una mirada y se fueron incorporando lentamente. La lechuza los miró y movió su cabeza, antes de reanudar su tarea. Intercambiaron una mirada y Félix se encogió de hombros. Tras unos cortos segundos, estaba abriendo la ventana y tomando la carta que el animal le ofrecía. 

Sin dejar que le ofrecieran algo, la lechuza dio unos saltitos y se marchó volando.

—He visto cosas más raras—señaló ella, arrodillada sobre el sillón, observándolo.

Félix le sonrió y examinó la carta.

—No lo dudo; aunque quizás este sea otro tipo de rareza—comentó acercándose a ella y extendiéndole la carta.

Con gesto interrogante, observó el objeto extendido: con caligrafía prolija, distinguió su nombre y…

—¿Entre los brazos de Félix Rosier, sillón de tres cuerpos blanco, sala de estar familiar, Estancia Rosier, Calle Los Altos…? ¿Cómo-?

—Messier Faure-Dumont, seguramente—se encogió de hombros Félix mientras se acercaba a ella nuevamente—. Iré a buscar el desayuno.

Sin más, rompió el sello y sacó el pergamino cuidadosamente doblado mientras Félix salía por una de las puertas altas y negras de la sala. Verse sola en una habitación que desconocía. Lo único que le faltaba era que apareciese alguien y diese lugar a una incómoda situación. 

Nada de lo que no pueda enfrentar, pero aún así…

Antes de leer la carta, decidió conjurar los hechizos de cuidado personal que conocía para lucir un poco más presentable y no como si se acabara de despertar. Uno siempre tenía que estar preparado para lo peor, por más que esperase la mejor situación.

Además, era solo unos segundos. 

Hechos los hechizos y sintiéndose más cómoda consigo misma, desdobló el papel de pergamino grueso y leyó las palabras que la misma letra prolija plasmaban.

_ “Petit apprenti: _

_ Tras un largo proceso de meditación, he decidido que es adecuado tomarte bajo mi ala y enseñarte a hacer uso correcto de tus habilidades, para evitarte actos vergonzosos de los que sin duda te arrepentirías de no tener las herramientas adecuadas. _

_ Acércate hoy a la tarde a mi puesto en The White Wyvern para comenzar tu formación. _

_ Atte, _

Messier Remiel.”

Tras leer la carta y reproducirla en voz alta, la volvió a leer solo por las dudas. Eran buenas noticias, pero le pedía verlo con muy poca anticipación. Félix no tardó en volver con una bandeja de plata, con ornamentaciones delicadas, con un desayuno completo para dos. No le sorprendió tanto a Félix del hecho, ya que en lo que recordaba, él solía ser bastante diligente. Cambiaron de tema mientras se pasaban las tostadas con manteca al otro y reían de nimiedades.

Mientras se peleaban amistosamente por la última tira de panceta, llamaron a la puerta. Félix le sonrió antes de dar permiso de que pasara un elfo doméstico.

—Joven amo, el Señor Malfoy acaba de llegar; según la cita estipulada—anunció con solemnidad. Félix se volvió a él y asintió.

—Avisale a mis padres, creo que ellos no tendrán problema en recibirlo—respondió con un desinterés y tensión palpable.

El elfo asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No tardaron en escuchar un “CRACK” indicando de que se había movido, posiblemente, al piso superior.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—¿Malfoy de… Lucius Malfoy?—inquirió. Félix hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

—Sí, ya es la segunda vez que viene. Creo que no dejará de insistir hasta tener lo que quiere—suspiró.

—¿Y eso es...?

Lo vio encogerse de hombros, en un intento de quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Recursos, financiación—resumió—; con todo esto de que el chico Potter  _ dice que _ vio-

—Vio—corrigió

—Sí, tienes razón. Qué vio a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, hay un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas afines a él que quiere volver a...—hizo una pausa y un gesto con la cabeza—, a la actividad; prepararse para su  _ inminente  _ regreso, como suele decir Malfoy cada vez que viene.

Hubo silencio y ambos se miraron con rostro de circunstancias.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿qué dicen ellos?—preguntó.

—No quieren tener nada que ver con él o con quien Ya-Sabes-Quién—respondió en un tono de voz muy bajo y discreto—; pero se abstendrán a hacer lo que el jefe de la Casa diga.

—Tu tío, ¿cierto?—él asintió—; ¿Y él no se pronunció al respecto?

—Está enfermo en estos momentos; nada grave, no te preocupes—atajó las posibles palabras de ella con rapidez—; pero Malfoy esta insistiendo bastante porque quiere apurar la burocracia familiar.

Ella lo miró con cara de circunstancias e hizo una mueca, recordando fugazmente los rumores de que el padre de él era un Mortifago.

—¿Tu padre no…?—sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—Él se considera “demasiado mayor” para eso—explicó—; y en su momento, yo me salvé de eso por ser demasiado joven y Evan estaba dispuesto a ello. Ahora… no estoy tan seguro -Bueno, sabes como son las cosas.

—No pertenezco a una Casa como para saberlo, pero te entiendo—asintió e intentó sonreír.

—Siempre se priorizará la posibilidad de que la Casa se mantenga a través de los tiempos. Rara vez suelen proponer a los primogénitos para las guerras, luchas o… cosas similares. Una de ellas es porque están seguros de que, en caso de su muerte, haya un “reemplazo” para mantener la línea—explicó encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia—; en estos momentos, estoy primero en la línea de sucesión. Dudo mucho que se les ocurran proponerme para unirme a…  _ ésa  _ organización. 

Lo último lo dijo con alivio, como si estuviese seguro de que no le fuera tocar a él.

—Lo que es probable, es que se hagan donaciones a la “causa”; pero el dinero no es problema.

Ella le sonrió; el sistema parecía bastante rígido y arcaico a su parecer; pero ese tipo de cosas solía tirar más que el sentido común a veces. Al menos se alegraba de saber que él era más sensato que muchos.

* * *

 

Dejar a Félix y regresar a su casa fue menos difícil de lo que esperó. Sabía que lo volvería a ver el lunes, en el trabajo. Y que siempre estaría a una red flu de distancia. Lo que más ansía le daba, era acudir a la cita con Remiel, no sabía con qué se encontraría.

Vistiendo una túnica más sencilla de verano y sandalias de corte griego, se encaminó para el callejón Knockturn y allí a la taberna/pub. Una escena parecida a la primera vez que estuvo allí se dio, sólo que esta ocasión, Remiel la esperaba con las luces encendidas y la mesa con la bola de cristal apartada en una esquina. Había incienso encendido y un cojín violeta y otro turquesa enfrentados.

—Puntual, me agrada —aprobó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Comenzaremos con lo básico, que hasta creo que ni eso sabes.

—No tuve adivinación porque no había profesor disponible...—justificó

—Ugh, la educación pública en decadencia es un signo de una sociedad enferma y condenada— comentó haciendo un gesto de desprecio—. Beauxbatons nunca hubiese dejado que eso ocurriera. En fin, comencemos.

La hizo sentar con las piernas cruzadas, espalda recta y manos descansando sobre las rodillas.

—Necesitas estar más conectada contigo misma. India y Asia no hablaban tonterías cuando se referían que, para percibir el mundo, uno tenía que estar conectado consigo mismo primero—parecía que hablar en queja era su tono normal—. Lo que es Adivinación se divide entre muchas, demasiadas disciplinas: puedes saber el futuro de cualquiera leyendo su taza de té, café, el patrón en el que se cayeron las últimas hebras de cabello, las líneas de la mano, con cartas, la bola de cristal, el humo de un inciensos…, en fin, muchas maneras. No importa el método; sino la raiz

>Con eso me refiero a que lo importante es que entiendas que, para la Adivinación, todo sale de cinco lugares: presentimientos o corazonadas, premoniciones, visiones, sueños proféticos y profecías. Un vidente siempre va a aspirar a ser el que traiga una profecía importante a este mundo. Y una que se cumpla…—se detuvo para sonreír con cierto orgullo—; el placer y el regocijo personal es indescriptible, Petit apprenti.

Ella asintió, sintiendo como las yemas de los dedos le quemaban para tomar nota. El monólogo de Remiel se extendía y extendía… y se desprendían datos interesantes.

A mayor capacidad de concentración y de conexión con uno mismo y el mundo que los rodeaba, menos traumática la experiencia de sufrir una visión. El cuerpo y la menos se resistía menos a estímulos internos que consideraba agentes malignos.

Que la capacidad de ver el futuro no dependía tanto del método, sino de la capacidad de dejarse guiar por lo que esa voz escondida en ella le decía. Lo que ella tendía a llamar instinto.

Así, comenzó su enseñanza, su entrenamiento; con horas inagotables y tediosas de meditación para vaciar la mente y prepararla

—Nosotros somos un instrumento entre el entramado del tiempo y este mundo. Y como tal, tenemos que estar vacíos de contenido para recibir mejor el.mensaje que quieren que transmitamos a los vulgares.

Uh, que tedioso se le iba a hacer todo.

* * *

 

Los meses empezaron a pasar, así como su entrenamiento. Remiel le enseñó a meditar y le indicó que ejercitara en varios momentos del día. Aquello le provocó empezar a tener más visiones de distintas cosas, generalmente, de lo último qué hacía o decía o con quién hablaba o qué tocaba. Pero ya no le dolía, era un trámite más que a penas le generaba alguna que otra molestia en sus tareas diarias.

También le enseñó a escuchar más y mejor sus “corazonadas”; aunque él insistía que era algo que tenía que ver con las premoniciones y que vulgarmente los vulgares empleaban este término; era sorprendente cómo se veía acertando cada vez más en situaciones donde seguía las premoniciones que tenía.

Incluso empezó a incursionar, bajo su supervisión, la lectura del futuro con la borra del té y café.

Esporádicas faltas comenzaron a acumularse en su trabajo, pero por primera vez, no le dio importancia. Félix la interrogó algunas veces al respecto, sobre qué decidiría sobre su permanencia allí.

—No lo sé, entiendo que no puedo faltar, peor también… hasta que Remiel no me permita ayudarlo en su trabajo…—les respondió todas y cada una de las veces.

Félix se mordía el labio inferior y cambiaba de tema. Más cuando parecía ser que Hogwarts volvía a ser primicia por el chico Potter y, en esta ocasión, la pequeña gran amenaza de lo que parecía significar que La Cámara Secreta se abrió.

—¿Una de las grandes leyendas de NUESTRA casa y ahora lo involucran a un Gryffindor con eso?—Rowan parecía tan ofendida como ella cuando la noticia se dio a conocer.

—Lo sé, es tan… ugh, que me siento indignada ¿un león siendo el verdadero heredero de nuestro Salazar?

—Chicas, chicas, dejen su orgullo un poco de lado ¿realmente creen que un chico de doce años sería capaz de matar a hijos de  _ muggles _ ?—preguntó Penny, dejándolas en un silencio sepulcral.

—Merula parecía bastante capaz de matarme si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad.

—Ya, pero estamos hablando de Gryffindor, no de tu casa—la Hufflepuff mantuvo su postura y las otras dos amigas empezaron a dudar.

—Bueno, pero es que-

—Lo que pasa es-

—Tu tampoco pensarías si-

Estaban sentados en el comedor del Ministerio de Magia, siendo Penny y Rowan visitantes, dado que la segunda ya estaba comenzando a ejercer como profesora en un instituto privado de Irlanda. Era un día bastante soleado y habían acondicionado la sala para que diera la sensación de que estaban en algún mirador con vista a la playa en el ecuador o en algún lado de los paralelos donde la temperatura fuese cálida; con suerte les daría una falsa sensación de relajación. No era ninguna ocasión especial, solo un almuerzo rutinario para las amigas a quien una se le ocurrió presentarles a su pareja como tal.

Hasta el momento no habían tenido ningún inconveniente; tanto los amigos de Félix cómo sus familiares tuvieron una buena reacción de la relación de ambos, y lo mismo ocurrió a la inversa.

La ex-Hufflepuff se permitió reír y solo se interrumpió cuando vio a Félix pasar su brazo por la espalda de su Mon Petit como le decía con un perfecto acento francés

—¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo les sienta el blanqueo de su relación?—preguntó 

—Para ser tejón, eres muy incisiva—observó él, sacando una sonrisa orgullosa de la rubia—. Pero respondiendo tu pregunta, no lo sé; nunca lo sentí como un blanqueo.

—Si ya pasábamos tiempo juntos antes, ahora no cambia mucho, solo… hay más contacto físico—acotó lo último con un sonrojo por lo bajo.

Félix apretó el abrazo con cariño y le dedicó una sonrisa que ella no tardó en responderle.

—Ay, son tan tiernos~~ —soltó Rowan—. Sus hijos serán hermosos ¿Los saben? Bueno, a menos que saquen tus pómulos, Rosier.

Un repentino ataque de tos tomó por sorpresa a la pareja e hizo reír a las otras dos. 

—Es muy pronto para hablar de eso.

—Demasiado—coincidió ella.

* * *

 

Para Navidad, Félix y ella la pasaron juntos en casa de sus padres, conociendo el calor de una casa colonial y de unos padres amables que no se valían de elfos domésticos o de antiguos protocolos para dirigir la familia y las reuniones de ése estilo. Era algo más íntimo y pequeño donde cada uno hablaba de lo que le viniese en gana, y jugaban juegos de mesa o al ajedrez; y el intercambio de regalos prevalecía como un ritual y no como un trámite a realizarse.

—Me gusta esto...—murmuró antes de quedarse dormido en la habitación de ella.

Sonrió con cierta ternura que le producía; varias veces Félix le habló que en su familia las cosas no eran malas, solo distintas. Entre sus padres y él pasaban buenos, pero el problema venía cuando tenían que reunirse con el resto de la familia y eso era, en resumidas cuentas, para la mayoría de las festividades: Navidad, Año Nuevo y Pascuas, y las celebraciones de los solsticios y equinoccios, no era algo que celebrasen; y los cumpleaños de cada familiar era algo que uno mismo elegía como celebrar.

Supuso que eran cosas de las sagradas veintiocho familias, aunque seguramente había excepciones a las reglas. Se le hacía, por ejemplo, que los Weasley eran más de celebrar como ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo que al modo de Félix, aunque no ponía en duda que los familiares de Tonks tuviesen un sistema familiar al de él, ya que estaba ese tema de que su madre, Andrómeda, había sido desheredada y expulsada del árbol familiar de los Black por haber elegido a un hijo de  _ muggles _ .

Pensando en aquello, fue quedándose lentamente dormida, y soñó con una tradición familiar, con el heredero y el repuesto, con el abandono y el encuentro de la felicidad en la amistad. Con temer lo peor y cambiar de opinión pensando que se hacía lo correcto solo para darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, que se equivocó en la elección.

Se despertó siendo sacudida suavemente por Fèlix, quien estaba sentado a su lado y, alrededor, sus padres. No fue hasta después que supo que había llorado y gritado en sueños, pidiendo que no hicieran lo que hicieron. 

* * *

 

—Viste el pasado—Remiel sonrió con disimulo, ciertamente orgulloso—¿Te dolió como tus anteriores, eh, visiones?

—N-no—alcanzó a responder.

Sentados en la habitación del primero, con la bola de cristal en el medio, Remiel analizaba aquél sueño. Sus manos se movían alrededor de la bola de cristal, intentando dilucidar las imágenes que veía de lo que su aprendiz le relató.

—Lo sueñas porque alguien lo recuerda—anticipó, teniendo sus dedos enredados alrededor de una taza humeante de té—; el actor de esos recuerdos debe estar desesperado por aferrarse a ellos.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Hicieron un breve silencio y ella se quedó pensando.

—Pero no profeticé nada—Remiel la miró sin entender—; diste a entender que los sueños solo podían ser proféticos. Este no es uno. Fueron memorias de alguien.

—Las cinco raíces tienen que ver con el vaticinio del futuro—respondió sin mucha importancia—. Aún no abarcamos nada de lo que corresponde al pasado. Menos al presente.

—¿Y no crees que sería un buen-?

—No. Es innecesario que tu mente gane acceso a ese conocimiento si todavía no terminó de digerir la información inicial. ¿Cómo vas con la meditación?

—Bien, aunque creo que podría hacerlo mejor ¿Por qué eligió enseñarme sobre el futuro?

—Para que puedas ayudarme pronto con el negocio.

—Oh, has estado destinando tiempo que-

—Así es—la interrumpió él, dejando la bola de cristal y poniéndose de pie, sin alejarse mucho de la mesa o la silla—. En dos meses se cumplirán seis desde que comenzaste a tomar estas clases conmigo. Si todo sale como lo esperado, podrás empezar a trabajar conmigo, y ganar la pérdida que me estás generando. Si somos dos, será más rápido.

—Sutilezas, ¿Dónde?—el hombre rió entre sus dientes.

—Más vale la verdad bien dicha que las vueltas y las mentiras—se justificó—. Espero que cumplas un horario de tiempo completo; así que deberás arreglar tus asuntos en el Ministerio pronto.

Ese día la despachó temprano, porque esperaba que se pudiera concentrar tras la noticia dada. Caminó hasta la tienda donde Penny trabajaba y, como otras tantas veces, acudió a su consejo. La rubia la escuchó y le hizo preguntas, pero su consejo no fue la decantación entre un trabajo y el otro, solo…,

—Debes pensar en lo que deseas y te hace bien. Hazte una lista: ¿Que te ayudó a que puedas controlar el dolor causado por tus visiones? ¿Que te da estabilidad económica? ¿Emocional? Y toda pregunta cuya respuesta crees que te ayudará.

Con Rowan tuvo una respuesta parecida, pero orientada a cuáles eran sus prioridades. Y con Félix, igual, solo que él le reiteró el hecho de que podía volver al Ministerio en cualquier momento de su vida.

—Pero no para hacer carrera ahí dentro.

—Es verdad, pero ¿Has decidido qué rama seguir?

—… No—Félix asintió— ¿Dices que ya es tarde para eso?

—Es tarde según cómo lo mires, según lo que deseas hacer. Piensa que a más tardas en introducirte en los círculos que corresponden, más difícil se te hará porque no se te considerará “sangre fresca”

Ella rió.

—No puede ser que vivamos en una sociedad-

—Y aún así, vivimos en esta sociedad—suspiró su pareja—. Además, algo me dice que ya tienes tu respuesta de lo que debes hacer ¿no?

Ella no le respondió. Félix suspiró, ya habiéndose imaginado aquella situación. Le levantó el mentón y la miró fijamente.

—De cualquier manera y decidas lo que decidas, vas a contar conmigo para lo que necesites—le aseguró.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la nariz, por toda respuesta que podía darle en ese momento. Era lo que necesitaba oír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [23/10/2018]
> 
> —Corrección de faltas de ortografía  
> —Se agregaron tildes.  
> —Se explayó un poco más las descripciones de los diálogos.
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Capitulo 8 &9 son el capitulo 6


	7. Frustración

_**Frustración** _

**1993**

Finalmente, la segunda semana de mil novecientos noventa y tres, presentó su renuncia; temiendo por el futuro que le esperaba. Los nervios no le permitían visualizar su futuro, pero todo a su alrededor le decía que era lo que le convenía. Necesitaba formarse como vidente, necesitaba aprender a controlar su habilidad, a evitar situaciones dolorosas o en las que preocupara a sus seres queridos porque no sabían cómo podían ayudarla. 

—Lejos de sentir un peso menos...—comentó y dejó la oración en el aire. Penny le sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, con gesto consolador en una de las tardes que pasaba a tomar el té luego de sus sesiones.

—Esta bien, debe ser la angustia del momento —acotó—; ya pasará.

El problema es que no pasaba. No importaba cuánto hablase de ello o cuanto intentara no hacerlo. Seguía sintiendo esa molestia, ese vacío. Era un malestar constante que no terminaba de cerrarle. Nunca le dijo a Remiel sobre ello, pues pensaba que sólo complicaría la relación entre ambos.

Y no es exactamente que Messier Remiel Faure-Dumont fuese una persona pedagógica e hiper amable. No llegaba a ser Snape con el favoritismo por su casa y con el mal trato dado porque ella era ella y hacía amistad con otras casas; pero tampoco era Sprout con toda la pedagogía y paciencia del mundo. Era un hombre desapegado, le interesaba la disciplina por la dedicación y facilidad que tenía más que el acompañarla como mentor frente al aprendizaje por el que ella  tenía que pasar. 

Si bien toda la parte teórica rozaba lo exasperante; cuando iba a la práctica, las cosas eran más fáciles y le salía a los pocos intentos. La facilidad para aprender siempre la tuvo, en ese sentido y le fue beneficiosa. Así, en seis meses, según el propio Remiel, podía darle una mano en la atención a la clientela y, con suerte, duplicarla.

Frente a ese escenario, no se sentía particularmente alentada a hacerle confidente de esa sensación que la vivía invadiendo.

Para principios de febrero, Remiel la sentó frente a su primer cliente. Y, por Merlín, qué difícil que fue. Veía demasiadas cosas dado que la mujer que le tocó atender no dejaba de pensar y conjeturar cosas sobre ese futuro. Y, entre eso y esa mala sensación que la acompañaba… bueno, los resultados no podían ser positivos. En ningún escenario posible.

—Señora, por favor, guarde silencio unos instantes para poder ver lo que me pidió en un principio —el gruñido le salió solo, cuando falló al sexto intento.

La mujer le sacó las manos la miró ofendida. Remiel parpadeó, sorprendido por la reacción repentina.

—¡Es que sí, mujer!—bramó con exasperación—; que quiere ver si le conviene aceptar ese trato, que si le conviene hacer la remodelación de los baños, que si su hija se casara con o sin lluvia, o si le conviene que se case con ese hombre… Señora, por favor, canalice UNA consulta que el futuro no es multitarea.

—Pero si no dije-

—Lo pensó. Ése es el problema, lo pensó. Todo, y todo al mismo tiempo no se puede. Ya es demasiado problema formar el vínculo sin usar legeremancia; si no me hace caso y no se concentra en una sola pregunta a la vez, yo no puedo responder ni la mitad de una porque me llena la cabeza de idas y vueltas innecesarias entre cosas que no termino de entender y el cerebro se funde. Se funde.

Remiel tuvo que contener la sonrisa para pedirle que fuese a tomar algo y descansara un poco. Lo volvió a ver cuando terminó con la clienta; que bajó y se sentó a su lado.

—Whiskey de Fuego, _S'il vous plait_ —lo oyó

Ella no lo miró, no lo quiso hacer. Sabía que estaba en falta porque ésa no era la reacción que debía de tener con el cliente; de todas formas, Remiel no tuvo problema en iniciar la conversación en cuanto le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—En mi primera sesión, terminé arrojando la mesa al suelo —le comentó con tranquilidad, ella le dirigió una mirada corta—; era una mujer joven, simpática; pero no dejaba de pensar y eso me irritaba. Ni aún cuando le dije que se concentrara en una sola pregunta, seguía con ello; y no había forma de hacer que se callara.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y se encontró con él devolviéndole la mirada. Le hizo un gesto y se encogió de hombros.

—La primera vez, en este ámbito, siempre es traumática; no es lo mismo intentar leerle las manos a una persona que sabe como es el asunto a una que… claramente, no. 

Ella parpadeó. Intentando unir los sucesos para darle coherencia a esa conversación.

—No debí gritarle.

—No, no debiste; pero aprenderás —continuó Remiel—. Eres una buena Vidente. Quizás puedas llegar a ser Sibila algún día. Los comienzos son difíciles, nada más.

_ Un Slytherin nunca admite la verdad. _ Por ende, decidió callar y aceptar por una vez, un trato de mentor por parte de Messier Remiel.

* * *

 

Félix pasó con ella el fin de semana para San Valentín donde se permitió olvidar de la sensación y del desgaste que significaba para atender a clientes. Fueron tres días vacacionales donde abrazó a Félix frente a una chimenea en la casa de fin de semana de su familia en medio de las montañas en vaya uno a saber dónde. No lo supo en ese momento, tampoco le interesó; solo había nieve, la chimenea, un sillón hiper cómodo y una manta tejida a mano que ella le regaló en esta ocasión. Y ellos, por supuesto.

El resto del invierno pasó sin demasiadas complicaciones y el principio del otoño se veía esperanzador. Celebraron el ascenso de Félix quien pasaba a ser el supervisor de las tareas en su sector, a estar por debajo de supervisor general.

De La Cámara de los Secretos no se volvió a hablar, al menos, hasta principio de mayo cuando los periódicos se dieron un festín con otra estudiante petrificada. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada al respecto, solo hubo unos sólidos minutos de silencio.

—Quiero creer que Salazar nunca...—comenzó

—Hay muchas teorías sobre todo lo que hay en Hogwarts-

—Sí, Rowan, las conozco tanto como tu las conoces, pero no puede ser que un Fundador cuyas intenciones originales fue proteger a los alumnos, se le haya ocurrido poner en una Cámara de los Secretos un-Un-un- un algo que puede matar estudiantes…—explicó Penny— Entiendo que la intención era que atacara hijos de  _ muggles  _ o de media sangre, peeero…

—¿Cree algo que pueda ser usado en su contra?—preguntó Rowan—; sí, eso también es… ilógico, más de un hombre que se sabía que era un buen estratega en esas materias. Habría que saber qué había o hay exactamente ahí para que pueda utilizarse de un modo.

No volvieron a tocar más el tema, porque la conversación se volvería demasiado filosófica y poco fáctica como para hablar al respecto sobre un desayuno.

* * *

 

Y, luego, ocurrió.

Durante Julio, mediados quizás, la tranquilidad se quebró y la situación cobró un matiz de “alerta permanente”, en palabras de Tonks cuando la vieron al final de la semana en una reunión en la casa de ella.

Siempre a tono con su cabello rosa chicle, la mujer explicaba los detalles de sus primeras misiones como Auror hecha y derecha, ya sin guía o asistente con un entusiasmo que podría bordear lo infantil. Quizás escucharla a ella era suficiente como para aplacar un poco un miedo que recorría a muchos en ese momento.

Un criminal estaba suelto por Inglaterra, haciendo vaya a saber qué, pese a que a muchos les gustaba teorizar al respecto. Sirius Black ahora se unía a ser una anécdota por ser el tercer hecho en tres años consecutivos en desencadenarse que tuviese relación con el Niño-Que-Vivió desde que éste entró a Hogwarts.

Ben estaba más blanco que un papel y se negaba a hablar o a emitir opinión durante todo el encuentro. Nadie tampoco quiso ahondar en los detalles de por qué el famoso Black terminó en Azkaban en primer lugar, pero la radio y el periódico no dudaban en hacer hincapié o contar los sórdidos detalles de los hechos.

—Extraño a Sirius—comentó Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks cuando pasó por la cocina a prepararse un café—. Era un chico tan particular, tan… bueno. Es difícil imaginar que él-,

—¿Lo conocías?—inquirió Penny.

La bruja le sonrió en respuesta y asintió. Antes de volver a tomar palabra, señaló a su hija.

—Somos primos. Él solía venir a cuidarte cuando se enteró que Lily y James esperaban a Harry—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Nunca me lo dijiste!—Tonks saltó en seguida, sorprendida y anonadada.

—No pareció importante, eran… no sé; otros tiempos —se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia—; además, no es mi culpa si no recuerdas esos días.

—¿Cómo voy yo a saber que ese hombre que jugaba conmigo a Gobstones y carreras de escoba se convertiría en-en-en- ¡tu sabes qué!

—Hay fotos y solo tiene… no sé, diez años más—se justificó ella—; no cambió mucho… físicamente.

Hubo algo cómico en el tono o en el gesto que Andrómeda hizo, que con la excepción de Tonks misma, el resto no pudo evitar reír.

Ésa noche, soñó con un perro negro, grande. Parecido a algunas representaciones de La Parca, pero no le daba esa sensación. También soñó con la Luna Llena y un Hombre Lobo. Nunca pudo recordar exactamente qué estaban haciendo o dónde, o si estaban juntos; solo se despertó con una sensación extraña que no le dejó dormir en lo que quedó de la noche.

—Puede ser nada, como puede ser todo, apprenti —resumió Remiel, cuando terminó de escucharla—. Es muy poca información como para intentar traducirla.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Por qué soñé con eso?—Remiel se encogió de hombros.

—Lo ignoro; quizás fue solo un sueño.

Ella bufó, pero a Remiel no podía importarle menos.

—No puedes venir a preguntarme por todo, ¡Sigue tus instintos! 

—Los podría seguir si me enseñarás cómo.

El hombre resopló y le hizo gesto de no importarle.

—Aunque sea enséñeme a interpretar el pasado o el presente!

Ahí, el hombre pareció considerarlo.

—Lo pensaré.

Y fue a mediados de agosto que recibió la respuesta; un mes después. 

Pero a no adelantarse.

Los Weasley volvieron de sus vacaciones de Egipto al término de julio, y ya estaban al tanto de la situación; aunque no pudo encontrarse ni con Bill, ni con Charlie, dado que cada uno volvió al país donde trabajaba o se quedó allí, dependiendo del caso. Lo bueno fue que recibió por intermediario de Félix y Arthur Weasley, un paquete abultado que, o bien pasaba por un libro o varios, o un conjunto de cartas.

Al abrirlo, descubrió que, en efecto, eran recortes de periódico, números de revista dedicados por completo a un tema en específico y unas cuantas hojas de pergamino que consistían en la carta.

Al principio, parecía bastante normal: era Charlie dedicándole algunas palabras para mantenerla al día de lo que fueron sus vacaciones, y de cómo le pareció gracioso de que en algún rincón del mundo aún se siguiese hablando de las bóvedas de Hogwarts. Razón por la cual, le adjuntaba aquellos recortes y revistas.

—Huh, qué raro— Félix le comentó cuando se encontraron unos días después para cenar y ella le mostró algunos de los recortes mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran lo pedido.

—¿Qué?

—Pareciera que...—musitó tomando uno de ellos y examinándolo con más atención.

—¿Qué?—volvió a insistir. Félix se detuvo antes de empezar la oración y le sonrió.

—¿Puedes esperar un poco? No seas tan insistente,  _ Mon Chéri _ ; por más tierna que te veas no vas a hacer que me apure.

Ella se quedó en el lugar, bajo la mirada divertida que él le dio.

—Solo déjame comprobar si tengo razón en lo que creo que tengo razón y te diré—le aclaró.

Lo vio sacar su varita y darle unos toques al recorte, en lugares distintos del mismo. En el último, sonrió triunfal y ella tuvo que asomarse a ver para alcanzar a notar como las palabras se reordenaban.

—Marcó palabras al azar y formó un patrón. Son mensajes escondidos básicos, casi juego de niños—dijo, devolviéndole el recorte con las palabras ordenadas.

Ella tomó el recorte y lo examinó.

—¿Y por qué…?

—Supongo que hay algo que quiere decirte y no puede por… bueno, la razón que sea—justificó él.

—Quizás sea por el tema de la Orden...—suspiró; aunque el mensaje que tenía entre sus manos carecía de sentido para ella—; pero esto no tiene ni pies ni cabezas.

—Posiblemente no sea el patrón correcto—se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha más importancia—; cuando lo encuentres, tendrás el mensaje correcto.

—¿Por qué-? ¿Sabes qué? No importa, no preguntaré; ya veré luego —bufó ella, tomando los recortes de periódico y guardándolos.

Félix se inclinó sobre la mesa y la miró con intriga, ella le dio una mirada y suspiró.

—Me cansa fácil estos temas, no entiendo por qué tantas vueltas; tanto misterio alrededor de este chico, de la guerra; los sueños raros, esa visión que no volví a tener… me desespera, me frustra—resopló—; es como si algo grande se estuviera gestando y el tiempo lo sabe y quiere avisar, pero no elige a la persona correcta y en su lugar… ugh.

El castaño logró contener la risa antes de que se manifestara, pero quedó huella de ello. Ella lo miró y apretó los labios. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil y él estaba al tanto de ello. Resopló una vez más y miró para otro lado. Lo volvió a mirar y él le estaba sonriendo. 

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada en absoluto—rió él.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba riendo por lo bajo.

Conforme los días pasaban, consideró la posibilidad de pedir ayuda, Rowan era mejor que ella para los acertijos que ella misma, pero… al mismo tiempo, si nadie más tocó el tema, dudaba mucho que Charlie le hubiese confiado aquello a los demás también. Hasta dudaba de que Bill supiera algo al respecto. Félix sabía solo lo que ella considerase necesario; nada que pudiese comprometer a ninguno de los Weasley, ni poner a su pareja en peligro.

En su casa, dio vueltas, frente a su escritorio con los papeles apilados en el orden que los recibió. Buscó las marcas en cada uno de ellos e intentaba, casi a diario, uno por uno en todos los órdenes que se le ocurrían. Llegó a calcarlas, varias veces, para poder hacer todos los trazos de práctica necesarios y, en base a eso, ir descartando movimientos.

Ningún patrón le daba un sentido coherente al texto. Eran demasiados puntos.

Cansada, agotada mentalmente, dejó que sus manos sostuviesen su cabeza, mientras dejaba que su mente descansara pero sin dejar de ver el primer recorte de periódico.

—Vamos, algo… alguna forma tiene que haber...—murmuró para sí.

Llegó a evaluar la posibilidad de usar su habilidades, pero no podía ver algo sobre lo que aún no tomó una decisión de cómo proceder. Podía ver el pasado…

Pero Remiel no le había enseñado eso aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —El capitulo 10 es ahora el capitulo 7


	8. Buscando el Patrón

 

—Messier Remiel, enseñeme a ver el pasado—reclamó cuando lo vio al día siguiente.

—¿Por qué?—el hombre tomaba té ajeno al ambiente que intentaba generarle su alumna.

—Porque me interesa, quiero saber más. Necesito saber.

Hizo una pausa para mirarla y, por unos segundos, ella se sintió intimidada. El hombre pareció dudarlo. Volvió la vista a su taza y apuró la bebida con una idea en mente. Se leyó a sí mismo la borra que dejó y meditó la situación por varios instantes. Para cuando volvió a hablar, pareció que una eternidad transcurrió entre ambos.

—Muy bien; lo haré. Pero no hagas que me arrepienta.

—Si me dices qué es lo que te preocupa… quizás pueda prometerte algo— se encogió de hombros sin mucha importancia realmente. 

Remiel la miró con fastidio y la apuró a que se sentara frente a él, en la mesa donde realizaban las consultas.

—Usamos el pasado para entender mejor el futuro del cliente. No siempre es… fácil y sin duda ralentiza cualquier lectura; uno mismo tiene que buscar el recuerdo. Algunas veces ayuda si la pregunta que te hacen está relacionada con algún hecho del pasado—explicó con simpleza mientras buscaba las manos de su aprendiz—. Tú no tienes nato el don porque sino, estaríamos hablando de otro escenario.

—¿Y la técnica-?—Remiel la miró con las cejas arqueadas y ella se encogió de hombros.

Afianzó el agarre, dándole señal de que prestara atención.

—cierra los ojos, te preguntaré lo que quiero saber y buscarás un recuerdo. Será remar a contracorriente.

Le tomó quince intentos en cinco horas y apenas pudo darle algo se sentido porque fueron visiones menos de un segundo. Remiel dijo que no estuvo tan mal, pero que no lo aplicara en las sesiones por ahora. Terminó agotada al punto que no tuvo la energía para intentarlo cuando volvió a su casa. Solo se acostó a dormir.

Y tuvo uno de esos sueños otra vez; sangre, carne y hueso. Un escudo evadido y la protección primera transgredido. Blanco marfil sobre el negro y amarillo. Muerte, serpientes y ratas. Nunca un rostro sólido, solo susurros en la oscuridad.

Se despertó temblando y tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar de lo revuelto que tenía el estómago, a pesar de que no había ingerido nada en las últimas doce horas. Estaba cansada de ello, si bien ya no le dolìa, la frustración seguía ahí. Junto a su sensación de que nada estaba bien a su alrededor. O que no lo estaría. Daba igual.

La sensación estaba y no sabía que hacer con ella.

Los sueños estaban, y ahora, encima, no sabía si podía hablar al respecto con la libertad que aquello demandaba con sus amigos. Y no pasaba por la confianza, sino por la seguridad y el bienestar de ellos. Tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Ya no estaba en Hogwarts.

Tambaleándose, salió del baño y prendió la lámpara de aceite que tenía en su escritorio. Rebuscó entre los cajones el diario que no usaba desde los doce, borró lo escrito anteriormente y arrancó las páginas en las que le fue imposible limpiar por completo. Recién entonces, preparó la pluma y el tintero, y comenzó a escribir.

Volcó en ella todos los detalles que recordaba tanto de la visión que tuvo en el Ministerio con Félix y el sueño de recién. Tenía que llevar cuenta de lo que veía u oía, de lo que pensaba y sabía al respecto. Tenía que convertirse en lo que nunca quiso.

Tenía que seguir los pasos Jacob y escribir diarios del tema que le estaba obsesionando.

No, obsesionando, no. ¿Preocupando? Sí, preocupando sonaba mejor.

Ojalá su hermano no se haya sentido igual en ese momento.

Para cuando terminó, observó sus notas y cierto pesar la inundó. Hasta usó distintos colores para dar cuenta de los agregados. La tinta negra eran las descripciones llanas; la roja para el conocimiento que tenía al respecto (más tarde se dio cuenta que podía haber usado un color menos… alarmante); y verde para sus conjeturas.

—Ojala no pareciera tan loca como siento que parezco—suspiró.

Guardó el diario debajo del colchón y aceptó un descanso precario por menos horas de las que merecía. El sol ya comenzaba a asomarse en esos momentos.

* * *

 

El día en el que se sintió dispuesta a probar su suerte y revisando el pasado, le pidió a Félix que la acompañara.

—Necesito que alguien esté conmigo por si me llega a pasar algo—respondió a la pregunta implícita de su pedido.

Félix se encogió de un hombro mientras se acomodaba en el borde de la cama.

—Sigo sin entender por qué; para estas cosas, sueles tener a tu grupo de amigos más que a mi, Mon Chéri—un intercambio de miradas bastó para que él tuviese su respuesta—; oh, ya veo.

—La confianza a veces es un lujo. La seguridad, también—añadió

—¿Entonces tengo que sentirme halagado o insultado por qué confías en mí como para ponerme en peligro al hacerme presenciar esto?

Ella se detuvo a evaluar el escenario que le planteaba.

—… puedes considerarlo como una muestra de mi amor eterno por ti, Fél—le respondió—. O una propuesta de matrimonio por el reconocimiento del peligro y del voto de confianza.

Alcanzó a ver cómo los colores se le subían al rostro y sonrió triunfal. Antes de que su pareja alcanzará a agregar algo ella ya estaba con la mano sobre el pergamino que correspondía a la carta de Charlie. Si pudo ver el futuro cercano de muchos con solo tocarlos, esperaba poder ver el pasado cercano haciendo lo mismo.

Le tomó pocos intentos conectarse, con un gasto de energía importante, pero fue infinitamente más sencillo que buscar el recuerdo en la mente de una persona.

La imagen de Charlie sentado en un escritorio de madera, a la luz de las velas con una cama vacía a su derecha y una con quién parecía ser Bill durmiendo en la cama de su izquierda se fue acercando a ella. Se sonrió a sí misma por la imagen. Las paredes estaban revestidas solo con pintura y de un color ocre opaco, mientras que el suelo era de cerámica. A simple vista, parecía un lugar fresco, seco y la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana se recibía como una caricia al alma.

Veía al pelirrojo escribir como si estuviese sufriendo un arrebato místico; a penas se detenía a pensar lo que escribía. Se acercó a él, para ver qué era.

_ “Te escribo para que estés al tanto de lo que va sucediendo, lamento que no puedas acceder a la totalidad de este mensaje con la facilidad que deberías.  _

_ Estoy poniéndome en serio peligro al hacer esto, pero confío lo suficiente en tu persona como para hacerte cómplice. Por los viejos tiempos" _

La voz de Charlie sonó en su mente, pese a que él no pronunciaba palabra. Se asomó sobre su hombro para leer lo que escribía y se encontró con algunas palabras de lo que acaba de oír, plasmadas sobre el pergamino.

Eso no era lo que ella leyó de sus cartas.

_ “Tengo la seguridad que te interesará saber que se cumplió lo que te anuncie un año atrás. Pasaré por un pseudo entrenamiento físico a cargo de otros miembros.  _

_ Lo que te compartiré de aquí en más, es la información a la que tendré acceso a partir de hoy hasta que las vacaciones terminen y deba volver a Rumania. No es algo físico, pero es parecido. Te servirá para entender la situación actual, en que lugar estamos parados. También agrego herramientas que puedan darte mayor seguridad ahora.” _

—Apaga esa luz hombre, no me dejas dormir—se quejó la voz somnolienta de Bill y ella se permitió reír, algo divertida.

Charlie levantó la vista hacia su hermano.

—Le escribirás mañana a tu rumana, duerme ya—insistió.

—Ya termino, un momento—Charlie ni se molestó en defenderse y la otra hizo una mueca; aún no cambió. Bill gruñó en respuesta, pero no volvió a hablar.

_ “Eso sí, nada de nombres de aquí en más. Por tu seguridad y la mía, por si alguien intercepta esto. Aunque me aseguraré de que no, pero no esta mal extremar precauciones. _

_ La información está ordenada, así que espero que no la desordenes. Sé que no hablamos mucho durante el último año, pero confío en tu suspicacia y tu interés en el tema. _

_ Para el primer artículo, sólo necesitas saber que se trata de las estrellas y el nombre. Orden ascendente, siempre y quizás pases más veces por un mismo lugar de lo que piensas” _

Firmó y abajo, no tardó en agregar una posdata.

“Confío en tus habilidades como vidente para adivinar este primer acertijo. Demás está decir que doy por hecho tu inteligencia.”

Luego, tocó con la varita cinco puntos distintos en la carta y el patrón de una “W” se brilló unos instantes antes de que las palabras se desvaneciesen. Hubo un pequeño salto en el tiempo, dado que ahora veía como una luz intensa entraba por la única ventana que había en la habitación. Esta vez, las palabras que resonaron en su mente y que escribía Charlie sí eran las que leyó una y otra vez.

—Ah, bueno… —musitó con incredulidad.

Habiendo visto lo que ya necesitaba, la habitación se desintegró, como si las partículas que  componían cada mueble, cada tela, cada ser decidieran que ya no querían formar parte de lo que formaban y se separaron simultáneamente. En paralelo, su propia habitación volvía aparecer con rapidez.

Perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó, pero no llegó a caerse, tuvo el tino de aferrarse al borde de la mesa de su escritorio.  Instantes luego, los brazos de Félix la sostenían desde atrás.

—¿Pudiste?—fue la pregunta. Ella respondió con un gesto afirmativo mientras la guiaba hacia la cama.

Una vez sentada y habiendo tomado agua, se sintió un poco más repuesta.

—Él pensaba que yo ya podía...—musitó y se rió—. Tiene que ser Charlie…

Félix la miró sin entender demasiado y tuvo que esperar a tener un poco más de información al respecto.

—Te tiene mucho aprecio ese Weasley—señaló con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella asintió con energía.

—Es lo mínimo que tiene que tenerme ese desgraciado—rió de nuevo, entre dientes, ante la mirada inquisitiva y divertida de su pareja, no tardó en agregar—; no es el tipo de hombre que esté interesado en algo más que no fuese su trabajo; por más que sea humano y haya pasado por el proceso hormonal que todos pasamos. Tuve que hacer de mensajera en su nombre.

* * *

 

Los siguientes días, en cuanto dejaba su trabajo con Remiel, se encerraba en su habitación y examinaba la información que le dio Charlie. En sí, eran protocolos, pasos a seguir en caso de. Y véase por “en caso de” cualquier anomalía que pudiese significar problemas o sospecha de los mismos. Algunos le parecían muy exagerados, pero otros podían serle de utilidad. 

Le escribió a Charlie poco después de leer el último procedimiento. Su carta fue corta.

_ “Volví a lo de siempre. Camposanto y Aposematismo.” _

Casi un telegrama, pero se ajustaba bastante a los protocolos que él le pasó. Se sonrió con cierto orgullo; por una semana, continuó su rutina diaria, viendo ocasionalmente a un Félix que no sabía cómo abordar una conversación que le daba qué pensar sobre el posible contenido de la misma, pero no se animaba a preguntar. Repasó, eso sí, en su cabeza las últimas interacciones con él: qué le dijo, qué no, de qué discutieron, de qué se rieron, qué consejo buscó, cuál siguió, cuál no y debió seguir… pero ninguno le daba  un pie o atisbo de qué podía tratarse.

Sí, pasó por su mente otros temas que podrían ser delicados como para que su pareja tuviese reticencia para hablar, pero… no quería incursionar en eso, no vaya a ser cosa que inflara algo que terminaba siendo nada o que la decepcionase. Lo mejor era distraerse con el trabajo y las amistades, y ser receptiva si él quería hablar del tema. 

La respuesta de Charlie a su carta-telegrama fue aparecerse en el Callejón Knockturn cuando salía de su horario laboral. El pelirrojo parecía todo, menos alegre.

—Tendré que agregar a mi lista de cosas imposibles de ver un Weasley ceñudo—comentó, intentando levantar un poco los ánimos.

Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como no dándole mucha importancia al comentario. Ella frunció los labios, se venía una conversación bastante rígida.

—Vayamos a un lugar discreto, para hablar de lo que viste—sugirió.

Ella asintió, los lugares con espacios abiertos no eran los mejores. También lo leyó en los protocolos que le pasó.

—¿Hogsmeade? Es un viaje un poco demasiado lejos, pero ya que no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar...—se encogió de hombros.

—No, tengo, mis padres estarán hoy en el Callejón Diagon toda la tarde. Día de compras.

—¿Ya estamos en ésa época?—Charlie asintió.

Finales de agosto, vaya. No notó las últimas semanas pasar tan rápido. No opuso resistencia y confió en el pelirrojo para hacer una Aparición conjunta en la entrada de La Madriguera. Allí, el pelirrojo se manejó en silencio, preparándole el té de cortesía junto a unas rebanadas de budín de banana y nuez.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar, en los sillones que a ella tanto le gustaban. Por unos instantes, estuvieron en silencio hasta que él tomó palabra.

—¿Qué viste?¿Por qué usaste ese término? Aposematismo—preguntó y se explicó. Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio un bocado al budín. Estaba delicioso, como era de esperarse de las manos de la Sra. Weasley.

—Recuerdo haber leído una vez en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que el aposematismo son colores brillantes que resaltan; más allá de que cualquier criatura con ese aspecto suelen ser altamente peligrosas—respondió. Charlie asintió, dándole la razón—. Vi negro y amarillo, muy brillante. Y todo tiempo tuve la sensación de peligro; la palabra salió sola al momento de escribirte, quizás porque creo que de todos, eres el que mejor entiende ese término.

Charlie asintió.

—Y también hablaste de un cementerio —ella asintió—. Viste muerte, de nuevo ¿no?

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para detenerlo y revolvió su morral para buscar el diario que traía consigo desde la noche que lo escribió.

—Pasé una noche entera escribiendo al respecto, y los sucesivos días estuve buscando información sobre si eran referencias o no a algo. Pero… todo es tan… tan vago que no pude conseguir nada conciso—explicó mientras le pasaba el diario a su interlocutor.

Charlie revisó desde la página en la que ella abrió el diario y las revisó con atención, viendo el código de colores.

—Hueso, carne, sangre—leyó en voz alta y se entretuvo en leer las anotaciones a un costado—. Marfil sobre negro y amarillo brillante… Nada de esto tiene sentido, realmente; el simbolismo que anotaste aquí es… no parece guardar sentido con las cosas que dices.

Ella asintió, consciente de ello.

—Las veces que experimenté las visiones estando en Hogwarts, fue ver partes de cosas. Las escaleras que se desvanecían, los guardianes… todo eso lo terminé encontrando en algún lado más adelante; generalmente, el camino que me llevaba hacia las bóvedas.

Charlie la miró, mordiéndose el pulgar y asintió sin decir mucho, volviendo la vista al diario.

—Le diste mucho pensamiento a esto—comentó

—Me desperté queriendo vomitar, Charlie—respondió ella con un tono que se le antojó lúgubre a ella misma —, eso no me pasa desde que conocí a Messier Remiel. A-además la sensación de peligro, de-de-de muerte inminente; no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me alteró más de lo que ya estaba.

Los dos se miraron, en silencio.

—Han sido semanas difíciles—acotó él—; desde que mis padres y Bill me recomendaron para la Orden…

Su vista vagó por la sala y terminó perdida entre dos tablas de madera.

—Hay mucho más peligro de lo que uno imaginaría—por un momento, le pareció que le iba a decir algo de mayor peso, pero se arrepintió a medio camino.

—Cosas que no puedes decir, asumo—resumió ella y Charlie no tardó en coincidir—. No te preocupes; me viene pasando algo parecido con Félix.

Se ganó rápido una mirada de interrogación y su respuesta primera fue de encogerse de hombros. Rumió en su boca la posibilidad de decirle lo que él le contó aquella primera vez que durmió en su casa.

Pero era Charlie, podía confiar en él.

—Lucius Malfoy está visitando familiares de mortifagos —escupió con más rapidez de la que esperó, por miedo a arrepentirse luego—. Quiere recursos, quiere gente. El actual jefe de la Casa de ellos, el padre de Evan Rosier, se negó porque Félix es el único heredero que tienen ahora para continuar con la Casa; pero Félix está al tanto de que están pasándole galeones mensualmente. 

Silencio. Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron desmesuradamente. Había algo en él que le dejaba a ella adivinar que estaban al tanto de esa situación, pero escucharlo así quizás le pareció algo… difícil.

—¿Y estas segura que solo es-?

Ella asintió, asumiendo hacia donde estaba dirigida la pregunta.

—Fél es de mi confianza, Charlie —aseguró ella—; él nunca- no estaría con él de no tener ideología parecida a la mía.

Los ojos de azul oscuro y brillante se fijaron sobre ella con determinación, causándole cierta incomodidad; le daba la sensación que estuviese observando cada recoveco de su alma en busca de una pizca de duda.

—No es por ser pesimista—habló, apartando la mirada de ella y sonriéndole con pesar—; pero no sería la primera vez en la historia mágica y humana que las parejas toman caminos distintos o amistades inquebrantables se vuelven en contra el uno del otro.

Sí, también leyó eso en lo que Charlie le envió. Se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, con cierta amargura; no era la primera vez en su vida que lo escucharía o leería al respecto. Su casa tenía mucho de esa desconfianza en sus raíces; el no confiar en nadie, en buscar sobrevivir a toda costa…  Ella estaba segura que hablaba  **muy** en serio cuando decía que confiaba en Félix, era la misma seguridad que le llevaba a callar frente a Rowan, Ben, Penny y Tulip el detalle que tuvo otra visión; no cuando miembros de la Orden que protegió a Harry Potter estaba en el medio. No cuando Bill calló su ingreso a la Orden y, posiblemente, Tonks también.

Ignoraba si ese silencio también hacia los demás, o solo a ella por estar con Félix. O a ella y a Rowan por ser de  _ Slytherin _ . Pues bien, no guardaba rencores; no era rencorosa en ese sentido; pero dado que Charlie sí hablaba con ella al respecto, se manejaría con él hasta que la situación demostrase lo contrario.

—Entiendo tu preocupación—separó los labios con cautela para hablar— ¿Cómo te puedo demostrar que no es así?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que admitir que intentar mantener una neutralidad sobre no decir el nombre y/o apellido de MC es hiper complicado a veces xD  
> Por otro lado, derrapé un poco con el discurso de Remiel sobre la Adivinación y eso; también me di cuenta que Trewlaney estaba presente ya para su época escolar (1984-1990); pero bueno... pequeños cuelgues y divergencias del canon que me permito (?)
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Capitulos 11 &12 ahora es el capitulo 8


	9. Weasley y Rosier

—¿Quieres mis recuerdos de cuando mis padres hablaron sobre Malfoy?—preguntó Félix.

Asintió, con cierta premura. Nerviosa, por alguna razón que desconocía. Félix resopló.

—¿El chico Weasley quiere que demuestres tu lealtad a los miembros de… ése grupo?

Estaban en medio del callejón de las artes, a la espera a que abran las puertas para la función de las diez de la versión mágica de Romeo y Julieta; no podían andarse con el descaro de llamar las cosas por su nombre. Que Félix también lo entendiese, aliviaba un poco la culpa que tuvo para plantearselo en un primer lugar.

—Ehm… más o menos; no estoy segura—admitió—; nunca se habló de que entrase a la Orden.

—Entonces debe ser que quieren comprobar qué tan “limpia” estas para ellos—conjeturó, se encogió de hombros—; sí, no tengo problema. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora y nos salteamos la obra o después?

* * *

 

—Un placer verte, Weasley—dijo Félix con el tono cortés y quizás burocrático que le salía solo mientras estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo—, quizás estas no son las mejores circunstancias para ambos…

—Se hace lo que se puede, Rosier —Charlie respondió con un guiño y una de las sonrisas que evidenciaba, aún más, su parentesco con Bill—. Las mejores circunstancias serán en un futuro, seguramente.

—Gracias de nuevo, Fél—acotó ella mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Estaban en su casa, la mañana del día siguiente. Cada uno había hecho los arreglos pertinentes para entrar tarde a su trabajo respectivo aquél día y sus dos visitantes llegaron con puntualidad a la puerta de su casa.

—No tienes que agradercelo,  _ mon petit _ —respondió Félix mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones individuales—; es lo correcto. Lo necesario.

Charlie asintió, coincidiendo; aunque parecía guardarse sus comentarios reales.

—Traje un solo frasco, creo que ahí entraran todos los recuerdos que tengas al respecto—le avisó mientras rebuscaba en su morral de cuero y extraía de él, un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un corto como tapón. Lo abrió y dejó sobre la mesa—; ¿lo has hecho antes?

—Mmm, no; pero tengo conocimiento de la técnica—el pelirrojo asintió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para sentarse en la otra punta del sector de tres cuerpos, contraria a donde estaba ella.

Vieron como Félix se llevaba la punta de su varita de chopo a la sien y, tras unos momentos, sacaba un hilo plateado incandescente y lo dejaba en el frasco, donde giraba dentro del recipiente. Tras ese, sacó otro, y otro. Y uno más. Todo tardó cerca de unos veinte minutos. Charlie le hizo un gesto a la dueña habitante de la casa y ambos se miraron.

—¿Tienes un poco de comida?—preguntó—; tendrá hambre y, o, sed; necesitará reponer energías luego de esto. 

Asintió, no habiendo pensado en esa situación y se levantó con rápidez para ir a buscar lo pedido. Habría tardado cerca de un minuto, tres como mucho; pero a medida que se acercaba, las voces de ambos hombres le llegaron con claridad.

—He de admitir que es muy diligente de tu parte prestarte para esto, sin oponer resistencia o hacer preguntas—comentó la voz de Charlie, con un dejo de curiosidad palpable.

—¿Sospechas?—la voz de Félix evidenciaba una sonrisa por el tono con lo que lo dijo.

—De todo —admitió el otro.

—Sí, supongo que pertenecer a una resistencia inclina a sus miembros a sospechar hasta del aire que se respira.

—Bueno, al menos lo entiendes—continuó Charlie—. Por lo que me describieron de la situación, parece que conoces muy bien alguno de los protocolos de comportamiento frente a lugares públicos. 

—¿te refieres por algo que te habrá dicho  _ mon petit _ ?—hubo una pausa, donde supuso que Charlie asintió.

Era verdad, ella le comentó a Charlie la situación donde hablaron respecto a Malfoy en el Ministerio y la manera que él tuvo de desviar la conversación, a ella no se le hizo raro por la tendencia de Félix a ser discreto (tanto o igual a ella y casi a cualquier Slytherin con un poco de cerebro) y no le dio importancia. Era evidente que para Charlie, sí.

Reanudó su marcha y no tardó en volver a la sala de estar cargando la bandeja. Ambos hombres hicieron una pausa hasta que ella se volvió a sentar en su punta correspondiente. Los otros dos agarraron una taza de té y, sólo entonces, Félix respondió, previo a un breve resumen de lo hablado entre ellos.

—Podría decirte que es cuestión de sentido de precaución, muy propio de nuestra casa—comentó Félix—; pero creo que tienes en mente otra teoría.

—Se puede considerar, sí—asintió el pelirrojo.

¿De donde Charlie había sacado esa perspicacia y aquella lengua? No es que a él se le escaparan los detalles, era alguien inteligente, pero… no era el tipo de persona que señalaba esas cosas. Al menos, no de esa manera.

—¿Y vas a insistir hasta que te lo diga?

—Solo si lo que me dices es verdad, Rosier—pudo ver como Félix se relamía los labios y sonreía. Buscó la mirada de sus dos interlocutores y no tardó en dejar a Charlie fuera de su campo visual—. ¿Qué dices,  _ mon cherí _ ? ¿Debería confiar en tus amistades?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo puedo poner las manos en el fuego por él, sobretodo por él, si esa es tu duda, Fél—respondió, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros—. Charlie es el único que ha seguido manteniendome al tanto de la situación respecto a la Orden, si estaba activa o no.

Félix hizo una mueca y asintió, formándose una idea, tomando una decisión.

—Mi padre es muy ambicioso—justificó—; quiere ser el jefe de la familia y tiende a buscar cualquier medio para lograrlo. La muerte de mi primo Evan le dio una significativa cuota de felicidad y el final de la guerra, otra.

Charlie movió ligeramente su cabeza y parpadeó, mostrando interés.

—¿Tu familia es-era uno de los que…?—Félix asintió, Charlie procedió a reclinarse contra el respaldo y suspirar, hondo—. Woah, eso es una disputa familiar.

—Eh, siento que me están dejando afuera de algo—avisó a ambos hombres.

—Sí, lo siento—Charlie tomó la palabra tras carraspear e incorporarse en el lugar—. Muchos jefes de las sagradas familias tomaron decisiones a base de miedo o fanatismo puro al momento de seguir a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Si bien muchos no se animaron a desafiar a las cabezas de sus propias familias o a él tan abiertamente; algunos sí cooperaron económicamente a la Orden.

Félix asintió, dejando que la información se asentara por su cuenta.

—No sabía eso—resolvió decir cuando notó que esperaran a su reacción.

Félix le sonrió.

—Me enteré hace poco, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema— _ oh, entonces hizo bien en no creer que iban a poner el tema del matrimonio sobre la mesa, eso le aliviaba _ —. En su momento, era muy joven como para saber lo que mi padre pretendía. Lo cierto es que las visitas recurrentes de Lucius hicieron que resurgir esas conversaciones. 

Ella asintió y Charlie también, haciendo sus propias reflexiones, aprovechando el silencio, el castaño miró al pelirrojo

—Te interesará saber que el efecto del Verisaterum se está desvaneciendo, Weasley. ¿Qué tan diluido estaba eso?

—¿Verisate-?—balbuceó y volvió la vista a Charlie—¿Me echaste a propósito de la sala para darle Verisaterum a mi pareja? ¡Charlie!

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Rosier accedió cuando me propuse a interrogarlo—se justificó—. Sólo tenía que asegurarme de que los recuerdos que nos otorgó son los correctos y no una pérdida de tiempo. Sabía que si lo decía en tu presencia, te ibas a escandalizar como… bueno, ahora.

—Es verdad—continuó Félix, con una calma inusual, para lo que era él  _ ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? _ —. No te gusta la idea de exponerme,  _ mon petit _ . Además, tienes interés por ingresar en la Orden; crees que puedes ayudar a que cambie lo que viste

Una sonrisa suave surcó su rostro y ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, se relajó a regañadientes y resopló.

—Bien, pero no te perdonaré tan a la ligera, Char. No es justo esto —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes dejar nada librado al azar—respondió—; durante la última guerra, mucha gente dio su vida por un bebé que apenas balbuceaba y una pareja que tenía la edad que tenemos nosotros dos. Mucha gente fue sacrificada, y mucha murió por estar en el lugar equivocado. No se permiten errores.

* * *

 

Tuvo que esperar a que Charlie se fuera para poner sus manos sobre Félix y regañarlo por dejar que el pelirrojo hiciera aquello y aceptar el ofrecimiento. Su pareja se encogió de hombros y la besó suavemente.

—Consideralo como una muestra de mi amor eterno por ti,  _ mon cherí _ —respondió—; O una propuesta de matrimonio por el reconocimiento del peligro, el voto de confianza y de sacrificio

Le sonrió burlonamente y ella lo miró, en un primer momento roja y, luego, escandalizada porque le devolviese el gesto.

—¡Eres un…!—él rió y la abrazó de nuevo para besarla. 

* * *

 

Los días y las semanas pasaron, sin noticias de Charlie; Félix tuvo que priorizar su trabajo dado que el Ministerio estaba bajo la lupa, por el escape de Black de Azkaban. La tensión se sentía en el aire desde hacía tiempo pero Rosier se lo ocultó para que ella pudiese priorizar el tema de sus visiones y la Orden, que la tenía de aquí para allá con la sola mención.

Y es que había una urgencia en ella, la necesidad por evitar eso que vio, por comprender mejor lo que vio para poder evitarlo parcial o totalmente

—¡Eres omicioso!—juzgó ella la tarde en la que se lo dijo, vía red flu. Le tocó ver cómo reía a través de las llamas verdes.

—¡Esa palabra no existe!

—No es algo que me conste—pronunció, siendo traicionada por la risa propia—. No puedes ir por la vida escondiéndome cosas que te perjudiquen, solo para no preocuparme

—Fue solo una vez; no pretendo que dejes de hacer cosas solo porque esté un poco más atareado—le explicó con voz calmada—; y no me digas que eso no hubiese importado, porque nos conocemos los dos.

Ella resopló, Félix tenía un punto.

—Bueno, esta bien; si necesitas algo, dímelo—pidió.

Félix le sonrió, y cambió de tema para planificar su próxima salida. Las cosas iban bien entre ellos, sin importar cuantas veces sus amigos, con excepción de Rowan, pudiesen traer el tema de qué tan segura estaba de que Félix no era un purista de la sangre; no lo conocían como ellas sí y no le sorprendía que a menudo se olvidasen de la pertenencia de ambas a Slytherin.

Quizás era fácil para ellos olvidarse, por el contacto y la amistad que tenían; quizás para ellos, ella y Rowan eran la prueba de que “no todos los Slytherin eran iguales”. No lo sabía y no lo quería saber; para ella la rivalidad de las casas no era más que una competencia para fomentar el aprendizaje y lazos significativos con estudiantes mayores o menores, dependiendo del año en el que uno estuviese. Pero el estigma estaba e iba más allá de la rivalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelo [02/12/2018]
> 
> —El capitulo 13 ahora es el capitulo 9


	10. Frustración y Angustia.

**_Frustración y Angustia._ **

Recién a mediados de septiembre tuvo una carta de Charlie con el “sin noticias” escrito con la letra sencilla y frustrada del pelirrojo.  La revisó varias veces, probando incluso con la nueva habilidad adquirida; el único recuerdo que vio, fue el de él escribiendo casi con enojo las palabras, casi tan frustrado como ella.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en la Orden, en el peligro que sentía que el mundo mágico se movía. Buscó, en cambio, perfeccionar sus habilidades bajo la supervisión de Remiel, quien, para colmo, comenzó a enseñarle legeremancia y oclumancia, bajo la excusa de “a veces una ayuda extra cuando el subconsciente del cliente se va de parranda”.

—Eso no explica por qué la oclumancia, Messier Remiel—respondió, agotada tras un entrenamiento.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Se enseñan juntas. Ahora calla y concéntrate.

Ugh, imposible de dialogar sensatamente con él. Las salidas con sus amistades fueron espaciandose; dándole la sospecha de que tenían miedo de salir porque había un asesino suelto o, si apelaba a la lógica-paranoide que yacía en ella, rehuían de su presencia porque estaban en algo que ella no.

Septiembre pasó, igual que octubre, noviembre, las fiestas y llegó marzo.

—Por supuesto que van a estar todos en la Orden y yo no; con sus casas no-slytherin y sus habilidades super geniales ¿quién necesita a alguien que logró abrir las bóvedas malditas y detener la maldición cuando tenés a todo el grupo de amigos que la acompañó? “Seguro que ellos saben más, seguro que ellos son mejores, porque no son de Slytherin” —rezongaba en murmullos caminando por el callejón Knockturn—. Seguramente, hasta tienen a Merula en sus filas, sólo para molestarme.

¿de que le servía a ella, eso? ¿De que le servía a ella involucrarse en la Orden solo para querer ayudar a evitar lo que vio? Si todas sus visiones se cumplían queriendo evitarlas o no. Lo mejor era dejar de insistir, dejar de buscar a Charlie y concentrarse en qué quería hacer con su vida. Su camino a ser alguien era más largo y más distante cada vez que se ponía a pensar en ella. 

_ Ni que supiera qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida, _ terminaba de pensar como paliativo a la frustración natural que le salía cuando se planteaba el tema.

Y, como no podía mejorar su situación, al girar en una esquina, chocó con alguien.

—Auh—se quejó con los ojos cerrados mientras daba unos pasitos hacia atrás. 

Se encontró con la sonrisa ancha de Bill y no hizo más que fruncir el ceño.

—¿Que no estabas en Egipto?—inquirió.

Pero el pelirrojo no respondió y ella tardó unos segundos en comprender por qué. Iba tan ensimismada en sus quejas que no percibió el cambio en el aire como ahora lo estaba haciendo.  Giró sobre sí a observar el entorno, ya no estaba al aire libre, sino en los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, otra vez.

Era de noche y tuvo la sensación de que afuera debía de hacer calor, pero la sensación de frío era mayor. Era un frío tétrico, de muerte, al menos así lo sintió. Pudo ver que Bill no estaba solo. Detrás de él y a sus lados, estaban Tonks, dos pelirrojos que le dieron una pista que podían ser los hermanos de Bill con algunos años y encima, y una chica de cabellos rubios y piel muy blanca que resaltaban frente a la marea común de cabelleras castañas y rostros desconocidos.

Escuchó las palabras, tuvo la noción de “hay mortifagos en Hogwarts” y el vello de la nuca se le erizó de manera automática. La sensación de peligro la invadió entonces; ¿por qué sonreía Bill? La respuesta no fue muy difícil, su propia memoria le decía que él siempre sonrió frente al peligro.

Vio como varios levantaban su varitas y estas se iluminaban con varios hechizos. Buscó en algún lado la amenaza; los rostros no cambiaban de expresión. Del otro lado, solo había oscuridad y distancia y la sensación de amenaza, de muerte. La confusión la rodeaba y no entendía por qué nadie se movía.

No tardó en ver, entonces, el rostro de los guerreros de los que ella suponía que eran de la Orden, con marcas de suciedad y pequeñas heridas. La sonrisa de Bill se borró y tres surcos profundos en una de sus mejillas apareció. El cabello rosa chicle de Tonks se tiñó de castaño y ahora ella era la que sonreía; pero sus ojos eran tristes. Vio lágrimas en todos los rostros.

Abrió la boca y tomó una bocanada de aire como si no hubiese respirado en demasiado tiempo. En un parpadeo, todo desapareció y ella se quedó sin entender. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró; levantó su varita decidió que era momento para ir a su casa.

No tardó en anotar todo lo que vio en el diario, en mandarle un mensaje encriptado a Charlie y acostarse a dormir por lo que restaba del día; no se sentía cansada física o mentalmente, no le dolía el cuerpo, pero… la sensación de angustia y peligro le quedó por demasiadas horas como para poder hacer algo más que eso.

La respuesta la recibió unos pocos días después; era una dirección, un día y una hora. Tuvo que buscar en el mapa. Era en Rumanía.

Mierda.

* * *

 

Pasar por las aduanas mágicas no solía ser mucho problema, eran sitios de Aparición cerca de las fronteras donde magos y brujas aduaneros revisaban el pasaporte y que todo estuviese en orden. Era una parada obligatoria para entrar al país por medio de Aparición; no importa a donde uno quisiera ir, siempre aparecías en la frontera antes de poder volver a realizar el hechizo.

Por supuesto, eso no aplicaba a otros métodos de viaje como las escobas o los trasladores, pero había otras maneras de regular aquello también. Además, conocía el papeleo que era el pasar por esas aduanas que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. 

El trámite salió relativamente rápido para los tiempos mágicos y poco después estaba en el distrito Lipstani, buscando el Caru Cu’ Bere en ropas de muggles improvisadas, zapatos de tacón no muy alto, pantalones tipo vaquero holgados, una camisa blanca con cuello clásico y un sweater de cuello ancho y varios colores. 

Ni bien entró, se encontró con un mar de gente y un ambiente cálido. La idea de ver tantos muggles juntos la hizo sentirse amenazada, fuera de su elemento. Avanzó repitiéndose la idea constante de _no hacer ningún tipo de_ _magia bajo ningún concepto_. Nada. Ninguna. Estudios _muggles_ le dio una idea bastante nefasta y terrible de lo que podían hacerle por ser bruja.

Tensa, se abrió paso entre las mesas, buscando la cabeza pelirroja de Charlie. En el momento en el que una camarera se acercó a preguntarle si tenía reservación, dio medio paso atrás. 

—Eh-sí. Charles Balaur —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar el nombre que le dijo.

La camarera asintió y sonrió, le hizo una seña con la mano hacia el fondo, pasando unas columnas. Con paso trémulo, avanzó. Percibió el cambio de aire en el momento en el que cruzó la columna y una sala más apareció ante sus ojos. Más mágica.

El ambiente ya no estaba cargado y se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Identificó a Charlie en seguida y avanzó con rapidez a él. El pelirrojo la miró con seriedad y devolvió el saludo.

—¿Puedes… puedes mostrarme lo que viste?—inquirió

Ella asintió.

—¿Que te dé la memoria?—inquirió, intuyendo hacia donde iba el pedido.

Fueron unos minutos, el frasco y un Pensador pequeño, improvisado, portátil, de por medio. Cuando Charlie volvió, tomó la bocanada de aire y encontró en su rostro la misma sensación de angustia y dolor.

—Es muy… muy, críptica —comentó, ella asintió—¿Todas son así?

—algunas son partes de una escena, como una foto mal enfocada o sacada sin querer.

Él asintió y respiró profundo.

—No me importa las dudas que tengan; creo que debes ser parte de la Orden—comentó al fin, con seguridad—; voy a insistirles.

Ella asintió, respirando profundo. De alguna manera, escuchar eso era como un bálsamo para sus oídos. 

* * *

 

Honestamente, el tiempo pasó más lentamente de lo que alguna vez le pareció que fue. Charlie le prometió que la visitaría ni bien tuviese arreglada la cita, la sola mención de “quizás no debas pedir cita, sino aparecernos en su despacho directamente” le sacó una sonrisa que no vio en el pelirrojo en todo lo que fue aquella conversación.

Nunca creyó que tomaría nota de ello. Claro que, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. ¿Qué tan tarde?

Tarde nivel: en la reja de la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, con Hagrid abriendoles.

—Dumbledore no dijo nada sobre esto, ¿seguro que los espera?—preguntó el medio-gigante.

Ella parpadeó y se esforzó por mantenerse en el papel de que no le sorprendía, para no levantar sospechas.

—Quizás se le debe haber escapado en el momento; es por lo que  _ tu-ya-sabes _ respecto a  _ eso _ —Charlie respondió con su usual tono relajado y le guiñó un ojo; con tan pocos meses de preparación por delante, tengo que afinar los detalles. 

Hagrid asintió, cerrando la reja detrás de él.

—Claro, ¡por supuesto! Sería catastrófico si una de ellas se lastimara.

—¡ni hablar! Con el miedo que deben tener las pobres con tanto alboroto a su alrededor como el que habrá…

—Asumo que están hablando de algo peligroso y letal ¿no?—susurró a Charlie en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. El pelirrojo le guiñó un ojo.

—Es una sorpresa; pero ya nos conoces.

—Tengo la sensación de que a Barnaby le gustaría estar aquí.

—Dalo por hecho—fue la única respuesta que tuvo mientras apuraba el paso para no perder de vista a Hagrid.

Hubo algunas preguntas sobre qué tal la vida estos últimos años; Hagrid no tardó ni pudo evitar hablar del chico Potter y cuanto le recordaba a ella en algunas cosas.

—Para ser de Gryffindor, son casi idénticos—explicó él. Ella solo sonrió.

—Mientras les cause la mitad de problemas que yo les causé...—la risa estruendosa del hombre la interrumpió—; pobre de ustedes, entonces.

—No te preocupes, Hogwarts es un lugar especial. Se puede decir que uno nunca se aburre aquí.

Hagrid los dejó en el vestíbulo y los invitó a tomar el té cuando terminaran. Eran épocas de exámenes, así que no solo no había profesores cerca, sino que tampoco alumnos; era uno de los pocos momentos del año donde el castillo experimentaba algo de silencio por la presión que sus estudiantes tenían. Esperaron a que el gigante no estuviera a la vista, intercambiaron una mirada, y comenzaron a subir las escaleras que nunca dejaban de moverse. Irían ellos solos al despacho y después se las arreglarían.

—No me dijiste que no había cita programada—comentó mientras esperaban en el primer piso a que las escaleras se acomodaran a su favor.

—Hay una cita, pero no involucra el motivo o tu presencia

—¿Ah?

Charlie no le respondió. Sino que cambió de tema.

—¿Recuerdas hace unos años, que dije que tuve una especie de encuentro con Harry?

—¿Estás intentando distraerme, Weasley?—fue la respuesta que obtuvo, después de unos segundos de silencio. El pelirrojo sonrió, dando cuenta de que había sido descubierto, pero sin dejar el acto.

—¿lo recuerdas o no?—resopló mientras esperaban a que las escaleras del segundo piso se detenían antes de subir el tramo que debían.

Ella miró muy bien donde pisaba antes de responder, recordaba haberse llevado malos tragos por no tener ese detalle en ocasiones anteriores.

—Sí—decidió dejarse llevar y ver qué es lo que prendía Charlie, siempre tuvo buenas intenciones con ella.

—Bueno, no lo conocí hasta la mañana después de que los gemelos y Ron lo trajeron a La Madriguera—confesó.

Tuvo que detenerse a medio camino para volver a mirarlo, intentando recordar aquella conversación. Desafortunadamente, solo recordaba a Tonks siendo Tonks en relación a aquél tema.

—Bueno —Charlie se le adelantó varios escalones y se aseguró de llegar al descanso del segundo piso antes que ella; estaba retrasando innecesariamente la conversación—; mi especie de encuentro fue a través de cartas. Que escribió Ron.

—Pero… ¡Pero!—tuvo que repetirse e interrumpirse cuando sintió que la escalera iba a volver a moverse. Apuró el paso y terminó dando un salto para alcanzar al pelirrojo—, dijiste que lo habías ayudado.

—Sí, los ayudé porque Hagrid tenía que deshacerse de un dragón que-, no importa, mientras menos sepas ese tema mejor—se apuró a decir—; el punto es que fueron amigos en común quienes lo conocieron. A Harry.

—¿Y por qué mentiste?

—Nunca mentí, solo dije que fue una especie de encuentro—el rostro de ella parecía tan sorprendido y ofendido que a Charlie le hizo gracia—; lo aprendí de ti, así que no te quejes.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

—Bueno, ¿por qué lo dices ahora?

—Porque no me pareció necesario explicar eso en ese momento.

—¿Explicar qué?

… y siguieron así hasta llegar al tercer piso, a la estatua de la gárgola.

—Porque no les pedí a ninguno de ustedes que me ayudaran

—¡Ah!—el tono de indignación de ella fue casi cómico para el pelirrojo quien tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír.

—Vas a decirme en este mismo instante quiénes fueron, Weasley— Charlie conocía ese tono autoritario con el que hablaba, era el que los Slytherin aprendían con el paso del tiempo en Hogwarts y su casa; ese tono demandante que no daba lugar a réplicas, el que usaban cuando se cansaban de buscar por las buenas lo que querían. Eso solo le dio más gracia.

—¿o si no?

—Sino… sino… ¡no querrás saberlo!

Tuvo que aguantar como Charlie se doblaba en dos y se reía antes de obtener los nombres. Qué descaro, habiendo tenido la oportunidad de conocer al Niño-Que-Vivió y su amigo ni siquiera pensó en ella. Tendría que reveer seriamente si ella era capaz de poner las manos en el fuego por él. 

—André, Barnaby, Liz y un prefecto mío que me recomendó para la reserva— le dijo cuando hubo recuperado el aire.

—Qué vergüenza, Weasley, qué vergüenza—masculló ella—; yo que era capaz de poner las manos en el fuego por ti y tu ni siquiera pudiste pensar en mí como para avisarme de que te eche una mano en ese apuntó. Qué vergüenza.

El tono aireado, superior, buscando que se sintiera culpable, aunque podía notar la diversión escondida entre sílaba y sílaba.

—Oh, vamos, ni que tu hayas pensado en ellos cuando salió el tema de tu visión.

—Penny se encargó de buscarlos y los tres estaban fuera de alcance en ese momento—respondió con altanería y Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—¿Si? ¿y sigues en contacto con ellos?—ella apretó los labios y resopló.

—Mejor busca la contraseña y acabemos con esto ¿sí?

En un principio, pensó que Barnaby desapareció del mapa por el resurgimiento de los rumores sobre Voldemort, que Liz estaría fuera del país y André, demasiado ocupado. Pero luego… no supo bien donde se dejó de preguntar por ellos o de recordarse que tenía que escribirles cuando tuviese oportunidad. El tiempo y sus problemas hicieron que se concentrara demasiado en ellos y los perdiese de vista. Guardó silencio mientras la gárgola se hacía a un lado y las escaleras de caracol que se movían solas los recibieron. Subieron hasta el despacho y no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Los primeros retratos corrieron la voz y cuando llegaron Dumbledor estaba de pie cerca de ellos.

—Que sorpresa verlos a ambos—comentó tras saludarlos—, ¿qué les trae por aquí?

—Disculpe no haber avisado, profesor—el tono de urgencia que estaba manejando Charlie hizo que ella lo mirara como un extraño.

Vamos, que ya iban tres de tres con esta; mentir sobre la reunión, desviar el tema de conversación y fingir que lo que se acababa de enterar de algo que venía sabiendo desde hacía dos semanas. No prestó atención al pequeño resumen de Charlie sobre las visiones que tuvo ella y el pliego de apurar los procedimientos hasta que ambos la miraron a ella, no iba a mentirse, le intrigaba más de dónde sacó ese modo de ser.

—¿Es cierto esto que dice el joven Weasley?—preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí—asintió con una seguridad que carecía en ese momento—. Hace un par de años que vengo teniendo algunas visiones, pero...esta particularmente me ha preocupado.

Ante una mirada, no tardó en explayarse.

—Es la segunda visión que tengo sobre Hogwarts, señor; Y el tercero, junto a un sueño impregnado con la sensación de que la muerte nos rodea. Creo que ya puedo hablar de que hay un patrón sobre el futuro al que nos estamos dirigiendo y trae a mi preguntas que, temo, Charlie se niega a responderme.

Dumbledore tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y los observó con atención. Aquellos ojos claros parecían investigar cada rincón de su alma y por un segundo, hizo una nota mental de practicar más y mejor su legeremancia y oclumancia. Messier Remiel podía tener ideas extrañas, pero ahora ésa le parecía una de las mejores que tuvo hasta el momento.

—Y el joven Weasley cree que puedo proveerle las respuestas que necesita— agregó él; ambos asintieron y Charlie no dudó en acotar.

—En parte sí, pero es porque yo también lo creo.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos.

—Temo que necesitaré ver aquellas visiones primero-

—Sí, por supuesto—Charlie asintió, interrumpiendolo—; oh, disculpe, no era mi intención interrumpirlo, señor.

—No se preocupe, joven Weasley—Dumbledore sonrió brevemente y lo miró con atención a lo que pretendía decir.

Charlie rebuscó en su morral y sacó tres frascos.

—Solo vi la última visión porque…, bueno, involucraba a mi hermano, señor—explicó—; debo admitir que fue bastante confuso verlo y angustiante.

—Estoy tomando clases con un adivino, Messier  Faure-Dumont—aprovechó a explicar—; gracias a él puedo controlar mucho mejor los efectos secundarios de cuando tengo un episodio, pero… en cuanto a leer lo que veo, no ha sido de mucha ayuda. Al menos, para lo que necesito. 

Dumbledore tomó cada frasco y examinó el hilo blancuzco que se arremolinaba en cada uno con cuidado, intercalando algunas miradas con sus interlocutores.

—Esa es una de las dificultades de por qué aprender Adivinación es difícil, me temo —sonrió—; no siempre significa lo mismo, ni de la misma forma. 

—Sí, y puedo decir que es frustrante—ambos hombres ensancharon su sonrisa, posiblemente por el tono en el que lo dijo, despertó algo de simpatía en ellos.

—Bueno, démosle una vista a esto.

* * *

 

Fue tortuoso para ella, revivir el sentimiento que tuvo en cada uno de aquellos eventos. Hizo lo mejor para guardar silencio y esperar, intentando no meterse demasiado, incluso llegó a cerrar los ojos e intentar concentrarse en otras cosas cuando comenzaba a sentir la sensación de angustia treparle para llegar a ella. 

Que se encargaran los otros, que eran Gryffindors de corazón, que a ella le dejaran otras tareas a cargo. 

Cuando terminaron y Dumbledore sugirió salir, fue la primera en hacerlo, alegre de ver que aún era una mañana veraniega. Sus dos acompañantes, parecían meditabundos y, Charlie en particular, tenía la misma mirada angustiada de nuevo.

—No les voy a mentir, es interesante—declaró—. Has dicho que Messier Faure-Dumont te ha entrenado?

—Sí, actualmente trabajo para él en su… tienda de consultas —respondió volviendo a tomar asiento.

—¿Y esto es lo único que has visto?

—No, tengo sueños casuales de otras cosas, de otras personas a veces— confesó—, o pequeñas visiones en el día a día sobre las personas que me rodean o completos extraños que están de paso. Esto es lo único peligroso que he visto.

—Uhm— emitió el mayor pensativo y asintió al poco tiempo—; ¿y nada de esos sueños casuales ha llamado tu atención por otros motivos?

Charlie y ella se miraron, uno tan curioso como Dumbledore y la otra, pensativa. Le tomó unos minutos recordar.

—El primer sueño que tuve sobre el pasado de alguien. O, al menos Messier Remiel dijo que podía ser eso.

Previa extracción del recuerdo, lo examinaron en el Pensadero, sin tener ella ninguna pista que le llamara la atención. Para Dumbledore, no obstante, la cosa fue distinta.

—Necesito tiempo, jóvenes, para reflexionar sobre lo que me han mostrado—expresó tras un silencio prolongado—. Los llamaré cuando tenga una respuesta segura. 

—Pero...—no habían cubierto el tema principal por el que fueron hasta allí. Vio cómo su rostro palideció—; qué hay de…

—¿Sus intenciones de unirse a la Orden?—ella se quedó en el molde. Realmente tendría que perfeccionar la oclumancia—; creo que el resto de la Orden decidió que no, por su tendencia a no seguir las reglas y sus amistades… poco confiables. Pero quizás haya un punto medio al que se pueda llegar que los contente y defraude por igual.

Charlie respiró hondo, casi derrotado por no haber conseguido lo propuesto. Dumbledore les pidió que salieran, recordándole a Charlie que reprogramada su cita para hablar de  _ eso _ , para la semana que viene.

—¿Qué es  _ eso _ ?—preguntó en un intento por distraerse.

—Una prueba que habrá el año que viene en el Torneo de los Tres Magos—respondió, siguiéndole el juego de no querer hablar al respecto—; durante todo este año se han estado organizando los preparativos. Va a ser impresionante.

—Oh, suena interesante…

Hagrid volvió a abrirles la reja de Hogwarts y caminaron en silencio hacia Hogsmeade para marcharse. Charlie se despidió de ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dándole ánimos.

Al menos era algo, dijo, lo que consiguieron.

Era algo, sí, pero no lo que le gustaba. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Capitulos 14 & 15 ahora es el capitulo 10


	11. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —16 & 17 son el capitulo 11

No es que estuviese enojada, pero lo estaba. No le hacía gracia el ser dejada de lado y que no confiaran. Charlie se portó bien con ella y tuvo la decencia de pedirle disculpas, pero ni eso la haría sentir mejor. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, se despidió de él y marchó para su casa.

Tuvieron que pasar algunos días para encontrarse con Félix, ponerlo al tanto y poder deprimirse con la comodidad de saber que no sería una molestia.

—Es injusto. La mitad de mis compañeros hizo lo mismo que yo o cosas peores. Pero no… la mala influencia soy yo—bufaba.

Felix le daba distraídas caricias en el cabello con una mano, mientras la abrazaba con la otra, estando los dos acostados en uno de los sillones de su casa. La escuchaba atentamente y hacía ocasionales comentarios, pero más que eso, se mantenía en silencio.

—Es una lastima que haya pasado eso—comentó al fin—; pero al menos estas ayudando.

—No de la manera que me gustaría…

—Pocas veces nos pasa, pero… sí,no es lindo cuando nos pasa—suspiró.

—Qué gran consuelo—Félix se encogió de hombros.

—Está en uno ver qué hace cuando se encuentra con un obstáculo, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Esas cosas ya las sabes, te las has encontrado toda tu vida y has sabido lidiar con ello.

Ella bufó.

—Sí, pero uno esperaría que- ¿Sabes qué? No importa qué esperaría; uno no puede suponer nada hoy día.

Félix rió por aquella reacción y contagió su risa.

—Para cambiar el humor, si te interesa saber, tengo entradas para el mundial de-

Tuvo que interrumpirse porque ella se sentó de golpe y lo miró con ojos brillosos, llenos de emoción.

—¿Del Mundial?—Félix asintió y ella comenzó a festejar, cambiando su ánimo por completo—; ¿para nosotros?

—Puedes hablar con tus amigos a ver si van y organizar algo; con los míos ya tenemos preparadas las carpas y la comida— por respuesta, recibió un festejo.

Y por un momento, se olvidó de la sensación de ser dejada de lado por sus amistades. Les escribió a todos los que recordaba y la pasarían bien; queriendo olvidar por algún momento la situación en la que se enmarcaban y que hablar con Barnaby quizás no sería la mejor idea en otros términos porque… Bueno, padres mortifagos y eso. Pero era una excepción. Los mundiales de quidditch no sucedían todos los días y menos conseguir entradas para el mes. Seguramente tocaría coincidir algunos días o para la final, no estaba segura del todo, pero ¿qué importaba? era una ocasión singular.

* * *

 

Allí, a mediados de junio, estaba con su maleta, ropa cómoda y los colores de Inglaterra. Félix estaba con ella y tenían su propia carpa personal con todo equipado, con baño incluido donde sólo debían conjurar Aguamenti para poder usarlo sin problemas.

Los primeros días, los vivió en compañía del grupo de amigos de Félix. Todos egresados de Hogwarts, de Slytherin, sangre pura y un poco supremacistas de sangre por los chistes que hacían. Eran cordiales con ella, por su relación con Félix, que no la dejaba sola a menos que manifestase lo contrario y se mostraba como un caballero con ella.

En sí, la situación no la incomodaba, pero se sentía fuera de lugar, no del todo cómoda con su grupo normal de amigos. Si de casualidad, alguno de ellos, resultaba ser hijo de, o pariente de, mortifago, no se sorprendería en lo absoluto. Algunas alarmas sonaban en su cabeza, pero no decía nada; solo sonreía y se reía por compromiso, queriendo encajar en la idea de la novia perfecta. No para Félix, sino por los amigos de éstos.

—No parecen gustarte mucho mis amigos—y sin embargo, no pudo escapar a la observación.

Ella lo miró. Estaban en el interior de la carpa, preparándose para dormir. Félix no parecía enojado o decepcionado, solo marcaba el hecho que le llamaba la atención.

—No me gusta los chistes sobre muggles que hacen—comentó. Él pareció asentir con lentitud, como si se lo esperaba.

Le hizo un gesto y ambos se sentaron.

—No son todos de mi extrema confianza, tampoco son todos—le hizo la aclaración, ella le sonrió—; pero fueron mis compañeros de cuarto durante Hogwarts y… sabes como es. Ciertas amistades-

No, no lo-

Ok, en su defensa, sí lo sabía. Del cuarto que compartió con Rowan, solo se llevaba bien con la mencionada; con las demás… mantenía una amistad de cortesía y le constaba que una vez por año se reunían casi religiosamente, pero como que no eran algo que le gustaba compartir con ellas. Hasta el día de la fecha, se las había arreglado para faltar tres años consecutivos. Los primeros dos, argumentando a su trabajo en el ministerio y, el tercero, por el cambio que hizo. Rowan le hizo la segunda excusándola y ella misma se aseguró de mandar todas las cartas y regalos correspondientes en las fechas que correspondían. Como para reforzar esa idea. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría lograrlo.

—Sí, tienes razón—interrumpió y suspiró—; de cualquier forma, no era mi intención reprochartelo. Son solo amigos… no eres tu.

Félix le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes bien que las amistades tienden a hablar más y mejor que tus acciones…

—Tengo suerte de tener amigos con conductas intachables, entonces; porque mis acciones…

* * *

 

Terminada la fase de grupos y pasados a octavos de final, pudo encontrarse con Barnaby y Liz acampando con ellos. Los estrechó a ambos entre sus brazos y no tardó en iniciar conversación con ellos de todo lo que no habían hablado en los anteriores años, omitiendo el tema de la Orden y de sus visiones catastróficas. Quería a Barnaby con toda su alma, ese tipo se había hecho querer con el tiempo; pero…

temía como pudiesen estar configuradas sus alianzas, temía perder a un amigo por ese lado. Y Liz… con Liz no tenía problemas de confianza, pero no es que pudiese hablar con ella con libertad al respecto debido al entorno en el que-

—¡Le llevaron un dragón a Charlie a Rumania y no se les ocurrió decirme!—recordó, golpeandolos en el brazo a ambos, quienes se sobresaltaron.

Liz asintió, con la cara roja por la sorpresa, casi se ahoga en su trago.

—Sí, nos avisó con poca anticipación—comentó Barnaby, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—¡Pero…! ¡Ustedes…! ¡Yo…! Es muy injusto!—renegó, provocando risas en los allegados que oían la conversación.

Ninguno de los dos hizo mención a Harry Potter y el papel que tuvo, eso le dio una pista de que quizás ellos estaban del lado correcto; pero no dijo nada, no era el momento o el lugar.

Asistieron en grupo a varios partidos de esa semana, donde se rieron y festejaron cada burrada que hacía el otro producto del alcohol. Festejaban los tantos anotados, mientras se turnaban en buscar la snitch. Pero no se quedaron a más, Barnaby se excusó con que sus vacaciones terminarían pronto y debía volver a Rumania, a seguir trabajando junto a Charlie.

—¿Con Charlie trabajas?—los ojos estaban como platos mientras ella los acompañaba hacia la salida, Félix los acompañaba en silencio.

—Sí, cuando le llevamos el dragón, hablando de esto y aquello, surgió la oferta y no pude decir que no—respondió con una sonrisa vaga—; todavía me queda bastante por hacer ¿no? Los dragones no son mi especialidad como Char, pero… tú sabes, me sé manejar bastante bien.

—Bueno, ¡me alegro mucho! Es bueno saber que estás haciendo algo que te guste—sonrió, sorprendida. No se lo esperaba, Charlie nunca se lo dijo.

—Sí, estar lejos… hace bien—murmuró con la mirada perdida.

Ella no dijo nada y Félix cambió de tema.

Liz también se fue poco después, diciendo que debía volver a su trabajo. Cuando le quiso preguntar a qué se dedicaba, obtuvo una respuesta aún más vaga.

—Aquí y allá; haciendo cosas. Ya sabes. Como Newt.

Coincidió con André varias veces durante el mundial, siendo él un fanático de Quidditch, era difícil no verlo con lo bien que se vestía, el único que desentonaba por ser fabuloso y discreto que cualquier otro mago o bruja a kilómetros de distancia.

Los encuentros siempre fueron dando paseos aquí y allá para estirar un poco las piernas o ir a hacer compras; y al principio hablaban poco y nada por lo apurado que siempre parecía estar André, pero conforme quedaban menos partidos, se veían más y se ponían un poco más al tanto.

Seguía con el quidditch, pero siendo asesor de imagen de los Phoenix y estaba comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos confeccionando los trajes para los partidos. Las fotos de los diseños estaban fantásticas. Si seguía así, conseguiría abrir su propia linea de ropa deportiva en la que se auguraba que le iría bien.

Tonks, Ben, Tulip y Penny le siguieron, viendolos en algunos partidos. Para cuartos de final, se vio reunida con ellos y André; teniendo que ver como las chicas iban de acá para allá, siendo las primeras dos en gastar bromas a diestra y siniestra y el pobre hombre, el que tenía la voz de la razón que intentaba meterles. Penny solo reía y cooperaba con ellas, para desgracia del otro. Tuvo que sucederse una noche en plena fogata, con alcohol y música de por medio para que Ben se relajara y empezara a disfrutar. 

Eran jóvenes, estaban en el mejor momento de sus vidas.

Compartieron campo con ellos, dejando su carpa muy cerca y, para desgracia de los amigos de Félix, sin dar cabida a los estigmas de las casas o al de la sangre. Aunque Ben nunca admitió en su compañía que era nacido muggle; suficiente fue Tonks que plantó bandera y gruñó cuando le preguntaron por sus padres e invocó el antiguo nombre de los Black.

No obstante, durante el desayuno se llevó una sorpresa cuando la encontró temprano en la mañana desayunando al aire libre en el silencio del bosque y la resaca de todos los vecinos causales. Ella le hizo un gesto de que se uniera y así lo hizo.

—No sabía que te despertabas tan temprano.

—Las ventajas de ser Auror—masticó con la boca las palabras, sin mucho interés—; ey, tengo que decirte algo.

Ella la miró, viendo cómo continuaba fingiendo indiferencia y no se atrevía a verla.

—¿Sí?—preguntó, sintiendo que la voz le fallaba.

Tonks la miró y le dio una de sus sonrisas. Hizo una pausa y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Tú sabes que te quiero y confío en ti y toda esa bola —comentó, al verla asentir, continuó—;es por eso, que no puedo evitar señalarlo; pero en serio. Tienes que revisar tus lealtades, mujer. No querrás sorprenderte con una traición de última hora.

Ella se quedó en silencio, observando.

—La Orden del Fénix tiene sus formas de saber sus cosas—continuó, soltándola y volviendo la vista al sándwich tostado que se hizo—; y ya no somos niños inocentes. Cuidate, por favor. Y estate atenta.

Asintió, solemne, prometiéndole que lo haría, aunque no sabía que podía pasar. No sabía por qué lo decía, aunque tenía sospechas extrañas en su pecho por los vecinos que les tocó.

* * *

 

Y llegó la copa y ganó Irlanda. Ella nunca supo cuán cerca estuvo esa noche de El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Se despertó, por Félix que le indicó que hiciera silencio. Parecía asustado, pero mantenía esa calma de los que actuaban resueltos.

—Hay rumores que llegan, que empezaron a atacar un lado del campamento. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que-

Una explosión los aturdió y tiñó todo de fuego antes de que pudiese continuar. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, sintió que alguien la levantaba. Escuchó voces apagadas y un zumbido. Se sintió completamente desorientada. Estaba descalza y le costaba caminar; más correr.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo se puso de pie y comenzó a deambular, sintiéndose perdida. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Apenas podía ver algo entre tanta oscuridad y luz, mezclada con griterío.

Alguien la tomó de la cintura y la levantó como si fuese un costal de papas. Intentó dar pelea, pero fue en vano, sintió cómo la pasaron de un lugar a otro y una voz apagada y submarina dijo “cuidenla”. Sintió como un gancho la agarraba de la nariz y tiraba de ella.

Y, después, nada.

Absolutamente nada hasta el día siguiente, donde vio una luz entrar por la ventana, donde sintió los pájaros cantar y donde se encontró en una cama que no era la de ella. Le costó lo suyo recordar y comprender qué había pasado. Y solo cuando salió y bajó las escaleras de piedra, se encontró con rostros familiares, preocupados.

Penny salió a su auxilio para acompañarla hasta la mesa, donde la ayudaron a sentarse. Trajeron a alguien para que la examinara y en todo momento, le costó centrar su vista. Pudo reconocer a Rowan, a Tonks, a Tulip y a Ben, además de Penny.

—¿Dónde está Félix?—preguntó, cuando le dijeron que estaba bien. Se dio cuenta que la examinadora era la madre de Penny. Dijo algo de una contusión pero que ahora estaba mejor y que “la magia siempre hace milagros”

—En San Mungo—respondió Tonks con voz pesada—; no tuvo mejor suerte que tu; pero estará bien.

Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quedó.

—¿Eso no lo quita de tu lista?

—No, nunca—la respuesta era sincera y fue dicha sin dudar. Ella asintió y agradeció la sinceridad de Tonks. 

Era lo normal, después de todo, que dudaran de ella por dudar de Félix, por el pasado de su primo Evan Rosier, mortifago.

—Invocaron la Marca Tenebrosa esa noche—agregó Ben—; no hubo muertes de suerte.

—Muertes oficiales—recalcó Tulip.

* * *

 

Tuvo que esperar al día siguiente para ir a San Mungo, ya que algunas cosas aún le costaban. Sus amigos se quedaron también, intentando distraerla de Félix, pero su cabeza no podía ir a otra parte. ¿Ese era el castigo cada vez que la pasaba demasiado bien por un tiempo prolongado?

—Es un razonamiento totalmente válido, Tonks—comentó cuando se quedaron solas en las últimas horas del día; no habían hablado demasiado y sospechaba que era por ese tema.

La aludida levantó la vista y dudó en hablar. Ben no podía estirar más su estadía allí, debido a que temía que sus padres debían de estar preocupados y el resto fue a acompañarlo a una estación muggle para marcharse a su casa.

—Su primo fue mortifago, el jefe de la Casa Rosier los financió mientras que su padre financió a la Orden solo para hacerse con el lugar de su hermano—enumeró—; por no mencionar que la mayoría de sus amigos pareciera que es de la calaña de supremacía del mago puro sobre el que no o el muggle.

Hizo una pausa, intentando asegurarse de que estaba listando todas las dudas razonables 

—Pero confío en él, porque lo amo—su voz tembló un poco, no queriendo revelar que hablar de Félix le recordaba que estaba en San Mungo y ella allí—, porque él me ama y me demuestra siempre su incondicionalidad.

—Estás… temblando—señaló luego de un largo silencio Tonks y ella asintió antes de soltar un lamento y balbucear su miedo por perderlo.

Derivó en un abrazo y en la promesa de ir llevarla a la mañana siguiente, sin importar qué sucediese.

—Confiamos en tu criterio, no creas que no—suspiró ella—; es solo que… los rumores de una nueva guerra son fuertes. Y ni siquiera cerraron las heridas de la vieja guerra. Cada vez que se intenta, aparece algo nuevo y la idea de que-de que-que no sea como esa época es cada vez más difícil de creer.

La sintió respirar hondo, tragándose el llanto propio.

—Ellos eran amigos, los cuatro. Y apenas tenían nuestra edad, ¿Sabes? La que tenemos ahora. Y Sirius desconfió tanto de todos que alejó a Lupin y propuso a Peter como el guardián secreto de James y Lily para protegerlos. Pero fue Petegrew quien los traicionó, quien los condenó a muerte. Fue Petegrew el que mató _muggles_ y fingió su muerte para culpar a Sirius porque era un Black y todos los Black- ¿Y como quieres que crea que no estás yendo para ese lado cuando-? ¿Qué pasaría si nosotros-si alguno de-?¿Te lo puedes imaginar-?¿Creer?¿Pensar? Yo no, pero es mi trabajo. Desconfiar. Estar en  _ Alerta Permanente  _ porque cualquier cosa puede pasar y yo no soportaría-

Fue Tonks la que gimió en lamento ahora y ella la abrazo fuerte. El llanto brotó de ambas amigas y no les alcanzó el tiempo para disimular que no había pasado nada cuando el resto llegó. Eran un lío incomprensible de balbuceos llenos de lagrimas, toces y narices húmedas que terminaron en una poción de sueño. 

* * *

 

Fue demasiado insistir para que la dejaran en San Mungo, pero lo terminaron haciendo. Allí hizo un par de preguntas y la guiaron hacia el ala donde se encontraba su pareja. Verlo en la cama blanca le dio impresión. Nunca se acostumbró a ver a sus amigos allí por causa de sus aventuras; menos lo haría con su pareja. El fondo blanco hacía resaltar el color de su piel y su cabello dándole mayor intensidad. Estaba dormido, muy posiblemente por una poción. 

Acarició su mejilla con pesar, intentando recordar qué fue lo que pasó. No parecía tener una herida física a simple vista, así que el problema debía de recaer por causa de la magia. Al ver cuando no reaccionaba bajo su tacto, suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Su mano viajó sola a la de él y la tomó entre la suya.

Y comenzó a esperar. En algún momento tendría que pasar algún medimago a decir algo ¿no?

…

El tiempo pasaba.

Veía a la gente ir y venir, pero no paraban a verlos. Le tomó su tiempo cansarse y decidir tomar cartas en el asunto, a su estilo. Todavía recordaba lo que Madam Pomfrey le enseñó, así que no tardó en ponerlo en práctica, a la espera de que la falta de práctica no hubiese afectado sus habilidades.

Los primeros hechizos de diagnóstico revelaron que era víctima de una maldición no letal que se expandía por todo su cuerpo teniendo el punto de entrada en la espalda. ¿Habrá sido escapando de alguien? ¿protegiendo a alguien? ¿dándole la espalda a un amigo? ¿Importaba? No, en ese momento. No podía reconocer la maldición que le lanzaron, pero todo parecía indicar que en algunos días estaría bien; aunque el dolor que debería de padecer tendría que tenerlo despierto. La poción debía de tener como efecto primario anestesiarlo y la segunda, dormirlo.

Bajó sus manos y su varita. Al menos, estaba bien atendido en aquellos momentos.

—¿Y cómo lo ves?—preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta para ver a una mujer con sus años a cuestas pero bien envejecida, sus facciones afiladas 

Accalia Rosier era una mujer distinguida, de ojos grises grandes y se notaba que muchas de sus expresiones eran legado de Félix. Era más delgada que un escarbadientes y a menudo parecía más frágil que una bruja común. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron apenas.

—Bien, creo que una vez que el dolor se vaya, lo despertarán—respondió mientras bajaba la varita y la guardaba.

—¿Estás bien? Oí que también la tuviste difícil

Ella asintió y le relató lo mejor que pudo su experiencia y haber despertado en la casa de Penny.

—No recuerdo mucho, ni recuerdo muy bien, todos esta muy borroso.

Accalia asintió y le tocó el hombro con afecto. Había gravedad en sus ojos, pesar. Estaba también el recuerdo de la guerra y todos los desastres que ésta causó. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar, una medimaga llegó por fin y la echó del lugar por no ser familiar, aunque Accalia hizo la aclaración sobre la relación que tenía con Félix y como madre de él su palabra debía valer, pero… no, ni eso. Se despidió de la mujer con cierta resignación, quien le prometió ponerse en contacto en cuanto Félix despertara o habilitaran las visitas, o cambiaran de turno la medimaga.

* * *

 

Su siguiente parada fue ver a Messier Faure-Dumont.

Remiel la recibió con una expresión de indiferencia y la dejó pasar a la sala de mala gana.

—A partir de ahora, harás estos ejercicios todas las mañanas—le entregó un pergamino—; pudiste haber evitado  _ ése  _ incidente.

Ella lo miró, sintiéndose insultada.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo si-?

—Puedes ver el futuro, puedes prevenirlo; a menos que sea un evento inamovible, ¿no has leído por tu cuenta? ¿qué clase de bruja eres?—le recriminó.

—Ah, bueno… si viera mi vida a diario sabría por qué carezco de tiempo; no puedo darme el lujo de sentarme a estudiar todo por mi cuenta ¿para qué está usted como mentor?

Remiel ahora parecía ofendido e insultado.

—Mentor y jefe; tus vacaciones terminaron hace dos días, eso te  será descontado de tu sueldo mensual.

—¿No vio las noticias? ¡Hubo un ataque en el campamento del Mundial y-!

—¡Lo hubieses adivinado y te hubieses marchado antes!

No se quedó mucho tiempo discutiendo, cerró la puerta detrás con un fuerte portazo y bajó a la taberna a tomar. Lo que le faltaba… Tuvo que tomar varios tragos no alcohólicos y pedirse una porción de tarta de calabaza para pensar que, quizás, Remiel estaba preocupado por ella. Solo quizás. No parecía taaan descabellado, si siempre parecía hacerle asco pero tenía sus momentos donde se le escapaba algo de bondad y preocupación.

Además, no era una mala idea lo de intentar ver su futuro para el día en curso; ella no lo puso en práctica porque no le pareció necesario (aunque tenía que admitir que alguna que otra vez se le pasó por la cabeza hacerlo; era tentador), pero estaba más concentrada en otras cosas que en buscar hacerse un mejor futuro a base de su propia adivinación.

Cuando volvió a su casa, horas más tarde, sus padres la recibieron y llenaron de preguntas. Que habían hablado con la madre de Penny, que habían hablado con Accalia, con sus amigos, que por qué no les dijo nada, ect, ect, ect. Pasó de ellos y se encerró en su habitación, dejando caer la cabeza en su almohada y disponerse a dormir con la ropa puesta. 

Estaba agotada, fatigada mental y físicamente. No quería saber, no quería hacer nada. Solo quedarse quieta y procesar todo. Permitirse llorar en la privacidad de su habitación lo cerca que estuvo de perderse y perder a su pareja o amigos; y a penas estuvo consciente. ¿Cómo haría en un campo de batalla? ¿Estaría ella ahí?

Empezó a temblar, pese a no tener frío. ¿Estaba lista para una guerra?

  
  



	12. Miedos.

—Entonces, ¿Qué harás?—Felix le preguntó.

—No lo sé, aún no tuve ninguna respuesta y, por lo que entiendo, Charlie tampoco.

Estaban en San Mungo, ella se había sacado las botas para acostarse en la cama, al lado de Félix. Usando su pecho como almohada y sintiendo como su brazo la rodeaba en un intento de sostenerla. Los dos miraban el techo blanco.

Pasó una semana desde el ataque de en la final del mundial. La mañana siguiente le darían el alta, pero todo estaba en orden, por fortuna. Accalia los dejó solos para llenar el papeleo pertinente por ser familiar directo y todo eso.

—Habrá que solucionar eso en algún momento,  _ mon cheri _ —observó Félix antes de que ella se trepara a su cama—. No ahora.

—¿Lo crees? ¿Con todo lo que se está por venir?

—A lo mejor lo evitas—ella rió, escéptica.

—No con mi suerte.

—Salvaste a Hogwarts al final, ¿No?

—Si, pero-

—¿Que evita que esta vez salves al mundo?

Se miraron, él le sonrió y ella rió. Le hizo gesto para que se sentara a su lado y no tardó en acceder.

—Estas loco. Me gustaría, pero estás loco.

—¿Qué te gustaría?—preguntó cuando estuvo al lado de ella y la miró. Ella le mantuvo la mirada y, cuando no pudo más, bajó la mirada y sonrió, sin decir demasiado—¿Salvar al mundo o solucionar lo otro?

Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos fijos en ella y una sonrisa embelesada. Quiso responder quiso decirle, pero… 

Los nervios pudieron con ella, rió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estas loco—pronunció como única respuesta.

Recibió un beso en la frente y Félix se ocupó de cambiar de tema mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho. Le gustaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón a un ritmo normal. Le gustaba verlo con un tono rosado y respirando con normalidad… y no como lo había visto en primera instancia.

No quería volver a verlo así, ni quería ver variantes peores. La idea de la guerra se le hacía pesada en su cabeza, ¿Qué pasaría con sus padres? ¿Con su hermano? ¿Con sus amigos? Ellos podían ser valientes y tener todas las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero algunos de ellos no calificaban para ser guerreros. Todo bien, o nacías para eso o no. Ni siquiera sabía si ella nació para eso.

Es decir, ella podía moverse para buscar a su hermano y resolver todas las bóvedas malditas, pero enfrentarse a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… otra historia. Definitivamente otra historia. Y una que no comprendía, ¿que ser era capaz de algo tan extremo como querer matar a un niño de un año de edad?

Esa impresión nunca la dejaría. Había escuchado durante demasiados años que los magos oscuros eran despiadados y muchos detalles eran tan cruentos que no podía ponerlo en un contexto que pudiese comprender por la falta de experiencia (gracias a Morgana, la ignorancia nunca fue tan dichosa como ese momento) vivida. Pero la muerte de Lily y James fue distinta. Pasó cerca, pertenecían al mismo país, frecuentaron los mismos lugares que su familia. Asistieron a Hogwarts, igual que ella. Todo era más cercano con ellos.

Y ellos murieron poco después de la desaparición de Jacob, cuando sus padres lloraban. Fue fácil entender ese dolor, fue fácil tener ese miedo por la pérdida cercana.

Si así se sentía perder a su hermano (por más momentáneo que fuese), ¿cómo podría sentirse Harry Potter que perdió a sus padres? La pregunta más repetida durante toda su infancia, cuando la Primera Guerra Mágica terminó.

La guerra superaba cualquier bóveda. Ella no se sentía material para hacerle frente al Señor Oscuro, para ponerse en la línea de fuego y sacrificarse por un bien común, superador. Como Tonks, como Bill, como Charlie.

Ella nunca podría salvar al mundo de Voldemort. Por más que quisiese.

* * *

 

Septiembre pasó rápido, y estaba segura que era por su afán de olvidar el mundial y su fatídica noche. Seguía sin haber noticias y, cuanto menos, se sentía aliviada por primera vez. Practicaba los ejercicios falsos de Remiel, que la obligaban a revisar su futuro cercano cada mañana y, aquello, le quitó un poco de sorpresa a su día a día.

—Estas muy apagada—comentó Félix en una salida de ellos.

—Hacer los ejercicios de Remiel quita la espontaneidad a la vida; pero si los hago, quizás pueda evitar que nos pase otro mundial—respondió en un suspiro—. Además este año…

—No deberá de tardar—la interrumpió. Se miraron—. Te refieres a Potter y qué va a hacer este año.

Ella asintió. Y se sonrieron. Era bueno saber que estaban en la misma página de pensamiento. Tres años consecutivos pasando cosas en Hogwarts por la presencia de Harry Potter allí.

Caminaban fuera del Callejón de las Artes, hacia el Callejón Diagon. El concierto había terminado ya y buscaban caminar por caminar, alargar el tiempo juntos antes de marchar hacia sus propias casas. Sus brazos se entrelazaban hasta sus manos que se cerraban juntas y la distancia entre ellos era mínima. Había risas bajas y susurros entre ellos, disfrutando de su seguridad, de su relación, de la noche y de la vida.

Y como su suerte dictaba en su vida; todo es bueno hasta que deja de serlo. 

Sus ojos se dilataron y se quedó sin respiración, se aferró fuerte a la mano de Félix y dejó que pasara lo que debía pasar.

Podía ubicar la mansión de los Rosier, la sala de estar en la que solía pasar tiempo con Félix y sus padres cuando se quedaba a tomar el té. Pero ellos no estaban a la vista. En cambio, había túnicas negras, máscaras extrañas que llegaba a ver al fondo de la habitación. La sensación de peligro otra vez. Veía el piso tan cerca que podía deducir que estaba arrodillada y obligada a mantener la cabeza baja.

—Juralo, paga la deuda de tu sangre —una voz ahogada por la máscara sonaba, lejos de su campo de visión, cada vez que intentaba levantar la cabeza, alguien se la bajaba.

De algún modo, sabía que no le hablaban a ella; pero era alguien cercano

—Nno, ¡no lo hagas!—su voz salió sin su consentimiento, mientras intentaba levantar la cabeza una vez más.

—¡Callate! ¿o prefieres ser tú quien ocupe su lugar?—se dio cuenta que la agarraban del cabello de la coronilla porque apretaron con más fuerza y tuvo que ahogar un quejido con la intención de dar la apariencia de que no se sentía intimidada.

—¡Sí! Déjalo a él y llévenme a mí! So-

La única razón por la que se interrumpió a sí misma, fue porque sintió la punta de una varita en el nacimiento de su cuello. Hubo risas que taparon un “no” y un “yo lo haré, no te arriesgaré”; hubo risas agudas y burlonas en respuesta.

—¡Qué valientes! ¡Qué devoción! ¡Qué amor…!—se burlaba una voz que sonaba un tanto aguda—¿Pero de qué te sirve el amor cuando tu vida está en juego? Alguno tiene que aceptar, sino…

Sonido de corte, de estrangulamiento fingido y risas morbosas del resto de sus compañeros.

Y oscuridad, recuperó el aire y sus ojos notaron la escasa distancia entre el empedrado de la calle y su rostro. Félix estaba a su lado, rodeando su cintura con un brazo por si se terminaba de caer. Cada segundo que pasaba y escuchaba con mayor claridad su voz preocupada, preguntando si ella estaba bien.

—Esto bien, estoy… creo que estoy bien. No me duele nada...

—¿otra visión, _ mon cheri _ ?—ella asintió, pero se rehusó a hablar de lo que vio en aquél momento.

—Vayamos a casa, primero—pidió. Las piernas le temblaban y la idea de aquello que vio y de lo que podía llegar a ser le helaron la sangre.

* * *

 

—Los mortifagos reclutarán gente a la fuerza—le anunció, días después, a Charlie.

No esperó a que hubiese un saludo formal, las preguntas obligadas de los procedimientos triviales cuando hacía bastante que no se veían. Charlie la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada, inexpresiva. La Sra. y el Sr. Weasley aún no llegaban al andén y Charlie, sospechaba, que era por obra de su recibidora. En vez de preguntar cómo supo que él estaría allí o dónde estaban sus padres para recibirlo, comenzó a caminar.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se veían y el salto de toda cortesía o aviso previo le indicaba que no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que es decir eso en público?—fue la respuesta que recibió, con una ceja curvada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve una visión que no fue nada agradable—se defendió—. Primera persona, fragmento de ello. Bastante crudo, bastante personal.

Charlie se detuvo con lentitud y la miró, más interrogante.

—¿Viste tu-?

—No sé, no quiero saberlo—lo interrumpió, mirando hacia otro lado—. Lo que importa es que habrá gente coercionada para ser un mortifago. Al principio, al menos.

Charlie siguió mirándola y ella le devolvió el gesto. Había honestidad, miedo, preocupación genuina ahí. Era algo que no podía ignorar, por más que aquello sonara terriblemente mal y seguramente no pudiese hacer nada al respecto.

Ella lo sabía también, sabía que siempre iba a haber una tercera o cuarta opción, una forma de negarse o sacar provecho a ello; dependiendo el perfil de cada uno. Aunque, si seguía con la línea de pensamiento que ella tenía; no todos eran guerreros, no todos podrían imponerse o encontrar una manera de salir de esa situación. Y habría quienes sucumbirían a la idea de estar de ese lado, que les gustaría, que disfrutarían. Como quienes habría los que se unieran por propia voluntad porque sí, la idea de la pureza de sangre era muy popular en las familias más antiguas de magos y brujas.

—¿Rosier lo sabe?—ella negó con la cabeza.

—En la visión vi...—tomó una larga bocanada de aire antes de continuar—… estaba en su casa. Quiero creer que a él no-Pero es imposible porque sé que no me estaban hablando a mi-sentí que yo estaba siendo usada para-no quiero estar en esa situación,Char-No quiero ser-No quiero ser su punto débil.

Charlie la miró de nuevo, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y hacía un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura.

Cuando Charlie finalmente encontró a sus padres, se despidió de ella con la promesa de visitarla al día siguiente, temprano en su propia casa y le puso dos únicas condiciones: que hablara con Félix y que tuviese preparado un frasco con la memoria de esa visión.

Cumplir con lo pedido, le resultó angustiante, cuanto menos. Pero lo hizo. Tras la finalización de su turno laboral con Remiel, hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para plantarse frente a su oficina y esperar a que volviese de una reunión. El ambiente que se respiraba en el ministerio seguía sin gustarle y reivindicaba su decisión por haberse marchado de allí como algo bueno.

Acompañar a Félix hasta su casa, apurándolo y preocupándolo por partes iguales fue una de las peores cosas que le pudo pasar; pero quería terminar con ello rápido. Sabía que decírselo no iba a ser nada placentero.

Cuando terminó el relato, estaban en la sala de estar que mejor conocía después de su dormitorio en toda la casa; Félix estaba de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la chimenea que se negaban a encender, cruzado de brazos y digiriendo la información. Nunca lo vio tan preocupado ni meditabundo.

—¿Dices que Weasley te propondrá alguna alternativa?

—Eso espero—pronunció sin moverse. Él asintió varias veces sin moverse de su lugar.

—Lo más posible es que hable con Dumbledore antes y después del encuentro.

—Lo es, sí.

—¿Estás segura que era esta casa?

La mirada de ella le dijo bastante. Asintió entonces y se quedó en silencio algunos instantes.

—¿Hoy te quedas y vamos a primera hora a tu casa?

Al principio, lo miró sin entender, pero después asintió. Esa noche se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde, abrazados en la cama de la habitación de Félix sin decirse demasiado.

El miedo estaba ahí.

* * *

 

Los saludos de cortesía fueron más quedos y sombríos que nunca. Charlie apenas miró con nostalgia la casa en la que pasó algunos días durante el verano antes de asegurarse que la conversación solo la oirían ellos tres. Frente a un desayuno frugal porque ni Félix ni ella tenían apetito, Charlie recibió el frasco con la memoria, habló de reunirse con Dumbledore aquella misma mañana de octubre. Y comenzó a enlistar las opciones que ellos tenían.

Podían terminar su relación y cada uno fingir una serie de relaciones vacías y esporádicas aquí y allá; algo que ninguno de los dos aceptó.

—Como dije, es una opción.

—Nos harías un favor si listaras las posibles—pidió Félix con tono de hastío

—Es posible; que ustedes no están dispuestos a hacerlo, es otra cosa—aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros, recibiendo un resoplido de la pareja.

Después siguió: esconderse (desde irse a la otra parte del mundo hasta quedarse cerca, viviendo una vida muggle) o, Charlie podría hablar con Dumbledore para evaluar otras posibilidades como Aurors que se hagan pasar por ellos o que ellos se conviertan en doble agentes

—No me tienen confianza para que esté en la Orden, dudo mucho que-

—Los escenarios cambian—respondió simple y tranquilo—. Con suerte y tras ver la visión que me acabas de dar…

Se encogió de hombros. Félix hizo una mueca con la cabeza y suspiró.

—Parece que lo único que nos queda es esperar—comentó. Charlie frunció los labios y asintió con cierta amargura.

—No debería adelantárselos, pero… de sucederse la guerra, se me asignaría el reclutamiento de miembros en el extranjero—acotó Charlie—; puedo ofrecerles un puesto a cambio de su ayuda; y eso sí correría por mi cuenta y no por Dumbledore.

Ella rió y lo miró.

—Muy Slytherin—Charlie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa balanceó el peso de su cuerpo entre un pie y otro.

—Después de tanto tiempo en tu compañía, algo se me tenía que pegar.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. A la mañana siguiente ambos recibieron una carta citándolos a Hogwarts para la semana que le seguía y ninguno de los dos casi ni pudo pensar en otra cosa. Las preguntas de Félix sobre lo que vio fueron insistentes, pero nacían de la curiosidad pura y del miedo, de las ganas de prepararse para minimizar cualquier daño posible. Ella respondió lo mejor que pudo; actualizando,a su vez, el diario en el que llevaba registro de sus visiones.

Con Remiel, estuvo distraída, pero mantuvo su desempeño laboral normal y el hombre no le dijo nada al respecto. Aunque estuvo segura de que pudo escuchar un par de veces decir “Tu sabrás en lo que te metes”.

Al día marcado, estaban los dos en Hogwarts. Fueron recibidos por McGonagall esta vez, quien los acompañó hasta la oficina de Dumbledore en silencio;aquello le daba a entender que su antigua profesora de Transformaciones estaba al tanto de la situación y, muy posiblemente, fuese miembro de la Orden.

No sentía nostalgia por el lugar; a pesar de tener sus mejores recuerdos ahí, pero era algo que lo atribuía a la compañía que tuvo durante aquellos años. McGonagall los dejó en las escaleras de caracol. Al subir al despacho, Dumbledore estaba ahí, sin que un día hubiese pasado. Hubo saludos, hubo ofrecimiento de un buen té y la conversación, en líneas muy generales, fue calmada.

Seguían sin confiar en ellos, aquello no era nuevo. Menos ahora; aunque Dumbledore admitió que la visión era, cuánto menos interesante para usar a favor de los intereses de la Orden. Y era algo que le parecía obvio. Encontrar la debilidad, asegurar protección por encima de todas las cosas y podrían tener un aliado. Prometió, a cambio de la lealtad y la información, asegurarse de contenerlos de los peligros que enfrenten.

Por supuesto, ellos estarían a su suerte en tanto fuesen lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no morir. A cambio, si llamaban a la Orden, y ellos tenían tiempo, irían en su auxilio.

Gran trato. La opción de trabajar para Charlie parecía más segura.

Lo peor era que esta vez no podía culparlo. Sí pensaba con un enfoque crítico, entendía. 

Félix y ella se fueron con la manos vacías, pero llenos de promesas.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, no soy tan buena inventando nombres a la J.K Rowling, pero en su imaginario, hagan la concesión de que existe un Callejón de las Artes y hay teatros y anfiteatros y esas cosas. Si el fic no se vuelve más oscuro antes, quizás vuelva a hacer hincapié en el lugar más adelante.
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> capitulo 18 y parte del capitulo 19 ahora son el capitulo 12


	13. Torneo de los Tres Magos

Los días pasaron, y las visiones siguieron llegando, para su pesar.

Pero esta vez, eran repetidas. Eran los sueños, pero más claros dentro de la ambigüedad propia con la que se presentaron la primera vez.

Los pensamientos de un hombre sobre una muy mala decisión tomada en la guerra. La muerte vestida de negro y amarillo. Sangre, carne, hueso y vida.

Y de nuevo, los pensamientos de un hombre sobre una muy mala decisión. La muerte vestida de negro y amarillo. Sangre, carne, hueso y vida.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

—No quiero hacer adivinaciones por un tiempo. No lecturas, Messier Remiel—pidió al llegar.

Remiel levantó la vista de la tirada de cartas que tenía y la miró.

—Hay visiones que-

—Lo entiendo—la interrumpió—. Cuando vengan los clientes necesito que vayas a retirar unos pedidos. Hasta entonces, seguiremos con la Oculomancia.

Ella asintió, suponiendo que Messier Faure-Dumont ya había adivinado aquello.

* * *

 

La tapa de El Profeta del primero de noviembre, declaraba que El Torneo de Los Tres Magos (el primero en demasiado tiempo) volvía a la Trinidad de Beauxbatons-Durmstrang-Hogwarts con cuatro campeones en vez de uno.

Harry Potter siendo el cuarto.

—No necesito tener el don para saber que algo así iba a pasar—comentó. Remiel se encogió de hombros mientras guardaba los huesos oraculares en una bolsita de terciopelo con mucho cuidado.

—¿Es muy importante ese chico?—inquirió. Ella se giró a verlo como si hubiese sido insultada, ella estaba sobre un pequeño banquillo, acomodando milimétricamente las runas tras guardar los libros consultados.

—¿Vives en una almeja?—Remiel levantó la cabeza y la miró con incredulidad. Ella nunca lo trataba con tanta familiaridad—. Es Harry Potter.

—Y es alguien de quien hablas demasiado.

—Yo no hablo tanto—se balanceó peligrosamente hacia un lado y otro. Le dedicó una mirada corta que su mentor ignoró.

—Tus visiones sí. Todo gira entorno a Hogwarts y ese chico

—¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quién es? Estuviste aquí durante la primera guerra Mágica—lejos de centrarse en las palabras recién dichas, ella se quedaba con el rasgo que más le sorprendía.

—Nunca me interesaron los asuntos de ustedes, los ingleses—se volvió a encoger de hombros, mientras volvía a su tarea—; sé de la guerra porque el primo de tu novio me voló mi local, si a eso te refieres, pero… ese mocoso no es tan grande como para haber hecho algo.

—Pues hizo suficiente. Salvó a todo el mundo mágico derrotando a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado cuando tenía un año. Sus padres, James y Lily, murieron protegiéndolo y él… pues lo venció—fue su respuesta, vaga, encogiéndose de hombros—. No se sabe cómo, eso es algo que solo Harry sabe. Y ve tu a saber si lo recuerda.

—¿Pero de qué sirve su grandeza?—interrogó, cerrando la bolsa y levantándose de su asiento para guardar la bolsa, junto con el plato—. Si ese señor oscuro va a volver para el año que viene.

Ella se detuvo en seco y lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, va a volver. Nadie más que el director de ese colegio suyo le va a creer, pero va a volver. No veo que haya hecho algo significativo más que retrasar una década y monedas la guerra.

—¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, hace un tiempo que llevo viéndolo—comentó sin darle mucha importancia, en apariencia—. Cada vez que estás cerca.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—No lo sé, Sherlock; dímelo tu—Remiel se cruzó de brazos y la miró expectante desde el almacén contrario.

Rayos. Tiempo de evaluación. No llegó a responder cuando Remiel la miró con desaprobación.

—O piensas demasiado en alguno de los dos o algo que los relacione; o estarás involucrada en algo que tengas que ver con ambos—suspiró con reprobación—. Principiante, aprentti. Deberías saberlo ya.

* * *

 

_ O pensaba demasiado en la guerra mágica o ella estaba relacionada de alguna manera.  _

Le dio demasiadas vueltas a esas palabras y tuvo que repasar los apuntes y libros que tenía al respecto y por culpa de la enseñanza de Remiel. Era una de las interpretaciones. También podía significar que viviría hasta ese punto o que era la gran visión que profetizaría alguna vez o… en fin; había muchas más razones que esas, sí. Pero las expuestas por su mentor eran las más fuertes.

Y si lo pensaba era lo más obvio, la Navaja de Ockham, la respuesta más obvia tendía a ser la certera.  _ Ella estaba relacionada con la guerra que se iba a venir _ . Bill, Charlie, Tonks, cuanto menos como miembros de la Orden. Y Félix por la visión de los mortifagos y el historial de su propia familia. Su propio miedo a Voldemort también influía.

¿Y Jacob?¿tendría algo que ver? ¿O era ella misma la que se involucraría a pleno en la situación?

Remiel sin duda le dejó demasiadas dudas plantadas en su cabeza aquella tarde, que no pudo responder. Al llegar a su casa, su madre se le acercó con el entusiasmo patentado en su cara al punto que la pregunta se disparó sola y sus labios se movieron más rápido que su mente.

—¿Qué? ¿Jacob volvió? ¿Está acá?—su madre se detuvo a medio camino y la miró bajando los hombros con cierta decepción.  _ El día que ella deje de preguntar por él será en el que muera _ , fue la respuesta dramática que pensó.

—No—hizo una pausa desanimada—, pero llegó una carta del Ministerio. Félix nos invita a la primera prueba del torneo de los Tres Magos ¿No es emocionante?

Ella rió y asintió, para no decir otra cosa. Si la propuesta le parecía interesante, era por otras razones. Quizás estar cerca de Potter dispararía más visiones; o una respuesta a esa intriga, pero eso último le parecía demasiado.

* * *

 

Fue sorprendente lo rápido que llegó el veinticuatro de noviembre desde esa noticia hasta la noche en la que partieron desde la estación King Cross. Compartió compartimiento con su familia y la de Félix, y Félix. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo. Increible como la magia les permitía entrar con comodidad.

Hablaron de esto, de aquello y esto otro, con un Félix que explicaba que estaría dentro de la comitiva del Ministerio, pero no de la que formaba parte dado que sus jefes pertenecían a otro sector que no le competía la organización del torneo.

Y por buenas razones, dado que se oponían al Torneo por la cantidad de alumnos que murieron históricamente en dicho evento. La charla fue amena y se tocaron distintos temas, aunque cada vez que mencionaban el tema de matrimonio… ambos lograban evitarlo o desviar la conversación con algo.

Durmieron en el Expreso y se despertaron con un cómodo desayuno servido en puerta. No tardaron en bajar en la estación y tomaron los carruajes hacia el Colegio. El día era gris y hacía el frío de la estación. En el camino pudo ver cabezas pelirrojas distintivas y tironeó de la manga de la túnica de Félix.

—No es necesario que preguntes—le respondió al entender; en sus bolsillos buscaba el atado de cigarrillos que se había comprado antes del viaje. Si bien estuvo contemplando la idea de cambiarlo el hábito por una pipa, el invento muggle le atraía más.

—¿Y qué sé yo? Tu familia tiene protocolos raros y está el tema del Ministerio y-

—Ve, calla y ve, que no hay problema—dijo, divertido de haber notado el tono de travesura en la voz de su pareja

Rieron, se besaron y ella apuró el paso hasta llegar a los Weasley. Rodeó a los hermanos mayores de la familia por la espalda y asomó su cabeza entre los hombros de ambos. Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y se detuvieron a saludarla. Así mismo pasó con la Sra. y el Sr. Weasley, quienes le demostraron el afecto intacto que le tenían desde su época en Hogwarts.

—¿Estás mejor?—Charlie preguntó, levantando la cabeza para verla por unos segundos.

—No del todo. Pasaron… cosas—suspiró ella, encogiéndose de hombros—; he estado teniendo una repetición de sueños y visiones que es MUY molesta.

Bill la miró, interrogante. Ella miró a Charlie.

—Él sabe—aclaró—, solo tienes que ser un poco más específica.

—No es la que estás en el centro y al frente, si a eso te refieres—le aclaró ella, volviendo la vista a Bill—; son cosas… raras; sin sentido desde la primera vez. Es demasiado abstracto todo como para poder explicarlo de una manera adecuada. Pensamientos de un hombre que se arrepiente de algo; muerte, negro y amarillo, y algo que involucra hueso, carne y sangre.

—Puede sonar a alguna Maldición—opinó el mayor—más por lo último que lo primero.

—O quizás algún ritual—aportó Charlie

—También, pero tiene que ser uno muy oscuro—Bill asintió, pensativo—; aunque-¡Agh!

Alguien cayó sobre Bill, literal, y una cabellera rosa chicle se hizo muy evidente en el suelo. Pudo ver a la Sra. Weasley sonriendo con disimulo no muy lejos de ellos, decidiendo avanzar junto a su esposo y dejarlos a su suerte.

La situación le parecía absurda, pero le agradaba ver eso, le recordaba a sus años en Hogwarts. En vez de ayudarlos, ella comenzó a reír. 

Charlie le tendió una mano a Tonks y antes de que se diera cuenta, Penny y Rowan también estaban ahí, ayudando a Bill. Hubo más abrazos, más risas y algún que otro reclamo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, todos estaban ahí. 

Y, de la nada, la angustia se aplacó, los nervios se fueron y se permitió relajar. Sus amigos estaban ahí. Todos. No importaba que pudiese pasar ahora, sabía que estaba bien acompañada. ¡Ah! No es que con Félix no se sintiese segura, al contrario. El problema es que  _ todo  _ el tiempo temía por él. ¿Qué pasaba si algo le pasaba a él por su culpa?

Con sus amigos… bueno, las cosas eran muy distintas. Ese obstáculo lo superaron con creces por toda la problemática que implicó estar en Hogwarts y buscar las Bóvedas Malditas al mismo tiempo y con ella, para ayudarla. Nunca Félix estuvo expuesto a eso.

Al menos no por su culpa, y quería que las cosas se mantuvieran así por mucho tiempo. 

Las preguntas no pudieron evitarse, pero las respuestas estaban casi servidas.

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Que la prueba tenía que ver con su trabajo, que su familia apoyaba a Harry sin importar qué, que su trabajo de Auror la llevaba a ser guardaespaldas del evento, que quería echar un vistazo las habilidades de Krum, que pareció interesante, que Tonks los invitó, que Charlie…

Que, en definitiva, estaban todos curiosos por ver al tal Potter, porque Potter (o sea… Potter, el chico que cambió sus infancias, el mito, la leyenda, el heroe) y el Torneo de los Tres Magos era la excusa perfecta, excepto por aquellos que ya lo conocían.

Se separaron al llevar al predio de Hogwarts, los profesores los llevaron a todos al campo de Quidditch y cada uno se mezcló de nuevo con sus familias o sus asuntos; pero la promesa de una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas estaba implícita.

Le sorprendió que pudiesen usar el Bosque Prohibido de esa forma, lo que debió haber sido para Charlie traer a los dragones y usar el lugar en el que más tiempo pasaba cuando era joven… en eso. No le gustaba, si tenía que ser sincera, pero sabía que iban a devolverlo a su estado original porque…  _ magia _ .

Tuvo su momento de ser el centro de atención con los padres de Félix cuando los propios comentaron que conocía a Charlie, uno de los “chicos que trajeron los dragones”. Accalia le preguntó al respecto con la curiosidad propia de una niña y se llegó a preguntar si era una aficionada frustrada a ellos.

—Si quiere, puedo ponerla en contacto con él. Trabaja en el Santuario de dragones de Rumania—los ojos le brillaron.

Félix la codeó, poniéndola en aviso que, por fin y después de tanta palabrería discursiva, la primera prueba iba a comenzar. Anunciaron al primer campeón y un Hufflepuff salió al campo, luciendo ropas de los colores de su casa. Era un muchacho joven, bien parecido y sonriente, algo nervioso por la situación y ser el  _ primero _ .

Y fue un momento, a decir verdad, pero lo sintió una eternidad: cuando él se detuvo a mirar a su alrededor para evaluar la situación y ver la cantidad de gente. Fue una fracción de segundo en el que ella nunca supo con certeza si le estaba devolviendo la mirada, pero el tener una visión frontal de su rostro disparó lo que su cuerpo o su magia sabía hacer.

Volvió al principio de su visión. Pero esta vez veía más. Era de noche, oscura y ciertamente primaveral. Había arbustos por todos lados hacia donde mirase. En el centro, un altar vacío. Alrededor, silencio expectante. Podía sentir una infinidad de miradas sobre ellas y luces de reflectores a lo lejos, sobre ellos.

¿Ellos?

Un destello. Un golpe sordo y dos cuerpos. Uno a un costado de otro. Piel llena de tierra, ropa negra y roja, expresión desolada y ojos verdes esmeraldas detrás de unos lentes redondos.

Harry Potter.

El chico lloraba sobre un cuerpo más alto, más esbeltos y con ropas similares solo que donde había rojo en Harry, en él había un amarillo muy brillante. Y la piel blanca. Muy blanca. La expresión congelada en una de sorpresa.

Cedric Diggory.

—No, no, no, no —se escuchó a ella misma murmurar, entendiendo el significado, ahora y tarde, de lo que lo visto tiempo atrás significaba.

Eso iba a pasar pronto, era fácil de inferirlo. Por el contexto actual de su presente.

Una mano acarició su espalda y la imagen cambió. Volvía a estar en la tribuna del pequeño estadio armado. Había aplausos y Cedric se retiraba con un huevo entre brazos. Félix era el único que la miraba con consternación.

—¿Otra visión?   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> Parte del capitulo 19 y todo el capitulo 20 ahora son el capitulo 13


	14. Plan de Accion

—¿Cómo puedo ver los distintos desenlaces?

Remiel le dio una de sus miradas por la pregunta, pero no indagó al respecto, sino que suspiró y tomó palabra.

—Calculo que te refieres a buscar la mejor decisión que puedes tomar. Que un vidente puede tomar—comento y al verla asentir, suspiró y de nuevo—. Quieres engañar a la habilidad.

—Supongamos que sí.

Remiel la miró de reojo, se estiró y abandonó su silla. Aquél día, como tantos otros, los clientes pautados ya habían pasado por la consulta estipulada y él descansaba mientras ella acomodaba todo, una visión particular lo había dejado exhausto como para acompañarla en la tarea como solía hacer.

—Solo funciona con nosotros, que podemos tomar una decisión, revisar el futuro y cambiar de opinión o aferrarnos a algo—explicó—. Si nuestros clientes estuviesen seguros de sus decisiones, no vendrían a nosotros, suelen tomarnos como consejeros de una vez para esos temas, así que poco espacio nos queda para experimentar con nuestras habilidades.

* * *

 

Pasaba su tiempo libre sentada con los ojos cerrados, despejando su mente. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no necesitaba ningún medio extra para averiguarlo. 

De esta manera vio todos los escenarios en los que Cedric Diggory volvía sin vida de donde sea que iba cuando tocaba el cáliz, por lo que no tardó en resolver que el problema yacía en esa tercera prueba.

Las veces en las que ella decidía meterse al laberinto y retenerlo, terminaban con Harry volviendo con lágrimas en los ojos y herido, diciendo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto y ganándose miradas incrédulas y una futura evaluación a su varita terminaba dándole la razón, aunque la opinión del público no lo tomaba en cuenta. Entendía, entonces, que alguien debía acompañarlo.

Cuando tomaba la decisión de reemplazar a Cedric, ella solo aterrizaba de espaldas a un frío y duro suelo y escuchaba una voz que le helaba el cuerpo. Antes de poder reaccionar, el Avada Kedavra terminaba la visión.

Le costó entender que moría en esos momentos y cuando lo entendió, además de vomitar, descartó la idea. 

Entonces, ni retener a Cedric ni acompañarlo. ¿Quizás ponerle un rastreador o algo para ubicarlo y llegar algunos minutos más tarde en su auxilio?

No tardó en comprender que sola no le convenía ir.

Se sucedieron varios escenarios donde alguien terminaba muerto. Siempre. Si no era ella o Cedric, era algún Auror, algún profesor, alguno de sus amigos, los otros campeones. Alguien tenía que morir.

_ Siempre _ .

Era como si ese detalle fuese inevitable. Se volvió a los apuntes, a las notas, a los libros de adivinación.

_ Evento Inamovible: aquello que no puede cambiarse, que sucederá sin importar qué. _

Lo encontró en un diccionario, junto a una breve guía de cómo reconocerlos que no le sirvió en lo absoluto y cuando le preguntó a Remiel, éste le respondió que se las arregle ella sola al respecto, que no eran “instrucciones de cocina”.

Eso implicaba que tenía que sucederse sí o sí una muerte. Sea Cedric, sea ella, alguno de sus amigos, un Auror cualquiera.

_ Alguien _ .

— _ Mon petit _ ¿estás bien?—preguntó Félix.

Levantó la cabeza. Estaba en la Sala Blanca, en la casa de Félix. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía meditar y estudiar con tranquilidad; motivada, quizás, por la visión que sucedería en algún futuro cercano. La luz de la mañana entraba, fría por los ventanales, y si bien la chimenea lograba calentar el ambiente, la sensación de frío no se iba del todo. Al menos, no con esa realización.

Félix estaba sentado sobre el piano de cola, cerrado, repasando algunas anotaciones de su propio trabajo ya que la mesa de café había sido acaparada por su pareja. No dudó en dejar su trabajo para acercarsele.

Se miraron. Y ella sacudió con su cabeza.

—Necesito descansar. Guardaré esto y… subiré a tomar una siesta—Félix asintió y le dio una mano.

—Día difícil, asumo—comentó.

—Sí, se vuelve complicado y pareciera que, cada vez que doy un paso en la dirección correcta, las cosas se vuelven peores—bufó.

Lo escuchó reír suavemente y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, interrogante. Lo vio mirando las anotaciones, los mapas, las cuadrículas…

—Me recuerda a Hogwarts, cuando estudiabas para las Bóvedas en la Sala Común...—comentó. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa.

—No me lo recuerdes—murmuró—; era devanarme el cerebro para buscar una solución junto a Rowan y quedarme hasta tarde, estudiando para las clases del dia siguiente. Era un infierno.

—Si pudiste con eso...—dejó caer.

—Es que es distinto. Antes… lo de las Bóvedas...—vio como Félix la miraba y terminó por suspirar—. Supongo que no es tan distinto…

Félix estiró una mano hacia ella y la puso sobre el dorso de la suya. El tacto era suave y lleno de cariño.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo sola—comentó—; si no quieres hacerme partícipe de ello, aunque sea, llama a Weasley o-

—No, Charlie tiene las manos atadas en esto—negó con la cabeza—; cálculo que Bill también. Y aunque pudiese hacerlo, no creo que pueda hacer algo realmente para esto. Esto tengo que resolverlo sola, lamentablemente.

Pese a la negativa, Félix no alejó su mano, sino que asintió comprendiendo.

**—** Me gustaría que sea lo último que tengas que resolver sola **—** dejó caer, casual.

Lo miró y él le mantuvo la mirada. Hubo silencio al punto que pudieron escuchar el viento invernal agitar las ventanas. Habían escapado de ese tema en público y en privado casi no lo habían tocado, por el apuro del año, de la situación, del miedo, del no querer pensar en ello aún porque era muy pronto pese a los dos años y meses que tenían saliendo juntos.

Ella suspiró. Mentiría si diría que la unión no le daba miedo.

—Más con los días que se respiran y con la idea de que esta paz no será tal pronto. Si me pasara algo, quisiera-

—No digas eso, no hay nada que pueda-

La mirada de Félix la calló.

—Si los tiempos que se avecinan son tan malos o peores que la última guerra, quiero estar seguro que no tendrás que preocuparte por nada si algo llegara a pasarme.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un tiempo, mientras había silencio entre ellos. Ella apenas bajó la mirada, intentando darle forma a sus pensamientos.

—No voy a casarme por dinero, Félix; ni siquiera quiero hablar de la muerte en este momento—musitó—; pero quiero una vida a tu lado. 

La respuesta no lo tomó por sorpresa, el hombre le sonrió y se relamió los dedos, saboreando las palabras que diría.

—Entonces, solo bastará con que ofrezca un anillo ¿no?—vio sus ojos oscuros brillar y ella sonrió.

—Sí, no me escaparé si lo haces, te lo prometo.

* * *

 

Las fiestas de mil nueve noventa y cuatro la pasaron con ambas familias reunidas. Al menos, los familiares más directos, con la excepción de Jacob que estaba vaya a saber dónde. 

Ella le mandó una carta, comentándole la noticia del compromiso con Félix; en donde le confesaba que sí, tenía miedo como lo tuvo cuando empezó la relación con él, pero también sabía que sus temores eran infundados por cómo Félix la trataba. Pero nunca tuvo respuesta alguna.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa, concentrarse en buscar una manera de salvar a Cedric. No creía que existía otro motivo por el cual tuvo la visión de su muerte en primer lugar. Sentía que podía evitarlo. Lo creía firmemente.

 

**_1995_ **

No hicieron fiesta de compromiso como tal, Félix acababa de ser ascendido, nuevamente, y tenía demasiado trabajo como para hacer otra cosa que dormir en sus momentos de descanso. Y ella no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuese salvar a Cedric del terrible destino que le aguardaba. Varias veces consideró hablarlo con sus amistades, pero sabía que de algùn modo u otro, estos terminarían incitandola a hablar con Dumbledore.

Y no quería hablar con él.

La parte arrogante de sí, pensaba que si salvaba a Cedric, habría una minúscula posibilidad de que la tomaran para la Orden. La parte más sensata sabía que no lo iban a hacer aunque lo salvara; como mucho le consultarían seguido por si tenía alguna otra visión o sueño pseudo-profético. Y que, si en el improbable caso la llegaban a aceptar como miembro de la Orden, era muy probable que la mitad más uno la consideraran peligrosa. Pero Tonks y sus padres estaban allí también, siendo sus tías Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange; brujas que estaban con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Sus propios padres no tenían ese registro criminal y sin embargo… ella era desplazada. “Por mala conducta”, porque le costaba apegarse a las reglas; como si el padre de Harry Potter hubiese sido alumno modelo. Como si Tonks no hubiese destacado por su rebeldía en sus años de Hogwarts.

Resoplaba mucho cuando pensaba en ello; no le gustaba esa diferenciación eterna que hubo con ella. Ninguno de sus amigos estuvo bajo amenaza de ser expulsada, solo ella. Por su hermano, por el interés de ambos en las Bóvedas. Porque no era el tipo de rebeldía que querían.

Además, le gustaba respetar la regla de tres: dos veces se manejaba por los medios de los otros, la tercera, por los propios.

Por eso, se abstuvo de hablar con Charlie del tema con las cartas que intercambiaron. Y ni hablar con el resto, pese a que tenía dudas de su pertenencia a la Orden, no iba a arriesgarse. 

Pensar en que tenía que dejar que alguien muriera solo para salvar a Cedric… le quitaba el sueño y a penas le dejaba comer. ¿Por qué alguien tenía que morir? Remiel le dijo que los grandes eventos siempre comienzan o terminan con una muerte; que la historia no haga registro de todos, era otra cosa.

Ya sabía que venía otra guerra. Su primera visión fue clara al respecto. Y las alternativas de la muerte de Cedric, eran con Potter clamando que Voldemort había regresado. No era difícil asumir, entonces, que esa muerte desataría la segunda Guerra Mágica. Y, si se lo ponía a pensar mejor, tenía mucho sentido que comenzara en la final del torneo de los Tres Magos. Era un evento grande, donde muchas miradas estaban encima, con representación internacional. Era ideal para hacer llegar un mensaje de miedo. 

Le daba miedo que una Guerra fuese un evento fijado, impostergable. O quizás, había sido postergada (su final) cuando Voldemort fue vencido por Harry Potter en mil novecientos ochenta y uno.  Postergado catorce años.

Era demasiado para pensar.

* * *

 

La segunda prueba llegó el veinticuatro de febrero. Hacía demasiado frío ese día al punto que le dio pena que los pobres campeones podrían sufrir hipotermia o algo por estar con tan poca ropa un día tan gris y horrible.

No fue mucho más, no hubo mucha mística. Fue mirar el agua por demasiado tiempo y esperar. Feliz pasó una mano por su espalda y la abrazo. La cercanía de su cuerpo le brindó calor y comodidad. En algún momento se quedó dormida, con su mente pensando cómo hacer. Se despertó con el mismo pensamiento y con Feix moviendola con gentileza para que despertara.

—Se le otorgó un reconocimiento especial a Potter, por haber salvado al Weasley menor y a la hermana de la chica de Beauxbatons —le informó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Bajaron de las gradas y caminaron a paso agradable, agarrados de la mano, escuchando que decían el resto de los empleados del Ministerio. Su mente no tardó en vagar de nuevo hacia el tema de siempre para ella.

Dado que no sabía quién era el originante de convertir la copa en un traslador (al menos, le parecía un traslador), no le convenía alertar a nadie de la situación. También, a lo largo de sus visiones, pudo percibir que no era opción evitar que Potter tocara la copa; era algo que  _ iba _ a pasar y no estaba en sus manos decidir si él lo hacía o no. Las veces que intentó detenerlo terminó con él en el otro lado… y el “ _ Avada Kedavra!”  _ era lo último que escuchaba.

Por eso quedaba tercera opción, la que estuvo experimentando. Y la idea se le hacía horrible.

Tener que elegir alguien para que muera. Ser responsable de ello, aunque fuese de una manera indirecta.

Quizás, podía tratar de salvar a Cedric y minimizar las posibilidades de cualquiera de los otros muera.

Intentarlo era mejor que no hacer nada ¿no? Si no hacía nada o esperaba demasiado, corría riesgo de que nada cambiara y ese chico muriese.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, comenzó a armar un plan. En cargar con los pro y los contra; si era un laberinto como parecía que sería, tendría que estar cerca de ellos. De Cedric, idealmente. Al ser una prueba, seguramente si alguien la viese ahí metida, le harían problema. Tendría que prepararse para todo lo que Cedric pudiese enfrentar. Tenía que prepararse, también, para mantenerse fuera de la vista de los demás hasta que fuese necesario.

Sobretodo, también, tenía que asegurarse de estar cerca de Potter. Y no, no era por fanatismo al chico.

Félix la veía ir y venir, ponerse a hacer pociones o practicar viejos hechizos, hasta en alguna que otra ocasión, tuvo que ayudarla a practicar. Desempolvar sus habilidades, esas que dejó de practicar ni bien salió de Hogwarts. Fueron varios meses que pasaron con mucha más rapidez esta vez. 

El ejercicio constante la mantenía despierta y con mejores ánimos. Hasta Remiel la felicitó por su desempeño en las horas laborales.

Con lo que no pudo lograr o con lo que dudaba, acudió a sus amigos. A Penny, más que nada que estaba a pocos minutos de distancia y a mano siempre y cuando deseara ir a dar una vuelta tras el trabajo o se propusiera a hacer los mandados para su mentor. 

La rubia la saludó con su humor de siempre, quizás algo sorprendida de verla.

—Qué sorpresa de verte.

—Sí, estuve ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y… bueno eso—mintió desacaradamente. Accalia fue la que decidió organizar la boda junto a su madre y dejarlos a ellos a la espera de las fechas importantes.

—¿Que te trae por aquí? 

—Oh, Messier Remiel me pidió que retirara un pedido de su parte —mintió de nuevo, ella se ofreció a hacerlo y el hombre no tuvo problemas ni puso objeciones.

Vio como la rubia se iba a la rebotica y volvía al cabo de unos minutos con un paquete envuelto con cuidado.

—Ah, y también quería pedirte esto, si tienes a mano—Penny observó el pergamino con algunas anotaciones prolija.

Vio como Penny asentía con la cabeza y alzaba las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Para qué necesitas esto?—preguntó mirándola.

—Yo no, Messier Remiel—se atajó, Penny la miró con perspicacia. 

—Uh… bueno, supongo que hay algo.  

Algunos momentos después, se retiraba de la tienda con lo deseado y sintiéndose penosamente culpable por haberle mentido a su amiga.

Pero era necesario. Tenía que actuar con cautela hasta estar segura de que no había peligro para nadie.

Al menos, nadie a quien ella quisiera perder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rumanía es mi punto débil. Algún día, iré. El distrito Lipstani es el comercial de Bucarest, fundado por el buen (?) Vlad. Sí, ese Vlad.  
> Caru Cu' Bere es un restaurante típico muy bonito en fotos, muy caro y muy tradicional.
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> Capitulos 21 & 22 ahora son el capitulo 14


	15. 24 de Junio

**_24 de junio_ **

Entre febrero y los meses siguientes, no hubo más que entrenamiento, preparación, comprar una o dos pociones que le llamaran la atención a Penny; para cuando llegó el día tenía un morral bastante preparado y un diario nuevo, lleno de sus anotaciones y el plan a seguir, pasado a limpio.

Durante el viaje a Hogwarts, se la pasó leyendo; repasando sus notas una vez más y, la última media hora, durmiendo. Nadie la cuestionó, más que nada porque durmieron durante gran parte del viaje y se despertaron poco antes de que ella cerrara los ojos.

Félix fue el único que la miró con extrañeza, pero se reservó los comentarios. Esta vez, en el camino hacia Hogwarts no se encontró con sus amigos, así que se mantuvo pegada a su pareja, intentando no pensar en que, si las cosas salían muy mal, ésa podía ser la última vez que estuviese con él.

—Estas tensa—mencionó su pareja, observando el campo a medida que se acercaban; tenía un tono casual, pese a la preocupación que le transmitía— ¿Es para lo que te has preparado?

Ella no habló, pero fue suficiente respuesta. Félix suspiró hondo y se restregó el rostro con su mano hábil. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, lo veía por la mirada que tenía en sus ojos y lo comprobó cuando la miró, buscando su mirada.

—Sé cuidadosa—dijo, asegurándose de que el gesto era recíproco.

—Siempre lo soy—respondió, esforzando una sonrisa. Félix suspiró.

—Si lo fueras, estoy seguro que no hubieses ni necesitado mi recomendación para ser prefecta—le sacó una sonrisa con eso y él se permitió sonreír también—. Ni te hubiesen atrapado ninguna de las veces que lo hicieron.

—Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta—comentó entonces, poniéndose de pie e intentando desligarse de esa conversación—. Supongo que mejor voy yendo; mientras más rápido…

Félix asintió, volviendo a repetir su pedido. No iba a despedirse o decir algo más que aquello, la actitud y el silencio anormal que mantenía. Ella tenía que volver. Más ahora que estaban planeando su futuro juntos.

No quería que esa conversación fuese el último recuerdo del otro, pero otra no le quedaba; a menos que quisiera parecer más sospechosa.

* * *

 

Debajo de su capa de verano, llevaba el tipo de pantalones que Charlie recomendaba para la exploración o la aventura por la practicidad de los bolsillos y que André aborrecía por, justamente, lo ridículo que se le hacían esos mismos bolsillos. Los había oído discutir por años sobre aquello; hasta, incluso, fue testigo de como André una y otra vez le regaló distintos conjuntos más agradable a la vista que incluían un bonito morral o un cinturón para guardar cosas. 

Bueno, habiendoselos puesto y habiendo llenado los bolsillos con una cantidad considerable de pociones, debía de darle la razón a Charlie. Eran prácticos. Pero que eran feos, lo eran.

Palpó en el cinturón que Penny le regaló años atrás, la varita y las que creía que serían las pociones más imprescindibles. Se aseguró de que todo estuviese en su lugar y se aseguró que el rastreador mágico estuviese en el bolsillo donde los puso. Tanto el receptor como el transmisor. Era un elemento crucial en su misión. 

Aseguró que las correas del morral estuviesen bien sujetas y, en un rincón muy disimulado, escondió el diario con el encantamiento adecuado. Se mojó la cara, se miró al espejo e intentó darse ánimos.

El tiempo corría y debía apurarse. Del cinturón, sacó la primera poción; la agitó e hizo fondo blanco.

_ Invisibilidad _ . No tardó en ver como su reflejo desaparecía del espejo.

Tomó la segunda.

_ Ojos de Gato _ . Visión nocturna. Con un par de pestañeos, veía con un tono azul-verdoso, más iluminado que antes.

Tomó la tercera.

_ Poción agudizadora del ingenio. _ Para actuar con más inteligencia y dejarse llevar menos por sus emociones.

La cuarta.

_ Filtro de paz _ , para asegurarse que sus emociones no se metieran en el medio.

La quinta.

Las diez de las quince gotas de Felix Felicis que pudo comprar sin que Penny sospechara. Era mucho menos de lo que esperaba conseguir, pero… todo servía. Decidió reservar las cinco restantes para cuando avistara la copa. 

Hasta entonces, podía decirse que estaba preparada. 

Le sorprendió la calma con la que salió caminando, hasta tuvo que abstenerse a tararear una canción, pero ya sentía que no era la gran cosa salir a evitar una muerte a costa de otra. Nadie se fijó en ella y tuvo la suerte y el tino de no cruzarse con nadie en el camino, ni levantar sospechas.

Le fue fácil encontrar a los campeones y observarlos, mientras el discurso final y las reglas de la última prueba se daban. Por primera vez, pudo observar de cerca a Potter, con su cabello negro desprolijo y sus ojos verdes disimulados detrás de los lentes. Era más bajo de lo que pensaba y el chico respiraba miedo, pero parecía que estaba decidido a enfrentar lo que sea que le tocara.

Bien, porque él no sería su objetivo hasta el final. No era sabio ponerle el rastreador ahora, corría riesgo de que se cayera o se arruinara. Y ella no iba a arriesgarse más de lo ya lo estaba haciendo. En su lugar, se puso atrás y a la derecha de Cedric, ocupando el puesto de una especie de ángel guardián, decidida a no separarse de él hasta llegar a la copa.

* * *

 

Corrió cuando tuvo que correr, saltó cuando tuvo que saltar y esquivó a la perfección cuando tuvo que hacerlo. Cedric no se enteró de que estaba ahí. Felix Felicis le duró la mitad de lo que estuvo allí, Y la de invisibilidad, tuvo el tino de renovarla cuando sentía que se estaba por terminar el efecto. Con las otras no tuvo ningún problema y duraban lo que parecía que iban a durar. 

Cedric era bueno en lo que hacía, tenía la habilidad y la capacidad para ganar el torneo, era un campeón digno, bien preparado. Perfecto en todo sentido, pareciese. El público lo quería bastante, al parecer y verlo en acción desde tan cerca, le llenaba de entusiasmo. Le recordaba un poco a Jacob, con lo intrépido y preparado. Parte de la idealización de su hermano estaba ahí, en hacerlo perfecto y Cedric parecía acercarsele, así que se le hacía natural verlos parecidos. 

Era interesante verlo en acción, ver el potencial. Y pensar que,  _ pobre _ , si ella no hacía nada, todo eso quedaría en la nada.

Marchito. Muerto.

Escuchó un cruciatus a su espalda y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo, pero Cedric no tuvo tanta suerte. Lo vio colapsar en el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. Se puso a un costado de Cedric, observando y vio como de uno de los extremos avanzaba el campeón de Durmstrang. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, como que no parecían ser suyos.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que un hechizo aturdidor pasara cerca e impactara directo en el campeón de Durmstrang. El chico Potter no tardó en rodear el lugar y echarle una mano a Cedric antes de separar caminos.

Ella entornó los ojos, sintiendo un algo en el aire y mientras veía como Cedric se alejaba con Harry para separarse poco después, se quedó cerca del campeón caído y lo observó. La oscuridad emanaba de él y le parecía temible. 

Algo oscuro le hicieron. No sabía qué.

No había visto nada de eso pero, para ser justos, tampoco lo había buscado.

Estuvo por extender su mano sobre él, cuando Ojo-Loco Moody apareció con su escoba sobrevolando y sintió la necesidad de esconderse. Lo vio revisar al hombre y lo vio observar el lugar, deteniéndose unos segundos donde ella estaba. No dijo nada, solo se agachó y le dio al hombre una poción que lo despertó enseguida. Lo vio apuntarle con la varita, decirle algo y volver a montar la escoba e irse volando.

Aquella información le revelaba algo que no se esperaba, pero no tenía tiempo a quedarse a ajustarse al plan. Era lo bueno de haber dejado al plantel organizativo fuera de esto desde un inicio.

Lamentó no haber seguido a Cedric cuando pudo, pero el campeón de Durmstrang no tardó en tomar en la misma dirección por la que Potter y él se fueron y ella no dudó en seguirlo.  En el camino, bebió otra pocion de invisibilidad, por las dudas. Cada una duraba cerca de tres horas, pero allí no tenía noción del tiempo.

Para cuándo el campeón de Durmstrang volvió a encontrar a Cedric, estaba con Harry y estaban a escasos  pasos de la copa.

—¡Depulso!—lo oyó gritar y vio como Cedric volaba por los aires y Potter se detenía a media acción de tocar la copa para buscar la varita y actuar. Eso tampoco lo había visto ¿será porque paró a verlo?

Tenía que ser altruista Potter, eh. El enfrentamiento duró menos de lo que esperaba, pero le dio tiempo suficiente para acomodar sus ideas. La imagen se ajustaba a una de sus visiones en donde Cedric terminaba muerto; pero no era exacta-exacta. Se mordió el labio inferior y corrió hacia donde estaba él, quien se disponía a ayudar a Potter. Otro altruista más; esta juventud...

Se abalanzó sobre Cedric, tirándolo al piso y, en el forcejeo que le siguió, logró inmovilizarlo al cabo de unos momentos, sin magia y se sintió muy bien por ello. Ser invisible le hacía contar con una ventaja importante.Se detuvo unos momentos, congelada por un pequeña idea.  Le parecía una locura.

—Quédate quieto un momento, ¿si?—pidió con voz más calmada que de costumbre. Cedric se quedó mirando la nada, sorprendido de escuchar una voz—; estoy intentando salvarte.

Sostuvo las manos de Cedric con una mano, mientras que la otra, buscaba en los bolsillos de su túnica algo. Ella recordaba muy bien los eventos en los que acompañaba a Potter, pero si llegaba a fallar, si por algún motivo no podía darle el transmisor a Potter antes de que éste tocara la copa…

Necesitaba un plan B. Y, al menos, ahora tenía que considerar los sucesos con las pociones encima. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió-? Ah, cierto. El miedo de verse morir una y otra vez fue mayor como para investigar otras posibilidades. Tendría que recordar tomar la poción para agudizar el ingenio más seguido...

—Sé que no lo entiendes, pero solo quiero ayudarte. Y tú, me ayudarás a cambio—musitó. Cedric estaba lejos de sorprenderse por escuchar a alguien hablar y no verlo—. Te dejaré esto y se los darás a quién venga en tu auxilio… no Moody. Pero quien sea que venga a tu auxilio.

Con su mano libre, buscó el receptor en su túnica y lo dejó entre las manos de Cedric. Era una caja de madera pequeña, negra. Se aseguró que el agarre de él sobre el objeto fuese fuerte.

—No. Lo. Pierdas—enfatizó

Un poco de presión, un golpe contra el piso y supo que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Volvió a meter la mano en su túnica, tomando al emisor del rastreador y apretándolo entre sus dedos para activarlo. Tenía forma de abrojo, cerró la mano para no soltarlo. 

Antes de poder hacer algo más, vio a Harry dejar inconsciente, de nuevo, al otro campeón de Durmstrang y empezar a  acercarse a dónde estaban ellos dos para auxiliar a Cedric. Era el momento por el que había temido tanto. Y sin embargo, no podía sentirse más tranquila.

Sacó del cinturón lo que le quedaba de Felix Felicis e ingirió sin dilación las cinco gotas que le quedaban a través del gotero. No iba a arriesgarse. La sensación le hizo efecto enseguida. 

Respiró hondo, tomó impulso y…

Se abalanzó sobre Potter que nunca supo qué fue lo que le pegó y lo tiró al piso. Supo que, por el impacto lo dejó sin aire. Ella se incorporó encima de él y pasó su mano por el cuello de su uniforme como campeón de Gryffindor. Le dejó el abrojo en su interior y se levantó de nuevo, volviendo por Cedric a tirar del cuerpo del joven para alejarlo del lugar. No lo dejaría a la vista, a saber si Potter era capaz de buscar la mano de él y llevarlo a la copa. Algo le decía que Moody resolvería el resto de la situación.

* * *

 

Se limpió el barro y la tierra, y estaba modificando sus ropas para que sean más… agradables a la vista cuando escuchó la inspiración colectiva cargada de sorpresa de la tribuna. Debía calcular que Potter había desaparecido con la copa en la mano. Sonrió, sin querer saber con quién había ido, o si fue solo. Decidió que eso no era su problema. Cedric estaba a salvo y vivo, eso era lo que importaba, se había asegurado de ello, invocando  _ Verdimillious  _ en cuanto dejó a Cedric a resguardo. Y con el receptor. Lo único que le faltaba hacer era hablar con algún profesor 

Cuando volvió a las gradas, a sentarse al lado de Félix, él la miró con el entrecejo fruncido en curiosidad y una ceja levemente levantada. Ella le sonrió.

—¿De qué me perdí? —pestañeó varias veces, fingiendo a proposito una mala inocencia.

Su pareja rió y pasó un brazo por su espalda, abrazándola.

—Asumo que todo salió bien—dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella se dejó mimar a gusto, se lo ganó.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y, al girarse, se encontraron con la figura de Snape observandolos.

—Requiero hablar con su prometida, señor Rosier.

* * *

 

Félix la acompañó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con Snape guiando el camino. No se sorprendió al ver que poco y nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

—¿Qué hiciste?—le susurró su pareja, más por curiosidad y preocupación por ella.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas…

— _ Mon petit _ , si está a mí alcance defender-

—Evite que Diggory muera—lo interrumpió, dándole una corta mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Me metí en el laberinto con ellos y los seguí hasta la copa. Vi que si él tomaba la copa con Potter al mismo tiempo, iba a morir—masculló entre dientes, a sabiendas de que Snape podía oírla.

Félix la miró anonadado.

—Podrías haberme dicho que iba a ganar Potter al menos, sabes que hice apuestas con mí padre ¿No?—la rápida respuesta con chiste en el medio hizo que ella lo mirara con reprobación.

Félix no solía hacer esos chistes, al menos no en esos momentos, pero entendía que quería amenizarle el mal trago que, seguro, iban a tener.

—Lo siento, pero no quería involucrarte—no tardó en sentir como él la tomaba de la mano con discreción y le sonreía con suavidad.

—Recuerdo muy bien que le dije a alguien que esta sería la última vez que tuviera que hacer algo sola —le dijo con suavidad, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó aún más y se acercó a él, con ganas de besarlo—; al menos, a partir de ahora, tendré tiempo para crearte una coartada creíble.

La risa le salió sola y Snape tuvo que darse vuelta para callarla con una mirada, como en los viejos tiempos. La pareja intercambió una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice. No caminaron mucho más, Snape los hizo pasar a un aula vacía donde estaban los directores de los tres colegios, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Hooch y, como no, Moody.

—Quiero creer que necesitan una explicación—comentó.

—Sería agradable, sí— asintió Dumbledore.

No estaba enojado, como los demás parecían estarlo, ni lucía una expresión severa, como los demás. Ella apretó la mano de Félix y él le devolvió el gesto antes de soltarla y dejarla buscar un lugar más cómodo para hablar.

Que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, no ayudaba. Aún así, tomó aire y comenzó a relatar la situación desde su punto de vista. En cuanto dijo que era vidente, vio un asomo de risa en los directores de los otros dos colegios.

—Rianse, si gustan, el director Dumbledore y los profesores que me vieron crecer entre estas paredes, pueden avalar mis palabras, y cuando gusten, les tiró las cartas, gratis—remarcó, fijando su vista en uno y otro director.

Pese a la diferencia de edad y el cargo, ella actuó como si no fueran tal. Y es que no tenían poder sobre ella, ninguno. Ni siquiera Dumbledore, debía recordarse lo último.

—Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, volverá esta noche—informó sin pestañear.

Vio al director de Durmstrang palidecer, y a Moody sonreír con una brevedad que la desconcertó.

—¿Estás segura de eso?—McGonagall se adelantó a preguntar y tuvo que asentir.

—Sí —asintió con la seriedad que la situación ameritaba—; es el único razonamiento plausible. Hoy es la culminación de un gran evento y convertir en traslador un objeto tan valioso como la copa… es bastante tentador para cualquier seguidor de él. Por no decir que es sospechoso que un menor de edad sea elegido por el Cáliz cuando-

—¡Calumnias y delirios!—profirió la directora de Beauxbatons—. Esto es solo una vil excusa para justificar haber manipulado la competencia.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Como si me importa lo que piensa —replicó, ganándose una mirada severa, en la que se encogió de hombros. 

Ninguno de esos hombres o mujeres tenían un poder sobre ella ¿por qué molestarse? Félix se mantuvo en silencio a su lado, con la expresión de afilada altanería, poniendo el sello de su familia a sus palabras; era lo único que podía hacer.

—Si requiere las visiones que tuve, se las puedo proveer; yo sé lo que vi y sé lo que hice, y no le toqué ninguna de las hebras doradas de su campeona, si eso es lo que piensa implicar.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás?—inquirió Snape con el tono displicente que le conoció.

—Solo Diggory y Potter—especificó—; mi intención original era evitar que tocaran la copa, pero no tardé en comprender la imposibilidad de la situación y, como sabía de sobra que Potter iba a volver indemne, a diferencia del otro muchacho-

Hizo una pausa para notar la pequeña mueca en el rostro de Moody y no tardó en retomar su relato.

—preferí asegurar que Diggory conservara su vida y lo alejé de la zona y llamé a los profesores. Me retiré poco después de ello, recordando el camino que hizo Diggory, a la inversa.

Se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más, escuchó. El hombre de Durmstrang estaba incomprensiblemente pálido y Moody parecía estar en un silencio de tumba. Los otros, estaban en una discusión inocua en la que la conversación lindaba entre quejas y muestras de incredulidad.

—Bueno, quizás se resolvería más fácil si les doy mis recuerdos al respecto… ¿No?—pronunció en un valle de silencio—. Quizás puedan rastrear todas sus dudas.

Dumbledore la observó y asintió lentamente.

—Quizás se resuelva la disputa con mayor rapidez si lo haces —concedió—. Que Minerva y Severus te acompañen al despacho, estoy seguro que allí tendrás la serenidad necesaria para realizar la tarea.

Ambos profesores y jefes de casa miraron al director. Solo Mcgonagall asintió y apuró el camino. Cuando Félix intentó seguirlos, Dumbledore lo detuvo. Ella quiso protestar, pero no la dejaron, no tardó verse en los pasillos caminando entre ambos jefes de casas, caminando por los pasillos, subiendo escaleras. 

—Si bien se incentiva el la independencia y libertad de acciones—McGonagall tomó palabra, tras llamarla por su apellido—, creo firmemente que esta situación podría haberse prevenido de otra manera.

—¿Moody fue el que les alertó de mi presencia en el laberinto?—fue su respuesta, decidiendo ignorar a consciencia lo dicho por una de sus profesoras favoritas.

Ambos profesores la miraron, ella se encogió de hombros.

—El profesor Moody tiene-

—Pero lo hizo ¿no? Él también le hizo algo al campeón de Durmstrang.

Los vio ponerse pálidos e intercambiar una mirada, algo en ellos le hacía entender que algo estaba pasando ahí. Lo suficiente para que dudaran

—Si quieren encontrar a Potter, dejé un transmisor con Diggory; Potter tiene el emisor. Les dirá la ubicación exacta donde está en este momento.

—¿Y por qué-?—no recordó con claridad cuál de los dos hizo la pregunta, pero sí que se interrumpió a sí e hizo un gesto sutil de “olvidalo”.

—Temías no alcanzar a Potter a tiempo y retirarte—la seguridad con la que fue dicha esas palabras, solo ameritó un asentimiento con la cabeza de su parte.

—Así es—asintió. Los vio, desde el medio de ambos, mirarse algunas veces.

—¿Cuántas pociones tomaste?—preguntó Snape.

—Varias—se encogió de hombros—. ¿Demasiado notorio?

—Mantiene una calma inusual para lo que solía comportarse—aseveró McGonagall.

Sonrió, no era algo para sentirse orgullosa, peeero… al menos podía asegurar que la conocían. Su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto comprendió que no sabía qué tan malo podía ser. Reconoció el camino que estaban haciendo como el de la enfermería.

—¿Eres consciente que al haber dejado al señor Krum cerca de la copa, es posible que comparta el destino que estaba reservado para Diggory?—preguntó Snape.

—Sí… pero no había otra opción.

—No una a la que te animaras, seguramente.

Ella hizo silencio, al tanto de que aquella afirmación era muy cierta. Bien podía haber reforzado la poción de invisibilidad e ir con Potter, pero… ese miedo que tenía no se lo sacaba ningún filtro de paz existente ni definitivo.

En la tras saludar a Poppy Pomfrey, le mostraron la cama donde Cedric estaba dormido, le habían administrado un filtro de sueño, seguramente. Es lo que ella hubiese hecho. Ante un gesto de Snape y McGonagall, Madam Pompfrey le entregó la bolsa de tela con las pertenencias del chico. Entre la varita, amuletos, pociones y otras cosas, el transmisor estaba ahí. Tomó la caja de madera y se las extendió a sus antiguos profesores.

Un par de toques aquí y allá, y la imagen de un cementerio se les hizo evidente, se las mostró a los otros tres adultos.

—Aquí, no sé por cuánto tiempo estará, pero… creo que les es información que será de utilidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, tarde demasiado a mi gusto, pero se sorprenderían lo inoperante que se vuelve la gente con el mundial cerca. Ni se trabaja bien, ni se deja que otros se concentren para escribir mientras trabaja xD
> 
> Es una linda experiencia, tho. Nunca los vi tan unidos.
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> Los capitulos 23 & 24 ahora son el capitulo 15


	16. 16

**La Orden del Fenix**

 

El resto fue bastante fácil. Un mensaje a través de un patronus, hizo que Harry reapareciera una vez más en el laberinto media hora después, rodeado de una comitiva de Aurors y el cuerpo del campeón de Durmstrang entre sus brazos. Los efectos del filtro de la paz ya se habían terminado cuando el grito de la madre del atleta se hizo oír. Se abrazó a Félix y se tapó los oídos mientras el lamento se volvía colectivo, no solo de algunos alumnos del instituto del norte, sino también de los otros colegios. Los Weasley tuvieron que decirle que era un atleta del Quidditch luego, y aquello la puso peor.

Félix la detuvo de tomar otro filtro, no podía valerse de las pociones para siempre. Ella lo sabía, solo que la culpa se le hacía grande. Tuvo que haberse asegurado de sacar a Krum de allí igual que a Cedric. Si lo hubiese hecho y le hubiese dejado el receptor a algún profesor… bueno, seguramente hubiese muerto un Auror, como vio algunas veces. Pero una muerte anónima era mucho mejor que una que no.

Para colmo, poco después, resultó que Moody no era el verdadero Moody, sino un mortifago Barty Crouch Jr que lo había suplantado cerca de un año escolar, ese nombre hizo que Félix se tensara un poco y se relajó cuando supo que un dementor lo encontró y le dio un beso algunas horas después.

—Amigo de Evan. No sé qué tan grato hubiese sido que me reconozca como familiar de él— comentó, fumando un cigarrillo. La mano le temblaba y ella supuso que era por esa visión que todavía no pasó en la casa de sus padres. 

Buscó su mano libre y lo estrechó con firmeza y cariño. Al menos, la posibilidad de escuchar a ese hombre como mortifago estaba lejos ahora. Félix le sonrió con el cigarrillo en la boca y le devolvió el gesto sutil.

—¿Nos podemos ir a casa?

—No, Dumbledore dijo que quiere tener una reunión con  _ nosotros _ y otros más.

—Oh.

Su pareja asintió.

Estaban en el patio del reloj, donde ella se enfrentó a Merula por primera vez. Donde tuvo que ser mensajera de los sentimientos de Bill aquella vez y lamentó mucho no haber maldecido aquel trasero rosa esnob de allí hasta el día de hoy. 

Un momento. ¿Dumbledore quería tener una reunión con ellos dos y  _ otros más _ ?

Su mirada volvió a buscar la de Félix como un látigo y  la reacción de él fue reírse.

—¿Solo tenía que pasar por encima de él para que me incluyera en una reunión de ellos?—preguntó. Él asintió repetidas veces antes de darle una calada más profunda a su cigarrillo.

Ella festejó, dando pequeños saltitos. Entonces le acababa de demostrar que ella era importante. Quizás no imprescindible, pero…Era suficientemente importante como para presenciar una reunión de la Orden. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo conseguido que prácticamente no le importaba que no le hayan reconocido el logro en la cara. Su ego podía esperar. Al menos, un poco.

Una figura conocida apareció de la galería y les hizo gesto de saludo. Esta vez, Tonks se acercó con más calma que la última vez. Su rostro parecía afligido, pero aliviado. Ambos la saludaron y ella les hizo gesto. 

—Tenemos que ir al aula de Transfiguración; nos están esperando.

Félix asintió y le hizo un gesto para ponerse en marcha. En el camino, no pudieron evitar hablar de lo acontecido, se le hacía raro verla tan seria, muy poco usual.

—Me siento un poco mal porque no pudieras confiar en mí, pero, al mismo tiempo, entiendo que tenías un buen motivo—comentó Tonks, Félix sonrió apenas. 

—Gracias por entenderlo—murmuró ella y recibió un codazo de parte de su amiga.

—Nada de gracias, nena —Tonks le guiñó un ojo y ella rió—. ¿Cómo van con los preparativos de su gran día?

—Madre se está encargando—respondió Félix, sin darle importancia—. El ascenso quitó demasiado de mi tiempo y-

—Ambos padres estuvieron de acuerdo que si no era una boda extremadamente pomposa y cuidada hasta el último detalle, se opondrían a la unión —interrumpió, ante la mirada incrédula de Tonks.

Le tomó unos instantes reaccionar y largarse a reír a carcajadas.

—Lo que son las familias puras, eh—comentó.

Ninguno de los dos se opuso al comentario.

* * *

 

La charla en el aula de transformaciones fue muy protocolar: que Quien-Ya-Sabes-Quien había vuelto, que los tiempos oscuros llegaron a tocar la puerta y que debían prepararse como en los viejos tiempos. La advertencia de muerte fue hecha, el comentario sobre el sacrificio, ect,ect,ect,ect. El lado interesante de la cuestión, al que ella le prestó más interés, fue a los miembros de la Orden. Por empezar, todos los profesores; los Weasley, sea matrimonio completo más sus dos primeros hijos (aunque Charlie no estaba); la familia de Tonks; y varios rostros que no terminaban de ser reconocidos pero no por ello dejaba de ser interesante verlos allí.

Felix se encargó de las preguntas y comentarios que iban al grano de la cuestión, qué medidas se tomarían, cuáles eran los protocolos principales, si habría algún tipo de entrenamiento y que tanto o tan poco estaba Potter al tanto de la existencia de la Orden.

No tardó en ver a un hombre reír por lo bajo y hacer muecas añiñadas ante la charla que su pareja y McGonagall llevaban en ese momento. No tardó en enarcar las cejas con incredulidad por aquella actitud. Es decir, el hombre se le hacía familiar de algún lado, pero no recordaba de dónde exactamente. Solo bastó para que él la atrapara mirandolo para verlo de frente y reconocerlo.

Sirius Black.

El asesino de muggles, el traidor. Pero ¿era tan traidor si estaba ahí? La Orden quizás sabía algo que el resto del mundo mágico no.

En cuanto la reunión se levantó, cerca de una hora después, él y otro hombre con el rostro lleno de cicatrices se acercaron. Más el segundo siguiendo al primero e intentando llamar su atención.

—Dumbledore dijo que tu fuiste la encargada de salvar a ese chico, Diggory—comentó como saludo.

Félix lo miró con atención y puso una mano sobre la de ella, llamandole a la seguridad.

—Sí, lo fui—respondió. Él asintió, varias veces.

—Y dejame preguntarte una cosa—se relamió los labios antes de hacer la pregunta, improvisando un silencio que hizo que el segundo hombre pusiera los ojos en blanco por un segundo—, eres muy parecida a alguien que conocí hace muchos años ya, ¿de casualidad conoces a Jacob-?

Hizo un gesto de asentimiento, interrumpiendolo.

—Es mi hermano mayor —Sirius pareció sorprendido.

— ¿sigue vivo? La última vez que supe del viejo Jacob lo habían-

Ella asintió, de nuevo, interrumpiendolo con un gesto.

—Estaba muy concentrado en encontrar las Bovedas Malditas.

—Y yo hizo—ella sonrió brevemente—, antes de que desapareciera en una de ellas, al menos.

—Entonces nunca lo expulsaron—el hombre de cicatrices comentó por primera vez y se animó a sonreír—… Ése Jacob.

—¿Ustedes lo conocieron?—preguntó, movida por su curiosidad y obtuvo el asentimiento de ambos hombres.

—Llevo a James un par de veces de excursion a una de ellas —acotó.

¿James Potter? ¿Jacob connoció a James Potter y lo llevó a las Bovedas Malditas como ella lo hizo con sus amigos? La sorpresa se manifestó sin poder evitarlo y Sirius y el otro hombre sonrieron brevemente.

—James siempre tuvo un “algo” por las pelirrojas y como Patricia-

—¿Madam Rakepick?—los dos hombres se miraron y asintieron.

—Supongo que si estuviste tras las Bóvedas Malditas, tuviste que haber conocido a Patricia —comentó Sirius—. Qué mujer ¿no? Como pocas en este mundo, sin duda.

Ella asintió, entendiendo muy bien hacia dónde apuntaba el comentario. Rakepick era una mujer de temer, de las pocas en el mundo mágico. Y tenía carisma como pocas, por nodecir inteligencia, cierto nivel importante de manipulación y de resolución que se le hacía difícil creer que esa mujer no estuvo en Slytherin.

—Calculo que ya lo debes saber, pero soy Sirius Black—le tendió la mano y cuando ella le correspondió el gesto, él le guiñó un ojo—. Es un placer tenerte entre los buenos, siendo la hermana de Jacob, seguramente estarás a la altura de las circunstancias para el reto que tiene estar en la Orden.

* * *

 

Estaban frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Ella se había detenido ahí con un dilema. Bill, Tonks y Félix la miraron, esperándola. Pero la indecisión podía más.

—Vamos,  _ mon petit _ —apuro Félix—; ya le escribirás.

Asintiendo, avanzó, rendida a que tomaran la decisión por ella.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> Capitulo 25 ahora es el capitulo 16


	17. Los Últimos Preparativos

**_Los Últimos Preparativos_ **

Ponerse a tono con la situación de la Orden costó poco, a decir verdad. Durante los sucesivos días, fue entrenar con los distintos miembros, pensar con la mente de un guerrillero, de cierta forma. Félix se adaptaba muy bien al pensamiento cambiante y a evaluar las situaciones con la rapidez que estás demandaban. Cuando le preguntaron cómo lo hacía, expresó que tenía la mente entrenada por todas las veces que su pareja le había cambiado los planes a último momento. Ella solo reía y dejaba que sus acciones hablarán por sí mismas.

Y si bien necesitaban guerreros, también necesitaban sanadores, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla. Ella se propuso sola, por su historial ayudando a Pomfrey en su tiempo libre. El trabajo fue igual de arduo y, en la práctica, se dio cuenta que estaba más oxidada de lo que creía. Pero las cosas iban en viento en popa. Hasta le hablaron de ir a Grimauld Place, la sede improvisada que mantenían por el momento. Hubiesen aceptados sino fuera por Accalia.

Les envió una vociferadora para decirles que tenían que hacer los trámites pertinentes que antecedían la boda.

Además de los trámites del civil, tenían que hablar en Gringotts por la bóveda conjunta, el acuerdo prenupcial, hablar por el tema de la parcela en los mausoleos familiares… todas esas cosas que sus padres no podrían encargarse, sino ellos. Así que para principios de julio, estaban dando vueltas entre Gringotts y el Ministerio, firmando papeles, escuchando charlas, historias de “vi un matrimonio en el que-” y todas esas historias sobre matrimonios que terminaban mal.

Y, así estaban, habiendo terminado sus asuntos con los duendes, caminando un poco más desanimados y con algunas dudas sobre si seguir o no adelante con la idea de casarse. Iban hacia la salida de Gringotts, en silencio y tomados de las manos, con los hombros algo caídos. Seguramente, vendría después una charla entre ellos para reafirmar o no su situación y luego volver a programar una cita con el banco. Escucharon una voz conocida y levantaron la cabeza. Detras de una de las puertas de los pasillos, se oía una voz hablar acaloradamente por lo que parecía un teléfono muggle (porque solo los magos y brujas hablaban con tal ahínco por teléfono)

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros, decidiendo acercarse; tras la puerta vieron una sala grande, con varios escritorios. Allí, en el más cercano, estaba un pelirrojo terminando de colgar un teléfono _muggle_ con frustración.

—¿Bill?—el conocido levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Ah, ¿qué hacen aquí?—preguntó tras los saludos triviales y ponerse de pie, para estar a la misma altura.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—inquirió ella—¿no que estabas en Egipto?

El hombre sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Pedí el pase a oficina por… bueno, tu sabes—comentó con una sonrisa apretada—; los últimos eventos me hicieron pensar que a lo mejor me convenía estar más cerca de mi familia.

Ambos asintieron, entendiendo el mensaje implícito del verdadero motivo. La guerra.

—Vinimos por papeleo burocrático, previo a la boda; lo típico de las familias tradicionales—Félix apuró la respuesta debida, para cambiar de tema—; como la fecha se acerca...

Bill cambió su expresión a una más sincera y palmeó el hombro de Félix.

—¿Ya se acerca la gran fecha?

—Mediados de agosto, sí—suspiró él.

—No parecen… muy entusiasmados.

—Eh, te replantearías algunas cosas con todo lo que hemos estado escuchando estas últimas horas—acotó ella haciendo una mueca pesimista. Bill asintió y puso un mano en el hombro más cercano de su interlocutora y la movió con cierta diversión. Ella se dejó hacer.

—Aw, no me digas que un par de historias trágicas desaniman tu pobre corazoncito—dijo con un tono burlón—; si tienes tantas dudas, sabes que puedes romper el matrimonio y proponertele a Charlie. Dudo que acepte, pero a lo mejor se lo piensa lo suficiente por ser su mejor amiga.

Los colores se le subieron solos y Félix observó algo divertido la situación, lejos de estar molesto. Entendía las intenciones de Weasley para levantar los ánimos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás implicando que puede haber algo más en la cabeza de tu hermano que dragones, Weasley? ¿En serio? Qué atrevimiento.

Bill rió por la inesperada familiaridad de Félix con el trato hacia su hermano. En vez de preguntar, siguieron en la broma, a costa del rojo de sus mejillas.

—¿Y por qué Charlie y tu no, eh? ¿Tienes a alguien por ahí escondida y no nos la presentas?—terminó por decir, cuando creyó que era demasiado ser la víctima de la situación.

Vieron a Bill enmudecer de golpe, y sus orejas enrojecerse. Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa.

—¡Entonces si! ¡Hay algui-!

—¡SHHHHH! —calló poniéndole antes una mano en la boca y haciendo que sus palabras fueran innecesarias. Félix tuvo que contener la risa para no romper con los modales que le quedaban.

Debajo de la mano de Bill, la sonrisa de la futura Sra. Rosier se hizo más grande. 

Era alguien que estaba en ese lugar. Cuando le sacó la mano, ella se puso en puntas de pie para intentar observar alguna posible candidata; ya que ni muerta iba a dejar que pase lo de Emily Tyler de nuevo. Ni muerta. 

—¿Bill?—una voz cargada de un fuerte tono francés se hizo oír a espaldas de ellos.

Su búsqueda llegó a su fin un poco antes de lo esperado, no obstante. Girándose los tres (y en el proceso) para ver a la figura rubia que se encontraba en la puerta.

La campeona de Beuxbatons, con su cabello rubio platinado, largo y perfecto y sus ojos azules perfectod, su piel perfecta y- bueno, todo lo que parecía que irrealmente perfecto en ella- estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo una carpeta con varias hojas en ella. Sus ojos buscaban el rostro de Bill y le sonrió al encontrarlo.

Esa mujer tenía una apariencia que te quitaba el aliento. Al menos, a la mayoría de los que estaban a su alrededor. Félix pareció casi divertido por la situación, pero si sintió algo, no lo manifestó en ninguna actitud o expresión.

—FlEurr—Bill balbuceó un poco, tardando un poco en recomponerse. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta y Félix rió en silencio por el gesto—; Srta. Delacourt, quiero decir.

—No hay problema si me llamas por mi nombre, ya te lo he dicho—había una carga innecesaria de de “g” y de una “r” muy suave que dejaba en evidencia el francés de ella; para un segundo para mirar a quienes los acompañaban y examinarlos de arriba a abajo, antes de preguntar— ¿Y ellos?

Ya el gesto, le puso los pelos de punta: esa actitud medio snob era Emily Tyler en su mejor momento. Ya sentía el estómago revuelto de solo pensar que Bill tenía un gusto terrible por las mujeres.

— Felix Rosier et ma belle compagne est ma fiancée. Enchanté — Felix tomó la mano de Fleur y la saludó apenas estrechando su mano con la de ella.

—Tu parles français—señaló, sorprendida.

—Ma famille a des origines françaises. C'est un devoir familial de connaître la langue—continuó.

Y lo que siguió fue una breve charla, donde Fleur rió varias veces y Bill y ella se sintieron un poco excluidos.

—Es Emily Tyler, otra vez y peor porque parece  _ veela _ —aprovechó a comentarle. Bill le sacó la vista a Fleur para mirarla y se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada como Emily Tyler, te lo puedo asegurar—respondió—; tiene su carácter pero… no es ella.

—Sí, claro—pronunció escéptica—; demuestramelo.

—Oui oui; Je serais heureux de déjeuner avec toi, Bill nous accompagne aussi?—la escucharon de repente decir y los miraron de nuevo

—Je ne sais pas; laisse moi te demander—Félix miró al pelirrojo—; tu querida compañera de trabajo quiere saber si apetecerías almorzar con ella, con mi prometida y conmigo.

Bill la miró antes de asentir. ¿Quería pruebas? Pues bien, las tendría.

* * *

 

Fueron al callejón Diagon, en una casa de té, comiendo una ensalada de temporada y hablando animadamente. Fleur demostraba ser muy… descarada en el modo de hablar, casi que parecía seca o altiva, pero a medida que la conversación iba avanzando entre ellos y Bill hablaba con un poco más de desenvoltura, iban notando que había un algo entre ellos. El interés de Fleur parecía genuino, por las preguntas que le hacía y cómo lo miraba. Y, cuando se entusiasmaba en el tema y se volcaba a su lengua natal, y a Bill le costaba seguirla, porque no era experto en el francés pero algo aprendió por sus años en Egipto así como otra gran variedad de idiomas, se atrevía a tocarle la mano y a sonreírle a penas para pedirle que se repitiera.

Félix poco más habló después de su presentación en el banco, más porque estaba entretenido mirando a uno y otra hablar y hablar; y hablar. Como si el mundo fuera a acabarse.

—Es un Deja vú—comentó en un momento, buscando la mirada de su pareja. Ella se la devolvió, tardando en entender.

Tuvo que volver a mirarlos, para ver un poco mejor; para ver lo que él veía. Y le costó, pero vio las sonrisas, vio ojos brillantes, entusiasmados con la charla, con el tiempo compartido. Vio…

—Oh, sí… es verdad—se reconoció en Bill, más que nada, con el aire soñador y atento, escuchándola a Fleur hablar y hablar. Se vio en ellos en esa primerísima primer salida que tuvo con Félix, con toda la expectación a cuestas tras hablar días y días con Rowan de que vería a  _ su prefecto _ por primera vez en años.

Una sonrisa se le escapó. Sabía que todavía era así con Félix, que le gustaba meterse entre sus brazos cuando él revisaba su propio trabajo la noche antes de entregarlo y lo escuchaba practicar el discurso que daría. Sabía que le daba lo mismo que él le daba cuando ella estaba caminando en las paredes por sus visiones. Que todavía se esmeraba en hacer a mano los regalos de cumpleaños como esa vez que le hizo la bufanda de serpiente.O como buscaba tiempo con él. Se sonrió.

Cuando Félix metió una excusa genérica para retirarse, Fleur apenas sonrió apretando los labios; seguramente no se había dado cuenta que seguían ahí todavía. Ella juntó toda su paciencia y le devolvió la sonrisa más genuina con la que pudo sonreírle.  

Quizás Fleur no tenía que agradarle a ella para que esté interesada en Bill o que éste quisiera estar con ella, sino que el interés de ambos sea mutuo y estén dispuestos a compartir una relación. 

Ella estaba dispuesta compartir una relación con Félix, todos los arreglos de “por las dudas” servían que tuviesen un piso al cual volver por si las cosas no funcionaban a ese nivel de compromiso. Le daba miedo esa idea. Que no funcionaran las cosas.

Le daba tanto miedo como tener que hacer planes. Pero si miraba a su alrededor…

Estaban sus padres, los de Félix, los de Rowan, los de Penny, los de Tulip. Estaban los Weasley. Los Tonks… No tenía que hacer un gran repaso en sus amistades para saber y ver cuántos matrimonios exitosos hubo. Tenía más evidencias de casos que habían funcionado que de que no. ¿Por qué sería ella la excepción?

— _ Si tu veux, Weasley, invite-la à notre mariage. Elle peut aller comme votre compagnon _ — pronunció Félix con la lentitud suficiente para que Bill lo entendiese y cuando este lo hizo, su rostro se volvió del color de un tomate.

—¿Qué le dijiste?—preguntó saliendo de la tienda, Félix todavía reía, complacido.

—Le devolví el favor—se limitó a responder.

* * *

 

Esa misma tarde, cuando terminaron con los trámites y volvieron para tomar el té en la Sala Blanca con los padres de ambos, se encontraron con valijas conocidas en la puerta de la habitación. Intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada y Félix abrió la puerta.

Ella, por un momento, temió lo peor y  buscó su varita. Pero los rostros serenos de sus familiares la calmaron. Los padres de ambos, estaban sentados en los sillones, tomando té y parecían relajados. Seguros, pero relajados.

—¿Má, pá?—Felix lideró la charla—¿Qué hacen las valijas en el pasillo?

Accalia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es nuestro último regalo —expresó la mujer con la soltura de siempre y luciendo magnífica como ella solía ser—, y dado que han estado muy ocupados haciendo su vida como los buenos hijos deben hacer-

Hizo una pausa en la que los seis los miraron y ambos se sintieron interpelados. Sus manos, se buscaron a espaldas de cada uno de manera inconsciente.

—Pensé que a lo mejor, con esto de la boda y su unión y ya que ninguno de los dos decidió irse de luna de miel—otra vez la mirada—; pensamos que quizás, podíamos poner nuestro mejor esfuerzo y hacer lo que todo padre tiene que hacer. Aunque duela.

Ella, instintivamente, dio un paso para atrás. No muchas veces abordaban el tema de la descendencia tan descaradamente. No se lo esperaba de los Rosier, que eran más reservados, ni se lo esperaba de sus padres que eran más conservadores.

Accalia se puso de pie y camino la distancia que los separaba. Extendió su mano, que hasta ese momento había estado disimuladamente cerrada y se la extendió a su hijo. Félix intercambió una mirada con su pareja y ambos se acercaron. Cuando él extendió la mano,un ruido metálico agudo se oyó y el heredero no tardó en sentir la tibieza de un metal que tenía forma de un juego de llaves.

—Su nuevo hogar— informó su propia madre.

La boca se le abrió lentamente y buscó a Félix, quien la miró con el mismo gesto.

—Entonces…

—Pueden marchar ahora; es más, lo recomiendo porque ya convertimos tu cuarto en mi biblioteca personal, querido—explicó ella.

* * *

 

Remiel reía despatarrado en la silla, intentando sostener el estómago con sus manos y sin lograrlo.

—Que suegra más adorable que te tocó—comentaba el hombre.

—Que no es gracioso.

—Lo es para mí—sonrió— ¿Y cómo fue la convivencia?

Una semana pasó desde esa fecha y aún no lo llevaba bien. Era demasiada intimidad junta, nueva. Descubierta. Ambos intentaban extremar precauciones y estaba segura que los elfos domésticos nunca tuvieron tan poco trabajo en su vida por la cantidad de veces que cada uno limpiaba el baño a fondo con varios hechizos de limpieza al dia.

Y ahora buscaban intimidad en su intimidad, su propio espacio personal que el otro le dejaba en cuanto notaba las intenciones. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser tan carne y uña.

Al menos no todavía. Quizás nunca. Pero eso era otra historia, que no venía al caso.

Por el lado bueno, era ver que el otro estaba antes de irse o al llegar a casa. El saber que era esperado por esa persona. Levantaba un poco el ego y la autoestima. Se sentían un poco más queridos en el mundo, pese a que ese deseo siempre estuvo antes. Ahora era… esa casa era su universo aparte. Su mundo. Su imperio. Y era una manera nueva de disfrutarlo, de sentirse y de conocerse.

—Bien, calculo que las primeras semanas es como estar de vacaciones por primera vez…

Algo hizo ruido en su mentor, quien dejó de reír y se puso serio. No tardó en cambiar el tema de conversación y hacerla trabajar.

—No te vayas muy lejos—le pidió Remiel antes de marcharse.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Solo es un consejo.

Para cuando se presentó al día siguiente, la habitación estaba vacía.

No hubo carta de despedida, porque Messier Remiel era así. El dueño del local le entregó un saco con las pertenencias olvidadas. Allí había un par de libros, un juego de cartas de tarot nuevo y personalizado, y las tres piedras con la que le hizo jugar por horas en una bolsita de cuero con un solo mensaje. 

Grabado en la bolsa.

_  
_ _ Suivez votre intuition.  _

_ Toujours _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> Capitulos 26&27 ahora son el capitulo 17
> 
>  
> 
> (1)  
> —Félix Rosier y mi hermosa pareja es mi prometida. Encantada  
> — Hablas francés  
> — Mi familia tiene orígenes franceses. Es un deber familiar saber el idioma  
> (2)  
> —Si si; Me encantaría almorzar con ustedes, Bill también nos está acompañando.  
> —No sé; déjame preguntar  
> (3)  
> —Si quieres, Weasley, invítala a nuestra boda. Puedes ir como tu compañero.  
> (4)  
> Sigue tu intuición. Siempre.


	18. El Gran Día

La desaparición de Remiel la dejó con demasiadas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Intentó buscarlo en la habitación, el recuerdo de él, de sus clases o de sus lecturas. Pero, de alguna manera, no obtuvo nada. Pensó en preguntarle a Rowan, pero con la prueba de los vestidos, el tema de las damas de honor y los colores. Que esto, que aquello… siempre se olvidaba.

Poco tiempo tuvo para pensar o para fijarse en las noticias del mundo; le fue imposible ver que Potter había usado magia fuera de Hogwarts y estaba siendo severamente acusado por ello. Con la convivencia, se le hacía bastante imposible por el gasto de energía que le llevaba aquello. Y no porque estar bajo el mismo techo con Félix fuese malo, es solo que los nervios de cometer algún error, de meter la pata, de hacer algo desagradable… los nervios del principio.

—Son los nervios naturales, ya se te pasará.

—¿Y si no pasa? Ro, ¿Qué pasará si no pasa?

—Encontrarás la forma de arreglarlo—Rowan le aseguraba—. Ahora, relájate. El vestido te ha quedado precioso y los vestidos de damas de honor nos ha quedado espectacular-

Aquello la hizo reír un poco, su amiga sonrió.

—Mañana, tenemos la despedida de soltera y sabes que Tulip y Tonks-

—No me lo menciones.

Sabía que hasta sus imaginaciones más lo locas quedarían cortas en comparación a las locuras a las que las llegarían ese dúo particular.

Y tenía razón.

Lo que empezó como una tarde tomando el té y comiendo tartas, evolucionó a una salida al Callejón Diagon, que evolucionó a un tour a Londres  _ muggle _ de la mano de Tonks y Penny, que continuó en un bar y finalizó en un boliche. Noche de descontrol era algo que quedaba corto. Muy, muy, muy corto. El alcohol y las bromas se volvieron moneda de uso corriente esa noche y jugaron sin descanso. Hubo una suerte descomunal para que no hicieran magia frente a las narices de un  _ muggle _ .

Ni siquiera recordó cuando se reunieron con el resto de la banda, siendo Diego el que encabezaba los bailes y ponía hasta a Ben a bailar. Tuvo un par de escenas divertidas en las que los Hufflepuff bailaban mientras la pista se llenaba del humo del hielo seco y las risas de Tulip y Jae se escuchaban de fondo, gastando bromas a los inocentes.

Bill y Andrè tuvieron que ir a buscarlas porque Rowan tuvo la sensatez de llamarlos en algún momento, sino, hubiesen amanecido en la calle con resaca. Félix no dejó de reírse cuando la vio toda pintarrajeada y balbuceando un “te amo muuuucho, sos mi persona favorita del mundo” a Bill, André, él y cualquier elfo doméstico que los asistiera después hasta quedarse dormida.

Despertó varias horas después, para vomitar o ir al baño, no recordaba qué. Se volvió a acostar y tuvo un sueño que poco recordó, pero la sala blanca de la Mansión Rosier estaba ahí. Siguió durmiendo y despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontrando una nota en el lado de la cama que le correspondía a Félix. Le avisaba que la noche anterior él se iba de despedida de soltero y esperaba controlarse “un poco más” que ella porque tenía amigos más moderados que Tonks.

Ojalá, pensó.

Ese día lo vivió con relativa tranquilidad y aburrimiento, no tenía trabajo ni ninguna tarea que hacer. No tardó en recorrer los libros de la biblioteca, explorar a fondo la casa que les regalaron (que no le sirvió de mucho, porque ya tenía todo visto) y descubrir que si le tocaba quedarse en la casa todo el día, se moriría de angustia. O locura.

Pero replantearse su vida laboral se le hacía difícil en esos momentos, con la guerra a cuestas y todo eso. Quizás podría tomar la propuesta de Pomfrey y proponerse como su asistente. O hacer un curso de referí de Quidditch y ponerse a la par de Hooch. No tenía idea, pero pensar en ello no le sirvió de nada.

Félix apareció hacia la tarde-noche; mucho mejor que ella, sí, pero pidiendo dormir porque no le había alcanzado el sueño para descansar como quería. Ella lo consintió y se acostó con él, dejándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando la cabellera corta hasta quedarse dormida.

Se levantaron la mañana siguiente porque Accalia los despertó. El cómo los elfos domésticos dejaron que pasara, les resultó un misterio que en aquel momento no pudieron responder. Se bañaron y apenas desayunaron porque la madre de Félix insistía en que se apuraran. Les costó un poco entender que era el día de la ceremonia por civil, en la que firmarían en el registro y los contratos finales que implicaba.

Para la ceremonia, tenía una túnica blanca, corta y formal. Bastante sencilla y sobria. Felix usaba colores parecidos, solo que su túnica incluía un traje de tres piezas. Los testigos fueron sus propios padres y el trámite estuvo hecho en cuestión de unos minutos. Incluyó una foto de ellos dos besándose mientras sostenía el certificado que declaraba la unión.

Sus madres lloraron, de la emoción. Sus padres tenían esa sonrisa de orgullo mientras aplaudían. Todo parecía muy perfecto.

Solo faltaba Jacob.y ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular que no le dolía su falta.

* * *

 

Desde el civil que no se veían. Y eso fue cerca de veinticuatro horas. Durmió en la casa de sus padres, en su habitación por última vez. Cenó con ellos y se fue a acostar temprano, habiendo tomado una poción.de sueño placentero.

No quería ninguna visión esa noche. No recordó el sueño que tuvo en su lugar, pero se despertó temprano y más relajada. Se baño tarareando una de sus canciones favoritas de The Weird Sisters, y bajó a desayunar con toda la tranquilidad de su sueño encima solo para encontrarse con un rostro muy parecido al suyo, con facciones más duras y bronceadas, con algunas cicatrices y una barba demasiado espesa para el rostro lampiño al que estaba acostumbrada.

—¡Jacob!— el chillido que salió de su boca al verlo fue tal que se sorprendió a ella misma.

El abrazo fue correspondido y los hermanos parecieron congelarse en el tiempo. Se llevaban sus años, casi ni se habían criado juntos, pero estaban ahí. El amor fraternal que se tenían que sencillamente Jacob no podía faltar a todo su casamiento.

Se la pasaron hablando durante el desayuno y todo el viaje. Qué Félix esto y aquello, no puedo creer que mi hermanita vaya a dar el gran paso. Menos al estilo de las veintiocho familias. Su madre tuvo que arrastrarla del brazo para que se pusiera la túnica ceremonial.

Blanco de nuevo, con encaje, con la cintura tan bien marcada que parecía un vestido  _ muggle _ . Las mangas que se iban ensanchando, los bordados rúnicos en hilo plateado, la espalda con escote triangular descendente y unas zapatillas sin taco, plateadas. Le peinaron el cabello para que tuviese una corona de flores de estación entrelazada y de la cual partía un velo finísimo, lleno de encajes con dibujos que se movían y pequeñas piedras preciosas que brillaban a medida que la luz daba sobre ellas. Bastante sencillo y delicado.

Se aparecieron en la Mansión de los padres de Félix, a terminar las preparaciones. Allí, las damas de honor la recibieron. Rowan, Penny, Tonks y Tulip, con vestidos de color crema que parecían dar un pequeño aire a ser el de la novia, con una corona de flores sencilla. Iba a ser un casamiento ceremonial, a la vieja usanza céltica pero con algunas cosas modernas.

Le dieron el ramo, que hacía juego con la corona de flores y le mostraron la cesta donde Accalia tenía preparada la cesta de ofrendas y regalos simbólicos para realizarse durante la ceremonia.

—¿Preparada?—preguntó Tonks.

—Como nunca—respondió con una sonrisa, respirando hondo, poco antes de salir al jardín trasero de la propiedad.

Las velas encendidas en los puntos cardenales, el círculo de flores, la alfombra roja delicada, el resto de los invitados esperando, con el sacerdote frente al altar. Félix estaba esperando por ella en la entrada del Este, como dictaba la tradición. Su túnica formal era de un marrón terroso, con bordados más masculinos, pero muy similares a los de su vestido. La camisa que se veía debajo de la túnica era blanca y la corbata, de un verde musgo. Ambos se miraron y parecieron perder el aire y la voluntad de caminar al punto que Rowan tuvo que darle un suave empujón para que terminara de avanzar hasta él, y lo mismo hizo Chester, el primer padrino ubicado en la línea. Cuando su pareja le ofreció el brazo y ella aceptó, se miraron a los ojos como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día desde el encuentro en el Ministerio.

—Hola—apenas un hilillo de voz salió de sus labios. Félix apretó su sonrisa fina.

—Estas bellisima,  _ mon petit. _

—Y tu, perfecto, Fél—él disimuló su risa antes de dar el paso, divertido por el juego de palabras que ella usó.

—¿TIenes segundos pensamientos?

—Hoy, no.

Las ceremonias de matrimonio celtas eran uniones de dos almas que se unían para que sus fuerzas y cualidades se duplicara y suplieran sus carencias y defectos con el apoyo y aprendizaje del otro; en las palabras que el sacerdote explicó mientras les ataba las manos con una cuerda hecha a mano. Las preguntas fueron hechas y respondidas por ambos, los regalos y las ofrendas hechas ya. Se dieron los anillos, tomaron la piedra nupcial y se juraron eternidad sobre ella, antes de sellar las palabras con un beso y un abrazo.

Se finalizaron los ritos a la naturaleza, las plegarias fueron hechas y no tardaron en comenzar las celebraciones con música y comida para los invitados. Las felicitaciones y buenos deseos fueron hechos a la pareja que se sostenía en un abrazo en el que apenas podían separarse.

Ella no podía creerlo. Después de su mala suerte en vida, para que aquél día fuese perfecto solo necesitó que otra persona se encargue de organizarlo. Rió, bailó y besó más mejillas de lo que jamás recordó que hizo. Le daba pereza la idea de separarse de Félix, aunque si era para prenderse de los brazos de Jacob para uno, dos o cinco bailes, lo hacía casi sin chistar.

Hasta tuvo la oportunidad de saludar al jefe de la familia Rosier, el tío de Félix. El hombre les dio sus bendiciones personalmente. Era mucho mayor que Folant, el padre de él y más allá de la obviedad porque este fuese el jefe de la familia y no él, se daba cuenta por la infinidad de arrugas que tenía en su rostro. Hywel, como se presentó, le dio la bienvenida a la familia y esperaba buena fortuna para ambos. Tan jóvenes y tan llenos de vida.

Ella sonrió, como pocas veces y asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras y lo agradeció de corazón, junto a Félix. Habló con él y el resto de los miembros de la familia Rosier hasta que vislumbró a Bill con su acompañante. Sonrió, pidió disculpas y tiró de Félix para que la siguiera.

—¡Vinieron! ¡Viniste!—exclamó acercándose a ambos con los brazos extendidos. Bill la saludo con uno de sus  abrazos de oso y Fleur le sostuvo sus manos.

—Fue difícil negarse a la invitación, después de la tarde anterior—explicó ella con su notorio acento francés—. Es una velada hermosa, aunque tengo que admitir que puede ser un poco apresurado para… ciertas cosas.

Hubo una rápida mirada a Bill, quien hablaba con Félix. Ella los miró antes de sonreír y volver a ver a Fleur.

—Conozco a Bill de mi época en Hogwarts —le comentó, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella. Ambas se miraron—; creeme cuando digo que lo veo cómodo contigo aquí.

Ella sonrió, débilmente y preguntó por una reconfirmación. Tuvo que reiterar sus palabras y asegurárselo.

—Siempre fue un poco torpe, incómodo, con sus… enamoramientos previos. Y tengo que admitir que nunca me gustaron porque eran… demasiado creidas. Tampoco fueron buenas con él.

Vio en su rostro la sorpresa y como pasó por sus ojos, la idea, la pregunta que no tardó en manifestarse.

—¿Y sus parejas?

—Nunca tuvo. Al menos durante Hogwarts—respondió, sintiendo que la honestidad era una buena táctica—; y después no hemos mantenido mucho el contacto para hablar de eso. Me llevo mejor con Charlie, pero eso es una cuestión de la edad y-

Iba a seguir hablando, cuando una visión se disparó. Vio una carpa, un casamiento de estilo más católico. Vio a Bill con el cabello más largo y suelto, más prolijo y, aunque las cicatrices desfiguran su rostro, está vez parecían no tener tanto efecto sobre él. Vio la sonrisa plena de felicidad en su rostro, los ojos brillantes como los de Félix en esta noche. Vio el amor, el cariño de una manera que la abrumó y conmovió el corazón, como si hubiesen pasado años desde que Félix y ella estuvieron juntos de esa manera.

Y la vio a Fleur con un vestido hermoso que nada tenía que envidiarle al suyo. Se acentuaba su delicadeza y su ascendencia _veela_. Más perfecta y hermosa de lo que normalmente era. Y tan feliz y relajada como él. Sentía que se podía quedar horas y años viéndolos a ambos mirarse y tomarse de las manos, pronunciando sus votos y declarándose el amor eterno. Volvió del trance con una sonrisa aún más grande y le sonrió a Fleur, quien no tenía idea de lo que veía.

—No te preocupes. Estarán bien juntos—le aseguró pasando su mano por el hombro de ella—. Bill es muy afortunado de tenerte.

— _ Mon petit; _ madre pide vernos dentro para decirnos algo. Dice que es importante—le anunció Félix acercándose a ellos.

Ella asintió y se excusó antes de seguirlo al interior de la Mansión. Ambos tomados de los brazos, bien pegados y sin creer que había pasado lo que pasó. Caminaron juntos, subiendo los peldaños y riendo de su suerte. Él le dio un beso antes de abrir la puerta para que pasara. Hablaron, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, sobre qué podía ser el motivo de la llamada. Pasó una mano por la espalda y la acercó para besarle la mejilla otra vez.

—No puedo creer mi suerte de tenerte,  _ mon petit _ —pronunció él—, estar así, saber que nuestra alma es una ahora y que tenemos toda una vida por delante para estar juntos y ser nosotros.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Félix, entonces, abrió la puerta del Salón Blanco, el primer salón que tenían cerca antes de pasar a los otros o subir a las plantas superiores, en busca de Accalia y Folant, quienes no estaban a la vista en ningún lado.

En el interior, no obstante, había hombres y mujeres en túnica negra y máscaras particulares. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones y se aferró a Félix con el mismo terror cuando le contó de su visión. No alcanzaron a buscar sus varitas, a pensar en escapar; escucharon dos  _ petrificus _ que les golpearon de frente y tiraron al suelo antes de arrastrarlos al interior del Salón.

Recuperó la movilidad solo para que la puedan poner de rodillas. Le pareció ver a Folant tirado en el piso, junto a Accalia y no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Vio a Hywel, quien estaba sentado en una silla, indefectiblemente muerto por los ojos abiertos y la expresión de terror en su rostro.

Pusieron a Félix y a ella enfrentados, separados por un metro y medio de distancia, con las manos atadas y a ella le obligaron a bajar la cabeza. El miedo estaba latente, la sensación de peligro era palpable. Y las risas de burlas eran insoportables. Tenía miedo, tenía odio dentro. Ella podría haberlo evitado. Podría haberlo hecho. 

Y no lo hizo. Se olvidó. 

—Vamos a hacerlo fácil; el señor de la Famiglia se negó a que el heredero reemplazara a Evan. Así que nos cansamos de hablar y nos deshicimos de él. Y, en vez de hablarlo con el nuevo—la voz hizo gesto de señalar a  Folant y Accalia—; preferimos hablarlo directamente contigo, Félix.

—Dinos—una voz un tanto gutural sonó—; ¿servirás a nuestro señor?

—Juralo, paga la deuda de tu sangre —la primera voz volvió a hablar, lejos de su campo de visión, cada vez que intentaba levantar la cabeza, alguien se la bajaba.   
  
—Nno, ¡no lo hagas!—su voz salió como de libreto, mientras intentaba levantar la cabeza una vez más. Tenía miedo de que tomaran a Félix, más con la guerra en curso. Ellos necesitaban soldados para sacrificar y como la familia tuvo poca adhesión a lo que quedó, no era muy difícil asumir que Félix sería uno de ellos.   
  
—¡Callate! ¿o prefieres ser tú quien ocupe su lugar?—le apretaron el cabello de la coronilla porque apretaron con más fuerza y tuvo que ahogar un quejido con la intención de dar la apariencia de que no se sentía intimidada.   
  
—¡Sí! Déjalo a él y llévenme a mí! So-   
  
La única razón por la que se interrumpió a sí misma, fue porque sintió la punta de una varita en el nacimiento de su cuello. Hubo risas que taparon un “no” y un “yo lo haré, no te arriesgaré”; hubo risas agudas y burlonas en respuesta.

_ Félix, oh, Félix... _   
  
—¡Qué valientes! ¡Qué devoción! ¡Qué amor…!—se burlaba una voz que sonaba un tanto aguda—¿Pero de qué te sirve el amor cuando tu vida está en juego? Alguno tiene que aceptar, sino…   
  
Sonido de corte, de estrangulamiento fingido y risas morbosas del resto de sus compañeros.

—Así que dinos, Félix Rosier; ¿te nos unirás? —la varita hizo presión sobre su cuello y soltó un sonido un tanto lastimero de dolor.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Le serviré ¡Haré lo que sea! No la lastimen—la desesperación, el sonido de forcejeo, el dolor que le causaba a su corazón escuchar eso. Era como ver una sentencia de muerte.

Soltó un lamento, que no pudo retener más, las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro maquillado. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué no averiguó más? ¿Por qué no tuvo la misma disciplina que tuvo con el caso de Cedric? Quiso olvidarse, taparlo debajo de la alfombra porque era algo malo, porque si lo olvidaba como olvidó, quizás no pasaría.

Pero estaba pasando.

Risas sardónicas se escucharon.

—¿Lo juras?

—Sí, maldita sea. ¡Lo juro!. Juro que serviré al Señor Oscuro con tal de que  _ Nadie  _ la lastime— hizó énfasis en el nadie, esperando que el contrato fuese aceptado. Eso le parecía claro a ella. Y esperaba que fuese así, esperaba que ese sacrificio valiese la pena en algo para él.

La varita se alejó de su cuello, pudo escuchar a la persona considerar aquellas palabras en base a los “uhm” que emitió.

—Será en nuestros términos, o no será, Rosier. Lo siento—se encogió de hombros mientras la varita volvía a su cuello y trazaba una línea fina en su base.

El dolor fue instantáneo. Jadeó, mientras su cuerpo se terminaba de doblar contra el piso y lloraba. Escuchó el “¡No!” seco de Félix y decían más cosas; pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese ese dolor.

—Siempre quise hacerte eso; tengo que admitirlo. Tú siempre con tu expresión de confianza y queriendo superarnos en todo —comentó la figura, viendo como se retorcía en el suelo o, al menos, sintiendo su mirada mientras lo hacía—; oh, bueno. Félix. Bienvenido a la familia; espero que la próxima vez, sepas elegir mejor a tus mujeres.

Una risa final y las figuras se marcharon en el aire, desapareciendo. Hubo silencio. Escuchó algo caer al suelo y el gesto de alguien haciendo algo. No tardó en sentir que la acomodaban, sintió los brazos de alguien y que la llamaban por su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —El capitulo 28 ahora es el capitulo 18
> 
> El vestido en el que esta basada la tunica de MC (honestamente no sé cuando deja de ser uno y cuando deja de ser otro, peeeeeero; me gusta más la idea de que sea tunica):  
> https://static.inbodas.com/images/blog/blog-bodas-celtas-06.jpg
> 
> Es el segundo, por cierto. El de la derecha.


	19. Separación

Solo quedó un mortifago de pie, sin  _ aparecerse _ . Félix estaba mudo, sin saber cómo reaccionar después de aquello. Quiso saltar sobre su esposa y abrazarla, buscar las pociones que guardó cuando ella le contó sobre su visión. Quiso hacer tantas cosas, pero apenas podía quitar la vista del mortifago que quedaba.

Hasta que esté se sacó la máscara y la tiró hacia algún costado, no se movió. Vio un rostro conocido, que no le sorprendía que se hubiese quedado porque era él y no otra persona. Explicaba mucho. Barnaby tuvo que hacerle gesto para que él reaccionara y fuera hacia su esposa, a acomodarla entre sus brazos, a tomarle el pulso e intentar hacer presión para retardar lo que parecía inevitable.

Recordó las pociones.

—El sillón. Rompe el sillón. Hay pociones ahí—logró articular mientras levantaba la mano para señalar el objeto, demostrando como el brazo le temblaba. Bajó el brazo enseguida y enmudeció.

A decir verdad, la idea perderla le estaba tomando el control de su miedo y de su cuerpo. Le costaba razonar y expresarse. Era un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si estuviera siendo víctima de una resaca que no tenía. Barnaby actuó rápido y no tuvo muchos inconvenientes en seguir sus instrucciones. Le paso una poción un filtro de paz para él y una de curación, que no se animó a administrarle por miedo de que el tejido no se reconstruyese adecuadamente.

—Ve a buscarlos—pidió—. Los Weasley puede-Quizás-

Toda su postura, sus ojos y su voz delataban lo poco que quería separarse de su pareja. Barnaby no lo cuestionó y salió a hacer lo pedido, sacándose la túnica negra y tirándola a un costado. Félix no se había olvidado de sus padres o de su tío, pero su miedo mayor estaba en su mujer.

Afortunadamente, Barnaby no tardó mucho, las cabezas pelirrojas se asomaron, junto a dos rubias, a Tonks, Tulip, Rowan y Ben… todos los amigos de ella estaban ahí. Bueno, se notaba que no pudo ni se le ocurrió dejarlos afuera. Aún así, Félix no se quejó; los observó sin mucha emoción mientras las expresiones cambian de sorpresa a miedo e impotencia por la situación irreal que se presentaba frente a ellos.

—¿Es la-?—se animó a preguntar Charlie, cuando asintió, se llevó una mano al rostro—. Tuvo que haber-

—No creo que lo recordara; yo tampoco lo hacía—musito Félix, negando con la cabeza—. Si lo hubiese hecho...

—Filtro de paz— dictaminó Penny, apurando sus palabras porque la pregunta que surgía en su cabeza no servía en esos momentos. Dio un paso al frente y fue a examinar a Hywel—¿Qué pasó?

Tonks y André se acercaron a Félix y la novia, mientras Bill y Charlie hacían lo mismo con los padres de Félix. El resto se quedó dando vueltas alrededor de la sala, buscando pistas, indicios. 

—Mortifagos—respondió Barnaby. Ni a él se le pasó por alto el estremecimiento de todos aquellos que no eran de la Orden.

—Buscaban la unión de mi familia a sus filas, ahora que  _ él _ volvió…—intentó responder en un principio, pero un gemido de su pareja robó su atención.

Ben ahogó un gemido de miedo. Supuso que era uno de los pocos que no querían creerlo.

—¿Y?—Tonks preguntó mientras comenzaba a trabajar su magia sobre la herida, que la miró como si fuese una extraña, ella ni pestañeó—. Te negaste.

—Hubiese sido peor—respondió mientras veía como empezaba a hacerle curaciones y André la asistía en lo que podía—. Amenazaron con matarla enfrente mío si no lo hacía. Ya mataron a mí tío por negarse a “darme” a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

—Pero la hirieron igual—acotó André había cierta impotencia en su voz. Félix asintió.

—Fue Ismelda la que hizo la charla y… eso—Barnaby estaba en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados y el remordimiento en su cara; intentando ayudar con lo que sabía, pero sin saber cómo. Se mordía el labio inferior por momentos.

Todos hicieron silencio para mirarlo, aunque Tonks no dejó de trabajar en los primeros auxilios. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar porque el recuerdo y el hecho de que sus padres estaban en Azkaban por seguir a Voldemort, estaban patentes en la memoria de ellos presentes en esos instantes.

—Pensé que estabas en Rumania—comentó Ben con un hilillo de voz.

—Lo vinieron a buscar a la reserva porque “ahora que ellos no estaban, él tenía que honrar su memoria haciendo lo que es correcto’”— mencionó Charlie levantando la mirada del cuerpo de Accalia; a nadie se le escapó el uso del pasado en sus palabras—. Está viva, solo petrificada.

—Lo mismo tu padre, Fel—informó Bill.

—Gracias a Merlín—susurró casi sin emoción. Los dos hermanos no tardaron en lanzar un Finite Incantatem para liberarlos.

Ellos respiraron y tosieron, y comenzaron a llorar enseguida. Buscándose el uno al otro y mascullando el perdón de su hijo. Félix apenas murmuró un “está bien, no es su culpa”

—Posiblemente hayan envenenado a tu tío y torturado después—comentó Penny a su vez, cerrándole los ojos—. Es… horrible.

—Llamaré a Moody en cuanto termine, la Orden necesita saberlo...—murmuró Tonks—; además, si la llevamos a Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey-

Félix asintió, interrumpiéndola.

—Hagan lo que tengan que hacer… Lo que sea necesario para salvarla

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Tonks supo que no habría filtro de paz posible que aliviara el corazón de ese hombre en aquellos momentos. Y quizás nunca, después de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo haremos—le aseguró Charlie—. Me encargaré personalmente de ello, toma mi palabra, Rosier. Bill y yo iremos a buscar a Mamá a Grimauld; ella puede ayudar hasta que Pomfrey vuelva.

—No; ve tu solo —Fleur se negó, no se había movido desde el umbral de la puerta, ganándose una mirada interrogante del menor de los Weasley—; alguien tiene que avisarle a su familia lo que pasó. Hay que sacar a todos los invitados de la casa como medida preventiva.  Aquí necesitamos gente. Puedes hacer de mensajero solo.

Charlie asintió, reconociendo el punto que ella esgrimía e ignorando el tono autoritario que usó. Nunca era de dejarse llevar por los tonos de los demás para iniciar una discusión. Además, aunque fuese ese tipo de persona, lo que primaba era otra cosa.

—Tienes razón.

—Decirles la verdad sólo causará problemas —comentó Rowan, apoyando las palabras de Fleur—; hay algunos invitados que no ayudarán en lo absoluto si les dices que hubo mortifagos aquí.

—Por no decir que si las personas mayores no lo podrán resistir.

—… Y los niños.

Tonks hizo una mueca corta, rápida. No estaba de acuerdo en ello. Lo más importante era exponer a Voldemort y una muy buena manera, era revelando aquellos hechos tal cual eran y pasaban. Pero mantuvo silencio, la prioridad no era la resistencia en aquellos momentos, sino que su amiga no muriese en su día.

Hubo más palabras aquí y allá, pero al final la sala terminó vacía, con los cuerpos de los padres de Félix sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos, Hywel cubierto por una cortina Al lado de donde había muerto, Barnaby en la misma esquina, mirando por la ventana, y Tonks, Andre, Félix y su mujer. Fue una eterna media hora hasta que más miembros de la Orden comenzaron a aparecer, hasta que la Sra. Weasley se arrodilló al lado de Tonks y la relevó de su puesto. Félix pudo escucharla llorar mientras salía del Salón.

Cuando la mujer le aseguró que su esposa viviría y estaba estable en aquellos momentos, Félix se permitió suspirar y relajar los hombros que hasta ese momento estuvieron tensos. Las lágrimas le saltarin solas y Tonks tuvo que abrazarlo para contenerlo.Sus padres fueron trasladados hacia San Mungo poco después y cuando estaban por hacer lo mismo con ella, Félix se negó.

—Pero-

—No.

—Pero ahí-

—No. De ninguna manera—se negó, apretando los puños para que estos no temblaran—; ella tiene que desaparecer de su alcance. No va a ir a San Mungo bajo ningún concepto.

Moody lo miró, sosteniéndole la mirada. Terminó por asentir y acceder a ello.

—Grimauld Place, será —resolvió entonces, haciéndole un gesto a Dumbledore para llamar su atención— Lee, tú también vienes con nosotros. Nos servirá lo que tienes.

Barnaby suspiró y asintió casi de mala gana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —El capitulo 29 ahora es el capitulo 19


	20. Llegada a Grimauld Place

**Llegada a Grimauld Place**

Tuvo noción de que entraba en una camilla angosta a un edificio angosto. Tuvo noción de las miradas de adolescentes sobre ella. De Charlie acomodando la mano que se cayó como fiambre y colgaba de la camilla, rozando los escalones a medida que subían. De una puerta abrirse y limpiarse a las apuradas. De la camilla entrando a la habitación entre una nube de polvo. De manos torpes pasándola a una cama.

Oscuridad.

Sueño.

Eternidad.

Pasillos de Hogwarts, un niño mirando a su hermano. Distintas casas, distintos amigos, distintos tratos entre uno y otro. El menor callaba mientras el mayor lo miraba con reproche.

Pasillos de una casa vieja y apretada, niños aún más niños, pero iguales, jugando. Inocentes, riendo. Siendo hermanos que se llevaban bien en una casa desolada.

Una habitación. Un error. Una realización. Una cueva. Un elfo doméstico. Agua, mucha agua. Demasiada agua. Oscuridad.

Cuando estuvo mejor, Molly, Moody y un hombre más le explicaron la situación. Qué estaba en Grimauld Place, que era la base de la Orden y estaría ahí hasta que estuviese mejor; que luego se iría a Rumania a ayudar a Charlie. Preguntó por Félix, le dijeron que dados los últimos eventos, él no podía irse con ella, que había accedido a ser un doble agente en la medida de lo posible. Era claro que los Mortifagos (y muy posiblemente, Voldemort mismo) no confiaban en él por cómo su tío se negó y la posibilidad de que podría guardar rencor por su muerte. Era un rehén de la situación, en síntesis.

Respecto a su situación particular, era mejor que nadie supiera que estuviese viva; la situación en la que los dejaron terminaba muy vaga y a libre interpretación sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado; así que… mejor dejar que piensen lo que quieran pensar. Solo Félix, los amigos que estuvieron ptrsentes, sus padres y suegros, y su hermano sabían que estaba viva. Por eso la mandaban lejos.

—Estará bien, tiene los pies bien puestos—aseguró Moody—. Sabe sobrevivir.

Ella lo sabía, pero no quería creerle. No quería imaginarse un presente sin Félix a su lado por más que él estuviese vivo en otro lado. La idea de todos esos tramites, todas esas ceremonias eran justamente para estar juntos. No tardaron en dejarla en aquella habitación prolijamente ordenada, con ropa nueva que se pusiese en lugar del vestido que aún tenía. Lo difícil que fue levantarse, ir al baño y ponerse otra ropa. Lo que fue ver su vestido manchado de su propia sangre. Conforme pasaban los días y sus llantos, se dio cuenta que se quedaba ahí no por el dolor físico, sino el emocional. La cicatriz en su cuello era un recordatorio permanente cuyas manos tocaban más veces de lo que deberían. También, tuvo largas noches con pesadillas que terminaban con alguien dándole una poción que la dormía sin sueños. Largos días de verano mirando el techo sin pensar en nada, queriendo despertar con una solución exacta e inmediata.

—Dicen que ella fue la que hizo que Cedric Diggory no fuese al cementerio contigo, Harry-

Una voz de un adolescente se escuchó en el umbral de su habitación, del otro lado de la puerta. Había curiosidad en su voz. Ella no se movió demasiado, solo miró en aquella dirección.

—Shh, no puede ser, no hay manera que-

Una voz de mujer joven, había algo en el tono que le recordaba a Rowan.

—¿Qué lo supiera?—completó, cayendo en la.tentación de responder, lanzando un quejido entre los labios cerrados. Escuchó tres respingos desde el otro lado—; pude  _ verlo _ y actué en consecuencia. Nada del otro mundo. Algunos tenemos ese don.

Silencio. Ella movió su cabeza y una de sus manos, que cayó sobre una alfombra hiper mullida, jugó con aquellas hebras para distraerse por un tiempo.

—Sé que están ahí. Sigo oyendo su respiración...¿Saben?—pronunció, animándose a incorporarse en la cama, cuando se dio cuenta que fueron sorprendidos  _ in fraganti _ y les costaba encontrar las palabras ahora. Sonrió, recordándose y viéndose reflejada un poco en ellos, sin saber quiénes eran. Le gustó sentirse del otro lado, aunque no fuese su mejor momento; en otra situación, hubiese actuado acorde a como la trataron en su momento.

—¿Quién sos?—Una tercera voz, con un tono más dulce, más suave, preguntó al cabo de un tiempo. Ella sonrió ante la posibilidad de respuestas que se le ocurrían.

—...Muchas cosas—respondió en cambió. Y casi se arrepintió

Genial, los invitaba a hablar y la primera pregunta que la hacían, ella la esquivaba.  _ Muy bien diez, eh. ¿Por qué ellos no empezaron por otro lado? No sé, que pregunten por qué hacía- No, no, mejor no. Que le pregunten sobre su estatus de vidente, mejor. Eso era más fácil de responder y de defenderse _ , pensó.

—Pero debes tener un nombre—la primera voz razonó y hubo algo en el tono, en la forma, en el tipo de voz... algo que-

—Espera, tu voz me suena—comentó ella, generando un respingo colectivo del otro lado—; eres uno de los hermanos de Charlie.

—Eh… sí.

—Soy su amiga. La de… eh, la de las Bóvedas Malditas y ese rollo.

—¡La hermana de Jacob!

Una sonrisa suave cruzó su rostro. ¿Hacía cuanto que no le decían así cuando la reconocían?. La respuesta, no obstante, le trajo un sabor amargo a la garganta. Suspiró para sí, sin dejar que los demás la escucharan.

—¿Qué Jacob?—preguntó la tercera voz y eso, se le hizo nuevo. Todos habían escuchado hablar de Jacob. Todos. Era casi como un estigma, que ella era conocida por su relación con Jacob y no por sus propios logros... que estaban atados a la problemática de las Bóvedas y, por consecuencia, Jacob. 

—¿Cómo que qué Jacob? ¡Es una leyenda! Es el estudiante que expulsaron y se volvió loco— Weasley respondió, casi ofendido—. ¿Cómo que no lo escuchaste? ¿Vamos al mismo Hogwarts?

—Bbueno, no puedes- —la tercera voz comenzó a responder, casi en defensa de sí mismo, pero ella decidió interrumpir.

—¡Eh! qué estás hablando de mi hermano.

—Perdón, pero aún así-

—Esta bastante cuerdo y ayudando a la Orden ¿saben? Muy a su estilo, igual, pero lo está haciendo.

—Entonces sabes de la Orden—comentó la voz de mujer.

—Sí, pertenezco a ella, ¿Que me piensan? ¿una rehén? —hubo un tono irónico en su voz, cargado con una risa corta y soberbia—. Claramente, no los dejarían estar en esta casa si lo fuera-

—Bueno, nunca nos dejan subir aquí. Y eso que nos hicieron limpiar toda la casa—el chico Weasley respondió, y ella rió en respuesta.

—¿Por qué no sales de esa habitación?—continuó la tercera voz.

La pregunta más coherente de toda esa charla. Hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y arrastrarse hasta la puerta, pero se dejó caer contra ella en vez de abrirrla, a sabiendas que los demás la escuchaban moverse.

—No quiero— fue la respuesta sencilla; su mano viajó a la cicatriz de su cuello.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó.

—Porque no. Porque no quiero enfrentar el mundo sola, sin Fél a mi lado—suspiró hondo, intentando esforzarse por responder lo mejor que podía—. Tampoco quiero decirle a mis amigos todo lo que estuve  _ viendo  _ y haciendo estos últimos años. Se enojarán y se sentirán dolidos. Yo lo estaría si ellos no me dijeran algunas cosas.

Silencio, de ambas partes. Ellos, por procesar lo que dijo, y ella, por darse un tiempo para entender lo que estaba poniendo en palabras.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

La pregunta era tan sencilla y aún así, su labio inferior tembló antes de animarse a responder. Se iba formando una idea de quienes estaban detrás de esa puerta. Se podía hacer una idea por lo que Charlie y Bill le contaron en una ocasión, porque las palabras volaban y Rita Skeeter hablaba medias verdades en su diario. Hablar con ellos, explicarle la guerra… No sabía si estaba bien porque entendía que eran unos niños; pero ellos eran  _ especiales _ . Bueno,  _ él _ . No necesitaba verlo para saberlo.

—Tengo un don… y lo ignoré por concentrarme en otras cosas—se encogió de hombros. Hizo silencio y del otro lado también lo hubo—. Supongo que no pensar en ello era como pensar que no pasaría; no lo sé. Solo me preocupé más por salvar al chico ese de una muerte horrible, que por evitar que mi no-mi esposo tomara la decisión que tomó.

No era bueno que supieran que él era un dobles agente. Sobretodo estos chicos que no tenían ni idea de la legeremancia y oclumancia.

—¿Qué?—la palabra tardó en formarse y cuando lo hizo, fue en la voz del chico Weasley.

—Sí, eso —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cara, con cansancio, con pesadez—. Decirlo ya suena feo, pero vivirlo…

La mano viajó a la cicatriz de su cuello y suspiró. Sentía un nudo en la garganta del que quería deshacerse.

—Él vendió su alma por salvarme… y casi me pierde por una estúpida rivalidad con más de ocho años de antigüedad —suspiró—. Esto de la guerra es… todo un tema, ¿saben?

Hubo silencio.

—Ni siquiera quería formar parte de ello, pero sentí que era una responsabilidad por lo que vi—divagó—. Y Fél siempre fue tan… tan comprensivo y apoyó mis locuras- Ese hombre se merece el cielo; aunque espero que no muera nunca.

—¿Él está con los-?

—No por propia voluntad—se apuró a remarcar—. Tengo una cicatriz que me hicieron que lo comprueba.

Silencio.

—Fuiste una carnada—resolvió tras unos segundos la voz femenina.

—Sí— tardó en pronunciar y cuando lo hizo, fue muy suave, cargado de tristeza y arrepentimiento—; lo fui. Soy su punto débil, y él el mío. No era difícil adivinarlo, menos en la noche de nuestra boda ¿saben?

Silencio.

Ella esperó un rato, pero no volvió a tener respuesta. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la puerta y no tardó en llorar de nuevo.

¿En qué se metió?

* * *

 

Los días fueron pasando con más rapidez. Los recuerdos del ocupante anterior de esa habitación se hicieron más vívidos. Hubo noches en que se despertó con la sensación de ahogarse, así como otras en las que lloraba por el hermano que le daba la espalda. Una noche particularmente terrible, decidió que necesitaba un vaso de agua que no tenía por habérselo bebido horas antes.

Tuvo que animarse a bajar en silencio y cuidando de que ningún escalón hiciera ruido solo para darse cuenta que había luz debajo de la puerta de la cocina y voces. No tardó en reconocer la voz de Tonks con sus risas particulares.

Bueno, si estaba ella… quizás…, no sería tan malo aventurarse. Realmente tenía sed. Puso una mano sobre el pomo y respiró hondo, giró, empujó y avanzó con pasó renuente.

Las risas se interrumpieron abruptamente y ella dudó en volver a su cuarto. La cocina era pequeña y apretada, como el resto de la casa, pero la magia hacía que fuese cómoda al paso igual. Distinguió a Tonks en el medio, y a Black y Lupin a ambos lados de ella. En cuanto ellos la notaron, Tonks se puso de pie de golpe.

—Ehm, solo… vengo por agua—dijo con un hilo de voz, dando un paso para atrás.

Los rostros se relajaron y su amiga fue la que dio varios pasos hacia adelante para asistirla. Dejó que la sentara en una silla, frente a ellos y recibió el vaso de agua entre sus manos mientras veía como la jarra era depositada en la mesa.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Tonks, cuando volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé—dio un sorbo al vaso de agua y lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa. Sabía que su cicatriz estaba a la vista por las miradas que tenía en su cuello—. Ya no duele, no se preocupen.

Ni siquiera intentó sonreír. Su amiga suspiró con cierta resignación.

—¿Quieres volver a tu habitación?

Estuvo por asentir, pero lo transformó en una negación. Se daba cuenta que la cabeza no le pesaba tanto allí como lo hacía en la habitación, y era consciente de aquello ahora que estaba afuera. Como esos alivios que uno desconoce que necesitaba hasta que la fuente de dolor desaparece.

—No, preferiría tener otra habitación, si es posible—musitó.

—No hay ninguna otra—fue la respuesta de Sirius—. ¿Qué tiene de malo esa?

Había un tono casi a la defensiva, pero también había curiosidad. Ella dudó en responder.

—La persona que ocupó esa habitación antes, fue una persona que sufrió. Todo lo que dejó atrás no es… no me hace sentir bien.

Pudo ver la mueca de horror de Lupin y lo tenso que se tornaba el rostro de Sirius. Ella lo notó, pero se mantuvo a raya, volvió a tomar otro sorbo, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—¿Cómo dices?—preguntó por fin Sirius.

—Creo que te dije que soy… que  _ veo  _ cosas—prosiguió—; Messier Remiel explicó que cuando uno se siente mal es más propenso a contagiarse de las emociones de los que estuvieron antes que uno en donde uno está parado ahora.

Sirius rompió en risas.

—Buena suerte, niña; esta casa está llena de malas emociones, en ese caso—dijo a medida que se recuperaba.

A Lupin no parecía darle tanta gracia como a él, pero no dijo nada. Apenas apretó los labios.

—Mañana puedo hablar con Moody para ver si puedes venir a mi casa—sugirió entonces Tonks—; quizás ahí puedas estar mejor hasta que sientas que puedas ir a Rumania.

—Preferiría dormir en el salón, si no es molestia. O en la biblioteca.

Los tres se quedaron callados, Sirius clavando su mirada en ella con la mejor cara de nada; aunque a ella le daba la sensación de que le saltaría en cualquier momento.

Tonks asintió, lentamente.

—Su-supongo que se puede bajar algunas cosas y-

Miró a Remus, quien asintió, apoyando la decisión de ella. Tonks guardó silencio. Un aura de incomodidad invadió la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿Reviviendo buenos recuerdos?— preguntó ella, buscando alargar su estadía allí. Ir a bajar el colchón y el resto de las cosas significaba tener que subir a la habitación de nuevo y no quería volver a sentir lo que venía sintiendo. Con su propio dolor bastaba.

—Ssi- Anécdotas de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo cuando le regalaste a Flich la taza muerde narices?—tanteó

Una risa emergió de Tonks al instante que lo recordó. Remus la miró con interés y una sutil sonrisa.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Por qué fue?—Ella accedió rápidamente a seguirle la conversación.

—Confiscó el cuaderno de notas de mi hermano…

—¡Cierto! —lanzó una risotada, tentada, más porque estaba recordando algo más—. Y la vez que-que-Fue el mismo año-Oh, qué bueno que fue-

Remus la miró, interrogante y cuando vio que iba a ser imposible obtener algo coherente por la cantidad de risas que profería, se volvió a ella, quien sonreía con sutileza.

—Le pedí que distrajera a Madam Pince; y le regaló una mandrágora—hizo una pausa para ver cómo Remus abría la boca en sorpresa, tentado a reír—; y la sacó de la maceta frente a ella. 

La risa estalló en Remus y ella no esperaba que fuese ese tipo de persona. Una sonrisa más acentuada surgió en sus labios.

—Y tuviste que ver su cara cuando me transformé en Snape, para ayudar a Penny. Por supuesto, Tonks se vengó por un mes convirtiéndose en él a mis espaldas y asustándome.

Las carcajadas de ambos sonaban musicales y ella no tardó en sentir cómo el ambiente se contagiaba de alegría. Sintió calor y se sintió cómoda por primera vez en un tiempo. Le gustaba ver cómo Tonks daba detalles entre risas que provocaba más en Remus. Ella no tardó en rememorar situaciones similares, acentuando el efecto y generando mayor satisfacción en ella.

No era, por supuesto, ninguna cura mágica. La ausencia de Félix todavía le dolía, pero le servía mucho para paliar el dolor y poder hacerle frente de otra manera.

Eso, hasta que Sirius volvió a tomar palabra.

—¿Por qué dices que sufrió su antiguo ocupante?—insistió.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo como el ambiente se tornaba apagado y el frío le volvía a las extremidades. Tonks y Remus callaron abruptamente.

—Murió ahogado—replicó en un suspiro, diciéndolo sin anestesia—; y antes de eso, la pasó mal; descubrió algo que no le gustó y quiso enmendar un error. Pero murió antes de poder resarcirse.

Silencio de ultratumba. Escuchó a Remus murmurar “Sirius…” y vio como los ojos del susodicho enrojecían. 

—¿Cómo-?

—Llevo soñando con ello hace bastante—lo interrumpió, adivinando hacia donde se encausaba la pregunta.

—¿Entonces él-?—el resto de la pregunta, la intuyó por el ambiente.

—No fue ningún cobarde, si a eso apuntas—interrumpió. 

Sirius tuvo que tomar una larga bocanada de aire.

—Era mi hermano menor. Regulus—le informó, entonces, con un tono más solemne, más derrotado.

Ahogó un “oh” mientras las piezas encajaban en su cabeza. Entonces esa casa le pertenecía a él. Era la antigua casa de los Black. 

_ Regulus Black _ . Intentó recordar de donde le sonaba el nombre y el recuerdo se le vino pronto a su cabeza. Regulus… Un Buscador de su casa, un muy buen buscador, dado que estaba en la vitrina de la Sala Común, junto con las copas que la casa ganó y otros jugadores importantes.

André le había hablado día y noche de las estadísticas, y Barnaby le mostró las vitrinas cuando busco tener un tema más de conversación con su amigo. Eran datos que busco recordar una y otra vez por el simple hecho de mostrarse interesada en la afición del ravenclaw.

Llevó sus manos al borde de la mesa, en un gesto inconsciente, y sus ojos se dilataron al conseguir más información. La mirada en primera persona de un elfo doméstico que limpiaba la mesa con brazos temblorosos mientras la señora de la casa lloraba la desaparición de su hijo predilecto. No entendía por qué lloraba, pero la mención de Regulus le dolía.

Lo encontró yendo una y otra vez a un cofre antiguo en el que había un relicario de oro y esmeralda-

El resto de la secuencia se difuminaba y perdía, y volvía al presente con aquellos tres interlocutores mirándola.

Acarició las marcas en la mesa, mientras unía las piezas en su cabeza, con las pesadillas de la cueva y ese recuerdo. 

Miró a Tonks.

—Necesito cualquier diario o libro que haya en ese cuarto.

* * *

 

No fue muy difícil, a decir verdad. No había muchos libros que no fuesen de Quidditch, y Regulus no se molestó en disimularlos; no le preocupó que lo encontrasen con esa información,o no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Tanteó los libros con sus manos y los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en su tarea, pese a que tenía a Sirius respirandole en la nuca casi.

Hubo una serie de palabras, de imágenes que sucedieron con demasiada rapidez y una sensación desagradable que le provocó dejar caer el libro de conocimiento arcano al piso, levantando una nubecilla de polvo.

No se dio cuenta que respiraba agitada, hasta que Tonks le alcanzó un vaso de agua. Se lo rechazó de lo que las manos le temblaban.

—Regulus descubrió algo demasiado oscuro, demasiado… terrible—declaró, dandose vuelta a ver a Sirius—. Inefable, diría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Se acuerdan cuando en la etiqueta leyeron "possible canon divergence"?  
> Bueno,  
> :)
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Capitulos 30&31 ahora son el capitulo 20


	21. Viviendo en Grimauld Place.

**Viviendo en Grimauld Place.**

—Hay que llamar a Dumbledore—un sonido de disgusto salió de su boca mientras Remus pronunciaba eso.

—No. A él no—renegó.

—Él es el líder de la orden, ¿a quién esperas-?

Tonks la miró con sorpresa y algo sorprendida. Ella misma lo estaba, pero no por el mismo motivo. Cada instante que pasaba, se sentía mejor. Lo que era estar con las defensas bajas ¿eh? 

Llevaban ya su tiempo discutiendo sobre el tema. Que ella no quería involucrar Dumbledore. Que Tonks y Remus querían ir directamente a Dumbledore, y ella no. 

—Miren, si llegué a la Orden, no fue porque pedí “por favor” y “muchas gracias”—bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Menos a él. No lo metamos en la ecuación ahora; más adelante, cuando tengamos más información y algo más sólido, sí.

—Hechos concretos, además de tus “sensaciones” y lo que  _ ves _ —Sirius señaló, viendo su oportunidad de aportar. Ella se volvió a verlo, con sorpresa.

—Oh, tenía que haberlo supuesto—comentó Remus, resoplando—, ya llevabas demasiado tiempo sin hablar.

—Entonces esperabas que- —Tonks comenzó y Remus le asintió, interrumpiéndola con esa respuesta adelantada. Dijo algo entre las líneas de que era propio de Sirius, el aludido, sonrió, ladino, orgulloso de su fama.

—No es para que te regodees—añadió sin verlo.

Tenía que darle crédito a Remus, lo tenía bien calado a su amigo. Se preguntó si ella era así con los suyos; o si sus amigos eran así con ella. A ese nivel.

—Solamente creo que hay que darle una oportunidad a la situación y no ir a presentarle a Dumbledore un caso sin suficientes pruebas. Es el líder, está ocupado con quien sabe cuántas cosas. No vamos a ir a llorarle por el más mínimo problema ¿no?

¿Un Gryffindor hablando como un Slytherin? Ella sonrió.  _ Será león, pero creció entre serpientes; sabe hablar como una _ . Ya tenía un punto a su favor, en comparación a la segunda impresión.

—Vamos, Moony. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

_ ¿Moony? _

—¿Quieres que te haga una lista?— Sirius hizo un gesto, ante la respuesta con tono categórico de su amigo. Oh, era tan Rowan en eso que tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Y a Ben.

—¿Desde cuándo me he equivocado?—siguió ella. Tonks fue la que le habló.

—No estamos más en Hogwarts, estamos en medio de una guerra; no podemos arriesgarnos a hacer cual- 

—¡Bien! Dame un día y tendré todos los escenarios en los que no le decimos a Dumbledore y-

—¿Puedes hacer eso?—interrumpió Sirius, haciendo una mueca, interesado.

—Así resolví el tema de Diggory—respondió a secas.

La pregunta que siguió, colgó en el aire, tácita. Ella apretó los labios e hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarla. No iba a admitir su vergüenza. Los demás asintieron, aunque Tonks no parecía satisfecha con la preguntas, con la charla. Pero debería esperar a estar solas. Sirius parecía impresionado con la respuesta.

—¿Todos?—siguió Sirius

—Todos.

—¿Y el mejor escenario era con la muerte de Krum?

—No, el mejor escenario era muy difícil de conseguir—dijo. Mintió. Descaradamente, mejor que decir que decir la verdad.

Sirius miró a Remus y se encogió de un hombro, levantando las cejas. Se dio una conversación donde ambas se sintieron excluidas, pero… a los pocos segundos, Remus suspiró derrotado y Sirius sonrió triunfante.

—Solo será un día—pronunció Remus. 

Le tocó a Tonks resoplar.

* * *

 

La dejaron dormir en la sala de dibujo, que la habían limpiado pocos días antes de que ella llegara. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?—se animó a preguntarle a Tonks cuando estuvieron solas, mientras su amiga le terminaba de preparar la cama y ella la veía.

—¿Desde esa noche?—ella asintió.

—Una semana y media, estamos a cuatro días de septiembre.

No la miró cuando le respondió, y eso ya le dio mala espina. Había, por supuesto, un tema pendiente ahí. Entre ellas. Entre todos sus amigos.

—Tonks...—comenzó, y no llegó a terminar porque vio como el cabello rosa chicle, mutaba a un rojo cereza y en sus ojos, se reflejaba el fuego de lo que pensó que sería el infierno mismo.

—No. Solo… NO—le dijo con un tono de ultratumba—. No digas nada.

Ella suspiró, y guardó silencio. A los pocos segundos, vino más.

—¿Cómo es posible que en todo tu conocimiento, en toda tu astucia, tu forma de arreglártelas, tu-tu-tu-tu-lo que sea que tienes por ser Slytherin además de la ambición, no hayas podido  _ ver  _ que decírnoslo era una opción  **_lógica_ ** ?—el odio envenenaba sus palabras y llenaba de dolor el ambiente.

Un dolor distinto al que habitaba la casa. Decepción. Ella suspiró e intentó acomodarse el puño de las mangas del pijama que le prestaron.

—Debí hacerlo, sí—suspiró—; me dejé llevar por mis miedos, por el saber que la  _ fantástica  _ Orden del Fénix me ignoraba, desmerecía los intentos de Charlie por legitimar mis advertencias.

—Me hubieses buscado-

—¿Con tu entrenamiento de Auror? ¿Sin saber qué clase de conocimiento y protocolo te estaban inculcando? No, ya había perdido a Bill con su distancia, sus asuntos importantes de Gringotts, trabajo perfecto y ser el primero en ser reclutado en la Orden cuando estaba ésta estaba trabajando en las sombras.

Tonks la miró con reticencia, resoplando, pero al menos no emanaba ya esa decepción. Y se aseguró de seguir nombrando todas sus razones, sus miedos e inseguridades. Tonks la escuchó, como siempre lo hizo, le marcó el desatino de aquellos pensamientos, de la paranoia innecesaria que tenía. Eran amigas, ¿cómo iba a ir en contra de sus palabras y quedarse con lo que Dumbledore decía?

—Charlie-

—Sabes que ese pelirrojo es un rollito de canela que tiene una línea más de aptitudes sociales que Liz, y sabes que adoro a Liz, pero ni ella ni Charlie son buenos thablando con las personas.

Ella cerró su boca, callando antes de hablar. Tonks tenía un punto. En cuanto a carisma, ellos estaban muy abajo en la lista… bueno, todos menos Penny lo estaban, si hacía un análisis muy fino de la situación. Se sorprendió a sí misma riendo y no tardó en encontrarse con Tonks riendo también.

—Rollito de canela—musitó entre risas y vio como los colores de Tonks volvían a su normalidad—. Ni puedo creer que lo compare con eso…

—Es muy acertado—la excusó y ambas asintieron. 

Se quedaron en silencio, se sonrieron. 

—¿Cómo estás?—la pregunta era sincera, ella apartó la mirada y suspiró.

—Mejor ahora que no estoy en esa habitación—confesó.

—No, me refiero a-

—Si, lo sé—la interrumpió—. Lo extraño. Lo quiero aquí, conmigo. Una parte de mi quiere quedarse en la cama y llorar todo el día y noche, y la habitación de ese chico no me ayuda en nada. 

—¿Y la otra?—ante la pregunta, le tocó ahogar una risa.

—Creo que los _muggles_ le dicen  _ misión suicida _ —señaló, haciendo reír a penas a Tonks—. Lo que más lamento, es haberme descuidado. Si hasta lo vi. No entiendo cómo-

—No quisiste pensar. Era el día más feliz de tu vida—fue turno de Tonks de excusarla.

—Si, pero…

—Entiendo—le aseguró, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirándola seria.

—Gracias.

No se necesitaron más palabras.

* * *

 

Pasó una mejor noche que las que pasó en la habitación de Regulus, aunque no más tranquila. Había algo en la parte de atrás de su cerebro que le no le terminaba de cerrar en esa habitación, aún así, durmió mejor y se despertó con mejores ganas. Cuando salió para ir al baño, se encontró a una adolescente con una cantidad de cabello impresionante y revuelto, más allá del frizz natural. Ella la miró una vez, volvió la vista al frente y la volvió a ver. Le sonrió a la adolescente, por compromiso de la situación y se balanceó sobre sus propios pies, esperando. Cuando la puerta se abrió, y vio a una chica pelirroja, levantó las cejas con cierta sorpresa. 

Pelirroja, pecas, en una casa que, según Tonks, estaba llena de Weasleys. Aún así, preguntar le parecía una falta de respeto. La otra chica la miró y pareció verla dos veces más antes de señalarla.

—¿La amiga de Charlie y Bill?—preguntó.  _ ¿Tan poco había cambiado en estos años?  _ Woah, se sorprendía.

—La misma que entró aquí en una camilla una noche tormentosa—respondió con una sinceridad que dejó perplejas a ambas chicas.

Las dos la miraron sin saber si reír o qué.

—Pareces una persona completamente distinta a hace unos días—pronunció la otra adolescente.

_ Oh _ . La voz la reconoció enseguida. Era la que le habló del otro lado de la puerta hace unos días. Sonrió, no era nada parecida a Rowan en físico, ni siquiera llevaba lentes. Le sonrió.

—Oh, ¿Señora Rosier?—la voz de Sirius llegó desde la planta baja, sonando melodiosa y con un tono de sorna. Diversión.

Ella suspiró, sacándole el punto que le dio la noche anterior.

—Sí, Black—con el mismo tono. Lo escuchó reír.

—Baja cuando puedas. Tenemos que discutir… cosas.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez por lo bajo, ante la mirada de las dos adolescentes.

—Un momento— se volvió hacia ellas con una mueca de lamento—. las molesto apurándolas. Seguro que después tendrán tiempo para hablar.

Ni bien bajó, momentos más tarde, Sirius la llevó para la cocina, asegurándose que nadie más escuchara su conversación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será el plan de lucha, pequeña vidente?—inquirió.

Ella lo miró, sin entender.

—No esperaras que crea que haremos las cosas como Moony y Tonks quieren—agregó.

—No, bueno… creo que puedo convencer a Tonks de algo.

La mirada de aburrimiento que le dio, le dijo bastante. Entonces, una idea pasó por su cabeza.

—Pareces necesitar resolver esto mejor que yo—comentó, captando una expresión de renovado interés y subsecuente risa discreta.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres ver a tu enamorado una vez más?

—No me puedes culpar por intentarlo.

—No, es verdad; pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Ella resopló.

—Entonces, yo tampoco puedo prometerte nada, Black.

Sirius por respuesta, rió.

—Tu haz tu trabajo y dejame pensar. A lo mejor te digo que sí más tarde.

Fue desayunar y hablar con la Sra. Weasley, explicándole la situación y evadir la mayoría de las preguntas en relación a cómo se sentía. Fue Tonks, diciendo que hablaría con Moody. Fue ser recibida por Fred y George con una broma que no devolvió. Fue encerrarse en el salón de dibujo a “dormir” y meditar para ver el futuro.

Eran demasiadas variantes. Demasiadas. Al menos supo que no iría a ningún lado sin aquél nuevo trío (¿debería ofenderse porque Tonks tuviese un grupo aparte del suyo? algo lo evitaba), por lo que las oportunidades de problemas se reducían. Tuvo la visión de una playa, con una cueva junto al mar.

Revisando el diario de Regulus, vio los recuerdos de cómo Kreacher le contaba el cómo entrar y el interior de la cueva. Incluso, llegó a ver el recuerdo del propio Kreacher en esa cueva, herido y acorralado en una isla interna, con un montón de cadáveres mojados, rodeándolo pocos segundos antes de _aparecerse_ en Grimauld Place, herido y traumatizado.

No se dio cuenta cómo sus manos temblaban cuando terminó. Sentía un dolor insoportable y miedo. Mucho miedo. 

La ubicación fisica de la cueva sería difícil de encontrar, puesto que no tenía ningún indicio de dónde buscar. Aunque sí se vio con Sirius, Remus y Tonks, es porque eventualmente, lo encontrarían.

No cumplió con lo prometido, no obstante. Una vez que llegó a dar con aquella información, se sintió agotada y tuvo que recurrir al sueño por el resto del día. Dormir sin soñar, y con la sensación de no descansar en lo absoluto. Había algo ahí, quizás peor que las emociones negativas que absorbía en la habitación del propio Regulus. Para cuando despertó, ya era de noche. Bajó las escaleras de nuevo y fue hacia la cocina. La estaban esperando.

—¿Y bien?—tanteó Remus.

—No habrá problemas mientras nos quedemos en la entrada de la cueva—respondió. Ante las miradas, no tardó en ahondar sobre lo visto. La cueva, los cadáveres.

— _ Inferi _ —pronunció Sirius, cuando ella terminó de hablar—; ¿pero por qué Regulus iría hacia allí en primer lugar? ¿Voldemort lo envió ahí?

Su cuerpo se sacudió levemente al escuchar ese nombre. Suspiró.

—No, como dije antes, él encontró algo que no le gustó, que lo hizo querer enmendar algo. Fue por sus propios medios, posiblemente a sabiendas de que podía morir— comentó.

Sirius no parecía convencido, pero no se atrevió a seguir con el tema.

—Dijiste que murió ahogado—habló Tonks con cautela—. Y que en esa cueva-

—Sí, si sumamos uno y uno… es posible que su cuerpo este ahí—respondió.

Remus miró a Sirius, quien se mantuvo en un silencio críptico. Posiblemente, no le cayó bien ese detalle. A ella no le caería bien si se enterara de algo parecido con Jacob.

—¿Crees que pueda haber algo de información en su diario?—continuó Remus.

—Puede ser, no lo leí; sólo lo toqué. Hay demasiadas emociones allí y no puedo lidiar con ello en mi estado—se sorprendía de su propia claridad para pensar aquello, quizás esa sea su forma de lidiar con las emociones propias una vez superada la etapa de “duelo”,

—Hay que decirle a Dumbledore—pidió Remus, mirando más a Sirius que a ella.

—No hasta encontrar la cueva—se negó Sirius, casi sin pensarlo.

—No sabes qué peligros pueda haber en ella, ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegar—insistió Remus—; si es algo sobre Voldemort, es más probable que él sepa algo que nosotros no.

Ambos se miraron, esta vez, Remus parecía más seguro que Sirius. Él bajó la mirada y Remus tuvo que poner una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Podemos hablar para que te deje involucrarte en el caso—por respuesta, Sirius suspiró, y asintió.

—A-asegurense de buscar en el diario de él—pidió.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como su oportunidad de ver a Félix se iba con demasiada facilidad. Suspiró y saltó a otro tema que también le importaba.

—¿Qué hay del traslado? ¿Cuándo podré ir-?

Tonks se encogió de hombros.

—Moody ya está al tanto y debe estar hablando con Dumbledore en estos momentos. Más cuando lo pongamos al tanto de esto.

Ella asintió, suspirando. No se quedó cuando llamaron a Dumbledore para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. No quería enterarse.

* * *

 

Les entregó los libros y durmió relativamente mejor, pero la mala sensación siguió. Con solo dos días para septiembre, tuvo la intención de pasar el día en soledad. Y durante una parte del mismo, lo logró. Al mediodía, no obstante, tocaron la puerta.

Ella abrió y se encontró con un muchacho delgado, un poco más alto que ella, de cabello revuelto de un negro azabache, con ojos verdes brillantes, que se disimulaban detrás de un par de lentes redondos. Vio fotos de él, más joven, siendo cara de El Profeta en varias oportunidades.

Genial. Y ella con ropas de dormir puestas. 

—¿Sí?—tuvo que aclararse la garganta, varias veces, para que ese tono de voz rasposo y convaleciente de sí se disimulara un poco.

—Sirius dice que falta el último diario, si no lo tienes por aquí—respondió, tras un lapso breve de duda.

—Ah, puede ser; cuando se los di—hizo una pausa abrupta y se volvió al chico Potter—¿Qué te dijo él sobre esos diarios?

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin mucho interés.

—Que son de su hermano.

Ella asintió. Él asintió. Se quedaron en silencio y su mente viajó hacia el recuerdo. Suspiró.

—Siempre pensé que te conocería en otras circunstancias ¿sabes?—comentó mientras se movía por la habitación, buscando entre las pilas del desorden organizado que hizo—. Pero supongo que la fortuna no es proclive a estar de mi lado.

Harry apenas se inmutó y ella sonrió por compromiso.

—¿Tienes alguna visión para mi? —preguntó

—Solo si quieres una—respondió sin girarse—. ¿Quieres una?

—No, estoy bien así. Gracias.

—Haces bien—comentó entonces—;no te dejes llevar por una vida sin sorpresas.

—No se si para este ambiente eso convenga, pero… sí—respondió a su vez Harry—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Eh, si puedes encontrar un diario con el estilo de Slytherin y la heraldica de los Black, seria de gran ayuda.

Tardaron su tiempo, más porque después de ordenado su desorden, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí.

—¿Snape sigue siendo… tú sabes, Snape?—preguntó en un momento, de pura curiosidad, pese a que sabía la respuesta.

—Si te refieres a-

—Seco, poco empático; detieneme cuando más te plazca; no muy pedagógico, muy de perdonar a los hijos de Mortifagos, b-

— Sí, todavía sigue así—la interrumpió cuando notó que iba para rato la lista—. Pensé que siempre fue de ser más contemplativo con los de su casa…

—Quizás; pero creo que mi hermano se las hizo durante su año en Hogwarts. Jacob siempre fue revoltoso y de causar problemas. Aunque tengo que reconocer que Snape, cuando tuvo que ayudarme, lo hizo—se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaba a revisar los libros de la biblioteca, a ver si lo puso ahí por error—; además de que creo que se enteró de esa vez que tomé la multijugos para hacerme pasar por él-

—Espera ¿qué?

_ Ah _ , esa anécdota parecía funcionar siempre. Le habló de Penny, de Merula; a cambio, tuvo la anécdota de él de cuando se transformó en Goyle y Ron en Crabble para meterse en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—¡Ah! Yo me encogí en segundo para meterme a Gryffindor— una sonrisa aquí, otra allá.

Durante la conversación, se olvidaron de buscar el diario y se acomodaron, cada uno en un extremo. Él le habló de Hermione y de Ron, y ella rió porque definitivamente era una combinación de Rowan y Penny. No tardó en notar la sorpresa por ver qué Slytherin era más que “la casa mala”, más cuando ella le habló de Liz. La impresión que tenía era que el chico tenía buen corazón, buenas intenciones. Muy emocional, pero parecía que sus amigos eran quienes lo mantenían en su centro.

En cuanto vio que por tercera vez esos ojos esmeraldas se posaban en su cicatriz, suspiró.

—Fue una compañera de curso; era cantado que sería Mortifaga. Supongo que tenía ganas desde hacía tiempo; buscar a Félix fue la excusa perfecta.

Silencio.

Ella bajó la mirada.

— Él es un buen duelista; soy mejor, pero él es muy bueno—aclaró—. Tiene un buen corazón, también; aunque es muy perfeccionista. Y sabe ser… sabe planear cosas. Salirse con la suya con pocos recursos. 

Su labio inferior tembló, sintiendo cómo la mala energía entraba en ella y como su cuerpo daba pelea. Respiró hondo varias veces. 

Ojalá Tonks lograra ese pase. Cerró los ojos y respirar una vez más y levantó la mirada, encontrando la mirada fija en ella.

—Si alguna vez lo llegas a encontrar en… en el campo d-d-de- tú sabes; confía en él.

Silencio. Harry asintió.

La puerta se abrió, tras un pequeño toque a la puerta. La cabeza de Remus se asomó.

—¿Harry? Sirius ya encontró el diario, lo dejó debajo de la cama— expresó con cierta resignación por el desorden de su amigo.

* * *

 

La encontraron horas después, cuando todos dormían, durmiendo en la sala de estar de planta baja. La despertó Tonks y vio de fondo a Moody y a Dumbledore.

Querían hablar con ella.

Y se dio la charla en la cocina, entre susurros; donde ella explicó, donde encontró asentamientos y preguntas. Cuando se quedó sin tinta en el tintero, Dumbledore suspiró. Muy hondo y se tomó sus segundos para hablar, para explicarles lo que ella vio.

_ Horrocrux _ . Palabra más desconocida, oscura y prohibida. Voldemort hizo algo prohibido, terrible incluso para los magos oscuros. Hablaba casi por deber porque ella vio algo que no debía.  _ Qué no era conveniente para sus planes _ , pensó ella.

Hablo de un número mágico, de los fundadores y cosas de la familia de él.

_ Tom Riddle _ , dijo Dumbledore, que era el nombre de nacimiento de Voldemort.

La pronunciación del nombre la hizo estremecerse y _vio_ el nombre de él escrito en la vitrina, junto a una foto antigua. Leyó los títulos de Prefecto, Premio Anual. _Vio_ el Basilisco, la muerte de Myrtle, la culpabilidad de Hagrid.

Volvió al presente y miró a Dumbledore. Asintió, lentamente y escuchó como él expresaba que estuvo buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo los Horrocruxes. Que era un asunto delicado y muy pocas personas estaban al tanto.

Por eso el cuidado de Harry desde 1981 hasta la fecha, la actividad pasiva de la Orden, el cuidado extremo, el silencio para no avivar a los giles.

Se hizo pedido expreso de difundirlo, de bloquear ese recuerdo hasta que fuese necesario.

Ella guardó silencio y asintió, junto a los demás. Sirius propuso hacer un juramento inquebrantable; que Remus se negó enseguida, pues se necesitaba tener cuidado en la elección de las palabras. Dumbledore asintió, diciendo que si estaban dispuestos, lo verían en la semana; también propuso reforzar la Oclumancia y Legeremancia.

Recordar a Remiel y sus clases, fueron inevitables. Sonrió por el recuerdo y asintió a esa propuesta.

—¿Y qué hay de…?—preguntó

—Se efectuará el mismo primero de septiembre; luego de llevar a Harry a la estación—respondió Moody.

Una sonrisa de alivio se asomó en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Capitulos 32&33 ahora son el capitulo 21


	22. 1 de Septiembre

**_1 de septiembre_ **

A un día del primero de septiembre, dejó que el resto de los integrantes de Grimauld Place, usaran la sala donde ella dormía. Ocupó una esquina y se entretuvo leyendo. Habló con Tonks cuando ella estuvo cerca, logrando reír un poco. Las expectativas de compartir el lugar con más personas, lograron mantenerla  _ bien _ . No bien-bien, pero  _ bien _ . Común. Estándar. 

Le permitía pensar en maneras más sutil de conseguir ver a Félix. De hacer planes, de hablar con la gente, de buscar aliados, de convencer. Iba a ser una tarea ardua y trabajo de hormiga; pero estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo. Y a hacerlo. Más con el prospecto de que se iría a un lugar más acogedor.

No hubo ningún evento de importancia, más allá de que el día pasaba lento y tortuoso, y que en sus momentos de soledad se sorprendía pensando en cosas que no debía.

Nunca le dio mucho pensamiento a lo que Dumbledore les dijo; no era de su interés y no había mucho de lo que pudiese conseguir con aquello; aunque era información importante, eso no lo dudaba. Le resultaba irónico cómo pasó de querer formar parte de la Orden a no querer saber nada estando en ella. 

En una de esas, se enteró que llegaron lechuzas con cartas informando a los nuevos prefectos, que serían el chico Weasley y la chica de cabello abultado. Sonrió cuando se enteró.

—Eh, honrás la fama de tus hermanos—sonrió Tonks, desordenando su cabellera.

Ron pareció sonreír y sentirse orgulloso como pocas veces, más con las atenciones que recibió por parte de sus padres. Observó, no obstante, el rostro amargo de Harry, bastante disimulado y reflejado en pequeños actos. Le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda y no dijo nada.

—Es una responsabilidad que no deseas tener, creeme—comentó después, cuando lo veía marcharse a dormir desde el pasillo de su piso. Él la miró, al principio sin entender, y suspiró.

—¿Incluso tú fuiste prefecta?

—Oiga, más respeto… ni que hubiera hecho tantas maldades en mi vida —comentó, recibiendo un resoplido—. Uno de mis prefectos tuvo que salir a mi favor el año anterior. Envió una carta muy pomposa, vanagloriándome  por mis habilidades, mis capacidades y lo bien que representaba los valores de mi casa; que sería un terrible error que me dejaran fuera de tal derecho y… muchas cosas demasiado burocráticas. 

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa triste se escapó de ella, pero Harry no pareció notarlo.

—Debías ser muy querida por tus compañeros.

—No todos—se señaló el cuello—; pero los que sí… se quedan para toda la vida ¿sabes? Sea un prefecto o un compañero de otra Casa o año.

Harry asintió, lentamente.

—Además, eres el “Elegido”, Potter; ya tienes una responsabilidad con su correspondiente carga. Ser prefecto, podría agregarte un título más, pero es una carga que no- No te conviene.

—¿Lo has visto?

—No lo necesito. Se respira en el aire —dejó las palabras en el aire, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Durmió sin sueños, y aquello le preocupó, pero no más que una piedra en el zapato. Por fin, era el día. Se levantó a las seis de la mañana y se preparó, vistiéndose con ropa que Tonks le trajo; nada de su estilo, pero lo suficientemente discreto como para no llamar tanto la atención. Bajó a desayunar vestida y peinada, pareciendo por algunos momentos, a la bruja que debía ser y no la que era. El anillo de casada brillaba en su dedo anular izquierdo y estaba contagiada con el humor del resto de los integrantes de la casa. Hacia las nueve, salieron, siendo instruida por Tonks sobre cómo sería el procedimiento. Ellas no entrarían por la entrada común de King Cross. Irían a la estación St. Pancras y allí tomarían un tren para la casa de Tonks. 

Lo harían a lo  _ muggle _ ; por lo que se separaron de los Weasley y compañía ni bien llegaron. 

—¿Estás segura que esto es seguro?—preguntó.

—Sí, sí. Recuerda que tengo un entrenamiento especial—le remarcó con una de sus sonrisas.

Nunca dejó que la tocara, y no le pareció raro. Tuvo que haber sospechado, pero lo cierto es que no lo hizo. Arribaron a la estación, al correspondiente andén, y al tren que las llevaría hasta Wellingborough, donde se  _ Aparecerían  _ en la casa de Tonks.

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo y la pasaron bien, poniéndose al día de lo que no hablaban hacía mucho. Cuando llegaron a la estación designada y bajaron, Tonks la hizo esperar a que el andén se despejara. Lo primero que pasó fue reconocer a Barnaby con las ropas más muggles que jamás vio. 

Instintivamente, levantó sus brazos y saltó a abrazarlo, siendo Barnaby quien le correspondió el gesto. Hasta dieron una media vuelta y todo antes de que ella notaba que él lloraba. Cuando buscó el rostro de Tonks, supo por ella, que era planeado ese encuentro. No había sorpresa en su rostro, solo una sonrisa.

—Tonks me dijo que estabas viva, pero no- yo no podía creerlo—comentó, separándose apenas de ella. Él era tan alto y atleticamente desarrollado que se evidenciaba demasiado su baja estatura.

—Pero estoy aquí, y estoy bien —sonrió.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó—continuó, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro—; debí haberla detenido, pero… no sé por qué pensé que no lo haría-

Su rostro cambió a preocupación y se animó a dar unos pasitos hacia atrás. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo Barnaby? Él ni siquiera asistió a la boda en un primer lugar, por más que mandó la invitación.

—Pero tu no-

—Estaba con ellos, desde que mamá y papá murieron y  _ él  _ volvió; fueron a buscarme a Rumania—relató, mechando las disculpas aquí y allá. Tuvo que hablarle de  _ esa  _ noche y todo lo que ella no recordaba ni percibió por estar muriéndose en esos momentos.

—Bar-no...—murmuró ella, ahogando su sorpresa.

—Pasó algo similar contigo y Félix, pero él pudo disimularlo mejor—comentó Tonks—; ser el único heredero, ir a buscarlo casi como si fuesen viejos amigos por más que no lo conocieran… le sirvió bastante. Ahora es un doble agente, que trabaja para la Orden.

—¿Entonces…?— una pregunta se asomó en sus ojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no decirla antes de las que ahora le parecían reglamentarias— ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás en peligro?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes—sonrió con una de esas sonrisas suyas, aunque predominó la tristeza—; lo que pasó con Félix y contigo… me gustaría decir que fue lo único que vi, pero… es solo la punta del iceberg.

Ella suspiró, con pesadez. Aquello no se decía a la ligera. Se puso en puntas de pie para abrazarlo de nuevo.

—Lo siento—murmuró—; siento que tengas que pasar por esto.

—Yo lo siento más—dijo él con una sonrisa triste al separarse, pero no alejarse.

Barnaby era ese tipo de personas. Era dulce, tenía el corazón en la mano casi todo el tiempo y, por más que el tiempo pasara, seguía siendo él. Tenía la inteligencia que no venía de los libros, la más intuitiva, la que hacía que la mayoría de los Slytherin pudiesen sobrevivir; tenía también la ambición y la capacidad. Y no había que olvidarse quer era uno de los magos más fuertes, físicamente; y mágicamente, más propenso a resistir hechizos. Pero siempre, primaba esa bondad. Algo completamente extraño teniendo en cuenta sus padres. Pero, de nuevo tampoco pasó tantos años con ellos.

—Por eso, cuando Tonks me habló de hacer esto, no tuve que pensarlo—continuó.

Ella sonrió, creyendo que se refería a ese encuentro. Él les hizo un gesto para que las dos lo siguieran.

—Estamos a quince minutos en escoba, pero que es mejor tomar un...—chasqueó sus dedos, intentando buscar la palabra—. ¿ _ Tazí _ ?

—¿te refieres a esos autos por los que uno tiene que pagar?—Barnaby asintió.

—Es  _ taxi—corrigió  _ Tonks cerrando la marcha—; pueden hablar en latín, pero no pueden hablar en términos muggle; quién lo diría.

Había algo de gracia en su tono de voz que hizo que ambos Slytherin sonrieran un poco.

Nunca se esperó ver lo que luego vendría. Cuando el taxi los dejó en la calle Gold y las casas no se parecían en nada a esa casa de granja. Miró a Tonks y a Barnaby mientras el segundo realizaba el hechizo correspondiente para revelar una casa en medio de las dos. Similar a lo que sucedía con Grimauld Place. Una casa parecida a las dos que la rodeaban, apareció. No había nada inusual, en apariencias.

—Esta no es la casa de tus padres...—se animó a comentar. Tonks la miró y le sonrió.

—Es solo una parada de unas horas antes de ir hacia allí.

El tono dulce de su voz le hizo entender lo que estaba implícito, por fin. Abrió los ojos como platos y la volvió a mirar. Su amiga rió. Tocó el hombro de Barnaby hasta que éste la miró.

—¿Es lo que estoy pensando? ¿En serio?—preguntó entonces.

—¿No lo sabías?—preguntó a su vez Barnaby. Ella alcanzó a negar con la cabeza antes de salir disparada hacia la puerta de la aquella casa. 

Intentó abrirla sin éxito alguno y comenzó a tocar a la puerta. Había casi un intento de desesperación por conseguir que le abriesen. Y del otro lado, cuando entendieron que era ella, hubo la misma desesperación por abrir la puerta, por los ruidos que escuchó.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y vio el rostro de Félix, las lágrimas les saltaron solas a ambos. Las manos recorrieron el rostro del otro. Se llamaron por sus nombres y apenas se besaron antes de abrazarse.

_ Estaban vivos.  _

Ninguno de los dos estaba bien, a ambos se los veía menos descansados y con ojeras más pronunciadas. Había una constitución un poco enfermiza, si se los comparaba con las fotos de la boda o anteriores.  Fueron dos semanas especialmente difíciles para cada uno.

Pero ahora estaban juntos.

Aunque sea por un rato.

* * *

 

La casa era una de las propiedades de la familia de Barnaby, heredadas a él tras la muerte de sus progenitores. Tenía dos pisos, con un ático y un sótano. Tenía, también, un pequeño jardín trasero y delantero. En el primer piso se ubicaban la sala de estar, el comedor, la cocina, un baño y un estudio; mientras que en el piso superior, había tres habitaciones y otro baño. Tonks y Barnaby les dijeron que ellos estarían abajo, vigilando el perímetro por si la ubicación de la casa la tenía algún mortifago. Ellos se encerraron en una de las habitaciones de arriba, pero muy lejos estuvieron de tocar la cama.

Se abrazaron, se besaron y se quedaron ahí, quietos por una eternidad. Ella era la que lloraba más, por la culpa. Felix la intentó calmar y terminó por resolver abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello mientras esperaba a que el llanto se consumiera por su propia intensidad. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que el llanto se convirtiera en gimoteos y luego en un susurro compungido.

—… Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento —se atrevió a decir. Sintió como Félix negaba con la cabeza y reforzaba el abrazo.

—Podría haberte pasado con cualquie-

—¡Pero me pasó contigo! ¡Con nosotros!—recibió un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

— _ Mon cheri _ , los errores suceden. Los descuidos pasan—la excusó él, apartándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos—. No gastes energía en lamentarte.

Ella asintió, con cierta amargura, mientras sentía las manos sobre su rostro. Una parte de ella sabía que tenía razón; las otras peleaban por imponer las emociones que traían del exterior sobre ella. 

Félix emanaba tranquilidad, emanaba paz por verla de nuevo. Emanaba seguridad, que era lo más importante. Y se lo transmitía a ella con su sola presencia. A la susceptibilidad de su estado anímico le hacía bien adquirir ese estado. Era lo más cerca a ser realmente ella que estaba.

—Busquemos la manera de solucionar esto juntos— siguió; bajo la mirada franca de él, ella poco podía contradecirlo. 

Podía quedar lamentándose todo lo que quisiera, pero no encontraría con ello la solución. La solución la encontraría haciéndole frente al problema.

—¿Cómo? Si estamos muy lejos del otro

Félix le sonrió en respuesta y le acomodó el cabello que ella misma despeinó en su afán por llegar a él momentos antes.

—Ahí, algo hay—le señaló—. Conseguir una manera de estar en contacto. Pese a la distancia.

Ella le sonrió. Ese optimismo. Esa seguridad. Se animó a besarlo y Félix le correspondió. Pronto, su charla se volvió más estratégica. Aunque hubo preguntas que no se pudieron evadir.

Cómo estaban los padres de ambos.  _ Bien, con miedo e impotencia _ . Sabían de su casa.  _ No, nadie habló de ella _ . Sería un buen refugio o lugar de encuentro.  _ Podría ser _ .

Hubo nombres, hubo fechas, lugares, movimientos, tanteo de oportunidades de volverse a ver.  Ideas, posibles planes. Le recordó un poco cuando se reunían como Casa a planear alguna maldad contra Gryffindor cuando se le subían demasiado los humos por el Quidditch. Solo que esto era más oscuro. Más serio. Con peores consecuencias que perder algunos puntos.

En un momento, ella consideró lo de decirle sobre Tom Riddle, pero no había relevancia con lo que estaban tratando. En su lugar le pidió que reforzara legeremancia y oclumancia. Le dio a entender que había algo que no podía decirle.

—¿Y cómo estás?— preguntó en un momento, tras escucharlo hablar y hablar.

Félix se interrumpió y la miró. Dudó, suspiró y estiró su mano hacia ella.

—Bien, ahora que te veo—respondió.

—Felix…

—No quiero que tengas más remordimientos respecto al tema—suspiro de nuevo—; las cosas son como eran de esperarse. Lee es un paliativo inesperado, tiene una autoridad interesante por el legado de sus padres; aunque Murk tenga sus dudas. Y Snyde es-

—¿Merula? En serio ella esta-

Félix asintió y la escuchó resoplar. No, no eran amigas, aún después de todo lo que pasó en sus propios años en Hogwarts, pero al menos, esperaba algo mejor de ella.

—¿Después de todo lo que pasamos-? Ugh, no puedo creer que-

—Sus padres también fueron mortifagos, no lo olvides—dijo con voz calmada—. Aún se acuerdan de mí como su prefecto y algo, al menos ella y otros parecidos, así que les resulta difícil ir en contra mío.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te has negado a-?

—No, ya están al tanto de la situación y no se animan a mofarse cómo hacen con otros.

—Ah, el reforcemos nuestra amistad haciéndole burlas al otro.

—Si, con excepción de Murk, muchos de tu promoción no respiran sobre el tema—hubo una sonrisa de triunfo, el reconocimiento de sus años como perfecto dieron frutos de una manera inesperada. Ella le sonrió; al menos había algo bueno.

Descartaron muchas opciones por el pensamiento lógico que les llevaba a dar cuenta de la inviabilidad de algunas. Quedaron en probar muchas más en la práctica y, para cuándo Tonks y Barnaby tocaron la puerta y ella les respondió con un “pasen”, los encontraron sentados en el piso, con la espalda contra la cama, hablando y riendo. Tonks ahogó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

—Verlo para creerlo—comentó, sacando risas en Félix.

—No todo tiene que ser carnal—le respondió su pareja.

Las palabras implícitas estaban ahí. Ella era su confidente, su igual para hablar y escuchar sus problemas en la misma medida que ella; aunque pocas veces había recurrido para hablarle de lo que le preocupaba. Eso le daba una pista de que tenía una vara muy alta para considerar los problemas como tales, o era alguien que no dejaba que estos afectarán su vida.

Esta vez era distinto, y eso era evidente. Suspiró y llevó sus manos al cuerpo de Félix, buscando un abrazo que no tardó en recibir, junto un beso en la cabeza.

Se sucedió un abrazo más estrecho, un beso más y susurros que cualquiera pudo comprender de qué iban. Palabras de despedida y de aliento. Desconocían cuándo sería la próxima vez que se verían, por lo que cada segundo de esa despedida tenía que contar.

Los dos tenían que ser fuertes. Los dos tenían que resistir.

—Piensame en un viaje de negocios—bromeo Félix.

—Nunca tuviste uno.

—¿Una larga despedida de soltero?—la carcajada brotó natural mientras tomaban distancia sin soltarse las manos.

—Es volver a cuando no vivíamos juntos.

—Pensar que solo lo hicimos por un par de semanas—suspiro él.

Cuando su preocupación mayor era mostrarse perfecta y sin malos hábitos.  _ Qué tiempos _ .

—Sí… qué tiempos—suspiró.

—Antes que te des cuenta, estaremos en nuestra casa, durmiendo en el sillón y rodeados de nietos—le prometió, sacándole risas.

—Me gustaría, sí.

Félix le sonrió antes de volverla a besar, antes de volverla a abrazarla.

Barnaby le recordó a Félix de aquello que no debían olvidarse y el mayor le agradeció, antes de bajar con los demás a lo que fue la cocina del lugar. Un pequeño morral de cuero estaba allí. Lo tomó con cuidado y se lo entregó a su esposa.

—Son algunas de tus cosas; pensé que te serían útiles, Mon petit—le explicó mientras ella comenzaba a revisarlas.

Estaba la bolsa de cuero con las piedras de Remiel le dejó (su mensaje nunca caló tan hondo en ella como en ese momento); un mazo de cartas de tarot con el borde blanco y el dorso de un morado intenso; su diario con todas sus anotaciones, y algunas cosas más. En su mayoría, eran regalos que Félix le dio a lo largo de los años de su relación.

Un recuerdo para no olvidarlo. Ni siquiera en los momentos más oscuros.

—Gracias—murmuró resistiendo a la lágrima que quería escapársele—. Yo no tengo-

—Tengo una casa llena de ti—fue la respuesta de él; ella ahogó una risa y Tonks y Barnaby tuvieron que ver cómo se abrazaban de nuevo.

* * *

 

Irse no fue tan traumático como pensó que sería. Esta vez, al menos ella estaba consciente. No le dijo a Barnaby sobre lo que habló, él tampoco preguntó, solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que fue hora de la reunión en la Mansión Malfoy.

Ella se marchó con Tonks a casa de la madre de esta y por más que se abrazaron y Tonks le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella no podía desprenderse de su conversación con Félix.

Tenía que haber una manera de estar comunicados, pensó mientras abrazaba a Andromeda, que la recibía con el cariño de una madre y a quien la sorpresa por verla viva la sorprendía.

Tenía que encontrar una manera. Porque estaba segura que Félix pondría el mismo empeño que ella por volver a alcanzarla.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Los capitulos 34&35 ahora son el capitulo 22


	23. Viviendo con Los Tonks

La mañana siguiente a su arribo a la casa de los Tonks, amaneció con un humor mucho más tranquilo de lo que jamás se sintió en aquellas semanas. Por primera vez, estaba relajada y se sentía ella. Pudo darle un pensamiento más objetivo a lo sucedido en el último tiempo. Un poco más angustioso. Se permitió llorar un poco, pero fue movido más por las ganas de drenar su angustia que de lamentarse lo ocurrido.

Ver a Félix el día anterior también tenía algo que ver. En aquél momento, ella ganó una motivación más para seguir con la voluntad de hacer cosas, de moverse, de participar. De hacer algo más que esperar a que el día pase.

— ¿No te molesta si hacemos una reunión de las viejas, con los nuestros, aquí?— le preguntó Tonks en el desayuno. Eh, bueno, Nymphadora. Allí todos eran Tonks.

Ella asintió.

—No, en absoluto—accedió—; me gustaría poder aclarar algunas cosas de-ehm… mi situación.

Tonks sonrió en respuesta.

—Solo no les digas de Barnaby—ella asintió, en respuesta—; los que estaban ese día pueden sospechar, pero no vamos a confirmar ni negar nada respecto a ese tema. Lo importante es mantener en secreto su identidad como-

—Me hago una idea, en serio —la interrumpió y vio como Tonks le sonreía a medias, a modo de disculpa.

¿Cuántas veces Tonks habrá tenido alguna charla parecida? ¿Cuantas veces la tendrá? 

—Bien, entonces, me aseguraré de que vengan el seis de septiembre—siguió su amiga.

—Somos muchos, ¿como vas a hacer para-?

Tonks le sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

—Tengo mis formas.

* * *

 

Las “formas de Tonks” resultaron ser ella diciendo que tenía algo  _ mucho muy importante  _ que decirles sobre la difunta Sra. Rosier. Así, sin vaselina. Claramente, ninguno pudo esperar y por primera vez hubo casi asistencia completa; pero ella porque contaba a Bill, Charlie y Barnaby. Al principio, pareció un poco sobrecogida de ver y escuchar tantas voces escaleras abajo. La sensación no se disipó cuando bajó las escaleras y se encontró con todos. Hacía mucho que dejaron de entrar en una sola mesa en las Tres Escobas. 

Quien la abrazó primero, quizás porque estaba más cerca o logró abrirse paso hasta ella, fue Talbott. El abrazo fue tan estrecho que hasta sintió que perdió el aire y ni siquiera pudo articular sus brazos para poder corresponderle al gesto.

—No sabes lo que me alivia saber que estás viva—remarcó en un susurro que solo ella pudo oír—. Con mis padres basta para toda una vida.

El comentario le cayó fatal. Por supuesto que él, de todas las personas, era al que más le dolía perder- Bueno, no es que se manejara en términos de a quién le dolía más; quizás a quién le afectaba más.

Notó el vestigio de las lágrimas en sus ojos, de por sí, rojos. Apretó una sonrisa y le pidió disculpas. Jae también le dio un abrazo fuerte y le dijo algo entre las lineas de que era su suerte sobrevivir, que no se había tragado “eso de morir el día de su casamiento”. Ella ni siquiera lo reprendió por no ir. Algo similar también se dio con Diego y con Badeea.

Luego, le siguieron los que estuvieron en la fiesta en ese momento, quienes parecían mucho más aliviados de verla bien, que “Tonks los mantuvo informados, pero aún así no era suficiente”. Y, una vez que la alegría de verla sana y salva pasó, llegó las recriminaciones.

_ Por qué no nos avisaste. Podíamos haber ayudado. Por qué nos mantuviste afuera. Por qué no nos dijiste. Si me hubieses avisado,... _

Y así. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía a quién recurrir. Quién estaba en la Orden y quién no; no quería que quisieran evitar lo que vi sin el conocimiento que tenía o que quisieran evitarme para que sucediera como lo vi y-

Suspiró. 

—Debí haber confiado más; quizás haciendolo, podría haber evitado lo que me pasó. No puedo hacer nada para revertir eso, excepto evitar que vuelva a pasar.

—Bueno, entonces; habrá que poner manos a la obra ¿no crees? —aventuró Jae, con su espíritu de siempre—; con o sin Orden, me refiero.

Liz se animó a sonreír.

—Quién, después de todo, quisiera a varios Slytherin entre sus filas ¿no?

Hubo una corta risa, por la fama de la casa.

—Y, con tanta palabra suelta por ahí...—comentó Penny—; no soy quien para decir, peeero-

Risas, sonrisas cómplices. Tonks negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tienen una idea de lo mal que me hace eso?—suspiró, aunque lejos estaba de realmente sentirlo—; bueno, bueno… pongámonos con eso antes de que me arrepienta.

Talbott inmediatamente sugirió que se convierta en un animagus. Registrado o no, quedaba a su decisión. Tuvo intenciones de negarse, pero el tono que no daba lugar a objeciones y la reafirmación de Penny detrás de él, hacía que no le quedara muchas opciones. Si Penny estaba de acuerdo, Tonks y Liz lo estarían; Si Tonks lo estaba, Tulip lo estaría; si Tulip lo estaba, Barnaby también… y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Penny de nuevo porque Penny era amiga de todos.

_ Ah, bendita Huffie, amiga de todos. ¿no podía ser un poco más aislada, como el resto del grupo? _

Penny dijo que tendría todo listo en cuestión de algunos días. Talbott se comprometió a ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

—¿Y que me queda a mi respecto a-?

—Una hoja de mandrágora, en la boca por un mes— _ genial _ .

Bufó y Diego pasó una mano por su espalda, asegurándole que la ayudaría.

—Tu solo quieres convertirte en Animago también—Talbott no tardó en quejarse.

—¿Y? Solo puede salir cosas buenas de serlo; no puedes culparme—se encogió de hombros el aludido.

Jae también salió a favor de la idea y dentro de poco… ¿Por qué no? Tulip también estaba interesada. 

Dejando el tema de su seguridad de lado, lo siguiente fue abordar el tema de sus visiones. Le echaron mano al diario que hacía menos de una semana que Félix le dio y, sobre un almuerzo abundante, preparado por Diego, Talbott y Badeea con Penny ( _ ¿había algo que no hiciera bien esa mujer? _ ) , conversaron al respecto. 

—Queda la visión sobre Bill y ustedes; además de la primera que tuve…

—¿Sobre Bill y-? Vas a tener que explicarnos—Tulip tomó palabra.

—Página… diez; junto a la vez que acudí a Charlie por ello y la consecuente charla con Dumbledore que tuve—suspiró. Escuchó como leyeron en voz alta y cómo Tulip le corregía las faltas de ortografía en el medio.

Al final, hubo silencio.

—¿Crees que sea algo simbólico?

—Me gustaría creerlo; pero después, lo vi en otra visión y tenía las cicatrices.

—¿Página?—esta vez, negó con la cabeza.

—La tuve esa noche. Era una feliz, para variar—Hizo un gesto con la mano. Y antes de escuchar las preguntas obvias, se aseguró de engullir puré con una porción más grande de lo que podía manejar de pollo.

Aún así, tuvo que explicarlo después. Y se sintió completa y absolutamente incómoda.

—Se casaba—masculló.

Preguntas, risas, sonrisas. Ella se negó a responder. Estaba rompiendo los códigos que le enseñó Remiel. Al menos, los que decidía respetar.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?—inquirió Rowan.

Ella suspiró; debía admitir que tampoco estaba entre sus prioridades…

—Supongo que ejercitaré mis glándulas videntes para saber la gravedad del asunto-

—¿Segura? ¿No es muy pronto?—Tonks intercedió—. Podrías tener… como pasó en Grimauld.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, pero ¿y si pasa antes? ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

Tonks rumió sus palabras y terminó por señalar a Tulip y Rowan.

—Una manera de relajarse. Ella necesita una Manera de relajarse. Y de reforzar su estado de animo—ordenó o pidió.

—Claro, un bajo estado de ánimo la hace propensa a absorber el ánimo de los que la rode- —Rowan comenzó, pero se interrumpió para mirarla—, ¿Es por eso que nos llamaste?

Miraron a Tonks, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, y necesitaba su ayuda—se excusó.

Ella les sonrió y se quedó en silencio; escuchando las risas y las conversaciones que surgían con naturalidad. En algún punto del camino, se había olvidado de elo. De ese amor, de ese cariño de sus amigos. En el afán de protegerlos, en el afán de desconfiar. En el afán de…

En el afán de cumplir con las expectativas, de estar ahí, olvidó por quién y por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía, lo que hizo.

En su mente suspiró,

y agregó hablar con Jacob a su lista secreta de cosas por hacer.

* * *

 

Las cuatro semanas de septiembre transcurrieron con una calma inusitada, extraña para ella con todo lo que había vivido desde julio hasta ese momento. Andromeda y Ted Tonks eran lo mas dulce y paliativo que necesitaba para todo el dolor con el que traia encima. 

Las noches de sueños pesados y pesadillas terminaron, para dar paso a memorias de una niña feliz que crecía corriendo entre el pasto con el grito de su madre de fondo y risas traviesas, con una niña que pasaba tiempo escuchando las historias de su tío Sirius; historias que sospechaba que tenían más verdad que cuento.

Durante los primeros días de octubre, la casa de la familia de Tonks recibió lo que fue una visita inesperada para ella. Tonks estaba muy al tanto por la sonrisa pícara que mantenía en su rostro que la evidenciaba.

Fleur estaba allí, sentada en la mesa de la pequeña cocina, esperándola. La invitó a tomar el té y tuvo que presenciar una de las mejores conversaciones no habladas entre madre e hija sobre quién era Fleur. Y ver a Tonks tomando la apariencia de Bill fue tan impagable como los años en los que se hacía pasar por él para gastar sus bromas.

Apenas pudo contener la risa.

La casa de los Tonks era pequeña y acogedora, con mucha madera aquí y allá que hacía recordar a La Madriguera, pero tenía su propio estilo. Hasta la fecha, se había encontrado disfrutando de los desayunos al alba en el jardín trasero de la casa, envuelta en abrigos de lana y mantas. O pasar las mañanas ayudando a Andrómeda en la casa mientras Ted se iba a trabajar, contando los días para su jubilación. O los mediodías almorzando con Tonks en el comedor, llenando la casa de risas. O las tardes dando algún que otro paseo. Estar con ellos era como estar con sus padres y la cantidad de risas y ocurrencias que surgían durante la cena, hacían las comidas divertidas y aliviaban el dolor de su alma, contagiándose de ellos. A ese ritmo, para noviembre estaría en Rumanía.

—Bill dijo que estarías aquí y me puso en contacto tu amiga—explicó con su marcado francés, tras los saludos.

—Oh—se encontró expresando a falta de poder expresar otra cosa. No era una de las personas que se esperaba ver allí.

—La última vez que te vi, te ponían en una camilla y parecías muerta— _ ahhh, claro _ . Ella estuvo en el casamiento también. Sí, recordaba un poco al respecto—. Así que quería saber cómo iban las cosas. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mal, honestamente— respondió, sintiéndose contagiada por lo directo del carácter de la rubia—. Cada día es uno más en una larga lista de vacío y extrañeza,la compañía de los Tonks me ayuda mucho, hay horas en las que logró olvidarme.

Fleur la miró con sorpresa y sonrió, gustándole que hablara así.

—Entonces, ¿Eres vidente?—preguntó yendo al grano. Lejos de sorprenderse, asintió.

—¿Bill te dijo?

—Me dio a entenderlo y aquella noche… hubo comentarios que apoyaron esa idea.

—Oh—se encogió de un hombro antes de beber un poco de su té—. Bueno, es entendible. Nunca dije que no dijera que era. Pero dada la situación actual, tampoco puede hablar de mí.

Fleur sonrió y asintió.

—Siempre prefiero ir a la fuente antes de… bueno, quedarme con las palabras de otro. Aunque sea Bill.

—Sí, tiene sentido—sonrió asintiendo, antes de darle otro sorbo al té.

—¿Entonces todo es real?—preguntó Fleur—; lo de la sensibilidad a-

—Sí, es algo que estoy experimentando últimamente.

—Eso quiere decir que este no es tu carácter usual—hubo algo de decepción en su tono de voz.

—Sí, lo sé. Creo que es un pequeño mecanismo de defensa para evitar situaciones conflictivas; adquirir ciertos rasgos y emociones, aunque no es muy recomendable estar en lugares deprimentes con esto encima.

—Sí, he leído libros al respecto en clase.

—Yo no, ni siquiera he tenido noción de ello hasta que mi mentor en el tema me lo dijo—se encogió de hombros.

—A veces no entiendo cómo es que Bill puede saber tanto viniendo de una insitución con educación mediocre.

Ella le sonrió ante la mención de Bill y Fleur pareció sonrojarse.

—Es una educación muy afectada por la guerra contra el Innombrable y una sucesión de Ministros incompetentes y Jefes de departamento que no supieron defender el presupuesto destinado a la educación adecuadamente—respondió, sin darle más importancia que aquello—. Aunque me interesa que menciones mucho a Bill; me alegra que las cosas vayan bien entre ustedes.

La vio cohibirse por primera vez y ahogar una tos.Tema sensible.

—Si; a veces creo que se pone mal porque cree que estoy usando mi  _ encanto  _ con él—confesó, evadiendo su vista—; pero no es algo que haga intencional, solo… sale.

—Pero…¿no lo controlas? —Fleur se encogió de hombros y se retorció un mechón de cabello.

—Creía que sí, pero...—suspiró—. Quizás tenga que hablar con Madre para ver si es algo que pudiese pasar...

Ella asintió, sin entender muy bien a qué venía toda esa familiaridad. Quizás era porque estaba actuando un poco como ella y no en como lo haría normalmente.

—¿Y por qué dice él que-?

—Porque el resto de los hombres se ponen más pesados de lo normal—respondió en un bufido—; generalmente son pesados. Cuando uso mi  _ encanto _ , suelen ser así; pero este último tiempo… desde que conocí a Bill, mejor dicho; yo no-

Suspiró, claramente conflictuada por la situación e incapaz de hablar.

_ Oh _ . Eso estaba volando muy rápido. Tuvo que disimular su sonrisa. Ella estiró su mano por encima de la mesa hasta entrar en su campo visual, Fleur levantó la vista y ambas mujeres se miraron. 

—¿Le has comentado el problema?—preguntó con voz suave. Fleur sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca estuve con alguien  _ así  _ —remarcó—. Siempre fue por mí interés y porque el resto…

—¿no podía resistirse?—Fleur negó con la cabeza.

—no les interesaba otra cosa más que el trofeo de “tenerme” —aclaró—; como si eso fuese un mérito. Por lo general, los usaba un tiempo y cuando me aburría o cansaba de ellos, me retiraba.

—Y Bill no es así.

—No—una sonrisa se le escapó, pero no tardó en borrarla en cuanto fue consciente de ello—. Ni por casualidad; pero tu debes saberlo.

—Oh, sí—ella sonrió—. Bill es cosa de otro mundo en ello. Nunca se ha preocupado por  _ esas  _ cosas. Se deja llevar por lo que siente

Y señaló su propio corazón. Fleur asintió.

—¿Y nunca-?

—Nah, en todos mis años en Hogwarts solo me preocupé por encontrar a mi hermano. No tenía tiempo para eso—se adelantó a la respuesta, logrando que Fleur la mirara con interés—. Además, cuando superó lo de Emily Tyler, Bill solo estaba interesado en su carrera como cursebreaker.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo, ella suspiró en silencio.

—En fin, deberías explicárselo. Seguro que entenderá. Él es de entender; y quizás te recomiende lo que ya sabes.

—¿Qué hable con mi familia? —ella asintió.

Fleur sonrió. En aquellos momentos, notaba la diferencia de edad. No solo entre ellas, sino entre Fleur misma y Bill. Lo que debía ser para ella estar prendida de alguien mayor y distinto.

—¿Así que venías solo por consejos?—preguntó.

—No, me interesa saber qué es lo que sabes sobre Adivinación y si has podido ver otras cosas además de lo de Diggory y lo de tu...—hizo una seña a ella en general.

Asintió.

—Si bien fue interesante mis años en Adivinación en Hogwarts, nunca fue una materia en la que tuviera resultados de mi agrado—confesó—; la mayoría de lo que aprendí, fue en con mi mentor, eh, Messier Remiel Faure-Dumont.

—Es bastante reconocido en Francia, tiene libros publicados en la materia —acotó con sorpresa—; varios años estudié con sus libros.

—Oh. No sabía eso—Fleur asintió antes de dar otro sorbo al té.

—No sabía que estaba aquí—confesó—; pensé que seguía en París.

—No sé si está aquí, se fue unos pocos días antes de la boda—suspiró—; creo que vio algo. Me dejó algunas cosas, pero Félix solo encontró la bolsa de piedras que me dejó y el mazo de cartas de tarot .

Los ojos de Fleur brillaron.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a una lectura?—ella la miró.

—No tengo mucha paciencia todavía…

—No te preocupes; conozco el procedimiento. No tendrás problemas conmigo—le aseguró.

Y tuvo razón, Fleur sabía despejar su mente para dejar que buscar la respuesta fuese más rápido. Las preguntas iniciales fueron sencillas y tenía más que ver con su pasado para que ella pudiera demostrarle que tenía el don de ver. Luego, vino la pregunta de verdad y era sobre Bill porque no podía ser sobre otra cosa, honestamente.

—Al final de este año, tu pareja enfrentará un dilema cuya resolución dependerá su relación—comentaba mientras se concentraba captar las imágenes lo mejor que podía—. No hay que desesperar; pese a que la decisión no caiga en tus manos, el resultado será siempre positivo-

Estuvo por agregar algo más, pero sus ojos miraron el futuro. Grimauld Place en una noche de verano.  _ Siempre verano _ . El silencio críptico en una habitación llena de miembros de la Orden. 

—El tiempo se nos va—la voz de Bill resonaba omnisciente.

—Como la vida—su propia voz.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Esto ya no es una ilusión, no es una idea lejana. Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera de nosotros. 

—No te hagas mala sangre, no pienses en eso—había un tono dulce en su voz, un tono que buscaba consolar.

—No puedo  _ no _ pensarlo. Yo estoy en la Orden. Estuve en esa batalla. Podría haber sido yo. Podría haber muerto y ¿A dónde me hubiese llevado eso? 

Su voz hizo silencio.

—Tu y Félix… tuvieron una gran cantidad de tiempo y… mira dónde están ahora 

—No digas-

—No es algo malo. No lo tomes así—la sensación de que la tomaban por los hombros—. Ustedes estuvieron juntos. Disfrutaron. Tuvieron su tiempo. Fleur y yo… ni siquiera sé si sobreviviremos a esto.

El tono era de angustia, de queja, de querer haberla conocido con más tiempo para poder disfrutar su compañía más y mejor. No podía ver sus ojos, toda la escena era ver la gente en el comedor, los miembros de la Orden esperando por algo y su conversación con Bill por encima de ello, pero sentía la mirada, sentía la angustia de sus ojos azules.

La escena se fue difuminando y volvió a ver la carta que sostenía en su mano.

Suspiró.

—Su amor es verdadero. Sus miedos… sus miedos tienen una buena razón—continuó, bajo la atenta mirada de la veela—; pero él quiere correr y teme que tú no quieras. Debes estar preparada para afrontar ese escenario, debes definir lo que quieres con él y cómo lo deseas antes de que la situación te tome por sorpresa; para que no hagas una mala decisión por el apuro de la situación.

Fleur asintió, con más dudas en su mente, que ella pudo percibir más vio como no las manifestó. Le agradeció su tiempo y su predisposición, y la conversación volvió sobre ella y Félix.

—El no quería que yo tuviera que enfrentar los problemas sola.

—Y sin embargo… aquí están—señaló Fleur. Ella asintió.

—La vida es muy irónica—suspiro—. En estos momentos daría todo para comunicarme con él.

Alcanzó a notar en sus ojos la sorpresa.

—Ustedes unieron sus almas. Deberías poder comunicarte con él.

—Es magia muy antigua como para intentar -

La interrumpió un resoplido.

—Otra falencia educacional de Inglaterra; juro que mis hijos irán a Beauxbatons cuando los tenga—replicó Fleur y la señaló con uno de sus brazos largos—. Dame una semana y te traeré mis apuntes del tema; y te enseñaré la práctica.

—Pero de qué-

—La ceremonia de unión que hicieron. Su gran día; es magia de la vieja, si. Es una de las pocas cosas que se recuperó con los años y da pie a una serie de hechizos con los que pueden hasta engañar a la muerte misma. Son uno ahora.

Ella la miró y Fleur le sonrió con una seguridad que envidiaba.

Cuando se marchó, la acompañó a la puerta y luego de los saludos, la miró a través de una de las ventanas. Suspiró, sintiendo como esa seguridad de Fleur se desvanecía y si bien el espacio no se llenaba con la alegría normal que se respiraba en la casa de los Tonks, ella sintió un gran desasociego por la pseudo-visión que tuvo hacía unos momentos atrás.

¿Alguien moriría? ¿Una batalla?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Los capitulos 36&38 ahora son el capitulo 23


	24. Cambio de Vista

**Cambio de Vista**

 

La memoria de su abrazo, de sus besos, de sus sonrisas y de la mirada que se perdía en el horizonte cuando se encerraba en ella a pensar en sus miedos o futuro. En su recuerdo se veía tan delicada, como una flor; pese a que sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer si le dabas la oportunidad. 

Palpó sus bolsillos en busca de los cigarrillos  _ muggles _ que solía consumir, pero al encontrarlos vacíos, recordó que los dejaba adrede en su casa para no darles ideas innecesarias a sus nuevos “mejores amigos”. No se sorprendió encontrarse con compañeros y viejas amistades las grandes reuniones periódicas donde se festejaba el crecimiento y la inteligencia interna que se hacía para buscar el arma de la que tanto se hablaba. 

Por supuesto, estaba al tanto que no confiarían en él para las tareas más delicadas y no esperaba que lo hicieran. Él pretendía salir vivo de aquél problema, con la mayor sanidad posible. Si bien tenía cierta afinidad por a la oscuridad por lo reconfortante que le resultaba su antigua sala común, ellos llenaban los espacios de oscuridad con malas energías.

Intentaba hablar lo menos posible y negarse a las órdenes en igual medida; pero como iba contra su naturaleza ir a favor de medidas que no le gustaban o convencían; en la práctica se negaba a que otros magos, en un estado similar al de él, completaran sus tareas en su totalidad si estas resultaban violentas o desagradables.

Como el trabajo era más… de paciencia y de reforzar la sumisión a Voldemort, existían días donde se encontraba en la soledad de su casa; donde, luego del trabajo, podía moverse libremente, hasta que la marca en su antebrazo, diseñada para los que estaban en una situación como la suya, comenzara a doler.

La única similitud con la marca tenebrosa, era la calavera, como si a veces el mensaje no le resultase claro. Desdeñaba la marca, con todo su ser. 

—Rosier ¿me está escuchando?—preguntó su jefe, él levantó la vista sin inmutar las facciones de su rostro y asintió lentamente.

Éste resopló y no se volvió a repetir. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y dijo que se tomara un descanso. 

Lo miraban con pena en su trabajo; y no era difícil deducir que era por la supuesta pérdida de su amada y el consecuente desmejoramiento en su salud que estaba más atado con ello. La ignorancia es una bendición, decían y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Caminó por los pasillos que una vez, hacía algunos años atrás, transitó con ella, riendo como adolescentes, o hablando de trivialidades o confiándose su día a día; quería volver a esos días de ingenuidad, a ese año antes de que comenzarán a salir oficialmente, donde todo estaba bien y no había visiones de una guerra que de llevaría a Hogwarts. 

Sonreía con cierta nostalgia y suspiraba; ya pasó  **un mes** desde que la vio y, aún así, sentía que no era suficiente.

No había olvidado la tarea pendiente entre ellos; había leído y leído y tenía algunas ideas; pero tenía que elegir cuidadosamente con quién ponerla en práctica. Necesitaba un descanso; necesitaba pensar, pero todos los días, las horas y los minutos, temía que lo llamaran. Y cuando lo hacían, temía por lo que podía pasar, lo que podrían pedirle, a quien de sus familiares podían amenazar. Lo peor era que tenía más seguridad haciendo eso que buscando una tienda de baratijas mágicas en el callejón Knockturn.

Necesitaba una buena poción de sueño y dormir varios días. Sin importarle las consecuencias, por supuesto. Pero no podía; su familia estaba en juego. Ella lo esperaba.

Él tenía que estar a la altura de las circunstancias y facilitarle el camino, como hizo durante varios años, como siempre que estuvo para ella, porque estaba para cosas grandes y aún así, ella misma no se percibía así. No se daba cuenta del potencial que tenía y siempre se volvía a ver a los demás. Siempre se volvía a verlo a él porque lo encontraba interesante por cosas que el propio Félix no comprendía. Y le gustaba que ella viese en él lo que él no veía en sí. La hacía especial, de alguna manera. Más de lo que ya era.

Hacia bastante tiempo que había hecho las paces consigo mismo y admitido que la amaba. Quizás no se lo había dicho muy explícitamente, de la misma forma que ella tampoco lo decía; pero se lo demostraban mutuamente a diario. Es decir, hasta se casaron; eso tenía que contar para algo ¿No? Más ella con todo el repelús que le tenía a los planes a largo plazo.

Se sonrió solo, recordando la primera cita oficial que tuvieron en la reserva, ésa mujer…

Cómo la extrañaba.

En el camino se cruzó con Arthur Weasley, quien apenas hicieron contacto visual, pero no tardó en entender que algo iba mal.

—¿No estás leyendo los diarios?—preguntó, unos minutos después, apartados en esos mismos pasillos.

—No, bastante ocupado sintiéndome miserable como para leer el diario—respondió, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria. 

Félix se encogió de hombros.

—Hace más de un mes que-

Arthur lo interrumpió asintiendo. 

—No es conversación para mantener aquí, no me refería a tu situación—se expresó.

—Oh —él asintió con lentitud.

—Lee los diarios y entenderás un poco más.

Félix asintió. Arthur le dio algunas palmadas en el hombro en el momento que una comitiva pasaba cerca.

—Siento mucho lo de tu esposa, Rosier; ella era muy carismática—pronunció en voz alta—; y sé que no nos hemos visto mucho, pero como mis hijos fueron a tu boda, sentí que debía.

—Esta bien, no hay problema, Sr. Weasley. Agradezco su sinceridad y preocupación—continuó él, interpretando el papel.

—En fin, solo era para decirte eso, me alegra saber que sigues trabajando y no estás encerrado en tu casa—continuó Arthur tomando distancia—. Es la mejor forma de sanar el corazón, distrayéndose. 

Siguieron con el acto un par de intercambios más y luego Arthur se marchó, prometiéndole que podía contar con él y su esposa para lo que necesitara. 

El mismo discurso que todos le habían dado por la formalidad de la situación y nadie cumplía.

Félix suspiró mientras se palpaba los bolsillos en busca de sus cigarrillos, que no encontró porque los dejó en su casa.

Maldita sea.

* * *

 

El placer sentido por probar el cigarrillo en la comodidad de su casa no tenía precio, aunque nada se compararía por verla un segundo más.

Un solo segundo.

Cerró los ojos. Intentó escuchar el recuerdo de su voz, sentir los vestigios de su tacto. Todavía lo hacía, todavía la recordaba, pese a que temía olvidarla un día. Respiró hondo y dejó descansar el cigarrillo en su cenicero; debía dejar de lado esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que importaba.

Encontrar una manera de estar en contacto con ella, sin estarlo. Por ello, en aquellos momentos, su habitación estaba llena de libros de consulta al respecto. Las mesitas de luz estaban cargadas con cinco o seis libros; la cómoda donde debería tener un florero e incienso, tenía pilas y pilas de pergaminos y tinteros con sus plumas. Algunos estaban en el suelo debido a la desidia y su propio desgano por el aseo. Los elfos domésticos solo tenían permiso de limpiar y ordenar en tanto a ropa y cualquier cosa que no fuese ni libros, ni pergaminos, ni tinteros o plumas.

Y el desastre ocasional que ellos pudiesen cometer al llevarse puesto algo de lo mencionado; sobretodo, el tintero.

Generalmente, tomaba un libro u otro y lo leía hasta el cansancio; a veces encontraba ideas interesantes y las marcaba o las escribía en el pergamino que tuviese a mano. Sonaba bastante desordenado, pero había un orden para él en las distintas pilas.

Finalizaba la segunda semana de octubre cuando sus manos dieron con un libro en particular. Se dio cuenta que no era suyo ni bien lo abrió. 

propriété de Messier Remiel Faure-Dumount.

¿Cómo un libro de Remiel estaba en sus manos? Lo cerró, examinó la tapa y el lomo, sin encontrar nada  que le diese a entender que podía ser del vidente. Extrañado, tomó el cigarrillo olvidado y volvió a abrir el libro, pasando de la primera hoja, leyendo el título con cuidado.

_ “Métodos útiles de comunicación a distancia” _

Ni siquiera era del tipo de libros que se imaginaria que estaría en la biblioteca del hombre.

Dio vuelta una página más.

_ “Recomiendo la página 247 y el capítulo sobre Encantamientos.” _ dibujado con su letra apurada y desordenada.

Félix revisó cautelosamente ambas recomendaciones y no tardó en encontrarse a sí mismo riendo.

Malditos videntes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —El capitulo 37 ahora es el capitulo 24


	25. Recaida

**_Recaida._ **

Recibió un paquete de Fleur unos pocos días después, coincidiendo con una visita de un muy enojado Talbott sobre por qué no estaba siguiendo el proceso para convertirse en Animago.

—Creo que es algo muy arriesgado para mi en este momento—el hombre le dio una mirada cuestionando aquella respuesta. No estaba comprando esa excusa.

—Podrías haber escapado de esa situación-

—¿Y dejar a Félix solo?

—Si era a él a quien querían, no a tí. Solo te usaron para conseguirlo a él—replicó—; si no hubieses estado, hubiesen usado a sus padres.

Talbott daba vueltas en el vestíbulo como animal enjaulado, bufando y mostrando su enojo, ella solo se quedaba en una esquina, observándolo y respondiéndolo casualmente.

¿Qué había con el hecho de no querer ser animago? Había muchas cosas a favor de las razones para serlo, pero ella ya se sentía abrumada solo siendo lo que era ¿Por qué iba a querer más?

—Podrías estar con tu esposo en estos momentos—habló Talbott después de un silencio donde la observaba fijamente.

Sus ojos se movieron rápido para encontrar los de Félix, una sonrisa de triunfo había ahí.

—Piensalo. Serías su nuevo animal de compañía, la mascota que compró para intentar paliar el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa—continuó, avanzando hacia ella—; estarías con él aún cuando no podrías ni deberías estarlo.

Vio como la respiración aumentaba en ella, vio como la idea le empezaba a gustar.

—Sólo tienes que tener la hoja de mandrágora en tu boca, y recitar todas las mañanas y todas las noches el mismo hechizo hasta la noche de tormenta eléctrica—continuó—; no necesitarían estar lejos. Hasta podrían estar bajo el mismo techo y continuar su vida marital sin problemas…

Ella lo miró, pidiéndole en silencio que no juegue con sus sentimientos. Talbott sonrió.

—Esta vez, si lo quieres, vendrás a nosotros; a Penny o a mí—suspiró—; no podemos darnos el lujo de gastar los ingredientes sin dar explicaciones en su trabajo.

Ella asintió, prometió pensarlo y lo dejó irse. Necesitó de Tonks cerca para mejorar su humor y aquello no fue hasta bien entrada la tarde. Y tras la cena, se animó a revisar lo enviado por Fleur.

—Son muchos apuntes—observó Tonks—; hasta el libro está todo marcado. ¡Y con colores!

—Tendré con qué entretenerme—comentó comenzando a hojear los primeros apuntes y… 

Estaban en francés. Lógico, porque venía de Francia. Bufó y Tonks la miró.

—Félix podría saber esto… no yo—su compañera observó los apuntes, notando el detalle.

—¿Eso es francés?—asintió en respuesta—; creo que má sabe algo sobre eso.

Dijo que su familia solía estar instruida en el lenguaje… pero estaba tan oxidado que no iba a servir.

—A lo mejor, puedes preguntarle a Sirius—sugirió Andromeda.

—Estuvo trece años en Azkaban y-

—Sí, comportándose como el recluso modelo—rió—; conociendolo, es capaz de haber ejercitado su francés para pedirles los periódicos de allá solo para gastar una broma en alguno. 

Tonks y ella se miraron, y la primera se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que yo haría.

—Uh, prefiero buscar la manera de mandarselo a Félix que-

—Oh, ni siquiera lo tendrás que ver; llamaré a Remus y-

Tanto Andrómeda como ella miraron a Tonks y asintieron, sin decir una sola palabra, intentando disimular una sonrisa. Esperaron a que la chica saliera hacia la chimenea para suspirar y reír.

—No es por nada, pero...—comentó Andrómeda—; si llegas a ver algo sobre ellos, no me avises. Quiero disfrutar el viaje.

Ella rió en respuesta y prometió no hacerlo. Lo cierto era que hablaba de esto y de aquello sobre Remus o datos sobre la licantropía o la nueva poción de Snape para controlarse mejor en las noches de luna llena. O, hablaba que se había encontrado en tal o cual reunión de la Orden y llegó tarde a casa porque se quedó hablando con él y Sirius. Algo se estaba gestando ahí también, por el entusiasmo de Tonks, y el hecho de que se esforzara para que pareciese natural, lo hacía más sospechoso.

Fue cuestión de un par de horas, para que Remus apareciera en la casa y las saludara. Lo puso al tanto de la situación, sin dar detalles sobre el por qué Fleur le daba aquellos apuntes. Aún así, el hombre desconfío.

—¿Y por qué te dio esto?—preguntó un tanto directo, ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Vino la otra vez por aquí, porque me vio ése día y quería saber como estaba—respondió sencilla—; hablando entre una cosa y la otra, salió el tema de los beneficios de un casamiento a la antigua y… me envió esto.

No era mentira, pero tampoco era verdad. Remus la miró, suspicaz; pero no dijo nada probablemente porque ella hizo referencia a la noche de su casamiento sin mencionarla. 

—Se lo llevaré a Sirius, pero no te prometo que te saldrá barato—accedió, revisando los apuntes.

—Conociéndolo, no —coincidió Andrómeda y, al escuchar a su hija saltar de emoción, casi llevándose un jarrón en el camino, decidió darles espacio y se excuso retirándose al primer piso.   
  
Solucionado el asunto del jarrón y quizás por la falta de la presencia de su madre, Tonks no tardó en abrazar al hombre con su efusión de siempre. Solo que, en Remus tuvo el efecto de inhibirlo y vio su rostro tornarse rojo.   
  
Sí que era divertido verlos. Se preguntó si para Rowan también lo fue verlos a ella y a Félix así. Casi hasta tenía ganas de molestar a uno y otro.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —la escuchó pronunciar sin soltarlo. Una risa nerviosa escapó de Remus mientras intentaba separarse del agarre.

Ella lo dejó ir ni bien opuso resistencia y ambos se sonrieron, él más incomodo que ella.

—Eeen fin—pronunció arrastrando las letras—; iré a buscar un-un- coso-bolso, para poner los apuntes y que se lo lleves a Black, gracias.

Avanzó a pasos largos y en cuanto salió del comedor, apuró el paso escaleras arriba. Al encontrarse con Andrómeda, ambas se miraron cómplices y aguantaron la risa.

—Oh. Por. Merlin—pronunció en un susurro—; ¡Y no me dijo nada! La voy a matar

Andromeda rió, suavecito. En cuanto Ted volviese de las compras, tenía un buen chisme para contarle.

—Anda, que no sabes si ella misma está enterada—le señaló.

—Bueno, eso no te lo niego ¡pero igual!—refunfuñó, en chiste—; debí haberme dado cuenta cuando estaba en Grimauld Place, pero creo que estaba tan mal que-

Woah. Mencionar ese lugar, recordando la noche que estuvo hablando con ellos, le disparó el recuerdo de Sirius llamando a Remus, Moony. Sumandolo al hecho que Grimauld Place había sido mencionado en contexto de Tonks y su relación con Remus, y cómo era su comportamiento cuando le gustaba alguien; lo que la llevó a recordar como Tonks se comportó en su época en Hogwarts estando enamorada y eso, la llevó a recordar que fue durante quinto cuando empezó a escuchar sobre el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

_ “Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…”  _ la frase inicial del mapa, imposible

Los ojos se le dilataron solos al unir dos y dos. 

—Volveré abajo— le anunció, olvidándose del bolso. Andrómeda le guiñó un ojo en complicidad, sin advertir sus intenciones.

Mas al bajar, y asomarse al vestíbulo con intenciones de volver a la cocina, pudo ver con claridad que: 

Primero, dejó la puerta abierta y nadie se molestó en cerrarla.   
  
Segundo, Tonks y Remus se estaban besando. Él con un brazo alrededor de la cadera de ella, acercándola lo más posible a él, pero sin que se percibiera como un gesto obsceno o lujurioso, sino… romántico. Tonks, con las manos en el rostro de él, inclinándose lo más que podía y, hasta, poniéndose en puntas de pie. Aunque no fuese necesario porque las alturas le daban para que no lo hiciera.   
  
Por Morgana. Eso avanzaba muy rápido o venía demasiado perdida de la historia de ellos dos. Algo en su interior hizo un “crack” que le dolió, pero no sabía a dónde llevar su mano para paliar el dolor. Su instinto, entonces, le gritó que no se quedase ahí, paspando moscas. Sus ojos encontraron la puerta de entrada y su primera reacción fue salir y cerrar sin hacer ruido. Ya vería cómo entraría luego.

Y se encontró con Ted apareciéndose para entrar a su casa.

—¡Oh!— dejó escapar. Ted la miró con sorpresa. Ella sonrió con nerviosismo y antes de que el hombre preguntara algo, decidió adelantarse—. Salí a tomar aire; estar todo el día dentro me hace extrañar el-¿sol?

Ese día estaba más nublado que preludio de tormenta. Ted miró el cielo y la miró a ella.

—De acuerdo…He oído peores cosas de boca de Dora—comentó el hombre—; entraré ¿quieres que te traiga lentes de sol o protector para que no te quemes?

El hombre al menos tenía el mismo humor ligero que su esposa. Y su hija. Ella rió, nerviosa.

—Eh, no; mejor entremos por el patio trasero.

—¿Por?—Ted levantó una ceja.

—Porque hay una… sorpresa; y Andrómeda te contará de eso después— el hombre levantó ambas cejas. Suspiró—. Sólo, sígueme la corriente ¿si?

Ted rió, se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Durante el camino, el dolor se le hizo más grande. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso. En la sensación de que ellos estaban teniendo tan real como lo que ella tenía con Félix. Eso no era un beso de una vez, de las ganas que se tenían de besarse o hacer otra cosa más íntima.

En como ellos estaban juntos como ella no podía estarlo con Félix.

… quizás su dolor no había sanado del todo.

Entrar fue fácil, lo hicieron con discreción por la puerta que daba a la sala de estar. Allí mismo, ella movió su varita para causar el ruido que solía generar la chimenea cuando uno viajaba por red flu.

—¡Ted! ¡Qué sorpresa verte! No sabía que ya era hora, qué rápido pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte—pronunció en voz alta, casi gritando. Ted, rió y no tardó en seguirle el juego, completamente ignorante de la situación.

Cuando apareció Tonks y Remus para saludarlo, el hombre tuvo que ahogar aún más su risa y disimular la situación lo mejor que pudo. No ayudaba que Remus estaba rojo como un tomate, ni la sonrisa pícara de Tonks.

—¿Y el bolso?

—No lo encontré—mintió cuando Tonks le preguntó. 

—No te preocupes, lo llevaré así… no creo que se vaya a caer por una  _ aparición _ .

Saludos correspondientes, Remus se marchó y Ted las miró a ambas.

—Es muy largo de contar—se excusó ella.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que no.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero mentirte—continuó, mientras Tonks los miraba sin entender—; así que no diré nada.

Y antes de agregar algo más, se excusó con que tenía que ir a su habitación a hacer algo y dejó la oración a medio decir. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se sentó en el suelo y respiró hondo.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

* * *

 

Ninguno de los Tonks supo por qué la repentina recaída, pese a estar en un lugar acogedor y lleno de buenos recuerdos, con amor y cariño… ella estaba en la cama nuevamente, con pocas ganas de salir o ninguna. Al preguntarle, ella los miró y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es porque lo extraño. Tanto amor en el aire…

–Talbott tiene la culpa—decidió Tonks.

—No lo creo, no lo se—comentó ella—; son una sumatoria de cosas.

Andrómeda y Ted la miraron. Ella bajó la vista y eso bastó para que entendieran.

—Oh, cariño...—la mujer la abrazó con el cariño de una madre.

—Es solo que no puedo estar con él y nunca—intentó controlar los espasmos previos al llanto sin éxito—, ¡nunca dolió tanto…! 

¿Por qué? Si hubo días que estuvo con él, semanas inclusive porque su trabajo se ponía difícil. ¿Por qué ahora dolía más? Con toda su alma, dolía.

—Quiero estar con él, quiero tanto estar con él que no puedo—sollozaba en los brazos de Andrómeda— Maldita guerra, la odio, malditos todos, maldito Malfoy por buscarlo y maldito Voldemort por existir.

Andrómeda hacía lo mejor por consolarla, escuchando a sus palabras y abrazándola, dejando que sacara toda su pena. Esa noche tuvieron que darle una poción para que durmiera en paz. No por ellos, sino por ella; tenían que toda esa angustia la matara. En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Tonks se pasó por su habitación a ver cómo estaba, apenas despertada y con lágrimas en los ojos, ambas se abrazaron y ella evadió todas las preguntas sobre cómo se encontraba.

—Aprovecha todo el tiempo que tengas para estar con quién quieres—le aconsejó, y Tonks se sonrojó sola.

—No sé por qué lo dices—ella le sonrió.

—Seria una linda pareja, sin duda—continuó. Tonks no le dijo demasiado y se marchó al poco tiempo. 

Durante el resto del día, hubo un movimiento inusual en la casa, algo le decía que estaban haciendo algo, pero no lo supo hasta el final de la semana, cuando Dumbledore se apareció en casa de los Tonks. Compartieron té con Andrómeda y la invitaron a bajar, nunca se enteró cuando Andrómeda los dejó a solas.

En un principio, el silencio se le hizo muy incómodo. Ella intentó beber su té con mayor normalidad posible.

—Escuche que has tenido visitas estos días.

—Tonks… eh, Dora, se estuvo esforzando mucho para que me sienta cómoda aquí—Dumbledore asintió—; no le he dicho a nadie lo de esa-conversación.

—No lo dudo—el hombre sonrió a través de sus lentes de media luna—; pero no es eso por lo que vengo.

Hizo una pausa, donde ella lo miró con interés.

—Temo que necesito tu ayuda en materia de la búsqueda que estoy realizando; comprendo que no es tu mejor momento y si decides declinar.

La idea de ser útil a la Orden, de distraerse con eso

—No, está bien. Dime en qué puedo servir.

Dumbledore le entregó una pila pequeña de cartas, atadas con un cordel. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no eran cartas, solo parecían.

—Creo que ahí tendrás información necesaria para encontrar lo que necesito.

—¿Y eso es?

—La cueva dónde dices que viste el relicario de Slytherin.

—¿El que Regulus robó y debe estar en algún lugar de Grimauld Place?

Dumbledore asintió.

—Hay información que se puede encontrar ahí que nos sería útil.

Ella asintió, sin poner en duda sus palabras. Ella también visitaría aquellos lugares para tener una información más precisa de las intenciones de la persona que lo hizo.

—Total discreción al respecto, supongo—acoto y fue el turno de él asentir.

Ella asintió, afirmando su decisión.

—Quisiera que, en retorno de ello, se me permita viajar, finalmente, a Rumanía, con Charlie.

Sospechaba que con él tendría más libertad de accionar respecto a la Orden. No le importaba el pedido de Tonks de que fuese sincera y cristalina sobre sus intenciones respecto a sus amigos. Conocía la devoción de ella por la Orden, por la causa; e iba más allá de su propia naturaleza rebelde (porque la causa en sí era rebelde, más cuando se la negaba). Si Tonks llegaba a suponer que lo que ella hiciera podría representar una amenaza para la Orden, no dudaba que iba a ir en contra de su amistad.

Y lo entendía. Lo aceptaba. Sabía que si la ponía en esa posición, habría problemas entre ellas, con la Orden y… no estaba dispuesta a poner a una amiga en una situación donde tuviera que hacer ese tipo de elecciones. Mejor era actuar por su propia cuenta.

Además, Charlie viviendo solo y trabajando la mayor parte del día… tendría libertad y tranquilidad para dedicarse a sus cosas sin la vigilancia de otros miembros de la casa.

Dumbledore no le respondió de inmediato y ella solo observó.

Esperando.

—Si bien, el joven Weasley está impaciente porque el plan siga lo estipulado en aquella noche; sospecho que no es por los motivos adecuados—pronunció finalmente

Ella suspiró, deshinchándose. ¿Por qué a ella le daba el no fácil?

—Aquí hay demasiado amor—pronunció—. Y Grimauld Place es deprimente. Con mis padres no puedo estar y Félix es un no rotundo-

—¿Supones que alejarte sería lo adecuado?

Ella evadió aquellos ojos azules.

—Quiero estar con Félix. No hay nada que desee más en estos momentos— se animó a decir—. Grimauld Place me estampa mí dolor por no estar con Félix todo el tiempo. Y aquí… hay tanto amor que me duele no estar con él.

—Y sin embargo es peligroso para ti y él, que estén juntos o en contacto—ella asintió.

—Me usarán en su contra—suspiro—; pero no puedo estar sin él; no quiero estar sin él. Si me quedo… temo que pueda ir a buscarlo.

Hubo silencio, donde sintió que la mirada del hombre mayor se posaba sobre ella, buscando y pensando. Y ella supo que iba a decir, de qué iba a hablar.

Sacrificios y dolor. Aceptar las pérdidas momentáneas y usarlas como impulso para seguir, para no detenerse. Que el dolor de la separación sea el incentivo para luchar. Que luchará por estar junto a Félix de nuevo, sin perder de vista que, para poder estar con él, la guerra debía terminar.

El té se enfrió de lo que hablaron. Eran palabras que, en el fondo sabía. Toda guerra tiene su sufrimiento, sus sacrificios. Ella lo sabía, lo entendía; y también sabía que no iba a estar completa, que no iba a sentirse en pleno ejercicio de sus capacidades hasta saber que Félix estaba bien, estaba sano, estaba a salvo.

—A veces uno debe enfrentar los desafíos con las posesiones y capacidades del momento. La adversidad nunca esperará a estar plenos para obrar—le dijo y,muy a su pesar, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Dumbledore se fue, dejándola con más tareas en la mano. Solo al volver a su habitación, a sentarse en el escritorio y ver el libro, recordó la premonición que tuvo revisando el futuro de Fleur y Bill.

_ “Podría haber sido yo” _

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, al recordar aquellas palabras y decidió escribir dos cartas, además de revisar la entrada correspondiente.

Una, a Jacob; para saber de él, pero sin decir que era ella, por miedo a que le interceptaran la carta.

Otra, para Talbott. 

Bien podría seguir el consejo y canalizar sus energías a la causa. Pero, de alguna forma, sentía que sería más útil si sus energías iban hacia Félix, pero sin perder de vista la Orden.

Después de todo, la Orden seguía siendo la última defensa contra Voldemort.

* * *

 

Talbott le llevó la hoja de mandrágora, está vez acompañado de Penny, dos días después. Al verlos llegar tomados del brazo, bajo los hombros y resopló.

—Por favor, no me digas que ustedes también—los dos intercambiaron una mirada sin entender y cuando ella le señaló la unión, Penny rió y Talbott tosió, incómodo.

—No somos pareja—respondió en su tono categórico y directo—¿Estás drogandote?

—N-no—respondió.

Solo por el ánimo de la broma, Penny de apegó a Talbott y presionó el agarre. Talbott ni se molestó en separarla, pero puso una expresión de fastidio.

Al ver la incomodidad en su anfitriona, Penny rió y se separó suavemente.

—No, no; no estamos en esa, ¿Quienes  están?—le explicó mientras le daba una palmada al hombro más cercano del Ravenclaw.

Ella los hizo pasar, mientras Andrómeda se asomaba a saludar por el ruido de la puerta.  Tras las trivialidades y con la palabras en la boca, pero sin ser pronunciadas. En cuanto Andrómeda se marchó, volviendo a sus asuntos y ellos ocuparon la cocina, las palabras brotaron solas

—¿Y por qué…?—preguntó, pero no termino por ver a Penny señalar a Talbott. 

—Dijo que estabas mal— ella tuvo tiempo de volver la vista a ellos mientras ponía agua para hervir

—Y estás mal; ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que tú y yo somos pareja?—inquirió Talbott, reafirmando sus palabras, mirando a Penny.

—Bueno, eres muy sobreprotector con los que quieres—Penny se encogió de hombros—; y no quieres a demasiadas personas. Calculo que es algo que podría llamar la atención y crear teorías hacia esos lados.

Talbott resopló, pero no se pronunció en contra de aquello, no podía cuando había razones que él daba como reales.

—Ésta gente—masculló por lo bajo, haciendo que Penny sonriera con diversión.

Ella suspiró y tuvo que explicar los días que pasaron desde la última vez que vio a Talbott, agregando el encuentro previo a la visita de éste, con Fleur. El chisme de Tonks y Remus, su baja anímica y cuanto le hacía falta Felix en aquellos últimos días. Talbott no pareció muy impresionado, no obstante aceptó la explicación como válida.

—Cuando uno parece que lo está evitando, más te lo quieren restregar por el rostro—suspiró Penny, entendiéndola—. Pero relajate, si algún día llega a pasar algo-

—Hecho improbable—acotó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos, haciendo sonreír a ambas por su carácter.

—Pero si llega a ocurrir, vamos a tener la atención de avisártelo con el tacto correspondiente—finalizó Penny, buscando calmar la inquietud que crecía en ella.

—¿No vas a opinar nada respecto a Tonks y Lupin?—preguntó Talbott, dejando que la curiosidad le ganara un poco. Penny lo miró y ella también.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No… lo saben?—inquirió, con cierta sorpresa— Me sorprende que no lo hayas escuchado por la Orden; y me sorprende que Beatrice no te lo haya dicho, Penny.

—¿Decirme qué?—respondió Penny, claramente sin saberlo.

Talbott estuvo sin palabras unos momentos, intentando buscar las adecuadas. Ella los miró, interesada por saber.

—El rumor es que lo echaron de Hogwarts el año pasado por ser un Hombre Lobo y los decretos que hizo esta mujer… Umbridge, no lo ayudaron a conseguir otro trabajo.

—Oh— pronunciaron ambas, pero el de Penny fue más quedo y seco. 

—Bea tiene un muy buen recuerdo de él, no sabía que- No importa—suspiró, agitando una mano con intención de cambiar de tema—; Tonks es adulta y responsable; si se involucra con un hombre lobo… de-debe ser porque éste no es c-como los otros.

Talbott la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda para brindarle algo de confort y pronunciar un  _ lo siento _ . No obstante, su anfitriona estaba buscando en su memoria y solo se volvió a ellos cuando el agua comenzó a hervir. Dio un pequeño respingo, llamando la atención de sus dos amigos que le dieron una mirada, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Tiene mucho sentido—comentó—; Black le dijo Moony en Grimauld Place. Creo que en la Orden no es algo que escondan, sino más bien es algo que está, pero no se habla.

—¿Moony como en el Mapa de los Merodeadores?—Penny preguntó y ella asintió, hizo silencio y suspiró—; nunca estaremos lejos de ellos.

—Asi parece...—suspiró.

Hablaron un poco más, se enteró que, en efecto, Penny estaba ingresando a la Orden, junto a Tulip y Liz. Probablemente, el resto se quede como periféricos porque Rowan no se sentía con el valor para estar a la altura de las circunstancias y algo parecido pasaba con Ben. Jae y Diego también parecían querer entrar, peero no se decidían de todo y Badeea estaba desde unos meses antes que ella y Félix.

La guerra era un asunto serio; no como las bóvedas (aunque estas fueron peligrosas en su momento). Muchos de ellos tenían su corazón en el lugar correcto, pero no se sentían capaces de comprometerse al nivel que se necesitaba. Sea miedo, sea pereza, sea sentir que no estaban al nivel, sea porque acababan de empezar una familia o por la razón que fuese.

Ella no iba a criticarlos; no solo no era quién para hacerlo, sino que, además, entendía que no todos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo mismo por una causa, por más que la creyeran justa. 

—¿Y vos, Talbott? ¿Qué harás?—preguntó, el hombre se encogió de hombros.

—La intención está, las ganas...—se encogió de hombros—; la idea de dejar de existir es un gran atenuante.

Ella asintió. Sabía que por su trasfondo, no sería fácil poner un pie en el campo de batalla, pero tampoco le sería fácil quedarse fuera por las actividades de sus propios padres.

* * *

 

De Jacob tuvo una carta de respuesta una semana después, cuando el aire a Halloween comenzaba a respirarse.

_ “La incertidumbre mata a quien no confía. _

_ Quien se arme las conexiones correctas, no tendrá que preocuparse cuando la tormenta se arrime. _

_ En tiempos oscuros, es cuando más se extraña a quien ama. _

_ Quizás, una mano amiga pueda acudir en auxilio?” _

Estuvo demasiado tiempo intentando descifrar la intencionalidad de sus palabras. Hasta tuvo que recurrir a ver cuándo la escribió. Solo entonces, sus escritos le parecieron ridículos.

Pero no dejaba de ser Jacob.

Por supuesto que estaría enterado de lo que pasaba con ella, conociéndolo, era probable de que se enterara hasta los detalles más finos que ella misma desconocía. Debía tener, además a sus amigos asistiéndolo. Tonks, seguro, y los Weasley también.

La idea de que le llevara un mensaje a Félix le sería de utilidad; quizás les diese a ambos un pseudo paliativo.

Mojó la pluma en el tintero y se puso a escribir.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Capitulos 39 & 40 ahora son el capitulo 25


	26. La Bruja Más Brillante

Lo vieron durante los primeros dos días seguir a Umbridge de aquí para allá, anotandolo todo y sonriendo con una simpatía falsa a sus comentarios. Con los huesos de las mejillas muy prominentes, y en sí, un rostro delgado al igual que el cuerpo.

No le dieron mucha importancia en su momento, solo siguieron con sus asuntos. Harry marcaba la pauta de cómo sería la próxima reunión del ED, y Ron y Hermione, ayudaban en lo que podían mientras mantenían una oreja en alto por si las dudas.

La noche de ese segundo día, Hermione recibió una carta.

_ “A la bruja más brillante, _

_ Encantamientos nunca fue mi fuerte. _

_ 5 exhaustivos nunca fueron suficientes. _

_ D E no ser urgente, no lo solicitaría. _

_ —Un amigo” _

Los tres se miraron, siendo Ron el que llamó a la obviedad del mensaje secreto. Ninguno lo puso en duda porque, bueno, era obvio. Quizás Harry dudó, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Tras las conversaciones obvias de si era una trampa o no, al trío terminó ganándole la curiosidad y marchando hacia el quinto piso, aula D, acomodada para clases de encantamientos.

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad, apretujados los tres y con el Merodeador guiando su camino, se metieron allí, y esperaron.

Era un salón de clases doble. D-E. La inmensidad del salón en desuso no llegaba a ser tan grande como el Gran Comedor, pero quizás era la mitad de su tamaño. O un poco menos. Los asientos estaban distribuidos en mesas de seis con una gran pasarela en el medio, lo suficientemente alta como para que se pudiese ver desde cualquier lado del aula. Las estanterías de las paredes todavía exhibían una gran cantidad de objetos que servirían para el propósito de cada clase.

Todo cubierto de una gruesa capa de polvo y telarañas varias. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a salir de la capa de invisibilidad, pero quedaron tan absortos en la observación, que se sorprendieron cuando oyeron las puertas dobles cerrarse con cerrojo, el polvo y las telarañas desvanecerse. Las luces se encendieron y los chicos sintieron como un hechizo silenciador se cernía sobre la habitación, así como algunos escudos. Se miraron, tensando el agarre de sus varitas.

—Ya pueden quitársela, aunque no recomiendo mucho que se alejen de ella; todavía existe riesgo de que nos encuentren—recomendó una voz.

Sobre la pasarela estaba el hombre que vieron durante aquellos días. Sentado en el borde y con las piernas cruzadas, su brazo hábil descansaba sobre la rodilla más alta y sostenía su varita. El trío se encogió en el lugar.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Harry debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

—Un amigo en necesidad, que no puede acudir a muchas  personas por ayuda—fue su respuesta simple, tras encogerse de hombros.

—Nos referimos a tu nombre—continuó Hermione.

El hombre sonrió con sus labios finos.

—Si considerara sabio decirlo en voz alta, ya lo hubiese hecho—señaló con sencillez—; pero no lo es. Ahora, si lo adivinan por sus propios medios… quizás sea otra cosa. Aún no lo sé.

—¿Qué quieres?—siguió ella movida por la curiosidad.

—Ayuda—respondió—. O un favor. 

El hombre suspiró, su túnica ejecutiva, se mantenía impoluta y brillante, a pesar de la hora del día o de las luces bajas. Se descruzó las piernas y apoyó ambos antebrazos sobre ellas. De repente, parecía más abatido.

—Mi esposa y yo nos casamos hace poco. Lamentablemente, por cuestiones de apellido y terquedad de mí tío, terminé separado… físicamente de ella esa misma noche.

Otro suspiro.

—¿Eres… Eres el esposo de-? —un largo “shhhh” proveniente del hombre los hizo callar. 

Él los miró con cierto reproche, ¿es que no lo habían entendido a la primera?

—Las paredes pueden escuchar.

—Pero hiciste un encantamiento silenciador para que no nos oigan—replicó ella. Félix sonrió.

—Lo de no ser bueno en encantamientos es verdad.

El trío se miró entre sí, intercambió algunos susurros y una breve discusión antes de que decidieran quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. La castaña movió su varita una y otra vez, llamando los mismos hechizos que el extraño hizo para tapar los posibles errores y reforzar lo ya hecho. Al finalizar, los tres lo miraron.

—¿Y ahora?—cuestionó Ron

—Félix—fue la corta presentación—; La Orden no es vocal de que nos mantengamos en contacto por la dificultad que presento en la actualidad.

—Estas con Voldemort—pronunció Harry. Un escalofrío recorrió al hombre, y asintió con cierto pesar.

—Uno de los escalafones más bajos por el modo en el que me obligaron a unirme; pero sí.

—Y tienen razón en negarles el contacto, estando en guerra y-—Hermione comenzó.

El recuerdo de haber tratado con Rowan se le vino a la cabeza con una lucidez bastante aplastante. Félix hizo el mejor uso de su autocontrol para reprimir una mueca.

—Pero recuerdas como estaba en Grimauld cuando-—Ron fue más de defender a la pareja—; era un desastre. Y claramente este tipo no esta mejor.

Felix alzó las cejas, apunto de hablar, pero decidiendo llamarse al silencio.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—cuestionó Harry, en su lugar—; ¿Cómo llegaste a nosotros respecto a-, bueno, a todo?

—Dumbledore viene hablando desde principios de los ochenta de la bruja más brillante—la declaración hizo que Hermione se sonrojara—; y Jacob parece seguir teniendo un buen contacto con los fantasmas de aquí-ah, no pregunten; todo en ese chico es un misterio que a veces es mejor no conocer.

Félix hizo una pausa y suspiró como quien tiene una carga pesada en sus hombros.

—Trabajo en el Ministerio, en la parte de Educación. Públicamente, mi esposa está muerta—declaró casi sin inmutarse, aunque el tono con el que lo dijo, parecía herido—; esto me dio ciertas ventajas a la hora de moverse de un lado a otro o solicitar una visita para atestiguar en persona lo que sucede en Hogwarts bajo el reinado de Umbridge.

—Más bien dictadura—pronunció Harry, y Félix asintió, dándole la razón. 

—Pero tengo la sensación de que ustedes están trabajando en ello—esta vez fue el turno de Harry en asentir.

—¿Qué necesitas?—preguntó entonces, como si con eso se convenciera de que debían ayudarlo.

—Crear un medio de comunicación entre ella y yo; parecido al encantamiento proteico que has usado en las mone-

—¿Sabes lo de las monedas?—los tres parecían completamente sorprendidos y alarmados.

Felix se encogió como si no fuese la gran cosa.

—Fantasmas, Jacob...—les recordó—; hasta donde tengo entendido, ninguno de los espíritus de Hogwarts está a favor de Umbridge, pero… deberían tener más  cuidado con lo que sea que hagan con ellas.

Algo inhibidos los tres asintieron. 

—Entonces tu no sabes si-

Felix interrumpió a Ron con un gesto negativo.

—No me interesa sus asuntos—aclaró con un tono categórico que quería decir más de lo que decía—; no les  _ conviene  _ que me interese. Solo quiero hablar con mi esposa. Tener un canal de conversación recíproco donde pueda saber cómo está. 

Harry y Ron parecían un poco más dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero el rostro de Hermione no parecía decir lo mismo.

—Por favor—un ligero tono de súplica se oyó salir de sus labios—; Sé que mi esposa está investigando lo mismo mientras hablamos, pero ya pasaron dos meses desde que la vi, y ninguno de los parecemos estar avanzando por nuestra propia cuenta.

—Pueden usar algún juego de cuadros mágicos—sugirió Hermione.

—Peligroso. Basta con una sospecha para que intenten averiguar donde esta el o los otros. cuadros. Es fácil encontrar un juego de ellos si te lo propones, por más que los artistas sean diferentes.

Ella mantuvo su mirada de desconfianza.

—Me iré a final de esta semana— fue lo único que agregó Félix, para dejar abierta la propuesta y alargar las posibilidades de rechazo por parte de Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog [16/09/2018]
> 
> —Se mejoró la redacción en general, se expandió escenas narrativas.  
> —Se mejoró las faltas de ortografía.  
> —Se agregaron tildes.
> 
> Changelog [02/12/2018]
> 
> —Capitulo 41 ahora es capitulo 26


	27. La Hermana de Jacob

**La Hermana de Jacob**

 

Fue una noche para no dormir, en donde estuvieron buscando información sobre Félix y su esposa. Harry intentó aportar cada grano de arena de lo que recordaba de sus charlas con ella en Grimauld Place, todos intentaron recordar la que tuvieron con ella con la puerta mediante. Hasta tuvieron que recurrir a los gemelos, para consultarles sobre ambos.

—Ah, las serpientes, sí ¿Qué hay con ellos?—inquirió George o quien suponían que era él, al menos, mientras éste descansaba contra una de las columnas de madera de la Sala Común esperando por su gemelo.

—¿Cómo son? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué hicieron para-? Bueno, tu sabes—susurró Hermione, bajando la voz por si había oídos molestos.

El Weasley mayor de los dos presentes se encogió de hombros en un primer momento.

—Solo compartí un año con la hermana de Jacob, a Félix ni lo conocí; pero las veces los vi parecían… bastante normales, y felices.

—¿Buenos?—tanteó Hermione. George le dedicó una risita.

—Oh, Mione, ¿Desde cuando las serpientes son buenas?—la voz de Fred surgió desde detrás de ellos, pasando una mano por la espalda de la chica.

La castaña no tardó en soltarse para mirarlo con reproche, Fred se encogió de hombros.

—Debe ser porque están muy ocupados pensando en Voldy como para prestar atención a los trescientos-

—trescientos cincuenta y ocho—acotó George, Fred asintió

—Que tiene Hogwarts.

—¿Trescientos cincuenta y ocho, qué?—interrogó Harry.

—Historias, aventuras, peligros, problemas… elige el nombre—Fred se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba detrás de ellos para tomar lugar al lado de George.

Al menos que Fred fuese quien creían que era George y viceversa. Nunca se podía saber con ellos.

—Jacob estuvo buscando las Bóvedas Malditas, murió gente, él quedó atrapado, se lo creyó expulsado y unido a Voldy porque… era un tipo turbio, decían —dio un poco más de información—; hasta dicen los rumores que él y después su hermana tuvieron el Mapa antes que nosotros.

—Pero, son solo rumores—acotó George—; Bill y Charlie hablan muy bien de ella, la quieren mucho. 

—Como para ir a su boda

—Como para arriesgar su afiliación a la Orden por ella.

—Como para meterse en el Bosque Prohibido a buscar una de las Bóvedas, por ella.

El trío dorado intercambio una mirada, ¿De dónde sacaban toda esa información? Los gemelos, notando la curiosidad en ellos, no tardaron en responder esas preguntas.

—Charlie y Bill hablan mucho—dijeron al mismo tiempo—; Mucho.

Hicieron énfasis con sus expresiones y gesticulaciones. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a negarles lo dicho.

—Además Flich lleva un registro de cuantas veces la mandaron a detención. Competía con Tonks y Jae, casi—rieron.

La mirada interrogante de Harry hizo que Fred se explayara un poco más.

—Jae fue uno de los nuestros, pero de la edad de Tonks y Charlie, y la hermana de Jacob.

—Saben que ella tiene nombre ¿no?—inquirió Hermione.

—Eh, todavía no hay seguridad de que llamarla por su nombre pueda no traerte mala suerte—señaló Fred, para incredulidad de la castaña—; ella rompió con la maldición de las Bóvedas, sí; pero… nombrarla es un asunto difícil.

—Peligroso.

— _ Magos _ —masculló como si aquello fuese la explicación necesaria a algo que ella creía una idiotez.

Fue consultar el anuario de 1991 durante las primeras horas de la mañana, ver que aparecía como prefecta junto a Charlie y una chica rubia de ojos verdes, de Hufflepuff, fue descubrir que no tenía muchas afiliaciones a clubes, más allá del de duelo, uno de danza que estaba a cargo de un tal Diego Caplan; y descubrir fotos de ella tocando con los integrantes de The Weird Sisters o estando en la cabaña de Hagrid con Kettleburn, Charlie y un chico y una chica de Slytherin. Fue descubrir que no había grandes anotaciones oficiales sobre sus hitos como rompe-maldiciones.

Supusieron que escribirle a Bill significaría no tener la respuesta a tiempo. Lo mismo con Charlie. Fue preguntarle a los profesores, siendo varios los que hablaron a favor de ella y comentaron con tristeza su fallecimiento.

—Una pena su muerte...—suspiró Sprout—; tenía buenas oportunidades de convertirse en Maguizoologa o Medimaga, aunque terminó decantándose por la Adivinación, supongo que fue para desarrollar su don.

—¿Tenía un don?—ya estaban al tanto de ese detalle porque en su encuentro ella misma se los había confesado, pero… debían pretender.

Sprout les explicó que fue así como ella logró evitar grandes tragedias respecto a las Bóvedas.

Hermione seguía sin parecerse muy convencida al respecto, aunque no podía negar el cariño con el que hablaban; además la curiosidad de hacer un encantamiento proteico doble le interesaba bastante.

A la hora de la cena, Cedric se les acercó antes de entrar al Gran Comedor y llamó a Harry, a quien apartó de la gente con discreción.

—Algunos Hufflepuff estuvieron comentando que estas preguntando por la hermana de Jacob.

—Eh… sí—Harry no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar con él, por más que se veían en las reuniones de ED y compartieron un año anterior bastante movido, le seguía pareciendo extraño hablar con el gran Cedric Diggory.

—Ella fue la que-bueno, según lo que dijo mi padre, fue quien evitó que muriera—había solemnidad en el comentario, dolor.

—Pero Krum-

Cedric asintió, interrumpiéndolo con ese gesto suave las palabras de Harry, no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar todavía.

—Mi padre dijo que ella lo vio e hizo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitarlo—el logro estaba claro; aunque la muerte de Krum era algo… terriblemente desdichado—; no contó con que el Prof. Moody no fuera realmente él.

Harry asintió, con pesar.

—Ehm, mi padre la conoció cuando ella organizó el cumpleaños de Hagrid, mucho antes de que yo entrara a Hogwarts—Harry se mostró interesado con ese dato—; ella le prometió a mi padre que me cuidaría… y así lo hizo. Creo que es algo para tener en cuenta, para que sepas.

El comentario estuvo acompañado de una fotografía que Cedric le hizo entrega a Harry. Eran Félix y ella sonrientes, en la noche de su boda, sosteniéndose el uno al otro mientras reían y Amos Diggory estaba de pie al lado de ellos, pareciendo que este último había hecho el comentario el chiste que disparaba la risa en ambos.

Era la misma ropa con la que la vieron en Grimauld Place la noche que llegó.

Harry le agradeció el gesto y las palabras, más la foto a Cedric.

* * *

 

Eran casi cinco meses desde la foto, y sin embargo, no podían decir que ése era el mismo Félix. La seriedad, la tristeza que había en sus ojos, en sus gestos no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el hombre de la foto que parecía eternamente feliz de estar con su mujer, riendo del chiste de Amos. Quizás eso fue suficiente para darle el empujón que Hermione necesitaba.

Entonces, fue esperar al viernes y durante la cena, una simple mirada a Félix que comía junto a los profesores, bastó para que éste entendiera y, dos horas después, lo encontraron en el aula del quinto piso.

Hermione sacó dos cajas de madera pequeñas y abrió la primera. Dos dragones salieron de ella y caminaron a sus anchas por la mesa.

—Son dos de los dragones del Torneo—una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Félix—Colacuerno Hungaro y el Bola de Fuego Chino. ¿Cómo-?

—Viktor me regaló el Bola de Fuego Chino para navidad—comentó Hermione con un dejo de pesar en su tono de voz; la muerte del joven estudiante de Durmstrang era una herida fresca en el estudiantado. Felix suspiró asintiendo ante aquella información desconocida—. ¿Es verdad que su esposa salvó a Cedric?

Félix asintió varias veces, en ninguna sin hacer el movimiento en profundidad.

—Estuvo desde la primera prueba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su visión hasta esa misma noche—comentó—; fue lo que hizo que entraramos a la Orden.

—¿No los dejaron entrar… antes?—inquirió Ron, aunque enseguida se respondió a sí mismo—; aunque es entendible teniendo en cuenta a tu primo.

Felix apretó su sonrisa.

—También estaba el hecho de que ella no es buena siguiendo órdenes—agregó, para no sentir que la culpa recaía en él solamente—; le quitaron muchos puntos por meterse con las Bóvedas Malditas en su momento.

—Huh, qué raro—las palabras de Ron fueron más rápidas que su mente—; con Harry siempre hacemos la nuestra y nunca-

La mirada de Félix lo calló, aunque no tardó en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dumbledore siempre obra de manera misteriosa— se limitó a decir.

El trío intercambió una mirada, incómodos.

—En fin… este es el primer intento que hice; no salió muy bien, pero estoy trabajando en cómo deshacer el encantamiento para volver a aplicarlo—explicó Hermione—; pero es que es más complicado hacer un encantamiento proteico recíproco a que hacer uno unilateral.

—No pensé que ibas a ponerte a investigar sobre cómo hacerlo—acotó Félix, observando a los dragones—; solo necesitaba un sí o un no. La información, planeaba proveertela en una futura visita que hiciera. Es remarcable que una joven de tu edad haya hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Ron rió cuando vio el rostro rojo de Hermione que, se parecían a sus orejas cuando él se avergonzaba. Harry solo sonrió con delicadeza.

—De hecho, ella lo consiguió—le explicó a Félix, tomándolo por sorpresa al hombre—; solo quiere estar segura de que entienda por qué salió mal el primer intento.

—Oh, mil disculpas. Es más sorprendente, entonces.

—E-eh, sí; bueno, a lo que iba era que-

Las limitaciones y el malfuncionamiento se debía a que se el encantamiento se complicaba cuando ambas partes intentaban hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Elegí una miniatura porque, además, le agregué otros encantamientos—continuó ella alargando la mano para atrapar el colacuerno

Felix la observo cuando le extendió la mano, pidiéndole el bola de fuego. Enarcó una ceja mientras parecía reticente a entregar la miniatura que se enroscaba alrededor del brazo

—¿Qué otros encantamientos?

—Uno de grabación y reproducción de mensajes, otro de ubicación, y uno de almacenamiento de mensajes.

—Es más de lo que esperaba—Hermione sonrió, aprovechando la oportunidad para recuperar la miniatura del dragón.

—Una amiga me ayudó con la creación de las miniaturas, creo que le agregó sus propias ideas, pero… lo importante es que están.

Cerró la caja y abrió la segunda, en la que yacían dos pares de figuras de no más de quince centímetros de altura: réplicas exactas de del propio Félix y su esposa. La sorpresa hizo que se inclinara sobre la mesa y estiró la mano, tomando el primer par, en su estado inmóvil, ambas figuras estaban abrazadas y con sonrisas en sus rostros; con la ropa del casamiento de ambos. Había un interruptor en la espalda de la réplica que correspondía a Félix.

—Uno de los días más felices—suspiró.

Hermione le quitó el par de sus manos y la guardó en la caja de la que provenía, solo para sacar la que tenía un interruptor en la espalda de la esposa de él. Frente a los ojos oscuros del hombre, movió el interruptor y la pareja cobró vida, poniéndose a bailar en cuanto tocaron la superficie de la mesa.

Félix ahogó una reacción, llevándose la mano a la boca y centró su vista en las miniaturas danzantes, que parecían estar moviéndose al ritmo de algún lento en aquellos momentos.

—Se mueven al ritmo de la música, eso fue porque Luna-

—Es perfecto—interrumpió viendo embelesado como bailaban. 

Hubo silencio por algunos momentos, mientras veían como Félix observaba las réplicas bailar, hasta que ambas se separaron y la miniatura de Félix le hizo una reverencia, tomó aquello como una invitación y le extendió el el dedo índice y mayor a la miniatura de su esposa, quien los tomó y se movió de aquí a allá, hasta dio una vuelta. 

—Igual a _mon chéri_...—sonrió.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenía los ojos llorosos.

* * *

 

Hermione le entregó un instructivo y le dejó la miniatura; cuando quiso entregarle la caja completa, Félix se negó, dado que no tenía modo de cómo alcanzarle a su pareja. La idea de dársela a Charlie, surgió casi sola.

—Se supone que cuando mejore, irá a Rumania, a asistir a Charlie como enlace al extranjero—les informó—; si están en Navidad… quizás él pueda llevárselas.

Ninguno objetó, ellos no eran quienes deberían esperar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, volví. El trabajo me tiene así, y me hace esto xD  
> Lo bueno es que pude organizar un poco el fic; así que no se asusten si hay pocos capítulos, no desapareció nada, no cambio nada, solo se alteró la longitud de los capítulos.


	28. El Retorno a Grimauld Place

Diciembre pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba, mucho más rápido de lo que fue octubre y noviembre en casa de los Tonks. Gran parte de su día se iba haciendo los ejercicios para convertirse en Animago y buscar información en el presente y en el pasado sobre la vida de Tom Riddle. Al no sentirse en condiciones aptas, le tomaba más tiempo del que estaba acostumbrada y la desgastaba más; por lo que poco tiempo le quedaba para el resto del día. 

Era todo un tema también el tipo de visiones que tenía de Tom Riddle. Todas le daban una mala sensación en la boca, además de que siempre sentía que él la podía mirar. Ahondar en el tema de los Horrocrux solo hacía que su estómago se revolviera mucho más. Entendía las motivaciones de Regulus, aunque se preguntaba cómo dio con esa información. Era un gran paso saber que Voldemort fue humano una vez, era como… derribar el mito, volverlo a su estado mortal.

También explicaba mucho el cómo volvió después de once años.

La sensación de cambio se sintió en el ambiente de la casa; Tonks estaba cada vez más tiempo afuera que dentro y volvía más cansada. Ni Andromeda ni Ted hacían preguntas, solo las dejaban ser porque la Orden tenía sus modos de ser y sus épocas. Era remarcable cómo ambos lograban mantener preocupación a raya cuándo sabían que su hija podía no volver cualquier día de estos.

—Me crucé con tu esposo esta mañana—comentó Ted con tono casual, durante la cena. Ella dejó de prestar atención en su comida para mirar a Ted con mucha atención.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Se está alimentando? ¿Lo notaste bien?—la catarata de preguntas se desencadeno sin que Ted pudiese responder ninguna.

Tuvo que ser la mano gentil de Andrómeda que la callara.

—Está de mejor humor, si eso te refieres; no pude hablar con él, me temo—sonrió a modo de disculpas el hombre—. Los rumores son que tu muerte lo dejó devastado; pero lo vi bastante compuesto.

—Oh… y sí...—murmuró, desanimada, mientras sus hombros se caian—; pero al menos esta mejor. Eso es bueno. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo…

Tonks le lanzó una mirada discreta.

—Quizás encontró la forma de comunicarse contigo—le sugirió, cuando sus padres ya no estaban cerca, ella asintió.

—O habrá encontrado una manera de alejarse de tu-sabes—susurró, la mujer de cabellos rosados le hizo una mueca, dudaba mucho de que eso fuera así, pero no iba a ser quien le explotara el globo.

Con cierta esperanza, esa noche se fue a dormir; sólo para despertarse a la noche con un ruido inusual que la hizo saltar de su cama y agarrar la varita. Salió al pasillo y se asomó a las escaleras, solo para observar como Tonks hablaba con alguien con expresión consternada. El mismo ruido de desaparición que antes no notó, y la vio enfilar hacia ella a toda velocidad.

—Cambiate, hay que ir a Grimauld Place

—Pero mañana-

—Arthur Weasley acaba de ser atacado en el Ministerio, tengo que escoltar a los Weasley, Harry y Hermione a San Mungo. No creo que vaya a volver pronto—la interrumpió, hablando rápido y claro—; o vienes conmigo a Grimauld Place o pasas las navidades acá.

Que se traducía en: o ves a Sirius ahora o no lo ves; que a su vez se traducía en la diferencia de estar más cerca o más lejos de poder comunicarse con Félix.

En esas ocasiones, poco quedaba de la Tonks que conocía y había mucho de Auror en ella en esos momentos.

—Voy —Tonks asintió.

—Cambiate, ya.

* * *

 

Su bolso de ropa y pertenencias lo tenía armado por la escasez de las mismas, por lo que no tardó nada en vestirse con lo que tenía y salir. Una aparición después y estaba en la puerta de Grimauld Place. Y ni bien Remus abrió la puerta, Tonks se marchó con un ruidoso CRACK. 

Ella quedó sola, frente a un Remus que le sonrió nervioso y la invitó a tomar té. Ella aceptó y poner un pie allí fue el equivalente a sentir tentáculos oscuros querer impregnarse a ella y sumirla en ese mundo deprimente.

“Félix está bien. Félix está bien...” se repitió como mantra.

Se aferró al morral con sus pertenencias y caminó hacia la cocina. Sirius estaba ahí, caminando inquieto. Y no era para menos; Arthur había sido atacado haciendo solo la Orden sabe qué. Por como estaba la situación social, sabía ella de sobra que cada miembro era irremplazable. Más alguien como Arthur, quien podía sacar información de lo que sucedía en el Ministerio.

—Black—saludó ella, apenas recibió respuesta.

—Todos haciendo algo y yo- —lo escuchó refunfuñar.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, mientras Remus se encargaba de poner la pava a calentar.

—Si tu ahijado vendrá, quizás es recomendable que bajes los decibeles de tu ansiedad—eso logró llamar su atención.

—A ti al menos te dan algo con qué entretenerte—le hizo un gesto con la mano que le recordó mucho a Remiel.

—Y podría compartir, si tienes algo para mí—acotó a su vez, Sirius la miró con el interés que le faltaba y ella estuvo segura de que él canalizaría toda su energía en otra cosa.

Oyeron a Remus suspirar con pesar, pero las palabras de ellas eran llamativas para calmar a ese hombre. Sirius la observó desde su lugar, como midiendola. 

—Lei algo. Es magia vieja—compartió

—Si, Félix y yo nos casamos a la antigua, siguiendo-

—Las costumbres de las Sagradas Veintiocho—la interrumpió él—; de cualquier forma, sigue siendo antigua. Los Black, hace siglos que usamos los ritos católicos.

Ella tomó asiento.

—Bueno, este rito antiguo es el que me permitirá saber que mi esposo está bien; más porque es del tipo que a Riddle no le interesa.

—¿Riddle?—la pregunta vino al unísono, ella extendió su mano, pidiendo información. Sirius resopló con hastío.

—Voy a tener que traducirte los apuntes… Tomará tiempo.

—Perfecto, podré redactar el informe a Dumbledore mientras; te dejaré leerlo cuando termines esa transcripción.

Ambos asintieron, poco conformes pero conociendo que era lo que había.

* * *

 

Ya había terminado de armar el colchón en el que dormiría en la sala de estar y conseguido hacer el ambiente un poco más habitable para ella cuando escuchó charlas efusivas en el pasillo. Al asomarse, no tardó en ver al chico Potter con los Weasley y Hermione Granger en el recibidor. Estaban todos con expresiones perdidas y confundidas, además de preocupadas. Por supuesto que iban a ser enviados con anticipación, dadas las circunstancias. Se sorprendió de ver a la chica Granger y al espectacular Potter allí; pero se tuvo que recordar los hábitos de apadrinazgo que los Weasley tenían con los amigos de sus hijos. Apenas su mirada se encontró con la de Harry ella le sonrió brevemente y se volvió al interior de la habitación.

No era necesario hablar con ellos; además desconocía que intercambio de palabras podía mantener con ellos en esos momentos. Y mal que le pesara, no tenía tanta relación con los gemelos como sí la tuvo con Percy, Bill o Charlie.

Esa noche, o lo que quedó de esa noche, soñó con el ataque a Arthur, viendo como aquella serpiente gigante se movía sin que Arthur se diese cuenta y atacaba a último momento. Podía escuchar, claramente, como una frase se decía en un idioma que consistía en siseos como los que haría una serpiente, hacía que la misma se detuviese y dudara de dar el último ataque.

La sensación era horrible. Y se despertó sintiendo un mal presentimiento; afuera ni siquiera había salido el sol, pero ella no tenía ganas de permanecer en cama. Así que se organizó para asearse y vestirse antes de buscar en la cocina algún medio para prepararse el desayuno. En la cocina se encontró a Black, con un tintero y una pluma mágica que iba anotando algo que ella intuía (y esperaba)que fueran los apuntes de Fleur sobre el casamiento mágico.

—Black—saludó.

—Rossier—le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo landinamente.

—¿Vives en la cocina que siempre te encuentro aquí?

Una risa escapó de él.

—Nah, pero no soy una persona particularmente emocionada por dormir—respondió mientras ella movía con la varita para buscar la cafetera, una taza y, bueno, el café.

Un flash vino a su cabeza de diversas pesadillas que involucraban a los dementores y a la terrible noche de Halloween del ochenta y uno. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y suspiró con pesar.

—Puedo entenderlo.

—Uhm, me preguntó por qué mi familia, con lo arcaica que es, dejó de lado un ritual que los benefi- Ah… olvídalo —murmuró—; cualquier cosa que involucre sentimientos y afecto les da alergia.

Ella soltó una risa corta.

—Pues tu prima parece ser la excepción de la regla.

—¿Andromeda?—inquirió sin levantar la vista de los apuntes.

—No, Tonks.

—Ah, sí… bueno, tiene sangre de un nacido muggle—la excusó, encogiéndose de hombros—; la hace más humana que el resto de mis familiares. Andromeda, de por sí es más humana que sus primas, al menos.

Se hizo silencio. Ella sacó los huevos de la heladera y algunas hierbas para dar sabor a los omelettes con los que pensaba acompañar su desayuno.

—¿Por qué Tonks?—preguntó Sirius, rompiendo el silencio que se armó en esos eternos segundos.

—¿No lo sabes?—ella lo miró por encima del hombro, encontrándose con un rostro pensativo que rumiaba recuerdos y pistas.

—¿Qué tiempo tendrá esa chica para encontrarse alguien a quien amar si se la pasa metida en misiones o aquí con Moo-? ¡Oh…!

Ella movió la cabeza y señaló al aire con un dedo. Así era. Aunque le molestó saber que él no se había dado cuenta al respecto.

—¿Por qué Moony no me dijo nada al respecto?—resopló enseguida. Ella se tuvo que aguantar una risa, ¿todo tenía que pasar por él?

—No sos el único apartado; tuve que cruzármelos en medio de un intercambio de saliva para enterarme de que realmente estaban en algo—acotó.

Una risotada se escapó de los labios de Sirius.

—No habrá sido por iniciativa de él, te lo puedo asegurar—comentó—; en todos sus años en Hogwarts, escapó del amor como quien escapa de una horda de pixies.

Ahora fue su turno de reír. Aquello, sin duda, iba a ser interesante. La conversación no varió mucho de tema, sobretodo porque ella estaba interesada en saber con quién se estaba involucrando su amiga.

Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza preguntar qué fue lo que Arthur Weasley estaba haciendo. Su cabeza ya estaba llena de otras inquietudes, pero cuando vio a Charlie entrara Grimauld Place mientras ella esperaba a que sus omelettes se cocieran , su corazón le recriminó no haberse preocupado lo suficiente. La manera en la que el pelirrojo la abrazó fue una herida más a su corazón.

—Fue sólo un susto—murmuró Charlie en su oído, negándose a soltarla—; Bill está con mamá en San Mungo, con-

Ella no lo dejó seguir y apretó el abrazo hasta escuchar un lamento apagado de pena, que se vio reflejado en un abrazo un poco más fuerte.

—Está bien, ya pasó. Ya pasó— le susurró en respuesta mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda y sentía que nunca saldría viva de ese abrazo viva—. Siento no haberlo visto…

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que Charlie la soltara.

—No digas eso, no había forma de que te enteraras— vio sus ojos claros húmedos y la preocupación patente en su rostro, pero aún así, también estaba la determinación para asegurarle que ella no debía asumir la culpa de algo que no la involucraba.

Palabras conocidas, ella asintió con cierto pesar, pero no dijo demasiado a eso. La próxima vez iba a estar más atenta. De los asuntos de los Weasley, ella tenía pendiente averiguar qué le pasaría a Bill con esas cicatrices que vio.

—Sí, pero si no hubiese estado ocupada con lo que Dumbledore...—suspiró—; no tiene caso hablar del tema ahora, hace demasiado tiempo que no los veo a ambos y estoy consciente como para recordarlos. ¿Tienes estómago para desayunar?

Una sonrisa endeble cruzó los labios del pelirrojo y asintió con pocas ganas. Con un gesto de la cabeza, lo hizo ir hasta la cocina y le dio sus omelettes y su café mientras se servía otra taza para ella y sacaba, nuevamente, huevos para preparar otro par más.

Hablaron poco y nada ellos dos, siendo Sirius el que le sacó conversación para distraer a Charlie e intentar animarlo. A eso de las ocho y monedas, vio al resto de los Weasley, a Granger y Potter bajar las escaleras a buscar algo de desayuno. Una mirada de Sirius a ella y una discusión casi silencio terminó en ella accediendo a preparar el desayuno para todos los demás.

Malditos roles de género, malditos hombres que no sabían ni los hechizos básicos para cocinarse ¿Quién le proveía la comida? ¿Kreacher? ¿Remus?

Escuchó un escueto “gracias” de parte de los menores y tomó asiento cuando la puerta de Grimauld Place se abrió, dejando paso a la Sra. Weasley, Moody, Tonks y Remus. Esta vez, ella miró a Sirius dejándole claro que no se iba a levantar a cocinar de nuevo.

* * *

 

Durante la semana de vacaciones, se sucedieron más visitas al Hospital, dado que Arthur no se repondría pronto. Ella se negó todas las veces que la oferta vino en mano, más que nada, porque un hospital era mucho peor que Grimauld Place y, siendo sinceros, no se sentía en condiciones de afrontarlo.

Charlie se quedó toda esa semana con ellos, en donde pudo ponerse al día de su vida y de cómo estaba Barnaby; quien no parecía muy a gusto con los sucesos que lo llevaron a convertirse en un Mortifago.

—Saldrá de esta; yo sé que sí—le aseguró a Charlie y cuando este preguntó si vio algo, ella solo se limitó a decir que era una corazonada lo que sentía.

Prometió volver la semana de Navidad y ni bien se fue vía red flú, no hizo más que extrañarlo.

—Charlie y tu se llevan bien—observó la voz de Hermione. Ella se dio vuelta para sonreirle a la castaña

—Es uno de mis amigos a quien le debo la lealtad más absoluta que puedo encontrar —se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba con cierta pereza hacia los sillones más cercanos y la invitaba a sentarse; algo le decía que ella buscaba decirle algo.

La joven avanzó renuente y se sentó frente a ella. Pasó un momento de silencio incómodo, en los que la mayor tuvo que suspirar antes de tomar control de la situación

—Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?


	29. Un futuro poco agradable

Fue la conversación que menos esperó y más agradeció, se deshizo en lágrimas y escuchó el mensaje de Félix hasta el cansancio.

— _Mon chéri,_ estaremos juntos cuando esta guerra termine.—podía palpar la sonrisa en ese comentario, podía sentir el amor y la luz que provenían de sus palabras. El cariño, la seguridad.

No le importó que la chica Granger estuviese ahí presente mientras lloraba y balbuceaba palabras, ¿Por qué esperó a que Charlie se fuera para darle aquél presente?

Y, sin embargo, le parecía tan… tan poco. Sabiendo lo que podían hacer, escuchar su voz era tan… simple. Tan básico. Ella quería verlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentir su respiración. Quería estar con él, no solo escuchar su voz. Así que todo muy lindo, muy ingenioso… pero no iba a parar ahí.

Más cuando tenía una hoja de mandrágora en el paladar desde hace más que un mes, esperando a la maldita tormenta eléctrica.

* * *

 

Las conversaciones con Sirius siempre ocurrían con la concurrencia de siempre (es decir, Remus y Tonks) y en la cocina, o en la privacidad de su habitación improvisada.  A diferencia de los primeros contactos, esta vez, Sirius la buscaba con cierta insistencia para intentar sacarle más información de lo que sabía que ella sabía. A lo cual, por supuesto, se negaba. 

Le gustase o no, la información que adquiría sobre Tom Riddle día a día era… extrañamente perturbadora,más sabiendo quién sería después y qué haría. Era información poderosa, delicada. Era un mago talentoso, era un mago con las capacidades de poder haberse convertido en alguien brillante; pero… de alguna manera, no dejaba de haber algo turbio en él, algo maligno que le hacía entender por qué se convirtió en lo que se convirtió.

—Vamos, podés confiar en mí—le sonreía Black. Ella apretó una sonrisa.

—Black, no necesito ver el futuro como para saber qué no tienes intenciones correctas sobre la información que quieres—le replicó ella.

Sirius rió.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no, no, te debes estar confundiendo de persona, Rosier.

Entornó los ojos.

—¿Ah, sí?—inquirió, inclinándose hacia él—Entonces dime cuáles son tus intenciones sinceras, Black.

Ella le estiró la mano, esperando a que le correspondiera. Sirius observó y ella esperó.

—¿Y que veas qué?

—Black, no me interesa tu pasado, tus miedos, dolores y ese largo etcétera que sé que te estas imaginando. Solo quiero corroborar tus intenciones.

Sirius la miró con cierta reticencia, pero terminó accediendo al gesto. El contacto con su mano no se lo esperó, a pesar de ello. Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez y soltó el contacto con rapidez. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras meditaba qué hacer o decir.

—De acuerdo...—musitó—; te ayudaré. Con mis propias condiciones.

El mayor la miró con cierta cara de “eso no va a pasar” a lo que ella le respondió con otra expresión elocuente que se leía como “¿quien tiene la información que necesitas?”

—Bien, bien… de acuerdo. Haz lo que mejor sabes—se resignó.

Ella se marchó de la habitación, con la excusa de arreglar una cosa o dos. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaba sola; se llevó una mano al pecho y dejó salir el dolor que llevaba dentro desde que tocó a Black.

Ése era el hombre con el que venía soñando desde hacía, exactamente, cuatro años. Vio los recuerdos que soñó esa vez primera vez que pasó las fiestas con Félix. Ése era el hombre del que le llegaban sus recuerdos. Y junto con los de Regulus… bueno, se daba cuenta que ninguno de los dos Black tuvo un buen futuro desde su paso por Hogwarts.

Saber que Reg- no, que Sirius quería recuperar el cuerpo de su hermano para darle la sepultura que merecía era un gesto al que, sin duda, no se lo podía negar. Era peligroso y ponía en riesgo su vida y la de cualquiera que fuese con él.

Y ella sabía que tenía que asegurarse de que él viviese. No por el cariño que le tenía a Tonks o por la figura paternal que representaba para Harry, además de uno de los vestigios de sus padres; sino porque lo podía ver con claridad en el Hogwarts que vio bajo ataque, defendiendo a diestra y siniestra a los estudiantes remanentes de los ataques de los Mortifagos. O, al menos, él estaría ahí si no moría antes.

Necesitaba que ese hombre viviese a toda costa; por lo que significaba que tenía que asistirlo en casi cualquier idea loca que tuviese, si no podía convencerlo de lo contrario.

Su vista viajó a la caja donde estaban las figuras. Avanzó hacia ellas con la necesidad en su corazón.

* * *

 

—Comprendo—la figura de Félix reproducía su voz, haciendo gestos que se le parecían a él—; entonces solo te queda arriesgarte—; solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado, _mon chéri._ Temo que no puedo serte de ayuda en estos momentos, cualquier pregunta que haga de más, levantaría sospechas indeseadas. Me da impotencia no poder hacer más. Lo que sí, y no sé cuánto pueda ayudarte, pero… hay esperanzas de hacer algo desde adentro; en un posible futuro. Ánimo, _mon chéri,_ estaremos juntos cuando esta guerra termine.

Aquello se había vuelto su frase, su saludo especial. Ella acarició la cabeza de de la figura de Félix con cariño, y buscó a la suya.

—Porque esta guerra terminará, Fél—respondió ella, tras activarle la función de enviar mensajes, intentando que su voz saliera bien.

Vio como su replica buscaba los brazos de Félix para bailar a ritmo de una música inexistente y sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

De la mesa se dejó caer al colchón y suspiró. Si bien se sentía bastante más animada, el pesar de saber que no podía estar físicamente con él, seguía lastimandola.

Tenía que distraerse con algo.

Fue volver sobre su diario a buscar las anotaciones que hizo ni bien lo volvió a tener entre sus manos. Tenía ahí la clave de como llegar y como hacer para acercarse al lago. El tema era cómo buscar el cuerpo de Regulus en todo ese mar de… bueno, Inferis.

Así recurrió a las ya conocidas reuniones de la cocina con Remus, Tonks y Sirius.

—Iremos a la cueva—anunció, los tres la miraron con sorpresa—; pero necesito encontrar una forma de poder encontrar lo que Sirius necesita.

Tonks y Remus se miraron antes de mirar a Sirius.

—¿Y que se supone que necesita?—inquirió Remus.

—Un cuerpo—hubo silencio y, luego, Sirius empezó a reír.

—Dicho así… mujer, ni que fuese Voldy—Remus y Tonks rieron brevemente por el sobrenombre, ella no hizo comentario.

Aunque hubo un par de miradas significativas entre Remus y Sirius que a ninguna de las dos mujeres se le escapó. Sirius estaba sentado en la silla, con un brazo colgando del otro lado del respaldo y el otro, sobre la mesa, sosteniendo una copa de vino.

—Regulus—mencionó quedo, parco—; lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

—Oh—Remus emitió, poniéndose serio—; de acuerdo…

—Sé como llegar, pero tenemos que ver cómo encontrar su cuerpo entre todos los demás—continuó ella, volviendo a tomar la batuta de la conversación—; y como… desactivarlo.

Silencio. Todos la miraron y ella bajó la cabeza.

—Lo más posible es que sea un Inferi, como el resto de los cuerpos que están en esa cueva...—agregó.

Vio como Sirius bajaba la mirada y asentía sin demasiada emoción al respecto. Sabía que era algo que esperaba, pero escucharlo nunca era agradable, suponía.

—Creo que hay algo en la biblioteca—mencionó al cabo de un rato.

—Bien. Tonks y yo nos pondremos a buscar—resolvió ella y le hizo un gesto a su amiga.

* * *

 

—¿Estas segura con esto?—inquirió Tonks mientras buscaban en la librería.

—No, pero es lo que él quiere—suspiró en respuesta mientras se ponía en puntillas de pie.

—¿Y por qué lo haces?

—Porque sino, lo hará por su cuenta y morirá—fue la respuesta simple.

Vio como su amiga se quedaba en el molde y la miraba fijo.

—No puedes bromear con eso.

—No lo hago.

Ambas se abstuvieron a seguir con su tarea.

—¿Y crees que si vamos los cuatro…?

—Remus le recordará sobre Harry y eso lo hará menguar un poco—le explicó—; y si vas tú, Remus no hará nada tan estúpido como para morir. Aunque habrá momentos en los que pareciera que sí. Yo solo voy por si hay algún cambio mientras estemos allí.

—Auch, que bajón ser tu—comentó al cabo de un momento, su amiga no tardó en asentir.

—Por eso, a veces me apago—acotó por lo bajo.

—¿Como en…?—Tonks le dio una mirada porque no quería terminar la frase. Al recibir la respuesta medio afirmativa, suspiró.

—En parte sí, y en parte quería olvidarme por un rato de la visión que había tenido—elaboró—; una parte de mi quería pensar que estaba lo más lejos posible en el tiempo, que la falta de persistencia era que se había cambiado el futuro… Tantas cosas quise pensar en su lugar.

—Entonces, Sirius no puede morir—Tonks quiso volver al principio de la conversación.

—Es… una manera de ponerlo, sí—asintió, mientras su lengua tocaba el paladar para asegurarse que la hoja de Mandragora siguiese allí.

—¿Y como vas con lo otro? Con el trabajo que te dió Dumbledore.

—Bien, qué sé yo… Es un tema muy complicado; a veces tengo suerte y a veces no, es lo que tiene buscar en el hilar del tiempo. Lo bueno, es que no corro ningún riesgo más que simpatizar con su vida.

Hubo una risa corta entre ambas, cómplices. El silencio fue prolongado está vez, ambas se concentran en encontrar el libro, aunque ya iban buscando ideas alternativas.

—¿Puedes verlo?—pregunto Tonks, está vez cuando buscó la mirada de su amiga, no la encontró en ella, sino perdida en los libros 

—¿Huh?—estuvo por preguntar qué, pero Tonks le respondió sola.

—...mi futuro…—habia algo de vergüenza al pedirlo, como cuando ella le pedía ayuda a Penny.

—Si, seguro. ¿Quieres saber algo en particular?¿Lectura de mano?¿Bola de cristal?¿Cartas?¿Borra?—intento sonar casual, pero era la primera vez que una de sus amistades le pedía algo.

Tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo con una desde Hogwarts. Escuchó la risa d e Tonks, pero no la vio reír cuando la buscó con la mirada.

—No sé, tú eres la experta—replico.

Uhmmm… lo único que tenía a mano eran las cartas que le dio Remiel, aunque las lecturas de manos y de borra ser podía hacer en cualquier lugar. La lectura de manos todavía no la manejaba del todo, más porque siempre que entraba en contacto físico con esas intenciones, veía todo mezclado y quedaba sin energías. 

—Con las cartas, hay más flexibilidad con las preguntas.

—¡Genial! Gracias. Empezaremos en cuanto encontremos el libro.

* * *

 

Terminaron posponiéndolo para después de la cena. De alguna manera, los menores se las arreglaron para estar presentes y ella accedió con reticencia; no le gustaba tener público. Bill observaba desde la puerta, con la intriga y curiosidad, pero con el respeto de dejarle espacio, a diferencia de Fred y George que de ubicaron a cada lado de Tonks, luego le seguían Hermione y Ginny y, finalmente, Ron y Harry a ambos lados de ella.

Había cierta aura de incredulidad, que no hacía más que tensar más las cosas.

—Las reglas son simples—explicó mientras veía como Tonks dejaba el mazo en el centro de la mesita de café, alrededor de la cual todos los mencionados estaban sentados—; el cliente pensara en una sola pregunta por ronda y el decorado se calla.

Bill ahogó una risa al ver los intentos de protestas de los gemelos que ella tuvo que callar.

En principio, fue repetir el proceso como hizo con Fleur en su momento. Barajar las cartas, hacerla cortar, hacerle una pregunta y dejar que lo instruido por Remiel hiciera lo suyo. Tuvo que aclararle varias veces que tenía que despejar su mente para poder establecer una conexión firme porque Tonks sencillamente pensaba demasiado.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Por lo general, hago preguntas sobre tu pasado, pero...—se encogió de hombros y Tonks rió

—Ya lo conoces de memoria.

—Así es, así que, haz tu primera pregunta—animó con un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tengo que esperar en el año que vendrá?—la respuesta lo hizo con una sinceridad inusitada.

Todos la vieron refunfuñar por lo bajo y algunas risas surgieron.

—Bien… Esto va a hacer largo—suspiró.

Entre la tirada de la cruz y la del futuro cercano, no sabía cuál era peor; tomó el mazo y con un toque de la varita, separó a los arcanos mayores de los menores y le hizo mezclar los menores.

—Bueno… —suspiró cuando salió la primera línea de cartas, en referencia a enero—; esto pinta que será repetitivo; lo básico ya te lo esperas desde hace rato, como todos. Meses duros, de conflictos y todo eso que sabemos. Que es seguro que va a empeorar, va a empeorar. Tendrás más cantidad de misiones que irán aumentando en complejidad; su éxito va a depender del trabajo en equipo, así que no temas ni desconfíes de tus compañeros. 

—Dime algo que no sepa

—Pues pregunta algo que no sepas—replicó en el mismo tono bromista que Tonks. Su amiga rió. Tras sacar la segunda linea de cartas, suspiró.

—Más de lo mismo… y una de tus relaciones, que no necesariamente significa que su naturaleza sea amorosa—aclaró lo último cuando escuchó algunas risitas de sus espectadores—; que es nueva, te esta haciendo experimentar nuevas vivencias en todos los planos de tu vida y aquello solo se intensificará en el año que vendrá. Esto-

La imagen de Remus Lupin sonriendole a Tonks se le vino a la cabeza y ella entornó los ojos mientras miraba a su “clienta” y ladeaba la cabeza. Era claro que pensaba en él y, muy seguramente, sus palabras recientes se refieran a ello. Le hizo gesto para que tomara la segunda carta.

—Esto, tienes que tenerlo en cuenta, porque es muy posible que enfrentes desafíos que tengan que ver con esta nueva relación; si bien las relaciones que se establecen entre dos personas quedan entre dos personas, los consejos que te den serán variados; tomalos con cuidado. Nunca contradigas lo que tu intuición dicta—continuó tras aclararse la garganta brevemente. 

—Eso suena bastante a una relación con tintes amorosos—opinó Fred.

—Puede ser una nueva amistad, después de todo, los miembros de la Orden son demasiados y uno nunca deja de conocer personas estando aquí—retrucó con calma, pero sin mirarlo.

—Sí, claro. Parece que nuestra Tonks-

—Calla y deja que me concentre—lo interrumpió. Varios rieron mientras ella le hizo gesto a Tonks de que sacara otra fila de cartas.

—Más de lo mismo, pero nadie puede decir que tu vida no es intenresante, como ninguno de nosotros—acotó—; quizás puedas decir que hay un poco de rutina, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Se permitió romper el protocolo para encogerse de hombros.

—Lo que sí, es que por… ¿junio? sucederá algo que te pondrá en jaque y medio que te obligará a reveer ciertas cuestiones en ciertos ambitos. Lamentablemente, para esto no veo solución alguna dentro del corto plazo, ya que es algo que va a influir en la segunda mitad del año proximo.

—O sea que es la historia de mi vida—Tonks rió—; todo bien hasta la mitad del camino y despues… no.

Ambas rieron, complices de las anecdotas compartidas, mientras los demás observaban. Podía ver, ella, la incredulidad en Hermione respecto a sus habilidades con la adivinación; pero no podía hacer nada al respecto de ello. Si no creía… no lo haría. Las cabezas pelirrojas de los Weasley estaban en su mundo, haciendo comentarios o bromas a costa de Tonks, y ella les respondía a su nivel. De Harry, notó alguna que otra mirada que no sabía si iba entre la incredulidad o el asombro, así que…

—Bueno, las dos últimas cartas darán una pista de como será el resto de los meses. Un esbozo, más que nada—Tonks se detuvo a media risa y asintió, agarrando las últimas dos cartas que quedaban.

Ella ya se esperaba cuáles iban a ser, dado que el resto de los arcanos mayores ya habían sido develados, solo necesitaba saber el orden. Aguardó aquellos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, al punto que la habitación comenzó a desdibujarse. En su lugar las paredes del ala de enfermería de Hogwarts aparecían. Frente a ella, veía una de las tantas camas que sabía que había allí, ocupada por un Bill inconsciente, con aquellas marcas en su rostro.

Las mismas marcas que vio en su visión del Callejón Knockturn. Se tensó involuntariamente. A su alrededor estaban Fleur y el Señor y la Señora Weasley. El rostro de Fleur era… estaba angustiada, blanca como siempre lo fue, pero su humor hacía que el entorno pareciera más triste. Sus ojos estaban rojos, llenos de lagrimas. La Sra. Weasley no estaba mucho mejor y solo Arthur parecía más tranquilo al respecto.

Supuso que Bill estaba fuera de peligro.

Tonks y Remus estaban allí también; pero no era la Tonks que tenía frente suyo; sino una Tonks que se estaba esforzando por aparentar ser mayor, con su cabello oscuro y sin el brillo o el entusiasmo que la carecterizaba.

—Tonks merece a alguien joven y completo...—la voz de Remus sonaba firme, veía en su rostro la tensión de su cuerpo, veía una mirada que traicionaba cualquiera de las palabras que salían de su boca. 

Parecía tener tanto miedo, estaba tan negado…

—Pero ella te quiere a ti—la voz de Arthur sonriendo la sacó de su observación. Se volvió a ellos solo para ver a Tonks asentir con demasiado entusiasmo, firme y agradecida por estar siendo apoyada en en aquella situación—; además, los jovenes no siempre permanecen jovenes, Remus…

Un pequeño señalamiento a Bill con las heridas. Volver la vista a Remus, quien estaba nervioso, quien estaba sobrecargado, quien no podía más. Quien no quería más. 

Estaba asustado.

Tenía miedo.

Ella avanzó con cautela hacia él, quería tocarle la mano para poder entender mejor esa reticencia porque no era nada parecido al Remus que veía ahora, el que buscaba a Tonks en cuanto entraba en la sala, el que la miraba de reojo y aceptaba su compañía, reía con ella por más que la broma sea sobre él. No parecía el tipo de hombre que hiciera eso.

Al menos no por lo que sabía de él.

—Este no es… no es el momento para discutir esto...—evitaba la mirada de todos los presentes y conforme seguía hablando, su voz se volvía más intelegible.

Cando volvió al presente, vio la carta de La Sacerdotisa y la del Ermitaño frente a ella. Vio a Tonks con el pelo rosa chicle sonriendo y al resto expectante.

—Vas a tener que ser fuerte, persistente; pero no bajes los brazos, nunca. Si realmente lo quieres, Tonks… —se mojó los labios, dubitativa—; pelea por quien merezca la pena. Pelea, y tendrás aliados que te apoyaran. Pero por amor a Morgana, no cambies por otro. Menos tu cabello. O te quieren como eres, o no merecen quererte. Punto.

A medida que sus palabras iban tomando forma, su convicción también y su tono, igual. Finalizó poniendose de pie y buscando en la repisa de la chimenea, el cuaderno de sus visiones, con cierta premura. 

—¿Tuviste una…?—la pregunta de Tonks no se hizo esperar

—Sí—su respuesta fue seca, cortante, carente de emocion mientras se apuraba por escribir.

—¿Y es sobre…?

—Sí.

—Pero…

—No.

Pudo sentir las miradas de ping pong mientras ellas dos hablaban.

—Tengo que hablar con Charlie—resolvió tras un momento. Quizás también con Bill; no sabía si decirle o no a Tonks. Es decir, eventualmente, debía decirselo, pero…

Le dio una mirada a Bill, quien estaba atento a sus movimientos, con seriedad. Se conocían y él no necesitaba hacer el mismo alboroto que harían los demás. Asintió a la nada misma, mientras pensaba sus proximos pasos.

—¿Que tiene que ver Char con todo esto?—la voz de Fred sobresalió por las demás, por como subió, supuso que se estaba poniendo de pie.

Ella escribía frenetic, los detalles de la conversación lo mejor que podía; luego ordenaría las cosas con magia; o las haría más legibles.

—Char me ayudó con las primeras visiones que tuve sobre esto—explicó—; él está más al tanto del tema y…

—¿No confías en nosotros?—la voz de Harry, suave pero de las que hacen la pregunta que va al grano.

—Sí; pero no es eso. Charlie sabe… de las otras visiones. Y si puedo evitar esta, creo que...—lo último murmuró para sí.

Silencio.

—Pero entonces no es sobre mí.

—Sí y no… Sí porque estás en el centro y tiene que ver con—señaló varias veces la mesita de cafe—; y no porque en el fondo había otra cosa.

Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro y soltó la pluma como acto reflejo.

Vio a Remus y a Tonks tomados de la mano, en el piso del Gran Comedor, en Hogwarts. Parecerían dormir si no fuese por lo blanco de sus rostros. Alguien los había acomodado para que pareciera que se estaban tomando las manos. Al lado de ellos, estaba el cuerpo de quien un Fred un poco mayor, con polvo en su rostro y algo le decía que venía de una explosión.

—¡AHH!— gritó, encogiéndose de hombros y buscando la seguridad del piso, porque lo repentino de la situación la estaba haciendo tambalear.

Acucllillada en el piso y abrazandose a sí misma, escuchó que alguien la llamaba y al levantar la vista, se vio rodeada en la esquina improvisada que había armado.

Vio cicatrices, vio rostros cadavéricos y solo alcanzó a gritar aún más agudo de lo que su voz le permitiría.

* * *

 

Despertó varias horas después, sintiéndose completamente transpirada y exhausta, con ganas de seguir durmiendo. Vio a Molly, sentada al lado suyo y supo que no estaba en la sala de visitas. Dejó exhalar el aire de sus pulmones mientras intentaba pelear contra las energias negativas que se iban acumulando allí.

—Cariño, estas despierta—musitó la mujer y ella asintió como pudo—; los chicos dijeron que te desmayaste.

—Nunca más hago una lectura en esta casa—declaró y la voz le sonó demasiado débil.

—Me parece bien, cariño—asintió ella—¿Tienes apetito?

—… No; quiero hablar con Charlie—pidió —; necesito hablar con él.

—Vendrá dentro de unos días.

—Huh… 

—¿Necesitas algo?

—...—suspiró con cierto pesar—; ¿mis padres? ¿sabes algo de ellos? Sé que Jacob debe estar en el exterior, pero… mis padres… y Fél…

Sintió el gesto maternal de Molly acariciar su frente y acomodarle los cabellos rebeldes. Le susurró palabras en todo dulce. Volvió a dormir al poco tiempo. Se despertó con Tonks obligandola a despertarse y que recite el conjuro que debía.

—¿Cuando va a llover?—preguntó en un momento, mientras su amiga la llevaba escaleras abajo.

—Pronto, espero. Molly me matará, pero… creo que abajo estarás mejor—comento.

Ella no respondió, solo se dejó llevar. En su cabeza se seguía repitiendo las imagenes, los rostros, las muertes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, pero...  
> es mas de lo mismo. Mucho trabajo.


End file.
